Heart of Beauty
by kellevry
Summary: Belle/OC. During a stroll in the village one day, Belle comes across a young woman named Katie, who accepts a knighthood from King Maurice, thus making her the first female knight in all the land. Over time, the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess grow close. But neither of them can ever anticipate the trials they will have to face in the Enchanted Forest….
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Heart of Beauty

**Rating**: M (chapters vary from K to M)

**Fandom**: Once Upon a Time

**Pairing**: Belle/OC (Belle/OC: Katie = Katie/Belle = Kelle)

**Summary**: Belle/OC. During a stroll in the village one day, Belle comes across a young woman named Katie, who accepts a knighthood from King Maurice, thus making her the first female knight in all the land. Over time, the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess grow close. But neither of them can ever anticipate the trials they will have to face in the Enchanted Forest….

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof are the properties of their respective owners. This work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit and therefore constitutes fair use. Any and all reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. Some aspects of _Heart of Beauty_ and affiliated works were inspired by and adapted from _Once Upon a Time_, _Merlin_, _Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters_, and (of course) my own ideas and imaginings.

**A/N**: Thank you for taking an interest in this story, and thank you to those who read, review, favorite, and follow.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a lovely girl named Belle. A solitary maiden, whose only friends were birds and flowers, and her companions—books. Though not very rebellious, Belle, a book lover, was intelligent, stubborn, and outspoken._

_Her father, Sir Maurice, was the king of Dover, of the Frenchlands. Being the only child of King Maurice and Queen Farah, Belle had noble and royal blood, therefore making her the princess of her mother and father's land. _

_But Farah had died when Belle was nearly of age, and the only memories of her were the many books she left behind; a vast library that Belle had only expanded on through her many trips to the town bookshop…_

* * *

One day, Belle took a stroll out of the castle and into the town village, her green cloak upon her shoulders, complimented by the cool August air. She was headed to the bookshop to pick up her order when a commotion perked her attention. Many of the commoners around her started walking in the direction of the farmer's market, some of them perched around and on top of the large pig pen fence on the far side of the streets.

Belle stepped forward, joining the onlookers. Through the many curious bodies, Belle saw Gaston, her father's head guard and her rather tedious admirer, standing poised for a duel. This fact did not shock Belle. No, what shocked her was Gaston's opponent; a woman not much older than Belle herself, poised, with a sword in hand.

Belle felt a rush of intrigue spread through her as she took in the woman's determined eyes and posture, a strange feeling settling within her….

Belle was shaken out of her deep thoughts as the commoners started yelling and cheering.

It was then that Gaston and the woman parried and began to duel.

Amidst the hollering and ruckus, the woman kept up with every step, parry, and lunge Gaston dealt out, breaking her defensive stance and dealing her own offensives out every now and then.

The duel carried on at length, and it was to a loud roar of cheers that the commoners rushed forward into the pen and hoisted the woman upon their shoulders.

Gaston lay beaten, sword on his chest as he watched the spectators celebrate their fellow commoner's victory against the noble guard. He stood with his sword, dusted himself off with what little dignity he had left, and turned to stalk back to the castle.

The people lowered the woman to the ground, but did not cease their congratulations.

Belle watched as the woman smiled modestly and thanked the people.

Soon after, there was another commotion amongst the sea of commoners, and the crowd parted.

Belle gasped softly as she saw her father approach the woman, Gaston standing idly at his side.

A wave of silence fell over the people as they respectfully addressed their king.

"Your Majesty," the woman said, bowing curtly.

"Good day, miss. What, may I ask, is your name?" Maurice asked.

"Katherine. Katherine Daly," Katie said, her full name tasting strange on her lips.

Maurice set Katie with a firm look. "Well, Miss Daly…I hear you are the one who defeated my head guard Gaston in a duel as of recent."

Katie bowed her head again. "That is correct."

Maurice nodded and glanced at the sword Katie still held at her side. "Is that your arms?"

Katie glanced at the sword in her hand. "Yes. A gift from my father some time ago…."

"Ah…of course. A fine gift it is, indeed." Maurice tilted his head then. "Needless to say, Gaston tells me you challenged him to a duel in place of my guard Arthur."

"Yes, my lord. I had fallen incapable of dueling further with Gaston. Katherine here made no hesitation to see the duel to its utmost completion," Arthur said, stepping up to Katie's side.

"Yes…. Well, Miss Daly. I have been told that you dueled with great bravery, stamina, and strategy. Three things I look for in a valiant knight. Hardly anyone in this land can say they've beaten Sir Gaston in a duel—except you. It would bring me great pleasure if you would accept my offer of a knighthood to the kingdom of Dover and the Frenchlands. As the first female knight in all the land, might I add…" Maurice said.

Katie stared at Maurice who only stared back at her with serious eyes, and she nodded. "I accept such an honor. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Maurice nodded and motioned to Arthur. "You will return after your shift and show Miss Daly to the knights' quarters. Give her a tour of the castle." His eyes brightened as he noticed Belle. "Ah…Belle."

Katie looked to where the king's eyes now focused, and she caught her breath as she found herself looking at the princess.

Belle.

Katie knew her name held justice, for beautiful she was. Breathtakingly so.

Belle blinked and looked at her father. She hadn't realized she had moved closer to the gathering. "Yes, Papa?" she asked.

"Please see to it that Miss Daly is given our finest attire when she arrives at the castle," Maurice said pleasantly, a twinkle in his eye as he looked at his daughter.

Belle nodded. "Yes, Papa."

"Excellent." Maurice turned his gaze back to Katie. "Dinner is at six o'clock sharp. You shall dine with the knights and begin training tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you again." Katie watched as the king gave her a curt nod and turned to walk back to the castle.

"Congratulations, Katherine. You've got good game," Arthur said.

Katie grinned at him. "Thanks. And you can call me Katie."

"Katie…" Arthur said, testing the preferred name on his tongue. He nodded with a smile. "Nice. You know, it's about time Gaston got his arse beat."

"I don't doubt that," Katie said, flicking her eyes to Belle, who was still watching her father's retreating figure across the circle of people.

"Well. See you later then. Duty calls," Arthur said. He gave Katie a small wave before he walked forward, catching Belle's attention. "Shall I escort you to the castle?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes. On the way to the bookshop…?" Belle said.

"As you wish, Princess," Arthur said dutifully, nodding his head.

"Thank you, Arthur," Belle said, gently touching his arm in gratitude.

Any other knight would have led Belle directly back to the castle, dismissing her trip to the bookshop. But Arthur was a good young man; a gentleman, and Belle's personal guard. She had chosen him over Gaston because of his kindness and brotherly presence.

Belle nodded before she began walking in the direction of the bookshop, Arthur loyally at her side.

Katie watched them go, her eyes following Belle until she disappeared around the corner. She shook her head and sheathed her sword at her waist before she walked to the locksmith's shop, thinking about the strange feeling that had been stirring within her the instant she had laid eyes on Belle.

* * *

"So," Arthur said as he and Belle made their way through the village and off to the bookshop. "How about that Katie? She's a right good dame, isn't she?"

Belle hummed as she looked up at the brownstone building that now loomed in front of them. "She deserves the honor," is all she said.

"Of course." Arthur reached out and turned the knob on the door, a jingle sounding from the bell above the door.

Belle gave him a grateful nod and smiled as she walked in, breathing in contentment at the smell of parchment and paper and leather.

Arthur went to stand beside her as the door closed behind them.

"Belle…Arthur," the bookkeeper greeted merrily from his desk.

"Hello," Belle said warmly. "I've come to pick up the book I sent in."

The bookkeeper nodded pleasantly. "A new gloss and shine with refurbished binding?"

"That's right." Belle grinned.

The bookkeeper nodded and grabbed a red leather-bound book off the side of his desk. He held it up. "This one?" he asked as lifted his glasses to take a look at it.

"That's it," Belle said with fond smile.

"Yes…yes. May I ask what it's about? It must be a treasured story if the wear and tear told me anything," the bookkeeper said.

"Oh, it's my favorite," Belle said as she gently took the book from him and held it to her chest. "Far off places, daring action, tales of love and adventure," she said, her blue eyes alight with wonder.

The bookkeeper chuckled. "If you like it all that much, the repairs are of no charge," he said as he stood up and escorted her to the door, Arthur following behind.

"But, sir…" Belle began to protest politely.

"I insist," the bookseller said with a kind grin.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much," Belle said, smiling gratefully as the man waved at them from the doorway of his shop.

Arthur grinned fondly as Belle immediately opened the book and began to check over its repairs as they walked back through the village square.

They walked on in a companionate silence, but their peace was soon interrupted when a tall figure stepped in front of them.

"Hello, Belle," Gaston said.

Belle looked up. "_Bonjour_, Gaston."

Gaston stepped around her and swiftly plucked the book from her hands.

"Gaston, may I have my book, please?" Belle asked, slightly bothered. She moved to grab the book, but Gaston easily dodged her feeble attempt.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures," Gaston said, examining the book and flipping through the pages.

"Well…_some_ people use their imagination," Belle said, crossing her arms.

Gaston turned to look at her. "Belle. It's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things. Like your kingdom," he said, handing her book back.

Belle instantly grabbed it and held it protectively to her chest.

Gaston furrowed his brow. "It's not right for princesses to read. Then they start getting ideas and thinking, and that can only lead to the downfall of their kingdom. Life is not like the fairy tales you read about, you know."

"Gaston, you are positively primeval," Belle said simply as she and Arthur exchanged an amused look.

"Why, thank you, Belle," Gaston said, pressing a hand to his heart in flattery.

"That wasn't a compliment," a voice sounded from beside them.

The three of them looked to see Katie standing outside the locksmith's shop.

"Excuse me?" Gaston said.

Katie rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Primeval. It means of or resembling the earliest ages in the history of the world, of feelings or actions based on primitive instinct. She basically just insulted you. Not that you knew that, of course…."

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Katherine," Gaston said lazily, though the warning still held its ground.

Katie gave him a plastered-on smile. "Only if you watch yours."

Gaston's jaw clenched and he leaned towards her. "I swear to it, you are as stubborn as Belle, yet childishly so."

Katie furrowed her brow and clapped a slow, sarcastic round of applause. "Wow. Way to woo the ladies, Gaston. Now I'm sure you're not unmarried by choice…."

Gaston's gaze hardened at the mocking tone and he stepped towards Katie, his eyes set. "If I were you…I would watch my tone when addressing the head guard, Miss Daly," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

Katie just met his gaze evenly and quirked an eyebrow in silent challenge. "Consider it done…_Sir_ Gaston."

Gaston was practically fuming with rage, but he straightened his posture and turned, stalking off back towards the castle.

When Gaston was finally out of earshot, Arthur snickered. "Oh…_wow_. You really know how to get at him, don't you? That's amazing. And quite brave of you, really."

"Yeah…well…only a fool would fail to stand up to that man," Katie said.

"Is that so?"

Katie turned her head to see Belle standing there, a curious expression on her face as she looked at her.

"Yes. Why…do you disagree?" Katie asked.

"No. Not at all, actually," Belle said. "Gaston is a good man in a storm, but misguided in any other."

Katie's lips twitched into an amused grin. "Well put."

"Thank you," Belle said shortly.

Arthur looked awkwardly between the two girls as they proceeded to stare curiously at each other, albeit somewhat guarded on Belle's part.

A few moments passed, the merry buzz of the town filling the silence between the three.

"Well," Arthur said, clapping his hands together and turning to Belle. "I'd best get you back to the castle."

Belle looked at Arthur and gave him a small smile. "Of course." She looked at Katie. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Katherine."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness. And, please…call me Katie," Katie said politely.

Belle arched an elegant eyebrow. "Whatever you say…Katherine."

Katie furrowed her brows and glanced at Arthur who was biting back a heady chuckle. She looked back at Belle who had a small smirk playing on her lips. That was enough volition for Katie to come back with a quip as she quickly recalled the slight grimace that had formed on Belle's lips when Arthur had called her 'Princess' earlier.

If it was anything like how Katie felt, Belle wasn't too fond of being called Princess just like Katie wasn't too fond of being called Katherine.

So it was with a small smirk that Katie looked at Belle and said, "The pleasure was mine…Princess."

As Katie suspected, Belle's smirk fell and her eyebrows furrowed before she recovered from her miffed state with grace and straightened her posture.

"Let's go, Arthur," Belle said, stepping forward and brushing past Katie without a second glance.

Arthur started after Belle, but not before looking at Katie and giving her an amused look and a hearty nod.

For Arthur knew as well as Belle did that there was finally someone who was as quick, witty, and stubborn as Belle.

And that person was Katie.

* * *

Katie sighed heavily as she walked into the locksmith's shop and leaned against the door. Her ears perked at the sound of hurried footsteps approaching her. She sighed again as her father walked in from his office, his eyes a storm of emotions in the making.

"What were you _thinking_? Talking to a guard like that? Much less the Head Guard?" William said. "Do you know how embarrassed I was when I had to hear about that from a customer and not my own daughter?"

"I was just being brave, doing what I thought was right. Isn't that what you and Mum always told me to do?" Katie retorted half-heartedly.

William's eyes narrowed tiredly. "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"I didn't go looking for trouble. Trouble came looking for _me_," Katie said. She turned and headed for the staircase on the opposite side of the house.

Katie placed her hand on the banister and looked at her father. "By the way…the king offered me a knighthood after I beat that head guard of his in a duel. I accepted. I'm going to go pack. I'll be moved into the castle by tonight. Maybe then you'll get relief from the headache I so obviously am to you," she said before she sullenly stalked upstairs.

William stared after his daughter and grimaced as a door slammed shut, the motion making the tools on the downstairs walls rattle and shake. He sighed heavily and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Elizabeth…" he said quietly, his voice cracking as he uttered the name of his deceased wife. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

* * *

As promised, Katie walked up to the castle not an hour later, her clothes and belongings packed neatly in the satchels slung around her shoulder. She grinned as saw Arthur standing in front of the gates.

Arthur smiled in greeting. "Hey there," he said.

"Hi," Katie said as she hiked her bags further up on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I have a last-minute guard service I have to do…so I won't be able to show you around," Arthur explained as he led Katie to the castle's grand entrance doors.

Two guards opened them and they stepped inside.

Katie almost stopped in her tracks when she saw Belle standing next to a maidservant in the middle of the foyer.

"Hello, Belle," Arthur greeted kindly.

"Arthur. Thank you for escorting her," Belle said.

Katie shot Arthur a confused look.

Arthur merely grinned and clasped his hands together. "Belle will be giving you a tour of the castle. Gwen will take your personal items to the knights' quarters in the meantime."

Katie nodded and looked at the maidservant before handing over her bags and sheathed sword.

Gwen took them with a smile and curtseyed before walking off, but not before shooting Arthur a small grin.

Katie and Belle watched as Arthur grinned back.

"Well!" Arthur said suddenly, turning back to them. "I'll leave you to it then," he said. He gave Katie and Belle a curt nod before he turned and walked back out of the castle.

The grand doors shut heavily, leaving Katie and Belle alone in a quiet silence.

"Hi," Katie finally greeted.

"Hello, Katherine," Belle said simply.

"I told you…" Katie said with a polite smile. "Please, call me Katie."

Belle merely pursed her lips. "Shall we?"

Katie just blinked as Belle walked off without her. She tentatively started forward and followed Belle into a hallway on the far side of the foyer.

Belle opened a door, and they stepped inside.

It was a large room, one of its walls lined with various weaponry, the other lined with rows and rows of gear.

Belle gestured to the room. "This is where you'll find your gear and weaponry."

"Nice," Katie breathed as she ran her fingers over the hilt of a gleaming sword.

Belle looked at Katie before she motioned for her to exit the room. She walked them further down the hallway before turning down a corridor and opening another door, this one slightly smaller and more narrow.

Katie followed after Belle, the door closing behind her, and she watched as Belle pulled back a curtain and motioned for her to go through. Once she had, Katie's mouth dropped.

They had stepped out from a doorway hidden behind one of the giant tapestries and into the main hall, large staircases branching out across and above the foyer.

Katie stopped short and looked around. "Wow," she breathed, noticing the grand doors she had entered through earlier and the small hallway she and Belle had gone through before. "This place is massive. Secret entrances and rooms that lead to multiple parts of the castle? I can't see why you would ever want to venture out of this place," she said with a chuckle.

Belle merely looked unamused.

Katie quirked her lips. "Where to, then?"

"Well, if you're done admiring the surroundings…I'd like to show you your sleeping quarters, Katherine," Belle said, moving to walk up one of the staircases.

"It's Katie," Katie said as she followed at a slight distance.

Belle paused mid-step and looked over her shoulder. "Whatever you say…Katherine." She turned and resumed her climb up the stairs.

Katie tilted her head as she watched Belle, and she rolled her eyes before she moved to catch up.

Half an hour later, Katie sighed as she followed Belle out of the knights' sleeping quarters. She had noticed the lavish cots that had lined either side of the room, but had grimaced at the lack of privacy and personal space, already feeling a pang of longing for her own bed and room. However, that feeling was dismissed as she remembered just where her own bed and room were—back home, where her father was…

Albeit, the knights' quarters Belle had shown her right afterwards was more appealing, with its grand tables for the knights to eat breakfast and lunch and chat away on breaks and off duty, and its accommodating lockers to store their personal items and attire.

Regardless of the pros and cons, Katie reminded herself that this was a privilege as she climbed another staircase after Belle.

As they walked, something caught Katie's eye from across the landing.

Two large, sleek oak doors stood out against the wall, tall and bright and warm and inviting. It was extravagant, so Katie thought, and it instantly drew her to discover what was behind those closed doors.

"What is that?" Katie asked, slowly coming to a stand.

Belle looked over her shoulder and stopped, turning around to stare (fondly, Katie thought) at the doors. She breathed out a soft sigh before she looked sharply at Katie. "What lies behind those doors is a secret. It is forbidden to anyone besides my father and me."

"Okay," Katie said softly, averting her eyes. "I was just wondering…."

Belle looked at Katie, a certain curiosity set in her soft features before she turned to lead them back down the hall and continue the tour.

* * *

"Excuse me for a moment," Belle said as she walked away from Katie to speak with a maid that had just walked past them.

Katie stopped and let out a long sigh.

The whole tour had been short and rather quiet on Belle's part. It was evening now, and the afternoon had been both awkward and fascinating to Katie.

Katie turned her head and looked out at the garden through one of the grand windows, a feeling of contentment washing over her at the beautiful scenery on the other side of expensive glass. She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped slightly at the sound of Belle's voice.

"Are you going to stand there all night…?" Belle asked.

Katie looked at her. "Of course not, Princess."

"Don't call me that," Belle said in a clipped tone. "Please."

Katie just arched an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Belle turned and was already leading her down the landing and towards what Katie knew must be the Great Hall.

Katie knew Belle was the most kind and innocent person in all of Dover, the Frenchlands, the land—hell, possibly even in all the realm. But she was sure that no one had yet to experience such a sickeningly short and formal-tempered Belle before.

Except for her.

Katie was sure the kind-hearted princess was in rare form—and only ever around Katie herself.

Katie knew there had to be a reason why.

And it was both that knowledge and Belle's insistent nature that only spurred her on to discover what that reason was.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie groaned as a loud clanging noise rang painfully in her ears, waking her and the other knights in the quarters. She opened her eyes and saw Arthur standing across the room next to a bell that was hooked on the wall. In his hand was a small metal pipe—the object that had obviously been used to clang the damn bell.

Arthur placed the pipe on the small wooden table beside him and looked at his fellow knights who were all still in their cots and sleepwear, a grand contrast from Arthur's bright, alert (and already formally dressed) nature.

"Alright, everyone! Up and at 'em! We've got a newling to train today! Though I'm quite certain she's not your usual newling if her record is already proof enough." Arthur gave Katie a knowing grin before he turned and walked out of the room.

Katie looked around, still groggy. "What time is it?" she asked of no one in particular.

"According to the sundial on the floor there…not even hair nor hide past dawn," a burly man on the cot across from hers answered before throwing himself up and out of bed.

Katie watched as he and the others shuffled out of the room to the knights' quarters. She groaned once again and got out of bed, following behind the men.

One thing Katie was not looking forward to life at the castle so far: waking up at this godforsaken hour.

* * *

"Now, first things first. Fighting techniques," Gaston said. "First, you—"

"I know how to fight," Katie said. "_You_ of all people should know that."

Gaston straightened his posture and shot Katie a hard look. "Very well. But do not be fooled by the likes of _one_ mere duel. The battlefield is a different story. A more _deadly_ one."

Katie rolled her eyes the instant Gaston turned to gesture for Arthur to break everyone off in pairs.

Katie's first opponent was a man close to her build and stature.

With a shout from Gaston, the many pairs of dueling knights began to parry for the next few hours, only breaking for quick bits of food and water and washroom visits.

As the sun rose high above the garden fields, Katie had defeated all of her opponents—save for Arthur. She couldn't bear to hit him with the final blow that would have surely sent him crashing to the ground; instead, she had taken on a defensive position.

The duel ended in a tie when Arthur had advanced on her and Katie had swung her sword out to knock against his own in the perfect face-off stance.

Katie's last opponent had been Gaston, who she had defeated—yet again—much to his displeasure.

Katie chuckled lowly as she watched Gaston stalk off, effectively calling the training period to a close.

As she sheathed her sword, Katie turned to see Arthur walking towards her, the other knights heading into the castle for a good meal.

"Arthur. Nice duel today. Best watch your left swing, though. It's kind of weak," Katie said.

"Ah, I know." Arthur smiled mischievously. "I also know that you purposely switched into defense to spare me. I appreciate that. In any other situation, I would have picked a fit with you, but Gaston would have surely chastised me if I would have lost—especially against you."

"Why is that?" Katie asked.

"I'm Second Arm Guard; second-in-command," Arthur said proudly.

"Wow. That's quite the honor. Well done," Katie said with a smile.

"Thank you. You're a good sport, Katie," Arthur said as they began to walk towards the castle.

"No problem," Katie said, nodding gratefully as Arthur held open one of the backdoors for her.

The door shut behind them, and Arthur led them down the hall towards the knights' quarters. "Darn," he said as he peered further down the hallway. "Seems like all of the washrooms are filled. We can sit around here until some open up."

Katie followed Arthur into the knights' sleeping quarters and took a seat on her cot.

Arthur sat down on the cot across from Katie's and smiled. "So…I never got the chance to ask. How was your tour with Belle?"

Katie sighed and chuckled, shaking her head. "It was…interesting…to say the least."

Arthur sat forward, a curious twinkle in his blue eyes. "What happened?"

Katie pursed her lips and sat forward as well, bringing her legs to cross in her lap. "Is Belle always so short and…sickeningly formal with people when she first meets them?"

A bark of laughter shook Arthur's figure and he shook his head before he looked at Katie. "Belle? No, she's sweet as ever. Why? Was she like that with you _again_?"

"Yes," Katie muttered.

"Wow. You must've ruffled her feathers." Arthur chuckled and shook his head again, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Katie quirked her lips. "I don't doubt her kindness…but the air was thicker than an elephant with all of the short formalities and whatnot. And for some reason, she insists on calling me Katherine even though I kindly ask her to call me Katie."

Arthur shook his head and shrugged. "Look. Belle _is_ sweet. She's just more witty and playful than she tends to let on." He shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe there's something about you that makes her uncomfortable, so she's just…throwing caution to the wind about it."

Katie furrowed her brow and nodded, taking in his words. "Yeah…maybe."

Katie's mind started racing with the thoughts of the feeling she had experienced the first time she had interacted with Belle—no, the first time she had laid eyes on Belle. Going on that private tour with Belle had only increased that feeling, but she had played it off and tried to work her charm—which Belle had clearly not taken to.

_Had_ she made Belle uncomfortable…?

Arthur cleared his throat, shaking Katie out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. I was just…thinking." Katie bit her lip.

"About…?" Arthur asked, a smirk tweaking the corners of his mouth.

"This may sound ridiculous—I don't think I would believe it myself if you were the one telling me, but…" Katie swallowed. "I feel something…around Belle," she admitted quietly.

Arthur titled his head. "How so?"

Katie slowly shook her head. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I feel like there's...there's a bond between us. She must feel it, too, if what you say is right and I do make her uncomfortable…."

The two sat in silence before Katie shook her head again, laughing at herself.

The two sat in silence before Katie shook her head again, laughing at herself. "It's pretty quite pathetic. Ridiculous, even. Stuff like that doesn't happen. Only in books I've read. Besides…I barely know her. And I'm certain all I am to her is another gallivanting knight."

"Hmm. Well…you never know. And seeing as how Belle is acting around you thus far in your…relationship," Arthur said, standing up slowly, "take it easy for the time being. Let her know you're not _just_ some gallivanting knight."

Katie rolled her eyes, and Arthur laughed.

"No, really." Arthur nodded. "Get to know her. Who knows? Maybe she'll open up." He shrugged. "Or at least stop being so short with you."

Arthur shrugged once more before he left the room, signaling to Katie that some washrooms were available.

Katie sighed, pondering over Arthur's words.

As she stood up and walked out of the room, Katie nodded to herself.

She knew what she was going to do.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie sighed as she climbed a flight of narrow-winding stairs, in search of a quiet place to rest and read the book she had in her hand.

She had been at the castle for a month, and in that month, she had failed to do what she had planned; get Belle alone and try to strike up an actual conversation with her, just as Arthur had suggested. But every time she had tried to approach Belle, the princess had either disappeared into one of the many doors or passages throughout the castle, had been stopped by a noble to discuss noble things or stepped aside to converse merrily with one of the help.

Basically, Belle had been unapproachable. But Katie was still trying. She had spotted Belle by the kitchens just a few minutes before, eating a croissant and talking to the head cook, Mrs. Potts. Katie had went to greet Belle when Chip, Mrs. Potts' youngest son, had run into the room and excitedly tugged on Belle's sleeve, prompting a conversation between the two, and Katie had left dejected by yet another failure.

It was why Katie had found herself in need of some quiet and relaxation, so she had gone to the knights' quarters and discovered a small wooden bookshelf that held very little quality choice in books. She had chosen one at random and gone back to the sleeping quarters where she was greeted with the obnoxious snores of some of the still-sleeping knights.

Upon looking around, Katie had noticed that the knight across from her—the one who had told her the time only a month before—held a book in his own hands. A book Katie recognized and loved. It was with much grace and ease that Katie had been able to trade books with the man, and the ever increasing noise level of the snores in the room had prompted her to go in search of a much quieter place.

As Katie turned a corner, she came to an abrupt halt. The staircase she had gone up had led her to a small alcove that was nestled by a window that, from what she could see, looked out onto the garden and the fields where she had trained many times before.

The alcove and its view were beautiful, but there was something more beautiful in the alcove—something that was all the reason Katie had stopped.

Belle was nestled on one of the stone benches that lined either side of the wall, a book in her lap. She was looking at Katie with bright blue eyes now, having been disturbed from her reading.

"Sorry," Katie said, running a hand through her hair. "I was just looking for someplace quiet. I can go if you want."

Belle slowly shook her head. "No. It's quite alright."

Katie nodded. "Is this your place?"

"It's one of the few places I tend to read, yes," Belle answered.

"May I?" Katie asked, nodding towards the empty bench.

"Of course," Belle said with a curt nod.

Katie stepped further into the alcove and sat down.

Although made of stone, the bench was smooth and quite comfortable.

Katie looked up and noticed Belle was looking at her with a curious expression.

"You read?" Belle asked.

Katie chuckled lightly. "Yeah…I do. Quite a lot, actually."

Belle smirked at the confirmation. "Well, then…what are you reading?"

Katie cast a glance at the book in her hand and a smile twitched on her lips. "It's one of my favorites. The knights' library doesn't have much to choose from. I had to practically peel this from the hands of some sleeping oaf when I saw he had it."

Belle's eyes took on a faraway look before she blinked and nodded. "What is it about?"

"It's about a girl who does what she wants no matter the consequences. She knows what she wants…she knows it's right…and she doesn't stop until she gets it," Katie explained fondly, her eyes slowly lighting up.

Belle watched Katie with an expression that Katie herself couldn't quite place.

Katie cleared her throat, smiling at her own passion for the book. Her eyes caught the sunlight reflecting off the window, and she looked out at the beautiful scenery, enhanced by the soft, September atmosphere. "It's a lovely garden," she commented.

Belle nodded.

"Not too long ago, I had Arthur pinned swordless on the grass out there on the fields. Luckily for him, Gaston didn't see." Katie chuckled heartily. "And just the other day I had Gaston's sword flying out of his hand and into mine before he could even blink."

"I know. I saw you," Belle said, her eyes instantly widening slightly at how easily she had revealed that bit of information.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Wait…" She glanced at the window and looked back at Belle with a small smirk. "Do you…watch me?"

Belle looked away, and the blush on her face confirmed Katie's sneaking suspicion.

"Oh my god, you _do_." Katie laughed before she looked at Belle seriously. "Hey…it's okay. I totally don't mind…so long as it's you and not some creep leering at me and all my badass lady power."

Belle laughed at that, and Katie grinned gently at the happy tone.

Katie nodded toward the book in Belle's lap. "What are you reading?"

"It's called Heart of Beauty. My mother used to read it to me all the time when I was a child. She even read it to me during my teen years, I was so insistent on hearing her voice," Belle said softly. "It's my favorite book…and not just because it holds memories and meaning. It's about love…and bravery…and timeless adventures. It gives me hope. Something I've been longing for after—"

Belle stopped, once again shocked, this time at how easily it was for her to tell Katie such a private, treasured thing.

Katie looked at Belle. "My mother used to read to me all the time when I was young, too. But then…well…things changed. Unfortunately…" She grinned gently. "Yet, my mother's the reason I cringe and glare at anyone who dog-ears the pages."

Belle quirked her lips, and a silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

Katie chuckled then, softly breaking the quiet air. "I've never told anyone that before."

Belle's lips twitched into a small grin. "Same." She sighed. "Then again…I don't tell anyone much of anything, really."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

Belle looked down at the book in her lap before she turned to stare out the window. "It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here," she said softly. "There's no one I can really talk to…."

Katie gazed at the longing look on Belle's face and swallowed. She had that feeling as well—that empty sense of loneliness.

But not around Belle….

Katie sat forward and slowly reached out. "Well…you can talk to me," she said softly.

Belle turned her head as she felt a hand gently cover hers and give it a gentle squeeze. She slowly moved her gaze to Katie who was looking at her with a soft expression and honest, beautiful green eyes.

It was then that Belle felt a surge of trust and hope flare up within her, prompting her to let down her guard, if only a little, and open up to the companionship Katie was offering—the friendship she had always wanted but never truly had.

But Belle was cautious, and it was with caution that she offered Katie a slow, soft smile and gently squeezed her hand in turn.

It wasn't much…but it was a promise.

The promise of a growing friendship.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie grinned to herself as she walked down the corridor towards the knights' quarters.

After parting ways with Belle just the other day, things finally felt like they were looking up.

"Hey," Katie greeted as she saw Arthur step out of the room.

"Katie," Arthur said. "I was just looking for you."

"What is it?" Katie asked, noticing the sudden serious air Arthur had. It made him seem older and more authoritarian.

"I have to go on a field mission with Gaston. Which means Belle will be without her personal guard during that time..." Arthur trailed off as he eyed Katie earnestly.

Katie nodded slowly. "You want to know if I'll be a substitute in your place."

"Yes," Arthur said. "You're the only one I entrust with Belle. Besides…" He looked at Katie. "She _insisted_," he added, raising his eyebrows.

Katie nodded. "I'll do it. Of course."

Arthur smiled. "Great." He bit his lip then. "I must warn you, though. Belle has a tendency to…wander."

Katie chuckled. "Oh, believe me…I know."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and straightened his posture. "Ah…well then. I'll expect a full report on that upon my return then, Miss Daly."

Katie grinned and adjusted her own stance, giving him a half-hearted salute. "Yes, sir."

Arthur smirked. "At ease then." As he walked past Katie, he whispered two words.

"Good luck."

* * *

Katie looked on in awe yet again as she walked through the castle, taking in the beauty of the moldings and finishes.

Katie was shaken out of her fascination when she heard footsteps across from her. She looked to see Belle emerge from a hallway and start to walk to the ascending staircase. "Belle," she called softly.

Belle turned. "Katherine," she greeted politely. "I was just looking for you."

"You're not stalking me now, are you?" Katie asked jokingly.

Belle smirked and shook her head.

"What can I do for you?" Katie asked, stepping into her role.

"There's something I want to show you," Belle said.

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow. "Okay. After you."

Belle nodded and led Katie up a few flights of stairs before coming to a stop outside of two large wooden oak doors.

The same doors Katie recognized as the doors that led to the forbidden room.

Katie said nothing as she watched Belle look at the doors fondly before she reached into her corset and pulled out a key.

As Belle unlocked the door and stowed her key away, she gave Katie a look before slowly pushing the doors open.

Katie looked on, and her breath caught in her throat as the doors slowly opened to reveal a massive library, rows upon rows of books and couches and chairs spread modestly around the room.

"Wow," Katie said breathlessly as stepped into the room.

Belle closed the doors and turned to stand by Katie's side, her own heart racing despite the many times she'd been in that very room.

"I thought you said this room was forbidden," Katie said, tearing her gaze from the view in front of her to give Belle a curious look.

"It is," Belle said. "My mother's library is a very special place." She slowly met Katie's eyes. "You're the only person I've ever brought in here."

Katie breathed and nodded slowly. "Thank you. It's…an honor. This place is beautiful."

"You told me the knights' library doesn't have much to choose from…so I hope this place makes up for it," Belle said.

"I have no doubt that it will. There must be _hundreds_ of books in here," Katie said, once again glancing at the many floor-to-ceiling bookcases that lined the walls.

"Shall we?" Belle asked, gesturing to the awaiting library.

"Of course," Katie said as she followed Belle further into the room. As she walked past the only large bay windows in the room, she noticed something odd. "It doesn't seem like there's enough light to read," she said. "We should get that checked out."

Belle looked at Katie and nodded. "Well, someone—and, by that, I mean Gaston—seems to have toyed with the curtains. This room used to be filled with light. I want to take a look at them myself, but they're far too high for me to reach." She paused and glanced at Katie. "Would it be of any trouble for you to retrieve a ladder for me?"

"Not at all," Katie said with a smile.

As Belle slowly smiled back, Katie had hopes for this new turn of events.

* * *

Katie had her newly chosen book in her lap as she sat in one of the many chairs that graced the library floor. Her eyes were not on the pages of her book, however, but on Belle.

Once Katie had retrieved an incredibly tall ladder from a supply room downstairs, Belle had insisted climbing up herself to check the curtains. Katie had refrained from voicing her protests, both respecting Belle's independence and also not wanting to revert matters back to how they were; short and formal. She and Belle were finally on much more polite and friendly ground, and Katie wanted to keep it that way.

So it was why she found herself watching Belle fiddle with the curtains.

Well…really, the draw of Belle's body and the tiny sounds that occasionally slipped out of her mouth were what had Katie's eyes fixed on Belle.

As she was leering, Katie noticed Belle start to struggle as she began to tug on the curtains, hoping they would give. She set her book on the table and stood up, slowly making her way over to Belle.

"Is everything okay up there?" Katie asked.

Belle shot her a quick glance. "Just fine," she answered. She gave the curtains a firm tug. When they didn't budge, Belle tried again, breathing in slight frustration. She looked down at Katie. "What did he do? _Nail_ them down?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Katie said simply, having come to that conclusion the first few times Belle had failed to get the curtains to open. She watched on as Belle turned and gave the curtains another hard tug.

The curtains fell.

But so did Belle.

Katie quickly opened her arms, catching Belle easily before she could hit the floor.

Belle breathed heavily from the scare, and she looked at Katie who slowly met her gaze.

The two stared at each other.

Katie was holding Belle bridal style, and Belle had an arm around Katie's neck. Both of them noticed just how close they were to each other, and the way their heartbeats sped at the proximity.

"Um…" Belle stuttered. "Thank you," she said breathlessly.

Katie just looked at Belle before carefully setting her on the floor.

"Thank you," Belle said again as she regained her balance.

Katie just nodded in modest acknowledgement as Belle smoothed out the bottom of her dress with her hands. "It's no problem," she said. She walked back towards her seat, but stopped and turned her head when Belle spoke up.

"I'll, um...put the curtains away," Belle said.

"Okay," Katie said before she turned, her mind racing at the thoughts of how right it had felt to hold Belle in her arms.

Belle watched Katie go back to her seat with a fond look in her eyes, her own thoughts full of how safe and warm she had felt in Katie's arms—even in that brief moment.

* * *

After Belle had returned from putting the curtains away in their proper laundry bin, she walked back towards Katie, a slow smirk on her lips as she moved to sit on the table Katie was now serving herself some tea at.

Belle looked at Katie curiously, and she shifted as a thought crossed her mind. "Why did you want to come here?" she asked.

"Your father offered," Katie said with a shrug. "And the place seemed cool," she added before nonchalantly taking a sip from her cup.

Belle smirked knowingly and she tilted her head. "I think you were lonely."

"What makes you think that?" Katie asked.

"Anyone would be if they have the desire to live in a busy place such as the castle," Belle answered.

"Yeah. But what if I just wanted to serve my kingdom?" Katie said.

"I don't know, Katherine," Belle said airily, dropping the subject.

"Why do you insist on calling me Katherine?" Katie asked abruptly.

"Why did you stop calling me Princess?" Belle countered swiftly.

"Because I know it _bothers_ you," Katie said firmly, taking a seat next to Belle. She sighed. "I know what it's like; when people insist on calling you something you're not too fond of yourself."

Belle looked at Katie for a long moment, her eyes searching hers for something before she averted her gaze and said, "I'm sorry. I just…I've always believed that nicknames are used by people who are close to and most trusted by us. So, to answer your question…when I truly know you."

Katie nodded, but she stopped. "Well, you—wait. Are you saying you already trust me?"

Belle firmly met Katie's inquiring gaze. "Yes. I suppose I do. I showed you this place, after all. And not just because you love to read."

Katie sighed. "I don't understand. You say you trust me yet you continue to treat me so…short and formally sometimes."

Belle looked at Katie for a moment before she looked down at her hands. "I'm usually not like this to other people. The short formalities and such. The…guardedness and impeccable distance. It's just…" She bit her lip before she continued. "From the very first moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you—something mysterious that I found…intriguing. But I didn't know exactly what that was, so I became guarded around you."

Belle looked at Katie. "I still am," she added pointedly.

Katie shook her head. "So…are you saying I scare you?"

Belle shook her head. "No." She slowly met Katie's eyes. "I have this…feeling…about you. That—not knowing…what there is to you, your mysteries, this feeling—that's what scares me. And that's something that's never happened to me before."

Belle shrugged lightly. "I become cautious and guarded when really…I _want_ to figure out the mysteries, figure out this feeling, figure out…you…" She trailed off and looked at Katie, her eyes searching hers deeply.

Katie looked at Belle—at how serious and bright her blue eyes were. Her mind was astir at the knowledge that Belle had that strange feeling as well—at the confirmation that Belle had merely been throwing caution to the wind _because_ she had that feeling.

Katie was right; there _was_ a bond between them. Though she was acting on the stirring feeling and Belle was being ever so cautious about it despite her desire to figure it out, the connection was there.

And Katie was sure if the two of them could just reach an equal way of approach, they could figure out exactly what that feeling was.

"Well…" Katie said, slowly standing from the table and turning to look at Belle as she set her cup down. "We have all day to get to know each other better. Just ask me anything and I'm an open book."

"Okay." Belle nodded.

"There's one condition, though," Katie said.

Belle raised an elegant eyebrow.

Katie gently looked into Belle's eyes. "We have to be real with one another. No more sick formalities, no more shortness. Just…honest words and feelings."

Belle gave Katie a slow smile. "Okay."

Katie grinned. "Okay."

There was a sudden knock at the doors.

Katie quirked an eyebrow. "Are you expecting anyone?"

Belle shook her head as she started for the doors.

"Wait," Katie said, gently holding out an arm to stop Belle from approaching any closer. She slowly walked towards the doors. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Duty calls, newling," Hank's gruff voice answered; the guard Katie had come to know as the same one who had told her the time during her first day as a knight.

Katie opened the door and greeted Hank with a curt nod.

"I can't leave this floor. Permanent post, as are the other nearest guards. The rest of them are accompanying Gaston on his field mission. Which means you're the only free candidate to answer the grand doors," Hank informed.

"Um. Okay," Katie said.

Hank glanced at Belle and raised a furrowed brow before grumbling back to his post across the hall.

Katie turned to Belle. "I'll be back," she said before Belle nodded, and she made her way downstairs.

Belle watched Katie until she was out of sight before she closed the doors.

* * *

The sound of the library doors opening shook Belle out of her search for another book, and she turned to walk towards Katie.

"Who was that?" Belle asked, noting how quickly Katie had returned.

"An old woman selling flowers," Katie answered. "Here," she said, holding out a beautiful red rose.

Belle opened her mouth in flattery before she smirked and avoided Katie's gaze.

"If you'll have it," Katie added softly.

Belle quirked her lips in amusement before she reached out and took the rose. "Why, thank you," she said curtly, finally meeting Katie's eyes. She curtseyed and giggled as Katie leaned down in a mixture of a curtsey and a bow.

Belle smirked shyly as she turned away, bringing the flower to her nose and inhaling the sweet scent. As she made her way over to lean down and grab a pair of scissors from the kit stand, Katie spoke up from where she was now seated in a chair at the long table.

"So…this is your mother's library?"

"It is," Belle answered as she stood back up and headed to the decorative cabinet across from her to retrieve a small, thin vase. "She always loved to read, and she always read to me ever since I was young. She collected books from her childhood and kept collecting even after I was born. Now this room is full of memories," she said as she proceeded to walk back to the table and cut the end of the rose off and place it in the vase in the middle of the long table.

"How many of these are yours?" Katie asked, nodding her head at the various bookshelves.

Belle gracefully lifted herself onto the table. She shrugged her shoulders. "Not many. I mostly just hang on to my mother's books and take them to the bookkeeper when they need repairs. There's so many I still haven't read yet. I would be done by now if Gaston didn't insist on withholding this room from me as much as possible."

"Why does he do that?" Katie asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Belle rolled her eyes. "He doesn't believe women should read. He believes it gives us thoughts and ideas that may reflect those told in fairy tales and otherwise bring the downfall of our kingdom."

Katie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course he thinks that. He's a grade-A misogynist." She shook her head and grinned. "What's your favorite book?"

Belle quirked her lips and tilted her head thoughtfully. "The one I showed you."

"Heart of Beauty," Katie said with a nod.

"Yes," Belle affirmed with a small smirk.

Katie smiled. "What do you like about it?"

Belle sat up. "Oh, there's so much. Far off places, daring action, tales of love and adventure," she said, her blue eyes alight with wonder.

Katie smiled in adoration. "That sounds great."

"Oh, it is," Belle insisted. Her excitement slowly dimmed and her shoulders sagged slightly.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

Belle shook her head slightly and looked at Katie. "It's just that…I want to see the world. But I can never truly do that when my father needs me to help rule the land. He's always going to meetings and seeing things over, and I'm usually right there with him, learning my duties as his heir." She sighed. "I want so much more than they've got planned…"

There was a short, thoughtful silence between them before Katie gently broke it.

"You still can."

Belle gave Katie a curious look.

Katie sat forward in her chair. "You can still see the world. Your father won't always need you there by his side. Whenever he has everything under control, you can take days off to travel. I mean…the knights get days off. I would think the people running this kingdom have them, too."

Belle stared at Katie. "You really think so?"

"Of course. My mom always told me about all the places she wanted to take me. Some of them actually aren't too far from here. We could start from outside the border and go from there," Katie said.

"We...?" Belle asked with a small smirk.

Katie opened her mouth and stopped, realizing what she had said. "Well…if you'd have me, of course." She shrugged. "I've always wanted to travel. My mum always talked about so many wonderful places. Besides…" she said with an even smirk. "I know you can take care of yourself, but a traveling companion is never a bad thing to have."

Belle smiled and shook her head. "Well," she said, slowly pushing herself off of the table and grabbing the vase. "I'll have to know more about you if you're going to be traveling with me in the future."

Katie grinned and stood up, following Belle over to sit on one of the couches by the fireplace.

Belle carefully placed the vase on the small table, and they sat on the couch, a single pillow cushion between them. She brought her legs up underneath her and settled in on her side as she looked at Katie who repeated her posture.

"Tell me about yourself," Belle said softly as she brought an arm to rest on the back of the couch, her face resting in the palm of her hand as she stared at Katie fondly, small smirk in place.

Katie smiled and looked down before meeting Belle's curious eyes. "There's a lot to a person. Where do I begin?"

"Well…like every book," Belle said. "From the beginning."

Katie nodded. "Well…I grew up with my mum and dad. My mother was a miller, and my father is a locksmith. Dad ran the shop from home and Mum worked just down the road. My mother used to always come home with all kinds of knickknacks and things of the sort. She was big on antiques. She even had a side job fixing and selling them. She taught me the business, and I learned how to fix up all kinds of things."

Katie grinned gently. "My mother was amazing. She was the one who taught me how to swordfight. Though my father never wanted anything to do with it."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity.

"My older sister, Morgan, was always into things like dressing up and cooking the best meals in town. I've always been the least regal person in my family. So the day I picked up a sword and asked my father to teach me, he told me to go to Morgan and just do the things she was doing." Katie shook her head before her expression softened. "I loved my sister…. I miss her so much…"

"What happened to her?" Belle asked softly.

"She ended up marrying a duke…just like she always dreamed of. Charles' father never approved of his son marrying a woman who had no title. But they did so anyway, and their love gave them a beautiful son and daughter, my niece and nephew. When they had the kids, they decided to move as far away from his disapproving father as they could. They were coming to visit one day when their carriage ran off the road. Morgan and Charles died, and by some miracle, my niece and nephew lived. But they were sent to live with Charles' father. It's been years…. I haven't seen them since. They're probably grown by now…" Katie smiled sadly as tears formed in her eyes. "My mother loved them. She was so sad that she didn't get to see them before she…" Katie swallowed hard and averted her gaze.

Belle slowly reached out to cover Katie's hand with her own, squeezing gently.

Katie sniffled and met Belle's eyes in a silent 'thank you' before she continued. "My mother got really sick after Morgan died. Not seeing her grandchildren didn't help much, either. Day by day, she lost the energy she once always had. But she fought. She fought for me…for my father. She fought until her illness took her. But we got our goodbye, and it was bittersweet…but that doesn't make me miss her any less…"

Katie sniffled again and slowly tried to collect herself, taking comfort in the warmth of Belle's hand.

"I miss my mother, too…" Belle said quietly.

Katie looked at Belle, whose eyes mirrored her own. She knew Queen Farah had died of an illness; the same illness that had plagued her own mother. And she also knew that losing the kind-hearted queen had been the darkest day in Dover.

"What was she like?" Katie asked softly. "She was an amazing queen. I'm sure she must have been an even more amazing mother…."

Belle smiled. "She was. There was never a day I went bored or without laughter."

Katie grinned. "Really?"

Belle leaned forward, and Katie noticed how her blue eyes lit up with excitement yet again as she told Katie of all the activities her mother used to do with her—all the things she taught her.

It was then, as Katie and Belle sat exchanging childhood memories, that Belle finally lost the guardedness that had been settled around her heart for so long.

It was then that Katie and Belle talked endlessly into the night, until the sounds of their wistful laughter eased into a comfortable silence.

Katie smiled at Belle who smirked and looked down at the hem of her dress before glancing at a small grandfather clock nestled on one of the bookshelves.

"Well…I'd best be off to bed now," Belle said quietly, rising from the couch and gingerly picking up the vase.

Katie stood as well.

Belle lingered for a moment, gently tracing the rose petals with her finger before she looked up. "Goodnight, Katie," she said softly before she turned to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight." Katie grinned. She blinked in realization. "Wait…"

Belle slowly turned around.

Katie took another step forward. "You called me Katie."

Belle looked down at the rose between her fingers before she looked up to meet Katie's curious green eyes. "I suppose I did," she said softly.

Katie smiled at her, and a coy grin graced Belle's lips as she turned back around to head towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, Belle," Katie said softly before the door closed behind Belle.

Belle paused outside the closed door and leaned against it, her fingers once again running softly along the petals, and she smiled to herself as she made her way to her bedroom, Katie's beautiful laughter still ringing in her ears.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie grinned to herself as she made her way out of the knights' quarters. Her new friendship with Belle had become stronger over the past month. Katie was sure she'd never been happier—and she felt she could say the same for Belle.

The serenity October brought in just made it that much more thrilling.

Katie went to climb the flight of stairs that would lead to the knights' quarters when a soft, familiar voice stopped her.

"Katie."

Katie's heart fluttered at the sound of Belle's voice calling her name, and she turned, greeting her with a soft smile. "Belle. Hey."

"I was just looking for you. Do you have a moment?" Belle asked.

Katie grinned. "Of course. I have a meeting with Gaston, but that's not until later."

"Great," Belle said with a happy smile. "This way."

Katie followed Belle down a flight of stairs and past two large, ornate doors. She was in awe as she took in the sight of the grand ballroom, crisp and beautiful in all its décor and color.

The royal band was there, tuning up their instruments for a rehearsal in the far corner, dressed down yet still managing to look proficient.

"This hall is beautiful," Katie breathed.

Belle smiled fondly. "Aside from the library, I spent a lot of my childhood here, watching my parents step to every dance known in all the land." She looked at the band and nodded before turning to look back at Katie, a soft smirk playing at her lips.

"What...?" Katie asked.

"May I have this dance?" Belle's blue eyes twinkled with rising delight.

Katie grinned and bowed slightly. "It would be my honor."

Belle curtseyed, and Katie stepped forward.

"I must admit…I don't really know how to ballroom dance. I take it you do?" Katie said as the band began to tune up.

"I do," Belle answered.

Katie smirked. "Let me guess. You read about it?"

Belle arched an elegant eyebrow in sly amusement. "Actually…no." She looked down and reached for Katie's right hand with her own, raising them in the starting position.

Belle looked into Katie's eyes. "There are some things you can't learn from books…. Some things you just have to _feel_…" she said as she grabbed Katie's left hand and slowly placed it on her waist, pulling their bodies closer and noticing how Katie's breath hitched and her own heart sped.

They were ready; hands poised, posture perfect, elbows crooked in the proper stance.

"You know…the tango is the most intimate of ballroom dances…" Belle said as she looked into Katie's green eyes, a shade darker now, she noted, her own blue eyes alight with a mixture of seduction and playfulness. "You have to trust your dance partner to follow your every step, to lead where you switch off. The tango is only as magical as the trust between the ones performing it."

The music finally began to beat out the introduction of the tango.

Katie's mind was astir at the feel of Belle's body against hers, guiding her to match her every move with one of her own.

Katie may not have known how to ballroom dance, but she was a rather quick learner.

This was only proven so as their rhythm was on par, their eyes never breaking the intimate contact, even when Katie slowly slid a hand down Belle's thigh to hitch her leg on her hip as she dipped her to the end of the song.

Katie was breathing heavily, her heart racing, arousal sky high. She slowly pulled Belle back up, smiling crookedly when she stayed in her arms.

The band started up again, and Katie recognized the tune as the waltz. Her joyful smile matched Belle's as they began to move gracefully around the dance floor, the two of them falling into an easy rhythm once more.

After many steps around the ballroom floor, the music came to a close, and a smirk pulled at Katie's lips as she looked at Belle who grinned shyly back at her, her own face slightly flushed.

"_Bravo_! _Brava_!"

Katie and Belle looked to see Mrs. Potts standing by the entrance, Chip by her side, clapping their hands in delight.

"Oh, that was lovely. The best waltz I've ever seen. Belle…I haven't seen you dance so gracefully before. It was beautiful." Mrs. Potts glanced between Katie and Belle who were looking at each other again, small smiles playing on their lips, their fingers laced between them. "There must be something there that wasn't there before," she said softly to herself.

"_What's_ there, Mama?" Chip asked, tugging on her apron.

"Shh. I'll tell you when you're older," Mrs. Potts hushed gently. She shook her head and clapped again. "Right…well! Dinner will be ready soon, ladies."

"Thank you, Aggie," Belle called after her.

"It's my pleasure, dear," Mrs. Potts said before she nodded to Katie and led Chip back off to the kitchens.

Belle looked back at Katie and felt a blush come to her face as their eyes met. "I…um…I have a meeting with my father now." She set Katie with a knowing look. "And you have a meeting with Gaston."

Katie rolled her eyes half-playfully, and Belle smirked.

"Well, then…" Katie slowly unlaced their fingers and held Belle's hand up. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Belle's hand, green eyes never leaving blue.

Belle's breath caught in her throat; the first time it ever had at the common gesture. Katie's lips had sent a delicious shiver, a comforting warmth through her body.

"I'll see you later," Katie said softly.

"I assure you will." Belle stepped back, her eyes still locked on Katie's as her hand slowly slipped from hers.

All Belle could think as she walked out of the ballroom and to the Great Hall was how much she wanted Katie to hold her hand again—and how much she enjoyed the happiness she felt dancing with her in that moment.

* * *

Tango: youtube dot com / watch?v=iW71-sVyMzM

Waltz: youtune dot com / watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M&feature= &t=1m40s

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle hummed softly to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall. She had just finished attending yet another noble meeting and was in search of some relaxation. Preferably in the library with a good book—and Katie as her companion.

Belle nodded gratefully at the guards as they opened the grand doors for her, and she stepped into the Great Hall, which was void of anything except for the tapestries, a few tables, and the royal thrones. She inhaled along with the sudden flutter of her heart as she saw her father standing by his throne, merrily discussing something with Katie.

"Ah…Belle," Maurice greeted.

Belle turned and smiled. "Hello, Papa. I don't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, nonsense, darling. Katie and I were just discussing some guard tactics. I was just saying, Gaston can learn a thing or two from her, that man can," Maurice said, nodding approvingly at Katie.

Katie smiled in thanks and looked at Belle. "Hi," she greeted with a sheepish grin.

"Hi," Belle said softly, biting back a bashful smile as she briefly averted her gaze to the floor.

Maurice looked between the two young women who were now looking at each other, and he grinned, noticing the smitten twinkle in his daughter's eyes. A twinkle that was only reflected in his new guard's eyes.

A moment passed, and Maurice clapped his hands. "Well." He smiled at Belle. "I must be off to a meeting now. I shall see you both at dinner. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You as well, Your Majesty," Katie said, returning Maurice's curt nod.

"Goodbye, Papa," Belle said as she hugged her father.

Maurice pulled out of the hug and looked at his daughter, hooking his thumb under her chin and smiling proudly before he made his way out of the Great Hall.

As the grand doors closed after Maurice, Belle turned to Katie. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

Katie shook her head. "No. It's a day off for me. I was actually just hoping to spend time with you."

Belle grinned and tilted her head to the side. "Well, you're in luck...because I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me in the library again."

"How could I possibly deny that?" Katie chuckled and offered Belle her arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Belle said, giggling as she placed her arm through Katie's.

The two laughed as they made their way out of the Great Hall and began their walk to the library.

As they walked arm-in-arm, a thought crossed Katie's mind. "You and your father seem really close," she commented.

Belle nodded. "We are."

Katie sighed inaudibly. "That must be nice…"

Belle looked at Katie. "It is." She could tell from the tension in Katie's jaw that she wanted to say something, and she waited patiently for her response.

"I wish I had that with my father," Katie said softly. "We're not really close. At least…not anymore. He's hardly there for me at times. I can't really talk to him, which is why…"

"Which is why you talk to me," Belle said softly.

"Yeah," Katie said. "But I also talk to you for more reasons than that."

"Oh, really…? And what would these reasons be?" Belle asked, playfully nudging Katie's shoulder.

Katie smirked and shook her head. "Well…you're interesting to talk to. I mean…when you're not all short and formal, because I just find that slightly off-putting."

Belle gave Katie a look and Katie laughed.

"Seriously, though," Katie said, meeting Belle's eyes. "I find you quite fascinating."

Belle smirked. "The feeling is mutual then."

Katie chuckled as she gently unhooked their arms to open the library doors. "Good to know."

Belle nodded gratefully and stepped inside, Katie following after her.

As they made their way to the center of the room, Katie noticed a maid on a ladder, adjusting the now-fixed curtains.

The maid noticed them and jumped slightly before carefully climbing down from the ladder. "Your Highness!" she greeted, curtseying promptly.

Belle returned the curtsey and smiled. "_Bonjour_, Abigail. Thank you for fixing the curtains. The lighting is perfect."

"You're welcome, Princess," Abigail said with a joyous smile. She looked at Katie and gasped. "Oh, _que c'est joli_! You must be Katie," she said excitedly, curtseying once more. "My name is Abigail."

"Nice to meet you," Katie said as she awkwardly returned the gesture.

"Oh, Belle has told me so much about you," Abigail gushed.

Katie raised a curious eyebrow and glanced at Belle who was coincidentally looking at the curtains, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. She smirked. "Oh, really…?"

"_Oui_, Miss," Abigail said. She looked at Belle's sudden insistent expression and shook her head. "Ah, yes! It was a pleasure to have met you, Katie!" she said as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head to Belle. "_Désolé_."

"_C'est bien_, Abigail," Belle said with a small smile.

Abigail nodded and gave both Katie and Belle a bashful grin. "Good day, Princess." She nodded at Katie. "Miss."

When the door closed behind Abigail, Katie looked at Belle. "So…. Where can I find a French dictionary?"

Belle shook her head. "Sorry. It's an old habit of ours."

Katie laughed. "No. It's okay. I trust you didn't say anything bad about me."

Belle grinned. "Of course not."

"Well then," Katie said, looking around. "Where's your book?"

"If it's not in my arms or perched on my lap…it's here in its case," Belle answered, leading Katie over to the bay windows where a small stand stood.

Sure enough, there was a glass case set into the top of the stand where Belle's book lay nestled on a blanket of red velvet.

"Nice," Katie said with an impressive nod.

Belle giggled and went to open the case when there was a knock at the doors.

The two turned to see Abigail enter the room, followed by three other staff; two butlers, young and old, and an old maid.

"For you, Princess," Abigail explained as they stepped forward.

"Your Highness," the older butler greeted with a curt bow, the other staff following with their respective gestures.

Belle curtseyed as the old man looked at Katie.

"Ah. You must be Katherine," the old man said. "Congratulations on your knighthood, my dear."

"Thank you," Katie said.

"This is Paisley, the head butler, Floyd, the under-butler, and Mrs. Birch, the head maid," Belle introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Katie said.

"The pleasure is ours, Miss Daly." Paisley bowed his head.

"Oh. Please…call me Katie," Katie said.

Floyd gasped in excitement. "Ah! _Alors c'est vous_! Belle has told us all abou—"

Floyd was cut off as Abigail abruptly elbowed him, shaking her head silently and tilting her head towards Belle.

"Oh…right," Floyd said, clearing his throat and nodding.

Mrs. Birch glanced disapprovingly at Floyd and Abigail before she looked at Katie blankly and nodded in greeting. "Miss Daly."

"Just Katie is fine," Katie insisted.

Mrs. Birch merely eyed Katie before nodding once in acknowledgement. "If you insist," she said with a shrug.

Katie glanced at Belle who gave her a rueful smile.

"You had something to show me…?" Belle prompted.

"Ah, yes," Paisley said, turning to Floyd.

Floyd had a hand towel bundled neatly in his hands, and he presented it.

Paisley gently folded the towel open to reveal a beautiful, small, gold heart-shaped locket.

Belle looked at the necklace fondly. "Did you have any luck?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Princess...but even our best tinkers couldn't fix it," Paisley informed.

Belle bit her lip and nodded.

Katie furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity as she looked at the ornate piece of jewelry. "Is it broken?"

"Yes," Belle answered forlornly. "It was my mother's. I guess I wore it so often that the locket just detached from the chain."

"Did they try new bail fastenings?" Katie asked.

"Of course they did," Mrs. Birch answered dryly.

Katie nodded and stepped back, leaving the staff to address Belle.

"What would you like us to do, Princess?" Floyd asked.

"Just leave it here, if you would, Floyd," Belle said, gesturing to the table across from them.

Floyd nodded and went to place the towel gingerly on top of the table before making his way back to Paisley's side.

"Thank you. That will be all," Belle said to the four of them.

"Good day, Princess," Paisley said. "Miss." He nodded at Katie.

Mrs. Birch bowed her head regally as she walked past Belle, following Paisley to the doors.

Floyd and Abigail smiled at Belle and looked at Katie gushingly.

"Lovely to have met you, Miss. _Au revoir_," Floyd said.

"Come now, you two. We don't want to overwhelm Miss Daly more than we already have," Paisley called good-naturedly.

Floyd and Abigail laughed and waved before they turned and followed their fellow staff members out the room.

Katie waved back before she dropped her hand and shook her head. "Wow," she breathed, turning to Belle.

Belle moved to stand by the table and look longingly down at the locket.

Katie slowly stepped forward to stand by her side and look on as well. She was itching to examine the locket up close the minute she had laid eyes on it.

After a moment, Katie bit her lip and reached out. "May I?" she asked.

Belle turned to meet Katie's eyes and nodded.

Katie gently grabbed the locket and held it up, being mindful to the detached pieces.

Belle watched on in silent fascination as Katie's eyes slowly ran over every inch of the locket, as if memorizing its every detail.

Katie nodded slowly to herself and looked at Belle. "I'm sure you had this passed down to the best of jewelers, but…I think I know how to fix it…if you'd want me to, that is."

"You would do that?" Belle asked.

"Of course," Katie said softly.

Belle's lips twitched into a smile and she nodded. "That would be lovely."

Katie smiled and gingerly placed the locket back on the towel. "I'll just need a few tools."

"I know just where to find some," Belle said with a smile. She leaned down and folded the towel back in place before carefully picking it up and nestling it in her hands. "This way," she said before making her way to the doors and out of the library, Katie following after her.

* * *

Belle watched Katie from her spot on her stool, her eyes following every movement of Katie's focused green eyes.

They were in a supply room in the West Wing. Katie sat on a stool at a large table, the locket spread neatly in front of her as she gently worked at it with careful movements of the tools in her hand.

"My mother gave that to me a few months before she passed," Belle said softly.

Katie looked up at Belle for a few moments before returning her gaze to her work.

"She called it a heart of beauty, just like the book," Belle continued. "She told me that if someone is as good as they are wise, as dedicated as they are determined, and as loyal as they are honest…then they have a heart of true beauty. She gave that locket to me the day I became of age…. She told me I have the most beautiful heart of all…"

"She's right," Katie said softly as she tinkered with the bail attachment.

Belle looked at Katie and swallowed, words failing her for a moment at the sincerity in Katie's voice.

A few moments passed in comfortable silence before Belle heard a small tick, and she looked to see Katie smiling proudly at the locket on the table.

Katie held the locket up and slowly swung it from side to side. "Good as new," she said.

Belle inhaled in elation before she stepped down from the stool and walked around the table to stand by Katie. "How did you do it?"

Katie gave a slight shrug. "Well…no offense to royal help, but…the jewelers probably looked at how small the chain and locket are and most likely didn't have the patience to sit and re-craft a stronger, more suitable bail attachment from the original one. It's like my mother always said: fixing things isn't a job, it's an art of craft and fortitude."

Belle breathed in wonderment. "That's amazing."

Katie smiled and stood from her stool, gesturing for Belle to turn around.

Belle slowly turned and swept her hair to the side, baring her neck. Her heart fluttered as Katie reached around and gently clasped the locket around her neck, the familiar coolness of the metal against her chest sending a slight shiver up her spine.

"There," Katie breathed, slowly dropping her hands from Belle's shoulders.

Belle turned around slowly and looked at Katie for a long moment before she leaned in and pressed her lips to her cheek.

Katie inhaled at the contact, her breath catching in her throat as Belle pulled away, blue eyes gazing deeply into pools of green.

"Thank you," Belle said quietly, gently pressing a hand over the locket.

"No problem," Katie said breathlessly.

Belle grinned softly and walked to the door, turning to smile bashfully at Katie. "I'll see you at dinner."

Katie just nodded before Belle left the room, her heart racing at the sensation the feel of Belle's lips against her skin had caused.

* * *

French à English Translations

_que c'est joli_ - how pretty

_oui_ - yes

_désolé_ - sorry

_c'est bien_ - it's fine

_au revoir_ - goodbye

_alors c'est vous_ - so you are the one

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	7. Chapter 7

Home.

That was what it felt like. The easiness, the tranquility, the playfulness. The interests—both similar and unalike—that only strengthened the bond between two distinctive individuals. The promise of safety and comfort that never seemed to dilute when blue eyes met green.

That was what the friendship between Katie and Belle felt like—to both of them.

A month passed, bringing in the crisp, late November air, and with it, a new level of companionship. In that month, Katie and Belle spent a lot of time together; in the library, in the gardens, and under the tree near the stream, talking; during the earliest rays of the morning and the latest hours of the night, about their lives and reminiscences, hopes and dreams, laughing; about childhood memories and embarrassing moments, even goofing off; in the kitchens, throughout the castle, in the village square, flirting; at first subtly and then with more confidence.

The physical contact between them only increased day by day, with innocent touches turning into subtle caresses, occasional hand-holding turning into frequent laced fingers, kisses on the cheek edging closer to supple lips, lingering hugs almost intimate embraces.

It was obvious to anyone that the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess were anything short of inseparable; one hardly seen without the other, enjoying—never tiring—of each other's company.

The bond between the two young women wasn't the only thing that had grown stronger in the past month. The bond between Katie and the staff (namely Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail) had grown as well. They had each come to love the headstrong, spirited girl, albeit hesitantly on Mrs. Birch's part and terse nature. They had even taken to calling her Katie at times, and, having joined Katie and Belle during one of their times together in the library, Katie had shared with them the nickname given to her by her sister.

Jules.

After René Jules Lalique, the French glass designer known for his creations of vases, jewelry, chandeliers, and clocks. Katie's ability to fix and make things just like Monsieur Lalique had encouraged Morgan to title her sister in association with the famous crafter. This shared fact had only prompted the staff to call Katie 'Miss Jules' and even 'Jules' at times. It was part of a friendship cherished on both parts, and that fact made Katie smile.

But when Belle had sidled up to Katie and told her she preferred to call her by her preferred nickname—said her name in such a soft, husky tone—Katie's breath had caught in her throat. And it was Belle's turn to have her breath catch when Katie had come up behind her later on, when the staff had retired, and Katie had bid her a whispered goodnight, lips at her ear, relishing in the shiver that accompanied Belle's soft gasp.

Yes, their friendship was growing stronger.

But so were the moments that took their breaths away.

* * *

They were in the stacks past midnight, exploring books and sharing random facts, when they agreed on a story break. They sat on the loveseat by the large bay windows, the soft moonlight casting a pleasant glow into the room.

Belle read in hushed tones from Heart of Beauty; the book that Katie had grown to know and love from their story times over the past month or so.

Katie yawned and let her head fall onto Belle's shoulder. "Are you going to read all nine hundred pages?" she asked.

There was a tenderness in Belle's soft laughter. "If you want."

"I'm game. I promise not to fall asleep on you." Katie gave a lazy salute.

"You realize you just told me you're going to do _exactly_ that?" Belle said humorously.

"I realize I'm tired," Katie said, grinning as she tipped her head back against the soft material of the loveseat.

The stillness—the tender quiet that surrounded them—sent a gentle wave of tranquility over the two booklovers. It was them, alone, in a room full of olden whispers—harmony in every sense of the word.

Katie lifted her head and leaned up so her mouth was near Belle's ear. "I'm glad I met you," she whispered.

Belle slowly turned her head and smiled gently. "Me, too," she whispered back.

Katie looked at Belle, her breath catching as the moonlight brought out the aqua undertones in those blue eyes, remembering the time they had sat in that very room, when Belle had sensed her loneliness from the very beginning—when both had shared the somber feeling of solitude.

"I'm not lonely anymore," Katie said softly.

Belle looked back at Katie, into green eyes that sent a comforting warmth through her. "Me, neither," she breathed.

They sat there, in the quiet lure of serenity, gazes locked, eyes whispering what words couldn't, until Belle opened the book again and read, her voice a lullaby, her words a dream.

* * *

"Hey!" Katie greeted as she took a seat across from Arthur in the knights' quarters.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Katie. "Hello. You seem rather chipper this morning."

"Well, I am," Katie said with a smile. "Belle and I were in the library last night having our usual story time when she decided it would be wise to tickle me."

"Did she, now?" Arthur asked.

"Mmhm. Of course I had to retaliate. It only ended up in us chasing each other around the library like a lot of wily schoolchildren," Katie said with a laugh.

"What else did you two get up to? Hank told me you didn't come to the cots until a good while past midnight," Arthur said.

Katie smirked. "After our fun fit, Belle and I decided to try our hand at a book of trivia we found." She shook her head. "Belle has such a brilliant mind, the amount of things she knew. She's amazing…. And, get this…she had the audacity to wad up a roll of the daily news and parry with me. I taught her a few good moves, but she was no match for me, I promise you that."

Arthur chuckled and sat back, watching as Katie laughed and told her recollection of the previous night, her eyes and face alight with happiness and something that took Arthur by pleasant surprise.

"Wow," Arthur breathed.

Katie's laughter slowly subsided and she looked at him. "What?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. It's just…" He looked at her. "It's like you're in love…"

Katie inhaled at the word and met Arthur's inquisitive eyes. "I…" She paused. The feeling she had around Belle from the very beginning had only seemed to increase over the past few months of their ever-growing friendship.

And that feeling had only developed into what Katie knew was more than a crush, more than a like…

_Was_ it love…?

"I do have feelings for Belle," Katie admitted quietly.

Arthur leaned forward, a coy grin on his lips. "Is that so…?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Katie asked bashfully, a slight blush coloring her face.

"It's only so obvious to me because I see it. You're happier. Much more so than when you first got here. Your eyes do this thing where they light up whenever you speak of her or come from just being with her. And you spend more time with her than anyone else ever has." Arthur nodded. "I'd say it's obvious you and Belle share something special. As to what that is, exactly…well…" He looked at Katie. "That's for you and Belle to figure out."

Katie bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah..."

Arthur grinned and stood up. "Relax…" he said, patting her on the shoulder. "She speaks of you all the time. I don't doubt she feels the same way, if the way she looks at you says anything."

With that, Arthur walked off, leaving Katie to smile and revel in the feelings that continued to stir within her at the thought of meeting up with Belle later that morning.

* * *

Mrs. Birch and Abigail sat on the bottom steps of the East Wing, a plate of fresh seasonal cookies in Abigail's lap.

Mrs. Birch lifted one to her mouth and took a bite, basking in the instant delicious sensation the treat sent through her mouth and up her jaw. "These are quite nice," she commented approvingly.

"Mmm. Miss Jules made them." Abigail smiled.

"_Lovely_ girl," Mrs. Birch said fondly.

Abigail hummed in agreement, and the two women relaxed in their free time as they listened to the sound of soothing violin music coming from the dining hall across the corridor.

* * *

"Thank you, sir. I shall inform you and your band in the instance we should need your exceptional performances," Maurice said before he dismissed the nobleman and his band who nodded and bowed before leaving the Great Hall.

"They played lovely," Belle commented from her seat next to her father's throne.

Maurice nodded. "Indeed, they did."

It had been another long day of meeting with nobles and discussing royal decrees that Maurice had barely had the chance to talk to his daughter. But now the time for retiring to bed was the only thing left on his agenda, and he happily pushed away the notion of losing an hour of sleep to converse with his daughter.

"How was your day, darling?" Maurice asked as he settled more comfortably into his chair.

"Oh, it was wonderful!" Belle said, clutching her book to her chest as she turned in her throne to face her father. "Katie and I walked the gardens this afternoon. We found a beautiful place right along the edge of the forest to sit and read. Katie even had a picnic prepared and everything…" She smiled softly before an amused look came over her face. "Katie and I splashed around in the lake after lunch. Mrs. Birch didn't take too well to our clothes being ruined, but—oh, Papa! I had so much fun! I told you she fixed mother's locket, but you wouldn't believe what Katie was able to make out of the old armor in the storage room…"

Maurice smiled as Belle continued to tell of her adventures with Katie.

It was then, as he looked at Belle—her face aglow with happiness, her blue eyes alight with elated passion—that Maurice knew.

His daughter had fallen in love.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's almost winter," Belle commented softly.

She and Katie were lounged on one of the long stone benches that lined either side of the balcony of the library.

It was nearly December, and the weather was starting to show it, sending in a crisp cold and signs of light incoming snowfall, the early evening bringing in a gentle breeze.

Katie hummed. She was stretched out on her back on the stone slab, hands laced behind her head, feet crossed at the ankles. Belle sat next to her, gently playing with her long, dark hair.

"I love this time of year," Katie said.

"I do, too. The feeling, the lights, the decorations…. It's all so wonderful," Belle said.

"It is," Katie agreed. "I really miss the ball, though."

Belle stroked her fingers through Katie's hair and bit her lip.

Her mother and father had always hosted a Christmas Eve ball. They would invite all of Dover's finest, the royals and nobles from the neighboring kingdoms, and even the commoners from the village. It was a magnificent ball, open to all, to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year.

But after Belle's mother had passed, her father no longer had the inspiration to host the ball, and it had been years since the ball was last hosted. If Belle remembered correctly, she had just been a young adult then, and she missed the ball as well, as did most of her people.

"I always wanted to go," Katie said softly.

"You've never been before?" Belle asked.

Katie looked up at Belle and shook her head. "I wanted to, of course. When the last one was hosted, I was only eighteen. With a voice that hadn't hit puberty yet, mind you."

Both women chuckled at the amusing thought.

"I just…" Katie shook her head and shrugged. "I told myself if I did go to the ball that I'd go with someone who would make the night unforgettable. I was asked by many people, but I never did find the person I felt could do just that. So I never went."

"And now...?" Belle asked nonchalantly.

Katie grinned knowingly. "Now…" She looked into Belle's blue eyes. "Now I've found that person."

Belle smiled softly and ducked her head.

"It's a shame I won't have the chance to go with that person, though," Katie said, looking up at the clouds with a pensive expression. "But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Right…" Belle said softly as she continued to run her hands through Katie's hair. She grinned softly along with the warmth in her chest as Katie's eyes slowly fluttered shut.

As Katie dozed off to the gentle caresses, Belle's mind was stirring with a wonderful idea.

* * *

After parting ways with Katie a moment before, with a soft bid goodnight and light kisses on the cheek, Belle walked to the Great Hall in search of her father.

"Belle," Maurice greeted gently, a soft smile upon his face as he saw his daughter enter the Great Hall.

"Hello, Papa." Belle gave him a hug, having not seen him for most of the day, before she stepped back and cleared her throat. "Papa...there's something I would like to discuss with you."

Maurice grinned. "Of course, darling. What is it?"

"I propose the restoration of the Christmas Eve ball," Belle said evenly.

Maurice sat back in his throne before he nodded. "Yes...it's been far too long since the joy of such a grand event has been upon us. And I know your mother would want us to continue the tradition…" he said pensively.

"Indeed, she would." Belle grinned softly at the thought.

"What brought this on?" Maurice asked.

"I know the people would like it very much. They miss it so..." Belle answered.

"Ah. I see. I take it Katherine does, too...?" Maurice raised a knowing eyebrow.

Belle blushed. "She…" Belle shook her head with a breathy laugh. "She does."

Maurice chuckled. "I see…. Well. If the majority desires it, then it must be so. I've missed hosting the ball…. It's official. I shall make an announcement tomorrow evening before the people retire. Oh…and we'll have to make a guest list…and I'll have Paisley get to work on sending out the invitations and inform the staff of their duties and..."

Belle giggled at her father's enthusiasm and she took his hands in hers. "Thank you, Papa," she said.

"Of course, my darling Belle," Maurice said before embracing his daughter.

Belle smiled against her father's shoulder, her heart racing as yet another thought crossed her mind.

* * *

"What's all the commotion for...?" Arthur wondered aloud as he and Katie walked towards the castle with the rest of the knights the next day.

The afternoon had just passed with their guard duties and training, and the courtyard was crowded with people, noble and common.

"The king is set to make an announcement," a man informed them.

"Ah. Thank you, good sir," Arthur said, nodding to the man.

Katie and Arthur watched as Maurice walked across the long stretch of balcony that looked over the courtyard and stepped up to a podium.

Katie smiled as she saw Belle come to stand at her father's side.

Belle grinned and gave Katie a small grin.

"Way to be subtle..." Arthur commented lightly.

"Oh, hush," Katie said, elbowing Arthur much to his amusement.

"People of Dover," Maurice greeted. "It gives me great pleasure to inform you that the Christmas Eve ball will be hosted this month after years of absenteeism."

There was an instant roaring cheer from all around the courtyard, and people hugged and high-fived, some of the guards even beating their armor in jubilation.

Maurice and Belle smiled at the pure joy of their people.

Maurice cleared his throat before he continued. "I now realize that our beloved Queen Farah would want me to carry on the tradition so cherished by all...and it is in her honor and love that I shall carry out the ball to the best of my ability. Invitations will be sent out within the next week. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening. You may retire."

With that, and to another thunderous roar of excitement, Maurice waved and stepped down from the podium, walking back into the castle with Belle.

"Wow. Isn't that something...?" Arthur said as he and Katie made their way through the throngs of people to the great entrance.

"Yeah." Katie nodded, the delighted smile on her face only growing as she caught sight of Belle walking towards her.

"Hello, Katie. Arthur," Belle greeted.

Arthur nodded curtly at Belle and crossed his arms as he leaned against a banister and watched the two women converse.

"Hey," Katie said. She gave Belle a curious look, raising an elegant eyebrow. "This is a nice surprise."

"I talked to my father," Belle said. "It didn't take much persuading to get him back into the spirit."

"Thank you. This is great. Everyone's so excited," Katie said as she nodded at the even more cheerful atmosphere in the castle.

"Indeed," Belle said. She cleared her throat softly. "There's…something I would like to ask you."

Katie looked at Belle keenly, green eyes meeting blue in an intimate gaze.

"Will you be my escort to the ball?" Belle asked, almost shyly.

"Of course," Katie said smittenly, a bright smile on her lips. "It would be my honor," she added, remembering proper formalities. She gently took Belle's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of soft skin.

Belle smiled bashfully before she curtseyed and walked off, glancing back and meeting Katie's eyes once more before disappearing into the Great Hall.

"'It would be my honor,'" Arthur said in a mocking voice, pressing a hand to his chest in a pseudo swoon.

"Oh, shut it!" Katie said, punching him playfully on the arm.

Arthur chuckled and patted Katie on the back. "Seriously, though. I can't think of anyone else Belle would ask to be her escort. It _is_ an honor. Now if only I could find me a date…"

As they made their way to the wash rooms, Katie smiled to herself.

She was going to the Christmas Eve ball.

She was going to the Christmas Eve ball with _Belle_.

Across the castle, Belle shared the same excitement, her eyes alight as she informed Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail of her date.

Just like that, all had become merrier.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you like your new chambers?" Belle asked softly.

"I love it. It's so much better than the knights' quarters. By far," Katie said with a light chuckle.

Belle grinned gently. "I'm glad you think so."

They were walking side by side in the gardens, huddled together in the cold, late-December air, shoulders bumping every now and then from their close proximity. It was the day before the ball, and the excitement that had sparked within the kingdom weeks ago had only intensified with the passing days.

In that time, Katie had gone through more and more training sessions—all of which Maurice had supervised in silence. On a particular day, Maurice had risen from where he sat on his dais and approached Katie after she had beaten Gaston (yet again) and asked her to train the low-performance knights.

After a number of successful training sessions—in which the low-performing knights had improved to impeccable high performance never before reached under Gaston's training—Maurice had approached Katie once more and dubbed her Third Arm Guard. Katie's promotion had instantly been followed by a roaring cheer from Arthur and her many guard brothers, a half-hearted applause and mere utterance of congratulations from Gaston.

A few luxuries had come with the promotion to third-in-rank; new chainmail and armor, an authoritative position next to Gaston and Arthur, a brand new wardrobe, her very own bedroom, and a maidservant in the form of Gwen (who Belle had inquired for the position—and Gwen had gladly accepted).

Christmas had definitely come early for Katie. A week in her new position and she was still feeling elated.

Katie shook her head, a grin playing at her lips. "I still can't believe your father promoted me. It really is such an honor."

Belle tilted her head. "Well...you deserve it."

Katie smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, continuing their walk.

Belle's eyes fell on the decorative gates of the castle. "I can't believe the ball is tomorrow," she commented happily.

"Yeah..." Katie said half-heartedly.

Belle looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Katie sighed, not in the least surprised that Belle had caught on to her sudden tense nature seeing as Belle could read her…well…like a book sometimes.

They both came to a slow stop on the path, and Belle waited patiently for Katie to speak.

"It's just…" Katie rubbed at the back of her neck as she kicked at the dirt below her boots. "I'm kind of…nervous…about dancing at the ball."

"Why?" Belle asked.

Katie furrowed her brow. "I've only ever danced with you. And that was one time. Tomorrow will be different; there'll be hundreds of people and I just…don't want to mess up."

Belle looked into Katie's eyes and grinned gently. "Well…there's only one way to make sure you won't..."

Katie blinked. "What's that?"

Belle smirked and took Katie's hand in hers. "Come with me," she said softly.

Katie simply raised an elegant eyebrow before she followed Belle out of the garden and towards the castle, all the while wondering what she had in mind.

* * *

"Here we are…" Belle said as she stepped into the grand ballroom, void of anyone except for her, Katie, and the band, who were tuning up their instruments for rehearsal in the far corner.

"Of course." Katie chuckled. "I had a feeling you would bring me here."

Belle smiled at Katie over her shoulder as she led them to the middle of the dance floor, hand in hand, a twinkle in her eyes as they came to a stop.

Katie chuckled as Belle gave her hand a gentle tug, pulling her closer. She rested a hand on the small of Belle's back and breathed deeply as Belle did the same.

Belle looked at the band and nodded before turning to look back at Katie, their eyes meeting as the music started up.

They slowly began to step to the tune, Katie remembering what Belle had taught her from their last dance lesson and easily moving along with Belle. Their rhythm was on par, and they giggled as they waltzed around the ballroom floor, throwing in playful moves here and there, the smiles never leaving their faces even when the song ended and they stayed in each other's arms.

"It seems as if you still have the moves..." Belle commented teasingly.

"You think...?" Katie asked amusedly before they giggled.

Their laughter slowly faded as another song began to play, one whose supple melody Katie recognized as a slow waltz.

"This song is beautiful," Katie said as the soothing intro flowed gracefully throughout the ballroom, her voice quiet and tender.

"It is," Belle said softly.

Katie and Belle slowly looked into each other's eyes once again, and no more was said as they stepped closer to each other, gazes locked as Belle slowly began to sway them gently to the rhythm of the music.

Maybe it was the lulling, melodic tune…

Maybe it was their proximity and the way their bodies were pressed together in the most intimate of ways…

Maybe it was how _right_ it felt to be in each other's arms…

Whatever it was…Belle slowly leaned her head against Katie's shoulder, breathing deeply as they held each other closer, Katie resting her own head against Belle's as they continued to sway in the middle of the ballroom, the image of absolute contentment….

After what seemed like minutes...the music began to fade out, and Katie pulled back slowly, just enough to look at Belle. Green eyes met blue, and Katie's breath caught as she felt both her and Belle's hearts begin to race.

Katie's gaze flickered down to Belle's mouth, and Belle bit her lip as she saw green eyes turn a shade darker before she tilted her head slightly, meeting those deep green eyes as she leaned in closer, their lips a mere breadth's away.

Katie and Belle looked at each other for a span of two heartbeats, and they slowly leaned in to—

"Miss Jules!"

Katie and Belle jumped slightly and looked to see Abigail standing in the doorway to the ballroom, Mrs. Birch at her side.

"Abigail," Katie greeted politely, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the murderous look Mrs. Birch was giving the young maid.

"I was wondering where your dress is so the staff can prepare it," Abigail said, unaware of what she had just interrupted even though Katie and Belle were still in each other's arms.

"Oh. It's the beige one in my wardrobe," Katie answered.

"_Oui_, miss," Abigail said before she smiled obliviously at Belle who only returned the sweet gesture.

Mrs. Birch huffed and gave Katie a knowing look before she nodded at Belle and ushered Abigail out of the doorway.

Belle looked at Katie and felt a blush come to her face as their eyes met. "I…um…I have to confirm the reservation list with my father."

"Oh…. Right," Katie said, nodding.

Katie and Belle slowly stepped out of each other's arms and glanced shyly at one another, shuffling their feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow…." Belle grinned.

"I look forward to it," Katie said softly before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Belle's cheek.

Belle's breath caught in her throat; never failing to whenever Katie's lips touched her skin, a delicious shiver, a comforting warmth, shooting through her body.

Katie slowly pulled away, green eyes gazing deeply into dark blue, a small smile playing at her lips.

Belle grinned and walked to the door, turning to smile bashfully at Katie before leaving the room, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the thought of their dance—and at what had almost happened.

All Belle could think about as she walked out of the ballroom and to the Great Hall was Katie—and how much she wanted to kiss her.

* * *

"For someone so sweet, you can be so incredibly dense," Mrs. Birch said as she and Abigail walked to Katie's room.

"What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

"Katie and Belle were dancing. To a slow waltz," Mrs. Birch said. "The most beautiful slow waltz…."

"And…?" Abigail pressed.

Mrs. Birch came to an abrupt stop on the staircase and looked at the young maid incredulously. "And they were about to kiss before you barged in with this dress nonsense! You completely ruined the moment! _Honnêtement_!" She shook her head and ascended the stairs once more.

"Oh!" Abigail exclaimed. "Oh…" she added dejectedly. "_Désolé_."

"There's no need to apologize. Least, not to me. Katie and Belle will have their moment…and when they do, let's hope you aren't there to interrupt," Mrs. Birch said as she opened the door to Katie's room and stepped inside, Abigail following.

The two women walked to Katie's wardrobe, which Gwen had left opened.

"Miss Jules said it was beige," Abigail said as they began to rifle through the clothes rack. "Huh...? Hm…" she said as she pulled out a simple beige dress.

"This must be it," Mrs. Birch said, examining the garment.

The two women ran their hands over the plain material.

"Not much of a ball gown," Mrs. Birch commented, giving the dress a quizzical look.

Abigail straightened her shoulders. "Maybe a good pressing will help," she said with an eager nod.

Mrs. Birch simply looked at Abigail before she shrugged and allowed the young maid to lead her out of Katie's room and to the laundry chambers.

* * *

Across the castle, Belle sat with her father at the long table in the Great Hall, reading over the reservation list.

"Good…good…" Maurice commented. "Almost everyone's accepted."

"That's wonderful," Belle said with a smile.

Maurice nodded heartily and tucked away the piece of parchment before he gave Belle a curious look. "I hear you've been…spending some time with Katherine," he said nonchalantly.

"Yes," Belle answered, biting back a smile. "I've been teaching her how to waltz. For the ball."

"Good..." Maurice said. "I take it she's prepared for tomorrow?"

"She is…." Belle nodded and couldn't help the smitten smile that pulled at her lips.

Katie was more than ready for the ball tomorrow—and so was she.

* * *

Katie woke with a start at the sound of urgent knocking at her door. "Uh…I'm coming! Coming!" she called, her voice still slack with sleep as she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, grabbing her night shawl off a chair and shrugging it on as she made her way across the room. She opened the door to see Mrs. Birch standing there.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Mrs. Birch said.

"Is everything alright?" Katie asked, notching the anxious expression on the old maid's face.

"No..." Mrs. Birch mumbled. "There's been a slight incident."

"Incident?" Katie repeated fearfully.

"Mmhm," Mrs. Birch hummed before reached forward and grabbed Katie's arm.

Katie said nothing as she followed Mrs. Birch down a few flights of stairs and into the laundry chambers.

Abigail was holding up her beige dress, sniffling dejectedly.

And Katie instantly saw why.

A gaping hole was in the middle of the material.

Abigail sniffed. "I'm so sorry, miss." Her voice squeaked as she continued. "I didn't realize the iron was so hot."

"It's okay, Abigail. It's alright..." Katie said kindly, placing her arms around Abigail's shoulders in a comforting gesture, wanting to soothe the young maid even as she glanced at her dress in uncertainty.

"I don't know what you're blubbering about; Miss Daly is the one with nothing to wear to the ball tonight," Mrs. Birch said, a hand on her hip as she leaned against one of the pressing tables and examined the damage of the dress once more.

Abigail nodded and continued to cry.

"What's that burning?" Paisley asked heartily as he walked into the laundry chambers, set to check on the staff and their duties. He came to a stop in front of the three women.

Abigail held the dress out with a strangled cry.

Paisley looked down at the garment. "Well, I say…" he said, looking at Abigail. "Well, that's a big one." He looked down to examine the damaged dress again.

"Thank you, Paisley, for your keen observation," Mrs. Birch said dryly, giving him a look.

"What are we to do?" Paisley asked. "All of these dress shops are closed for Christmas."

"We'll have to repair it as best we can," Mrs. Birch proposed.

"Maybe this is a sign..." Katie said, turning to look at them.

"What do you mean?" Paisley asked.

"That I shouldn't go to the ball...?" Katie said, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"You _can't_ be serious," Mrs. Birch said.

"My dear Miss Daly…if it wasn't for you, there wouldn't even _be_ a ball," Paisley said.

Katie grinned softly, and Mrs. Birch and Abigail nodded, confirming Paisley's statement.

"That's very kind of you to say, but…" Katie met each of their eyes before she nodded and took a deep breath, not quite believing what she was going to say. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Abigail instantly let out a strangled, whining cry and clutched the damaged dress. Her cries only grew as Katie patted her on the arm and walked out of the laundry chambers.

Paisley and Mrs. Birch watched Katie leave, unsure of what to do.

Paisley took the material from Abigail who cried once again as he examined the damage. "Oh…_cobblers_," he said, throwing the damaged dress to the floor.

The staff was quiet for a moment.

Paisley turned to look at the door Katie had just left through. "Well…we have to do something," he said before turning back to Mrs. Birch and Abigail.

Paisley knew as well as his fellow staff that Katie _had_ to go to that ball—not just for Belle's happiness, but her own. They couldn't allow something like this to stop that.

They wouldn't.

"Ah!" Paisley said suddenly. He took Mrs. Birch and Abigail by the arms. "This is my idea…"

* * *

Katie sighed dejectedly as she made her way into the Great Hall, in search of Belle. She was upset about her dress and at what she would have to tell Belle. Katie knew it would break Belle's heart—and that, in turn, would break her own.

It was why Katie had gone straight to her room after leaving the laundry chambers and spent a good hour or two figuring out how to break the news to Belle, only stopping to thank Gwen when she had fulfilled her request and brought breakfast and lunch to her chambers.

Katie's heart ached as she caught sight of Belle, who smiled brightly and made her way over to her.

"Hey!" Belle greeted.

"Hey." Katie gave her a slight grin.

"I'm so excited for tonight. Are you?" Belle gushed.

"Yeah," Katie said half-heartedly. "Look, Belle…about that. There's something I need to tell you…"

Belle looked at Katie and smiled expectantly.

Katie took a deep breath. "The thing is…I—"

"Your Highness!"

Katie was cut off as a maid approached Belle, immediately discussing something with her in French.

Katie sighed at the interruption, both relieved that she could wait a little while longer to tell Belle and queasy at the immense discomfort and difficulty telling her was proving to be. Katie ran a hand down the side of her face, willing her stomach to stop twisting and turning.

"Pst!"

Katie instantly perked at the sudden sound and looked around to find the source of it. Her eyes landed on Mrs. Birch, who stood hidden by one of the large statues behind Belle. Katie's eyes widened at the random situation, and she opened her mouth to acknowledge the old maid when Belle turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry about that. Last-minute ball preparations," Belle said. She smiled. "You wanted to tell me something...?"

"Uh…" Katie glanced behind Belle to see Mrs. Birch gesturing wildly to her; shaking her head and pointing to first Katie, then herself, and then the door beside the statue.

"I…" Katie looked at Belle. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you asked me to be your escort."

Belle smiled and nudged Katie playfully. "Well, who else would I go with…?"

Katie grinned and prompted to get lost in Belle's eyes.

"Belle, darling!" Maurice called from across the hall.

Belle quirked her lips. "I'd better go. I must get ready for the ball. And so should you," she said.

Katie just nodded and smiled as Belle gave her a swift peck on the cheek before walking off to meet her father.

Katie waited until Belle was out of earshot before she approached Mrs. Birch.

"Katie!" Mrs. Birch said, stepping out from behind the statue and grabbing her arm. "What were you doing?"

"Misses Birch, I…I was going to tell Belle what happened," Katie explained, pointing to where Belle now stood discussing something with her father and Paisley.

"You've left something behind," Mrs. Birch said, gesturing to the door beside her.

"I did…?" Katie asked.

"Yes…it's in the laundry room," Mrs. Birch answered. "Come on. Come on!" she said with a smile as she tugged Katie out of the door.

"Okay…" Katie said as she followed Mrs. Birch.

Mrs. Birch opened the door to the laundry chambers and walked in.

Katie stepped in after her and stopped as she saw Floyd and Abigail standing there. She laughed. "Hi…"

The three staff just smiled, and Abigail held out a hanger with a covered material hanging underneath it.

"What's this…?" Katie asked.

"Your ball gown," Mrs. Birch answered with a small smile.

Katie chuckled knowingly. "That's so sweet of you. Were you able to fix it?"

Mrs. Birch tilted her head. "Not exactly."

"I'm sure it's fine," Katie said, reaching out to take the hanger. "Thank you so much for doing this," she said as she glanced over the covered material and moved to leave.

"Don't you at least want to have a look-see?" Mrs. Birch asked.

Floyd looked at Katie expectantly, and Abigail nodded.

"Sure. Um…" Katie took the material off the hanger to see a gorgeous dress. "Oh…. It's not my dress," she said, looking at the staff for some explanation of a mix-up of some sort.

Surely the beautifully-designed dress in her hands wasn't hers…

"Oh, yes, ma'am," Floyd said with a nod. "Paisley had it brought in from the royal tailor."

"Yeah!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly.

"But…" Katie looked at each of them in turn, knowing full well that the royal tailor only freely served those of the royal family and charged immensely to serve any other. "Wh-who paid for this?" she asked.

Abigail looked at Floyd happily before giving Katie a bright smile. "The entire staff pitched in, miss!"

Katie smiled in pleasant surprise, her heart instantly warming at their kindness. "This is too much," she said, looking at the gorgeous dress in her hands once more.

"Come on!" Mrs. Birch said happily, grabbing the dress from Katie's hands. "We can discuss this later. Floyd, get to the Great Hall. Abigail, come with me." Mrs. Birch turned to Katie and smiled. "Katie has a ball to get ready for."

Abigail nodded eagerly as she followed Mrs. Birch and Katie out of the room and into the swarm of people flitting throughout the castle, all preparing for the most wonderful night of the year.

* * *

French à English Translations

_honnêtement_ – honestly

_désolé_ - sorry

* * *

Waltz: youtube dot com / watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M&feature= &t=1m40s

Slow Waltz: youtube dot com / watch?v=Ev6SGWKlfGc&feature= &t=11s

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	10. Chapter 10

The fields of Dover were covered with a soft blanket of snow, its trees and shrubbery twinkling with the slosh of the previous covering of flakes, the buildings and castle strewn with the remnants of the light snowfall.

It was Christmas Eve, and Dover had never looked so beautiful, so majestic—so alive.

People, both common and noble, were bustling merrily in the village square, their excitement following them all the way to the castle courtyard, where people from throughout the land were arriving for the ball.

The staff greeted each guest with cheer, a kindness that was only returned as the guests made their way into the castle and into the grand ballroom, where they were to await Maurice's annunciation of the Christmas Eve festivities.

It was truly a magical sight.

Katie smiled gently at the hustle and bustle as she stood outside her chambers, dressed in the beautiful blue ball gown the staff had pitched in to buy her.

Just a few moments before, Gwen had helped Katie into the lovely dress and had styled her hair in a modest half-up half-down do.

Katie appreciated the help of the kind young woman, not much older than herself, and she was grateful for the companionship she had founded with Gwen over their short time as lady and maidservant.

Katie had dismissed Gwen the moment she was ready, encouraging her to prepare herself for the ball as Gwen had shared with her that she had a pleasantly surprising date.

Now, Katie was hovering outside her chambers, collecting herself before she was to meet Belle at the bottom of the grand staircase.

"What a sight," a voice said from across the way.

Katie looked to see Arthur standing outside his own chambers, fastening the cuff links of his sleek black dress robes as he walked over to her.

"You look rather dashing," Katie said with a smile.

"And you look lovely," Arthur responded, bowing his head curtly.

Katie chuckled and curtseyed gracefully.

"Now," Arthur said, clearing his throat and holding out his arm with prose. "Your lady awaits."

"Indeed, she does," Katie said, giggling as she slipped her arm through Arthur's.

The two laughed cheerfully as Arthur led them downstairs to the main floor, where guests were still pouring in, their names and titles being announced accordingly as they entered the grand ballroom.

"Wow, I've missed the sight of this," Arthur said as he looked around.

"It's amazing," Katie breathed.

"Ah. Now _there's_ a sight I can get used to…" Arthur breathed.

Katie followed his eyes to see Gwen standing on the other side of the floor, looking shy and lovely in a modest dress.

Katie chuckled. "_You're_ Gwen's date? _You_ asked Gwen to the ball? Oh, how sweet..."

"Oh, shut it," Arthur muttered, letting go of Katie's arm. "She's got a kind heart, and I've fancied her for the longest. I'm only acting on my feelings now because you've inspired me."

Katie gave Arthur a look before the two laughed.

"Well…" Arthur said with a deep, steadying breath. "I'd best go greet my lady and escort her into the ballroom. And it looks like it's time for you to do the same." He nodded towards the staircase they had just descended before walking off towards Gwen.

Katie looked up—and her breath caught instantly.

Belle stood at the top of the staircase in a beautiful, yellow ball gown with gold undertones, her hair flowing modestly down her shoulder, her mother's locket gracing her neck.

Katie could hardly speak, for Belle looked every bit the meaning of her name.

This only proved more so as blue eyes met green, and Belle slowly descended the staircase, a shy grin on her lips as she took Katie's offered hand.

"You look beautiful, Katie," Belle said softly as she slowly raked her eyes over Katie's ball gown. She gave her a small smile when their eyes met again.

"So do you," Katie breathed before she leaned forward to kiss Belle softly on the cheek.

A small blush colored Belle's face, and she ducked her head before locking eyes with Katie once more. "Shall we?"

Katie just smiled as she slowly let go of Belle's hand to hold out her arm.

Belle returned the smile as she linked her arm with Katie's and led them to stand just outside the closed doors of the grand ballroom.

Maurice approached them then, dressed in dashing royal dress robes, a kind smile on his face as he took in the sight of his daughter and best guard arm-in-arm. "It's time," he said before turning to the closed doors and nodding at one of the staff.

The doors slowly opened, and Maurice entered the grand ballroom to the sound of Paisley's introduction.

"His Majesty, Sir Maurice, King of Dover."

A thunderous round of applause followed, to which Maurice waved and nodded his head gratefully as he stepped onto the dais at the front of the ballroom.

A slow hush fell over the people as the doors closed once more and they waited for the final introduction to be made.

Katie's heart began to race.

"Ladies and gentlemen…Her Highness, Belle, Princess of Dover, and Miss Katherine, Third Arm Guard of Dover."

As the doors slowly opened, Belle looked at Katie and gave her a small smile.

Katie nodded before she led them through the entrance, her anxiety high as she took in the vast amount of people in the grand ballroom, looking at Belle—looking at _her_. She was taken by pleasant surprise as thunderous applause loud enough to match Maurice's followed their entrance, her name being called out almost as frequently as Belle's from her guard brothers, a whistle from Arthur and a joyful call from Gwen included in the mix, warming her heart and calming her nerves as she escorted Belle onto the dais next to her father.

Maurice nodded happily before he raised a hand, prompting a slow silence to fall over the room.

"People of Dover…my most welcomed guests…it gives me great pleasure to announce this year's Christmas Eve ball, and the revival of an old, beloved tradition. Tonight is a night of celebration and merriment, and my only wish is for each of us to fulfill that creed to which our dear Queen Farah set before us. Everyone…enjoy the festivities! Let the Christmas Eve ball commence!"

There was a loud cheer from the crowd as the band began to play, and people began to wander around the grand ballroom, some grabbing food and drinks from the many buffet tables set out on either side of the room, others filtering onto the dance floor, the rest going about rounds, greeting old friends and making new.

Katie was mesmerized.

"Belle, darling," Maurice said, nodding at his daughter.

Belle nodded in turn and looked at Katie with an apprehensive expression. "We can wander around ourselves—as soon as we greet a few people."

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow. "I can't tell if you like that part of the ball or not..."

Belle shook her head and smiled. "It depends on who you find interesting."

Katie chuckled and nodded. "Well, then…. Shall we?"

Belle giggled before she led the way after her father, down the dais, and into the crowd of people.

Katie was impressed at how easily Maurice and Belle greeted nobles and commoners, sharing kind words and short memories and warm introductions.

Katie quickly caught on to the sequence, and soon she began introducing herself after Belle without prompt, most of the commoners sharing their admiration for her bravery and modesty, many nobles congratulating her on her well-deserved title and talent.

Eventually, Katie and Belle found themselves greeting the last person on the rounds, and Katie grinned as Belle sighed from the formal activity.

"Glad that's over with...?" Katie asked.

"While I _do_ enjoy seeing old friends and making new ones…greeting all of those people can be a bit tiring. So, yes. I'm glad it's over," Belle admitted with a small laugh. "Besides…" she added, nudging Katie playfully with her shoulder. "Now we get to enjoy the ball."

Katie smiled, and Belle laced their fingers together and led them out onto the dance floor as the intro to the waltz began to play.

Katie was in absolute wonder as she and Belle and all the couples around them took their positions and began to waltz, moving gracefully around the ballroom floor, joyous laughter adding to the buzz of conversations from the people watching from the sidelines.

Katie's wonder turned into pure amusement as Belle leaned forward and prompted her to look off to the side, and Katie laughed when she saw Arthur dancing with Gwen—most gracefully on Gwen's part, most awkwardly on Arthur's. Her laughter was soon joined by Belle's as they watched Arthur trip over himself when Gwen smiled at him.

Katie and Belle were still laughing as they walked off the dance floor, fingers laced as they made their way to one of the buffet tables.

"Ah. There goes the couple of the night," Arthur greeted as he and Gwen approached them.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Gwen smiled. "Haven't you heard…? You two have stolen the ball. Though I don't think 'stolen' is the proper term. The people are in an absolute buzz about you two."

Katie and Belle looked at each other, a small blush coming to their faces.

Arthur chuckled at Katie. "Is that a blush I see?"

"Oh, shut it," Katie said, nudging him. "Belle and I saw you and your _graceful_ moves on the dance floor just now…"

Belle and Gwen giggled much to Arthur's own flushed face.

"Okay, okay. Fair enough…." Arthur rolled his eyes before they landed on someone. "Ah. Here. The perfect subject change," he said, motioning for the person to approach their group.

A man not much younger than the four of them walked up to stand beside Arthur, grinning awkwardly.

"Ladies…this is my new servant, Merlin. He just started yesterday," Arthur said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Your Highness…Katherine…Guinevere…" Merlin greeted with a curt nod and small smile at each of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin," Belle said kindly.

"Oh, and before these two can tell you themselves...call them Katie and Gwen," Arthur added.

"Very well," Merlin said with a hearty chuckle.

"Now that proper embarrassments and introductions have been made..." Arthur said, giving Katie a playful look. "Shall we feast?"

"Yes. Let's," Gwen said, prompting them all to grab a plate of food and a complimentary drink.

"Alright. Merlin, come. Join us," Arthur said as he led them all to a reserved table on one side of the dais.

The five of them took their seats and began to eat, conversing and joking, laughing and enjoying their companionship, savoring the delicious food the staff had so carefully prepared in both taste and presentation.

Soon, Merlin dismissed himself and went to check on some of the guests, despite Gwen's insistence that Maurice had given the staff the night off.

Shortly after that, Gwen had excused herself and asked Arthur to walk around with her to which he quickly complied, much to Katie and Belle's amusement.

Katie and Belle sat and talked for a few moments longer before Belle smiled gently at Katie.

"I think a walk around sounds good. Care to join me?" Belle said.

"Of course," Katie said with a soft smile.

The two stood up and linked arms as they slowly walked around the ballroom, watching people talk and laugh and dance and celebrate the night.

"This is amazing," Katie said. She looked at Belle and waited for blue eyes to meet her own before she continued. "I'm truly honored that you asked me to be your escort. I'm sure your previous escorts felt just as honored."

"Oh…no," Belle said with a bashful laugh.

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow.

_Surely_ someone as beautiful as Belle had many possible suitors…

"There never were any previous escorts," Belle said. "Like you, I just…wanted to be with the right person." She looked up at Katie, a soft twinkle in her eyes. "And now I am."

Katie grinned before a thought crossed her mind. "So, have you ever…courted someone?"

Belle shook her head with a shy grin. "No…I haven't. Have you?" She glanced at Katie and bit her lip, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

_Surely_ someone as gorgeous as Katie had many possible suitors…

"No," Katie said with a breathy chuckle. "I can't say I have."

They both smiled in subtle relief.

"Well…" Belle said, smirking as she pulled Katie closer. "That just makes this night even more special."

"Exactly," Katie said.

Katie and Belle smiled, getting lost in each other's eyes before the music slowed and the band began to play the intro to a softer tune—a familiar tune.

Belle looked at Katie gently. "I believe they're playing our song," she said.

Katie grinned, a slight blush coming to her face. "We don't have a song…."

"We do now..." Belle said softly.

Katie's breath caught as Belle held out her hand, and she slowly took it, her eyes locked with bright blue as Belle led them to the middle of the dance floor, a twinkle in her eyes as they came to a stop.

Belle pulled Katie closer, and Katie rested a hand on the small of Belle's back and breathed deeply as Belle did the same.

The soothing intro flowed gracefully throughout the ballroom, and no more was said as Katie and Belle stepped closer to each other, gazes locked as Belle slowly began to sway them gently to the rhythm of the music.

It was the lulling, melodic tune.

It was their proximity and the way their bodies were pressed together in the most intimate of ways.

It was how _right_ it felt to be in each other's arms.

It was magic.

Belle slowly leaned her head against Katie's shoulder, breathing deeply as they held each other closer, Katie resting her own head against Belle's as they continued to sway in the middle of the ballroom, the image of absolute contentment.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the people watched on in wonder as the kind-hearted princess and valiant knight swayed gently to the love that surrounded them.

After a few more magical moments...the music began to fade out, and Katie pulled back slowly, just enough to look at Belle, meeting those bright blue eyes, neither of them quite hearing the luscious round of applause that followed their beautiful dance.

Katie looked at Belle for a span of two heartbeats before she swallowed.

It was all too much.

The ball, the dance, Belle…

Katie couldn't keep her feelings inside any longer.

Not when their magical night had just been increasing those feelings tenfold…

"Can we go to the library?" Katie asked.

Belle smiled slowly and nodded. "Of course."

Katie just grinned in return before she laced their fingers together and led Belle off the dance floor.

Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail stood to the side, tender looks and small smiles on their faces as they watched Katie and Belle walk towards the grand doors.

Maurice slowly approached them as he, too, watched his daughter leave with Katie. "Beautiful gown Katie is wearing," he said nonchalantly.

The staff fidgeted slightly.

"Oh, yes, sir," Floyd agreed.

"Yes," Abigail said smally.

"Lovely," Mrs. Birch commented.

"Excellent taste," Paisley added.

"I wonder where she obtained it…" Maurice said.

Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail glanced at Maurice uneasily.

"I suppose if you wish to be reimbursed…you should produce a receipt for me by morning," Maurice said.

Mrs. Birch and Abigail exhaled in relief, and Floyd bit his lip at the king's kindness.

"Go on. Back to the ball," Mrs. Birch said before she walked off with Floyd and Abigail.

Paisley breathed deeply. "Thank you, sire."

"You're a good man, Paisley," Maurice said, patting his most loyal butler on the shoulder.

The grand bells began to ring then, announcing the stroke of a new hour.

Upstairs, away from the bustling excitement of the ball, Katie and Belle entered the library, a comfortable silence between them as they walked out to the balcony and took a seat on one of the stone benches, neither of them saying a word—just looking at one another and taking in the beauty before them.

It was then—as Katie looked at Belle and into familiar blue eyes, fingers entwined between them—that the word vomit began.

"Belle, I…" Katie took a deep, shaky breath and collected herself. "When I first met you, I was…amazed. At your beauty…at your kindness and your love for books…at your damned good wit…"

Belle grinned bashfully and ducked her head before she met Katie's eyes again, silently encouraging her to continue.

Katie swallowed. "I was amazed then…and as I got to know you, I only grew more taken by the days. Our friendship became something I now hold in the highest possible regard…. But after a while, I realized I…"

Katie looked into curious blue eyes. "I have such feelings for you, Belle. Tonight…being here with you…dancing with you… It all just made them so much more real. I know how I feel about you…and I know that how I feel about you is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. And, while I do have an idea…I don't know how you feel or if you feel the same way at all…but…I just wanted you to know that," she said softly.

Belle looked back at the woman she had grown to know and ultimately hold dear to her heart. She had always felt something towards Katie—she had just never figured it out.

But it hit Belle then—as Katie was being so honest and open and caring to her—as if she had just woken up. She wanted to condone herself for not realizing it sooner, as she had read about this very thing many times in many books.

Love.

It was love she felt for Katie.

But it was more than that.

She was _in_ love with Katie.

And she knew Katie was in love with her, too.

She knew that with all her heart….

But Belle also knew something else; something her mother had told her about many times before...

It was…

It was…

True love.

Belle's heart had known that way before her mind did.

For the bond of true love—the very power of it—had drawn them together from the very start.

As Belle looked back into deep, vulnerable green eyes, she found herself slowly leaning in.

Katie held her breath, and the cold air stood in her lungs until Belle tilted her head just so…

Their lips pressed together in a kiss that took shape five heartbeats after it started.

And then Belle slowly opened her mouth, and Katie kissed her deeply as she pressed them closer together, her hands at Belle's waist and neck, Belle's own sliding up to rest on the side of Katie's face, the other over her heart. Breathing became heavier, and their hearts raced as Katie tasted the inside of Belle's mouth—warm and inviting—and skin caught fire as Belle sighed in blissful pleasure.

"Wow…" Katie breathed as they slowly parted, their faces inches from each other's as Katie met Belle's gentle gaze. She grinned shyly. "So I take it you do feel the same…?"

Belle tilted her head and gave Katie a look, her blue eyes playful and bright. "Of course. Would I have kissed you if I didn't...?"

Katie chuckled and shook her head. "No…. But I was hoping you would," she admitted softly.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Belle's mouth, and she kissed Katie again, taking her turn and tasting the inside of her mouth, savoring the warm sensation before she pulled away to press one…two…three kisses to Katie's lips, their breaths shaky at the very innovation and vulnerability of it all.

Short kisses turned into one that seemed to go on and on…until it was only them, their mouths, their hands, and the flame they'd lit in each other's bodies—in each other's hearts.

* * *

Katie's Hairstyle: go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com / fairytaleland

Katie's Ball Gown: go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com / fairytaleland

Waltz: youtube dot com / watch?v=Cg1dMpu4v7M&feature= &t=1m40s

Slow Waltz: youtube dot com / watch?v=Ev6SGWKlfGc&feature= &t=11s

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you all set?" Belle asked as she watched Katie adjust the front of her dress; a lovely red silk that complimented her own green one, arranged solely for the Christmas dinner they were soon to attend.

"Just about," Katie answered. "No matter how many times Gwen has dressed me in these, I have yet to figure out how to fasten them on my own…" she muttered as she reached behind her and struggled to lace the bodice.

"Let me…" Belle offered, stepping forward and gently taking the laces from Katie's fingers, smirking slightly as their hands brushed. She looked up to see Katie giving her a shy grin over her shoulder.

Belle ducked her head and laced the bodice easily—having helped her mother when she was a child, the memory and skill coming in good use now.

"There," Belle said, patting her hands on the smooth material of the bodice.

Katie turned around with a grateful smile. "Thanks." She watched Belle's eyes break their gaze and move to her lips, and she smirked before she leaned in and pressed what was meant to be a chaste kiss to Belle's lips.

Belle returned the kiss eagerly, reaching a hand up to caress Katie's face as they savored the feel of each other's lips.

It was something they were always taken by—no matter how many times they had kissed the night before, on the balcony and after they bid each other goodnight; no matter how many kisses they had stolen in between guard meetings and noble duties during the earliest parts of the day.

It was new and intoxicating and _right_.

Katie and Belle were pleased to find that being in a relationship—being _together_—was hardly any different from the friendship they had before.

It was all the same—the joys of spending time with each other, talking, laughing, and sharing memories.

But now a more intimate factor was in terms…

A factor that made all the difference—made them lovers instead of friends.

Kissing.

Being friends before lovers could never have brought more of an easiness than it did. For knowing each other so truly, wanting each other so madly, feeling for each other so deeply, had only made kissing each other so easy.

It was natural—in the most satisfying of ways.

Kissing Belle was something Katie could never get tired of, and she knew Belle felt the same way by the twinkle she saw in blue eyes every time they pulled apart.

Belle slowly broke the kiss and smiled, ever slightly breathless. "Let's go," she said, reaching down to lace their fingers together.

Katie giggled as Belle led them out of the room, down the stairs, and towards the Great Hall, where many of the other inhabitants of the castle were walking through the double doors, some grinning at Katie and Belle's laced fingers, others smirking knowingly.

Katie and Belle stepped in after a party of nobles and exhaled in awe at the sight before them.

The Great Hall was decorated just as elaborately as the grand ballroom had been the night before. Long tables were set accordingly in front of the dais, where a longer table was set for royalty and nobles under invitation from the king. The staff had set each of the tables with seasonal tablecloths and centerpieces, fine glasses and utensils.

It was truly a setting fit for a holiday feast.

Belle turned to Katie. "Are you ready?"

"Would it make any difference if I said I wasn't?" Katie asked, giving her a playful look.

Belle giggled. "Probably not."

"Well, then…let's get to it," Katie said.

Belle smiled before she led them through throngs of people being seated and over towards the dais Maurice had just stepped onto, talking with a nobleman.

As Katie and Belle made their way across the Great Hall, many sets of eyes followed them.

Katie caught sight of Arthur sitting at the table closest to the dais with Gwen and Merlin. She saw each of their eyes trail down to her and Belle's joined hands, and received an intense, curious eyebrow raise from Arthur, an excited smile from Gwen, and a friendly grin from Merlin. Katie shook her head and gave each of them a look, to which they just nodded and leaned their heads together to converse.

Meanwhile, Belle caught sight of Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail sitting at one of the side tables with Mrs. Potts and her children. Each of their eyes flickered to her and Katie's laced fingers, save for those of the small children who instead sat babbling away and gawking at the decorative atmosphere.

Paisley merely twitched his lips into a small, knowing line, Mrs. Birch raised a questioning brow, Floyd gave a soft grin, Abigail clapped her hands and bounced excitedly in her chair, and Mrs. Potts placed a hand to her heart and sighed.

Belle bit back a giggle and gave each of them a kind, pointed look, to which they each nodded and turned to one another to talk.

Katie and Belle stepped in front of the dais and instantly caught Maurice's attention.

Maurice nodded at the nobleman and patted him on the shoulder before he stepped off the dais and smiled. "Belle, darling. Katherine."

"Your Majesty," Katie greeted, nodding curtly.

"Father…" Belle said with a small smile. "There's something Katie and I wish to tell you."

"Of course, darling. What is it?" Maurice said.

Belle glanced at Katie who swallowed nervously, and she gently squeezed her hand before turning back to her father. "We're together," she said, voice clear and with an undertone of pride.

Maurice glanced between the two young women, his eyes lingering on their entwined fingers before looking back at his daughter's expectant eyes.

Katie's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't doubt that Maurice would approve of their relationship; he seemed to hold high regard for her and never once seemed to dislike her in any way. But there was still a small, nagging uncertainty in the back of her mind that she could just be entirely wrong.

But Katie's doubt vanished instantly as Maurice smiled slowly and a certain twinkle came to his eyes.

"I'm pleased to hear this," Maurice said, grinning first at Belle and then at Katie.

Katie let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and Belle smiled back at her father as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"All I want is your happiness, darling. And I can see as well as anyone that Katherine makes you happy. Happier than you've been in a very long time…. And Katherine is a lovely young woman. I couldn't ask for anything more," Maurice said, a kind smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Papa," Belle said softly.

Maurice nodded and turned to Katie. "In the years of my daughter growing to be the wonderful young woman she is today, she has never fancied or courted anyone, much less befriended someone the way she has you." He gave Belle a knowing look before turning back to Katie. "But when you came here, to the castle, I noticed such a change in her. She was cautious where caution had never come to her when first meeting someone new. Belle was hesitant about starting a friendship with you, but when she entrusted her companionship in you…she was happier. I saw that instantly, as did many others. And as your friendship grew, so did Belle's happiness."

Maurice grinned gently. "The light that had faded with my wife's passing only sparked back to life, and brighter than ever when you and Belle became friends. I couldn't have been happier to see that light back in her eyes…and I couldn't have been more grateful that Belle had found that light through her friendship with you. But I must admit, as a father, I was hesitant. Belle trusts you with her loyalty—with her most personal memories and treasures. I never knew whether or not you would break that trust, and break her heart in the process. Though you were a close friend to her, the possibility still remained. But now… Now Belle trusts you with her heart…and that tells me one thing. That I can, too."

Katie exhaled in subtle relief and nodded. "I assure you can, Your Majesty."

Maurice smiled and touched Katie's shoulder, giving her a small nod in turn.

Katie and Belle grinned at Maurice before shooting each other small smiles.

"Well then," Maurice said, clapping his hands together and giving both Katie and Belle an amorous smile. "Upon light of recent events…" He looked at Katie. "I would be pleased if you would sit with us, Katherine."

Katie grinned. "I would be honored, Your Majesty."

"Excellent!" Maurice said. "Come, now. The feast is about to start."

Katie and Belle watched in amusement as Maurice stepped back onto the dais and sat down in his royal chair, instantly turning to the nearest noble men and women and conversing merrily.

Upon seeing Maurice's attention elsewhere, Katie let out a long, deep breath of relief. "Well... That went well."

Belle giggled. "Indeed, it did. Come on." She pecked Katie's cheek.

Katie just grinned smittenly as she followed Belle onto the dais, greeting each noble she passed before taking a seat beside Belle.

Once the entire hall was seated and quiet, Maurice stood.

"Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to all!" Maurice raised his chalice. "Let the feast begin!"

An exultant cheer followed his proclamation, and the people began serving themselves plates of food from the trays and pans set neatly in the centers of each table. A smooth flow of conversation started up, and a wave of cheerfulness settled in the Great Hall as the sound of laughter filled the air.

After the main courses had been eaten—and Katie and Belle had fed each other tastes of each dish, much to the amusement and incessant fangirling of certain friends and staff —people began to stand and wander to other tables, conversing among each other and seeking seconds.

People continued to wander among the hall, and Maurice engaged Katie and Belle in cheerful conversation. As they talked, Katie and Belle held hands under the table, shooting each other shy looks every now and then.

After a few moments, Maurice ended the conversation on a hearty chuckle and turned to converse with a nobleman and his husband.

Katie and Belle excused themselves and made their way over to where Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin now stood against the far wall, conversing among themselves.

"Ah! There you two are…" Arthur said upon seeing them. He set Katie with a firm look. "You've had your talk with the king. Now spill."

Katie chuckled before she looked at Belle and laced their fingers together once more. "We're together. The king approves. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Arthur smiled brightly. "That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two!" Gwen said, shuffling her feet in delight.

"Congratulations," Merlin said with a kind smile.

"Thanks." Katie grinned.

Arthur playfully nudged Katie's shoulder. "It's about time you two got together. You've been dancing around each other for ages, it seems."

"Who made the first move?" Gwen asked, unable to hold back her intrigue.

Katie blushed before she glanced at Belle who only blushed in turn.

Arthur let out a bark of laughter. "Of course. I _knew_ you didn't have the guts to do it." He poked Katie's shoulder and chuckled as she shrugged him off.

"That's so sweet," Gwen said.

Katie and Belle just smiled before a commotion in the form of Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, Abigail, and Mrs. Potts approached them.

The staff stopped and collected themselves none too discreetly before looking at Katie and Belle expectantly.

"Your Highness…. Miss Daly…" Paisley greeted formally before nodding at Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin, his fellow staff following suit in their respective gestures.

Katie and Belle smiled at them before an awkward silence fell between the group and they all glanced at each other.

After a long moment, Mrs. Birch threw her hands up. "Oh, will you please just tell us?"

Katie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Belle looked at the staff and smiled. "We're together."

"I knew it," Paisley said simply.

"It's about time," Mrs. Birch muttered, though a smile graced her lips.

"Congratulations!" Floyd smiled.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Abigail exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"I'm very happy for you, dears." Mrs. Potts grinned gently.

"Thank you," Belle said, and Katie smiled.

"Well…. As happy as I am over your relationship...I say we turn the happiness up even more and treat ourselves to these _delicious_-looking desserts," Arthur said, glancing at the table and gesturing at the very many assortments of delectable sweets.

"Yes! Let's," Katie said, appreciating the support of her relationship with Belle but craving the simple joys set on the long table in front of them.

They all cheered their favor and took seats around the long table, conversation flowing easily as they grabbed plates and dug into their desserts as they laughed and toasted—to the holiday, to friends, to Katie and Belle's newfound relationship.

All was merrier.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	12. Chapter 12

"Defense," Katie said clearly as she addressed her guard brothers. "You want to hold your stance and pay mind to every move your opponent makes. You want to block each strike they make and use it against them. A good parry will have them where you want them; in the perfect position to take the offensive."

The guard looked at Katie with their full, undivided attention as they stood, lined up shoulder-to-shoulder in the crisp, January air.

"Now…I want to see how you've improved since I trained you last week. I want each of you to face off with me. Those of you who can beat me have obviously mastered their defensive tactics and need only practice with Arthur. Those of you who don't beat me obviously have much to work on, which I will help you with. Now. Let's begin."

Katie stepped forward and nodded at Sean, one of her closer guard brothers.

Sean approached Katie from where he stood in line with the others and drew his sword.

Katie breathed in deeply at the familiar thrill swordfighting always brought to her as she raised her sword and tapped it lightly against Sean's, signaling the start of the duel.

Their eyes locked, and Katie's eyes flashed once before she struck out.

Sean blocked the hit easily, but was taken by surprise as Katie advanced on him the instant her sword was free of his.

Katie lunged again, and the two parried, Sean deflecting every hit Katie threw his way. But he was slow where Katie was swift, weak where Katie was strong.

Sean blocked a blow that sent him reeling backwards from the mere force of it and he landed flat on his arse in the dirt.

Katie approached him and lightly pressed the tip of her sword to his chest, the metal pressing the rough chainmail into his skin. She looked up at the line of men staring at them in awe. "That performance…would have gotten you killed," she said, addressing them all.

Katie reached a hand out and helped Sean to his feet. "You have a damn good block, Sean. But you need to work on your reaction speed. Fighting me is one thing; I can show you mercy. The battlefield is a different story, and you won't be shown mercy in a similar situation. We'll work on agility later on. Good job."

Sean nodded affirmatively and grasped Katie's forearm in the guard salute. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Katie patted him on the back before she sent him back to the line. Her eyes ran up and down the line of men before they landed on Rory, Sean's younger brother and another close guard brother of hers.

"Rory," Katie said curtly, nodding at him.

Rory grinned before he approached Katie and drew his sword. His eyes held every ounce of concentration and valor as Katie's, but he swallowed uneasily when Katie tapped her sword against his, the grazing of metal on metal bringing a chill to his spine as it always did when going against his superior.

Katie swung out abruptly, and Rory reacted instantly, sidestepping Katie and dodging the blow. But Katie was quick and lunged at him with a particularly fierce swing.

"Shit!" Rory muttered as he blocked the hit, sidestepping Katie again as she advanced on him and swung yet again.

It went on for a while, Katie dishing out blow after blow, Rory dodging hit after hit, failing to block any more than a handful of them.

Soon, it all ended when Katie threw out a fierce blow and a head-on kick to Rory's chest.

Rory stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground.

Katie approached him. "_That_…" she said, throwing her sword down, the blade piercing the earth right next to his head, "was a perfect example of what _not_ to do. Especially in battle." She looked at each of her fellow guards. "Blocking is an important part of defense, and an even more important part in deciding whether you live or die."

Katie looked down at Rory before she reached a hand out and helped him up. "You're fast on your feet, Rory. But doing nothing but dodging will just make you tired and weak, and will end up with you helpless on your back with a blade in your chest. We'll work on your blocking next training session and put those quick feet to good use. The key is to dodge and deflect. Well done."

Rory nodded. "Thanks, Katie." He grasped her forearm just as his brother had before he stepped back in line.

Katie looked at her fellow guards. "Alright. Arthur will face off with me now. Everybody else pair up. Victors face Arthur, losers face me. Let's go."

The guard dispersed, immediately following Katie's order, all of them unaware of Gaston's stoic and rather pissy stance from where he stood by the fence post.

As the men faced off with each other, Katie and Arthur parried for a long while until their duel ended with Arthur on the ground, disarmed, Katie's sword to his chest.

Gaston watched in distaste as Katie helped Arthur up and laughed along with him before turning to address her already growing line of opponents. Katie dueled with each of them, defeating men of different builds, strengths, and statures. Not one man could even dish out a good enough blow to gain the upper hand against her.

The regular afternoon training session passed slowly with breaks for food, water, and washroom visits. But Katie was never once matched in speed or strength, strategy or skill. Even the huskiest, burliest, strongest of the men failed to gain the offensive on Katie as she had simply used his build and brawn against him.

By the end of it all, it was nearing the early evening training session, and Katie was being praised and awed and questioned about her tactics and skills by each member of the guard.

Gaston was utterly crossed. He stepped onto the training field. "Attention!"

Katie, Arthur, and the rest of the guard looked at him.

"Katherine…thank you for your—skillful—leadership. That will be all for today. You're dismissed," Gaston said.

Katie furrowed her eyebrows in incredulity.

Arthur chuckled. "What? Gaston, you can't be serious. Katie's been absolutely superb all day. You can't pull her out of training now. Not when the men still have so much to learn from her."

"They can't learn anything from Katherine that you or I can't teach them ourselves," Gaston replied flatly.

"Why exactly am I being dismissed?" Katie asked.

Gaston sneered. "It may not seem like it to you…but it's an inconvenience for you to constantly beat all the guards. It's not teaching them anything."

"That's rubbish," Rory spoke up. "I've trained with you countless times before and not once did you ever give me the pointers Katie has. And they're a damn good help, mind you—sir."

"He's right, Gaston," Sean said. "With all due respect…Katie's taught us more in one training session than you have in years. And I've been a part of the guard as long as you have."

"You must admit, Gaston—a lot of the men have improved immensely since Katie's been training them. The king has said it himself, her victories only serve as lessons to learn from," Arthur said.

"_Enough_!" Gaston said sharply. He turned to Katie and nodded stiffly. "Dismissed."

Katie shook her head. "Really, Gaston, I don't think this is—"

"I SAID _DISMISSED_!" Gaston shouted. "Take your sword and leave! _NOW_!"

Katie gritted her teeth and yanked her sword from where it stood pierced in the grass, gripping the hilt tightly and glaring hardly at Gaston before she stalked off to the castle.

Arthur and the guard watched her go, some whispering disapprovingly among themselves, others shooting Gaston reproachful looks, Arthur clenching his jaw and pushing back the urge to go against his superior.

Gaston looked at them all scornfully. "Pair up! Arthur, have them work on offense."

"Gaston, _really_. Katie had them working on defense all day. You can't switch it up now," Arthur said.

"_I_ can do whatever I please," Gaston said lowly. "_I'm_ Head Guard and these are _my_ men to command. Have them work on offense. _That's an order_."

Arthur clenched his jaw and swallowed against the remark building in his throat before he nodded curtly. "Yes, sir."

Gaston stared at Arthur hardly before he stalked back to stand by the fence post to watch his second-in-command address his men and fulfill his order.

* * *

Katie stalked into Belle's room, huffing and taking a deep rebellious pleasure as she slammed the door shut. She flicked her ponytail behind her shoulder and stomped over to the bed.

Belle glanced up from where she was sitting at her vanity table, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in trousers and chainmail with a sword in her hand. Katie was holding it as though she wanted to run someone through with it, her green eyes flashing dangerously. Belle had a perfectly good idea of who that 'someone' might be, but she didn't pursue the matter; she merely looked at her girlfriend and watched as she breathed heavily, her eyes dark with ire, shoulders tense as she stood in the middle of the room, practically burning a hole through the tapestries with her livid gaze.

Katie tossed the weapon onto the floor, letting it clatter and clang as she began to pace, grumbling unintelligibly.

After a few seconds, Belle bit her lip. "Katie...?"

Katie stopped pacing and let out a harsh, heavy breath before she clenched her hands into fists.

"Katie, is something wrong?" Belle asked once green eyes met hers.

"No," Katie said gruffly. "Nothing is wrong. That's why I came storming in here and threw down my sword. Because absolutely nothing is wrong!" She threw her hands up in exasperation and sat down heavily on the bed, crossing her arms.

"Oh," Belle said. She walked over and slowly sat beside her girlfriend on the bed. "I just thought something had happened and you might want to talk about it…."

"Well, you're wrong," Katie snipped.

"I apologize for my misjudgment." Belle reached out and touched Katie's ponytail fondly.

Katie looked at the total lack of reproach on her girlfriend's face. She'd been hoping for some scolding. She'd been expecting it, actually, and was ready for a fight—a retaliation, a retort. Something—_anything_—to fuel her fire and the emotions raging inside her.

But Belle ruined everything.

Belle…and her ridiculously kind face…and even temper…and unconditional compassion, even for Katie at her worst.

The seconds ticked by, and some of Katie's foul mood slipped away as Belle proceeded to undo her ponytail and run her fingers through her hair, thoughtfully taming the slightly matted mess.

"Gaston ordered me off the training field," Katie finally said in a low voice.

"Did he?" Belle asked lightly, tilting her head as she noticed a small smudge or two of dirt on her girlfriend's face.

Katie nodded and rolled her eyes at the recollection. "He wouldn't let me train because it was an 'inconvenience' for me to constantly beat the others. He yelled at me. In front of everyone!"

There was a tense silence from Katie again.

"And…?" Belle prompted after a moment.

"And I went," Katie muttered.

"I see." Belle stood and walked over to her vanity table, picking up a cloth and a small bowl of water before walking back to the bed. She sat beside her peevish girlfriend and set the bowl down beside her.

"I was just so mad. I can't believe I went!" Katie groaned, throwing her arms up again and letting them fall onto her lap. "I don't even know _why_ I went…."

"Because you're a smart woman, and you let your irritable superior win because he's immature," Belle said as she dabbed the cloth in the water and gently wiped the dirt off Katie's face. "Gaston looks like a bully now. He _is_ one at times. But the guard knows you're not one to back down. And they know that Gaston is your superior and that it's your oath to follow his orders, just as it is theirs."

Katie nodded thoughtfully. "I guess…. That makes sense. They know I'm mature for not picking battles with Gaston. No matter how noble he may seem, they know as well as I do that he's no sharp sword…" She looked back at Belle. "Is that what you do?" she asked accusingly. "Avoid conflict by making people aware that you're just too mature?"

Belle tilted her head and raised an elegant eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The innocent tone was answer enough, and Katie laughed. "You're amazing, Belle. I don't know why you put up with me like this."

"You aren't difficult to put up with," Belle insisted, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Katie's face and running a finger lightly down her jaw. "You're very pleasant when you're in a mood."

"Belle…" Katie said, looking down at her calloused hands. "I'm many things, but I'm certainly not pleasant when I get like this. I'm pissy and moody and downright mad at the world. Those aren't very lovely qualities about me."

"You're wise, though. And strong. And brave…" Belle said. "I've always wanted to be brave…"

Katie looked at Belle curiously.

But Belle did not dwell on the subject. Instead, she reached for the back of Katie's chainmail. "Here…" she said. "Let me get you out of this…."

After a few seconds, the chainmail was off and discarded onto the floor next to Katie's sword.

A silence fell between them, and Belle looked at Katie. Green eyes stared at the sword on the floor, though the dangerous gleam was gone, replaced with a tired glaze, dark only with the disappointing unfairness of the situation. Her breathing was now even, though her shoulders were still unbearably tense, her neck stiff with unresolved tension.

Belle slowly wrapped her arms around Katie, and her lips twitched into a knowing smile as Katie instantly leaned into her embrace and rested her head on her shoulder.

Belle slid a hand up to the back of Katie's neck and slowly began to massage the tense skin, resting her head against Katie's own.

Katie sighed, her shoulders relaxing into a slump as all the foul emotions left her body and serenity took their place at Belle's tender caresses. She suddenly felt all of the physical exertion from the day catch up to her, the gentle combing of slender fingers through her hair only lulling her towards sleep. Her head lolled on Belle's shoulder, her eyes growing heavier and heavier with fatigue as Belle's touches only became softer and softer.

After a long, quiet moment…Katie was fast asleep in Belle's embrace.

Belle grinned slowly at the sound of soft snoring in her ear, and she turned her to head to press a kiss to Katie's hair before carefully guiding her girlfriend to lay back against the soft pillows. Belle stood from the bed and hovered over Katie, laying a thin sheet over her body and tucking her in with all the love and care she held.

Belle looked at her girlfriend's sleeping form—in all its adorable innocence—and she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Katie's forehead. She gently swept a few strands of hair from Katie's face and smiled softly before moving to leave the room.

Belle opened the door and turned, glancing at her girlfriend once more.

There were many things Belle loved about her and Katie's newfound relationship. There were many things that took her breath away, made her laugh—made her speechless in complete awe. Being together meant knowing each other in a way no one else would or could or did—_knowing_ things no one else would or could or did.

And Katie's mood was one of those things.

Yes, Katie could be a bit of a spitfire sometimes. At her worst, with a fierce temper and a precarious passion to outdo them all.

But Katie could be guided back to her usual, sweet contentedness with just the simplest act of love and affection by Belle's hand.

And Belle loved that about her.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a certain serenity to the late March air. A calmness that brought a sense of easiness and peace to all.

Katie and Belle had been official for three months—and those three months had brought nothing but such joy to themselves and the people around them.

Everyone could see as plain as day that their kind-hearted princess was happy in her relationship with the valiant knight—every time she walked the castle gardens with Katie on her arm, smiling and giggling; every time she sat at dinner and only had eyes for the dark-haired woman beside her; every time she retired to her chambers, smitten from time well spent with Katie.

And it was obvious that Katie was just as happy.

"You did _what_?!" Katie exclaimed with a laugh as she looked down at Belle.

They were in Belle's chambers, lounging on top of the bed, the moonlight shining in from the gap in the curtains illuminating the pages of the open books between them. Katie had her head resting in her hand, elbow propped atop the headboard as she sat cross-legged next to Belle who was laying back against the pillows, her mother's book in her hands.

Belle ducked her head and laughed. "I started a fire in the West Wing."

"How did _you_ of all people manage _that_?" Katie asked, a crooked smile on her face.

Belle shook her head. "Lumière was lighting the candelabras. He had taken a short break and left the torch in its holster on the ladder, as he should have. I was walking back from the library, and I stumbled into the ladder, I was so absorbed in my reading. I knocked it over, torch and all. The entire curtain caught fire."

"No way!" Katie said with an incredulous laugh.

Belle shook her head and bit back a smile. "Lumière was a good man. He took the blame himself when Father and Cogsworth came asking how it happened."

"A good man, but not a smart one seeing as he let a potential arsonist get away," Katie teased, poking Belle on the shoulder.

Belle playfully rolled her eyes and swatted at Katie's hand. "Oh, but that wasn't the best part!" she said suddenly, her eyes lighting up as she scooted up against the pillows. "Cogsworth hated how I always ventured into Mother's library. He believed it was to be locked up forever."

"That's rubbish," Katie said distastefully.

Belle nodded. "I know. I told him he would lose his job before he could keep me from setting foot inside my mother's library."

"What did he do?" Katie asked.

Belle shrugged. "He went to my father, and almost found himself jobless after he insisted on calling him a pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain."

Katie laughed. "Oh, wow."

"Oh, but you should have seen the look on his face when Lumière told him I was the one who started the fire! It was brilliant!" Belle said, giggling madly at the fond memory.

Katie chuckled, her expression softening as she looked at Belle. At blue eyes bright and lit with joy. At the light, melodious laughter that spilled out between soft lips and sounded comfortingly in her ears. At the all-encompassing warmth that settled within her from the beauty of it all.

Katie swallowed against the sudden lodge in her throat, and she lifted her head from her hand as she looked at Belle intently.

"What…?" Belle asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you," Katie said, emotion thickening her voice, her heart beating with the intensity of the three simple words that held so much meaning and truth.

Belle inhaled, the passionate ease of the proclamation making her heart flutter. She slowly sat up, gently pushing her book aside as she looked into Katie's eyes.

A moment of silence passed, and Belle swallowed, slowly lifting a hand to rest on the side of Katie's face, caressing soft skin. "I love you, too," she said softly.

Katie exhaled shakily, swallowing again as the passion of Belle's words washed over her—warmed her.

Belle leaned her forehead against Katie's and saw the pure happiness and elation she felt inside reflected in twinkling, teary green eyes—eyes that shone with every emotion that made her own eyes twinkle and tear.

Belle knew as well as Katie that love was definitely something both of them felt for each other—that love was definitely something between them. But to have that love acknowledged, proclaimed, voiced, with such passion and sincerity…

It was pure, elated bliss.

And it was with matching smiles that Katie and Belle leaned forward into a promising kiss.

* * *

The end of March only brought in beautiful weather to add to its serene air. All was peaceful and quiet as the last day of the month carried into the night. The people in the town were retired in their homes, save for the late-goers enjoying their time in the tavern. The staff were finishing their chores, and the nobles were preparing for bed. In the back of the castle, the guards looked on with soft, kind smiles at the two young lovers walking in the gardens before turning and resuming their sentry duty.

"It's a beautiful night," Katie commented as she walked hand-in-hand with Belle through the castle gardens.

"It is," Belle said with a small nod.

A comfortable silence settled between them before Belle looked at Katie.

"We've been together for a while now…" Belle said lightly.

"We have…" Katie said with a coy smile.

"It's been so incredibly amazing that I forgot noble customs…and I condone myself for not doing this earlier," Belle said.

"What…?" Katie asked.

Belle gently slowed them to a stop in front of the marble fountain. She looked at Katie before she continued. "I want to court you properly," she said softly.

Katie swallowed, noble customs also having slipped from her mind, faded by the sheer happiness she and Belle had been encompassed with the past few months.

Katie watched as Belle gently unlaced their fingers and reached into the pocket of her cloak and slowly pulled something out.

"This was a gift from my parents…when I became of age," Belle said softly as she held up a gorgeous, golden ring. "They wanted me to give it to someone I love… The most important person in my life… My true love…"

Belle looked into deep green eyes. "That person is you, Katie…. And it is with all my heart that I give you this ring, and assure that when you wear it…everyone will know whose love you hold…and whose love is irrevocably returned."

Belle held out her palm, and Katie slowly placed her hand in hers.

Belle gently slid the ring onto Katie's finger, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

It was a perfect fit.

Katie exhaled in admiration as she took in the beautifully-crafted ring; the thick gold band, the fine cut of the single diamond that sparkled in the moonlight, the light weight of it on her hand, a symbol of her and Belle's love—and her parents' blessing.

It was beautiful—in every sense of the word….

Katie looked at Belle and smiled, green eyes meeting blue in an intimate gaze.

Belle gently ran her fingers over the ring before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Katie's lips.

It was a kiss that was eagerly returned.

It was a kiss that held promise and pride.

It was a kiss that said 'I love you' and 'I love you' a thousand times.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	14. Chapter 14

Katie smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor to Belle's chambers.

Just last week, they had proclaimed their love for each other, and Belle had made their relationship that much more official by courting her.

Katie chuckled as she looked down at the ring adorning her right ring finger. In the past week, she had gotten many knowing looks and smiles, comments and congratulations, all from the staff and guard and merry townsfolk. Merlin had been in awe at the beauty of the ring, Gwen had gushed about what it symbolized, and Arthur had teased how it was the only piece of jewelry that Katie would care to wear every day.

And he was right.

Unless Katie was training, on guard duty, or on a field mission, the ring almost never left her finger.

As Katie raised her hand to knock on the door to Belle's chambers, the ring caught the late morning light streaming in from the bay windows across the corridor, signaling the sweet beginning of April.

"Hey," Katie said softly with a lopsided grin as the door opened and Belle stood there, a shy smile on her face, dressed in a pair of Katie's trousers and matching shirt.

"Good morning," Belle said, stepping aside to let Katie in and closing the door behind her.

"I'll say," Katie said as she turned and gently pressed Belle against the door, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Belle placed a hand on Katie's chest and pushed her away before their lips could touch.

Katie arched a curious eyebrow and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Abigail walked out from the side room.

"Oh. Hello, Katie," Abigail said, curtseying. She turned to Belle. "Your bed is made, Princess."

"Thank you, Abigail. That will be all," Belle said with a grateful smile.

Abigail curtseyed again before she nodded her head and dismissed herself from the room, brushing past Katie and Belle with a happy twinkle in her eyes.

The door closed behind the kind maid, and the two young lovers were finally alone.

"Nice clothes," Katie said with a small smile. "Remind me to leave more of my stuff lying around here." She stepped forward to walk towards the main area of the room, but Belle's hand on her chest stopped her yet again, and she looked into blue eyes curiously.

Belle raised an elegant eyebrow. "I believe we have yet to greet each other properly…."

Katie chuckled before she wrapped her arms around Belle's waist and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Belle sighed and slowly slipped her arms around Katie's neck, drawing her closer as they kissed softly.

Katie smiled as she pulled away and looked at Belle, admiring the unexplainable thrill she got from seeing Belle wearing her clothes.

It was a far cry from Belle's usual wardrobe of corsets and dresses—but it was a good one nonetheless.

"Oh!" Belle said suddenly. "There's something I want to show you."

Katie giggled as Belle took her hand and led her over to her dresser. She watched as Belle dropped her hand to open a drawer and pull out a green leather-bound book.

"I found this in the library this morning," Belle said as she and Katie took a seat on the bed.

"Wow," Katie breathed as she ran her fingers over the glossy cover.

A picture of a forest was displayed in the middle of an intricate pattern laced with the letters of a language she wasn't familiar with.

"I've only just read the summary. It's about a hobbit who's sent with a group of dwarves to recover a vast treasure that was stolen by an evil dragon," Belle gushed.

"That sounds like quite an adventure," Katie commented, her eyes lighting with the promise of the pages beneath her fingers.

"It does," Belle said. "I thought we could add it to our reading list."

Katie chuckled. "You mean our ever-growing reading list."

Belle laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they glanced between the book in Belle's hands and each other's eyes.

"What are you doing today…?" Belle asked lightly as she leaned over to place the book on the top of her dresser.

Katie shrugged and sighed. "Not much. I just have lunch with Arthur at noon and then a guard meeting sometime after that," she said, missing the way Belle's eyes trailed up her body as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. "What about you?" she asked, dropping her arms in her lap.

Belle shook her head. "I was just going to read…and I was hoping to spend time with you."

Katie smiled lovingly. "Well, I have a while before my lunch. What do you want to do?"

Belle's eyes glanced down at Katie's lips, and she looked into green eyes. "This," she breathed before she cupped Katie's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Katie hummed and eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist. Her heart raced as Belle leaned into her, slowly pressing her back against plush pillows and moving to lie on top of her.

This was new.

They had had their fair share of kisses and makeout sessions in the time they'd been together.

But nothing had ever been like this.

Belle had never been on top of Katie in this way.

Had never kissed her so…longingly….

Belle slowly pulled away to look at Katie and found the same desire reflected in dark green eyes. She traced her fingers down Katie's jaw before she tilted her head back and leaned in for a soft, open-mouthed kiss.

Katie sighed in bliss as Belle's tongue touched her own, prompting a slow, playful battle, her fingers tickling Belle's skin where her shirt had ridden up. She lifted the shirt a fraction of an inch before she stopped, hesitating, wondering if she was pushing things too far with her touch.

But then Katie breathed in exhilaration when Belle felt her hesitance and took charge.

Belle placed her hand over Katie's and slowly slid it up her shirt, guiding it until it rested on rough lace, and Belle moaned softly as she pushed Katie's hand into her breast.

Katie's heart raced at the sensation of touching Belle like this.

It was new, and sensual, and it felt so…good.

Belle moved her hand from Katie's and slowly slid it down to toy with the hem of her shirt, the other slipping into dark hair.

Katie shivered as Belle's fingers tickled her skin where her own shirt had ridden up, and she tilted her head back, kissing Belle deeply, slipping a hand into soft hair and tugging gently—urging Belle to touch her just as she was.

Belle's hand slowly crept up Katie's shirt, caressing soft skin before she cupped Katie's breast, humming as a throaty moan passed from Katie's mouth into her own.

The awkward first moment of touching each other in such an intimate way—of crossing that boundary—had passed.

And now the door to new territory was open as Katie and Belle continued to touch each other, fingers exploring, feeling, caressing—drawing soft moans of pleasure from each other's lips.

"OI! I believe we have lunch plans?"

A hard knocking followed the sound of Arthur's voice, and Katie and Belle abruptly pulled away from each other, lips swollen, hair tousled, clothes rumpled, breathing heavy, hearts racing.

Katie and Belle looked at each other before they moved hastily.

Belle crawled off of Katie and moved to stand beside her as she hopped up onto her feet.

Katie moved towards the door, but Belle tugged on her sleeve and motioned to her crumpled shirt and disheveled hair.

Katie quickly pulled her shirt down and smoothed out any wrinkles, running a hand through her hair as Belle did the same.

"Oi! Is anyone in here…?" Arthur opened the door and stepped into the room, giving Katie and Belle an exasperated look when he saw them. "Does it _really_ take that long to answer the door? _Honestly_." He shook his head and looked at Katie as he chuckled. "I figured you might be in here. Now _c'mon_! I'm starved."

"Right. Of course." Katie nodded obviously.

"Sorry, Arthur," Belle said.

"It's alright, Belle." Arthur gave her a small smile. "I'm sure there was a perfectly good reason you kept me waiting on your doorstep," he added jokingly.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Katie muttered under her breath.

Belle subtly nudged Katie and smiled at Arthur. "Enjoy your lunch."

Katie looked at Belle and grinned. "I'll see you later."

Arthur watched with a single raised eyebrow as Katie and Belle looked at each other before they leaned in for a kiss too long to be chaste. His eyes slowly wandered to rest on the bed behind them, and he bit back a knowing smirk as he took in the sight of rumpled sheets and pillows.

Arthur looked back at Katie and Belle to see them parting from each other.

"Come on, then," Katie said as she turned to Arthur. "I'll race you."

Arthur shook his head and chuckled. "I'll accept that challenge any day." He nodded curtly at Belle before he took off in a run and out the door with Katie.

Belle just giggled as she watched them go.

* * *

"_You_…have UST," Arthur said.

He and Katie sat across from each other at a table in the knights' quarters, enjoying a rather good meal.

"_What_?" Katie said, giving him a weird look. "What is that, like a disease or something?" She chewed her food thoughtfully, an elegant eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Arthur laughed. "No. It's an acronym. It means 'unresolved sexual tension.' Which you and Belle have a lot of…."

"Oh, we do _not_," Katie dismissed as she tossed down her napkin.

"Really…?" Arthur challenged. He leaned forward. "Then why did you two seem so hot and bothered when I sent for you earlier? And…what? The bed just _coincidentally_ happened to be messed up? When I could have sworn I passed Abigail on the stairs at the same time she usually finishes up her chores in Belle's chambers…?"

When Katie said nothing—just continued to nonchalantly eat her food—Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Oh, _c'mon_, Katie! You've been together for months now, but I highly doubt the two of you have taken it anything past a right good snogging session. With…what…maybe the occasional grope here and there? Believe me…if Belle had bedded you, I would know."

Katie nearly choked at his words and coughed to clear her throat before she blushed furiously and shook her head. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you."

Arthur nodded with a sly smirk. "You're right. You _should_ be having this conversation with Belle. Though I doubt there'll be much talking going on—_OI_!" He yelped as a grape Katie had shot his way hit him square on the head.

Katie bit back a giggle and gasped as Arthur chucked a bit of bread at her.

"Look. All I'm saying is that the two of you are becoming more…physical…and it's only going to lead down one path," Arthur said seriously. He looked Katie dead in the eyes. "The 'first time' path. That path is an almost unexplainable one, let me tell you. I just want to make sure you're aware of this new boundary you've crossed."

"And you know all of this _how_…?" Katie asked.

Arthur chuckled before a blush came to his face. "Well, I… Guinevere and I have, uh…crossed that boundary ourselves." He nodded and cleared this throat. "And we already went down that path," he mumbled.

Katie laughed. "Oh, _wow_. So you're _really_ giving me relationship advice," she said incredulously as she sat back in her seat.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Okay…okay. I won't say anything smart about you and Belle if you don't say anything smart about me and Gwen. Deal?"

Katie smirked. "Deal."

"Alright. Now can we get back to lunch?" Arthur said.

Katie giggled. "Hey. You started it, Mr. UST."

Arthur just groaned as Katie continued to laugh, both of them knowing full well the rest of their lunch was to be just as awkwardly teasing.

* * *

Katie moaned as she stumbled backwards and sat on the bed, Belle coming to straddle her lap as they continued to kiss fervently.

Katie had finished her lunch with Arthur just some time ago and had gone back to Belle's chambers. She had knocked on the door and stepped inside only to be pushed against the door and have the breath kissed out of her by Belle.

The sudden kiss had only escalated when Belle pulled Katie further into the room and turned to walk them towards the bed, never breaking their heated liplock.

Belle placed a hand on the side of Katie's face and kissed her deeply, instantly slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Katie hummed as Belle slowly leaned her back against the pillows, coming to lie on top of her, their bodies pressed deliciously together.

Katie sighed into the kiss as Belle's fingers slipped under her shirt, nails scratching up and down her taut muscles, and she shivered at the contact.

Things were getting hot and heated far too fast, far too quick.

Katie was sure if they didn't stop anytime soon, then she wouldn't be able to stop….

"Belle…" Katie breathed against her lips.

Belle merely hummed in response.

"I think…we should… Oh, _god_," Katie said between kisses, moaning as Belle moved ever so slightly, causing her thigh to grind into her center.

Katie abruptly flipped their positions, pressing Belle into the pillows and capturing her lips in a hot kiss, groaning at the lengthy moan that left Belle's mouth as she thrust her hips against hers and ran a hand down her side.

Belle slipped a hand out of Katie's shirt to tangle in her dark hair, tugging roughly as she rocked her hips to the rhythm Katie had set, moans slipping out of her mouth at the pleasurable sensation.

They lay there, kissing passionately, tongues wrestling, hands touching, hips rocking against each other, working each other up…and up…and up…and up…

Pure arousal clouded Katie's mind as her hand slid deliciously down Belle's stomach and past the hem of dark trousers, slipping further and further, Belle's hips rising just the slightest, craving her touch.

Before slender fingers could touch rough lace, Katie abruptly pulled away, propped on her knees between Belle's legs, pupils dilated, the sight of Belle below her—breathless, lips swollen, shirt hiked up, blue eyes dark and lidded with insatiable lust—the cause of her labored breathing.

Katie blinked and swallowed thickly against the arousal coursing through her veins, the uncomfortable throbbing in the lower half of her body rooting her to the bed.

Belle breathed heavily as she looked into green eyes that were dark with desire.

A desire that was only reflected in her own darkened eyes.

A desire that ached almost painfully between her legs.

Neither of them said a word. They just looked at each other, eyes raking slowly up and down one another's bodies as their breathing slowed and their heartbeats steadied, though their eyes remained slightly dilated, the ache in the lower half of their bodies still present—still begging to be sated.

Katie swallowed once more before she opened her mouth to speak. "I…umm… I'm sorry," she said lamely.

Belle shook her head. "Don't be," she said as she slowly sat up and tugged her shirt back into place. "That was…"

"Yeah…" Katie said. She met Belle's eyes. "I just… I want our first time to be special."

"I do, too," Belle said softly, gently placing her hand over Katie's. "We just…got caught up in the moment, is all…."

"Yeah," Katie said, nodding her head. She bit her lip before she climbed off the bed and looked at Belle. "I'd better go… Before I'm late for the meeting…."

"Okay…" Belle said, giving her a small nod.

"I'll see you later," Katie said. She stepped forward.

Belle tilted her head and sighed softly as Katie pressed a light kiss to her lips, knowing full well that if either of them added any more pressure or passion, she would yank Katie back onto the bed and carry on from where they had left off—that is…if Katie didn't tackle her to the bed first.

Katie pulled away slowly and swallowed. She gave Belle a small, lopsided grin before she turned and left the room.

* * *

Belle stared at the door Katie had left just through moments ago, and she sighed to herself before she brought a hand up to run through her slightly disheveled hair.

The faint awkwardness of the previous situation had been over quickly—but her current state of arousal failed to be as remiss.

Belle glanced at the door, checking to assure Katie had locked it before she slowly moved to lay back down against the pillows. She breathed deeply as she traced the hem of her trousers, fingers teasing soft skin before they slowly slipped beneath the waistband of her underwear.

Belle's breath caught as she touched herself, shivering instantly at the contact.

It wasn't the first time Belle had touched herself, nor was it the first time she had ever pleasured herself.

No. As a young woman with a lover as gorgeous as Katie to fuel her desire and deepest fantasies, she had done this on more than one occasion.

But now…

Now she was wet.

So…incredibly…wet.

Belle's eyes fluttered shut and she slowly slipped her fingers inside of her, moaning softly at the sensation.

"Katie…" Belle breathed shakily.

Her breathing became short and labored, and her heart beat faster and faster as she pumped her fingers in and out, hips moving in time with her motions, head tilting back against plush pillows as she imagined Katie—kissing her, touching her, loving her—her back arching deliciously off the bed as she reached that blissful peak and saw stars dance behind her closed lids, a throaty moan slipping out of her mouth at the very ecstasy of it all.

Belle exhaled in sated relief as she fell softly back against the bed, eyes fluttering open, catching her breath as the last waves of ecstasy coursed through her. She licked her lips and removed her fingers, shivering at the loss before she adjusted her clothes and moved to sit up.

Katie was right.

They both wanted their first time to be special.

But, by _god_, Belle needed to talk to someone about this. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before her raw desire for Katie's touch overpowered everything.

Even her self-control.

* * *

"Fuck," Katie muttered as she briskly walked down the corridor to her chambers.

The guard meeting was in less than half an hour.

But she couldn't go.

Not like this.

Not when her arousal was still sky high and the ache between her legs refused to fade away.

She had to do something.

She had to get rid of the throbbing ache.

She had to get herself off.

And fast.

Katie opened the door to her room and stepped inside. "Gwen?" she called.

When she received no answer, Katie closed the door and locked it, looking and double checking that her maidservant wasn't in the room as she walked towards the changing area in the corner.

Katie pushed the curtain back and stepped inside the makeshift changing room before sliding the curtain back into place and turning to face the wall.

Katie sighed as she rested her head against the cool stone surface, pressing a hand to the wall above her head. She breathed deeply as her fingers slowly trailed down the front of her shirt before they slipped down, beneath the waistband of her trousers and into her underwear.

Katie groaned as she touched herself, still wet—so wet—from her encounter with Belle. Her eyes fluttered shut as she slipped her fingers inside of her, moaning at the sensation.

"Belle…" Katie said breathily.

Her breathing began to become heavier and heavier, her heart racing faster and faster as she pumped her fingers in and out, hips rolling in time with her motions—imagining Belle kissing her, touching her, loving her—her forehead pressing hard into the stone wall as she eventually reached the edge and moaned deeply as she came.

Katie exhaled in satiated relief as she slumped against the wall, eyes fluttering open, catching her breath as she came down from her high. She licked her lips and removed her fingers, shivering at the loss before she whisked back the curtain and went to wash her hands in the small basin of water on her vanity table.

Katie looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. With one last once-over, she turned and left the room, ready to attend the guard meeting, feeling a rush of satisfaction.

If only temporarily.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	15. Chapter 15

Belle took a deep breath as she walked down a flight of stairs, composing herself for her current undertaking.

She was looking for Gwen.

After the (sexually frustrating) incident between her and Katie the previous day, Belle was going to seek the advice she had initially thought to get.

It had taken some thought, but Belle had finally decided who would be the better candidate for the particular conversation she was in need of.

Mrs. Birch and Abigail didn't quite seem fit, the former maid lacking age appropriateness and the latter maid lacking…well…composure—_especially_ for the topic at hand.

Gwen was the only other female confidant Belle had in the castle—and she was _surely_ not going to talk to her father about this certain topic—so it was only natural for her to confide in the kind maidservant.

If only she could find her.

Belle knew Gwen had chores to do, and the late morning hours meant she was most likely finishing up in Katie's room. Her plan was to approach Gwen on her way to the laundry chambers.

And, utterly, it was a plan that worked.

Belle stood at the top of the stairwell as she caught sight of Gwen wishing Katie a good day before dismissing herself from the room. The kind maidservant smiled as she saw Belle across the floor.

"Your Highness," Gwen greeted with a curtsy.

"Hello, Gwen," Belle returned kindly.

Gwen smiled again and folded her hands. "Are you looking for Katie?"

"No…. Actually, I'm… I was looking for you," Belle said. "There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Of course. Do you mind if we talk in the laundry chambers?" Gwen said.

"No, not at all. I'm sorry if I'm disrupting your chores," Belle said as she and Gwen began to descend the stairs.

"Oh, no, Your Highness. This is actually a nice change. I find you to be good company," Gwen said with a small smile.

Belle nodded. "As I find you."

Gwen smiled again as they reached the floor to the laundry chambers. "So…what did you wish to talk about?" she asked as she opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Belle.

"It's…well…" Belle stepped inside, glancing around the room to assure no one else was around as Gwen closed the door behind her and went to stand at the nearest table, easily falling into the rhythm of her chores.

"It's about Katie…" Belle said finally, slowly wringing her hands together.

Gwen looked at Belle for a long moment before a troubled look came to her face. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Belle started at the implication. "Oh…no! It's…it's not _that_." She shook her head. "Everything's fine. Great, actually…." She smiled softly at the thought.

Gwen sighed in relief. "Good." She looked at Belle expectantly.

"It's just… We've been more physical lately, and…I know we've both been having the urge to…take things further," Belle said. "I just…happen to be in need of some womanly advice."

Gwen nodded, knowing full well what the hesitant princess was talking about. "I understand."

Belle bit her lip. "I take it you and Arthur have…?"

"Oh…." Gwen blushed slightly. "Oh, yes…. We have."

"How did you know it was the right time?" Belle asked.

Gwen slowly shook her head. "We didn't…." She thought for a long moment before she titled her head. "It'll just…happen. And it will feel right. You'll find yourselves in a position…and you'll just know it's what you both want…and then…your feelings for each other will take it from there."

Belle nodded, and the two women lapsed into a companionate silence, each lost in their own thoughts for a few long moments before Gwen looked at Belle and smiled gently.

"You and Katie have something special," Gwen said softly. "I know things will be just as special when that point in your relationship comes."

Belle smiled. "Thank you, Gwen. For your advice. And your friendship."

"It's my pleasure," Gwen said.

The two women smiled at each other once more before the door to the laundry chambers opened and servants began to walk in, ready for the next chore for the day.

The servants greeted Belle kindly, and Belle smiled at them in turn before she gave Gwen a grateful look and left the room.

Belle sighed to herself as she walked along the corridor.

Gwen's words had only confirmed her own thoughts on the matter.

With her and Katie wanting their first time to be special, and with their sexual urges almost unbearable…Belle knew that that moment—that vulnerable and intense moment in their relationship—would happen soon.

But, until then, Belle would grin and bear the urges stirring within her.

At least until that moment came.

* * *

Belle took a deep breath as she stepped out of the castle and into the fresh April air, reveling in the early evening atmosphere.

After her talk with Gwen, Belle had retired to her chambers and read a book by the window, knowing it would entertain her and pass the time until Katie's training session was over.

Well…she had _tried_ to read a book.

Her window looked out over the training fields, and Belle had found a pleasant distraction in watching Katie train the knights, teaching her guard brothers the very thing she was best at. She had taken immense pleasure at the way Katie stood and addressed the men, looking and acting like the leader Belle knew she truly was.

Before Belle knew it, the training session had ended, and her book lay unread in her lap, her head propped in her hands as she leaned against the window frame, admiring the way Katie bid the men a good evening, each of them (with the exception of a grumbling Gaston) patting her on the back and knocking fists with her.

Belle had watched for a few more moments until the last of the men had finally began to leave, and it was then that she had left her room and gone down to the field to join Katie.

Belle smiled as she stepped onto the training field and saw Katie standing by the fence post, talking animatedly to Arthur.

As the two knights bid each other farewell, Belle stepped forward and walked towards her girlfriend, her heart fluttering when green eyes met hers.

Katie smiled at the sight of Belle walking towards her, and she reached up and pulled out her hair tie, her long, gorgeous dark mane falling across her shoulders as she shook her head. She raised an eyebrow as Belle stood in front of her, clad in beige trousers and a maroon shirt, her own gorgeous hair falling down her shoulders, set in a neat, side ponytail.

Belle smiled knowingly. "I asked the royal tailor to make it for me. This is much more comfortable than my usual dresses and corsets."

"I bet. It looks great on you," Katie said with a small smile, noting the intricate patterns and elegant designs that were stitched into the material of the trousers and top, modestly highlighting Belle's nobility. "And it's a nice surprise to see you out here."

Belle giggled. "I know. I thought I'd walk you to your chambers before you wash up for dinner. Which is something you _really_ should do," she added, scrunching her nose playfully in distaste.

Katie arched an eyebrow. "Are you saying I smell…?"

Belle stepped closer to Katie and tilted her head. She slowly nodded. "I believe I am."

Katie scoffed and reached out to playfully shove Belle away.

Belle giggled before she looked at Katie seriously. "I saw you training the knights earlier…" she prompted with a small smile.

"Oh…yeah." Katie shook her head. "Arthur managed to convince Gaston to let me take charge today. Though I'm sure his annoying persistence is the only reason Gaston allowed it in the first place." She laughed.

Belle smiled before she bit her lip, an idea crossing her mind. She slowly stepped forward, mere inches from Katie.

Belle placed her hand flat on Katie's stomach, the soft material of the shirt caressing her fingertips before she slid her hand down and gripped the hilt of Katie's sword.

Their eyes met in an intense gaze as Belle slowly slid the sword from its sheath at Katie's waist and held it at her side.

Katie exhaled softly as Belle stepped away, blinking away any arousal that had stirred from the sensual action. She looked at Belle.

"Arm yourself," Belle said simply, holding the sword up and gesturing towards the weaponry stand on the other side of the fence.

"What are you doing…?" Katie asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Wielding a sword and calling orders," Belle answered lightly. She gave Katie a playful smirk. "That's what you do, isn't it? Mmm…?"

Katie shot Belle an even look before she reached over the fence and grabbed a sword from the stand.

"Good. Now take your stance," Belle said easily.

Katie shook her head and laughed, knowing full well where Belle was going with this. "I believe I won the last sword fight we had."

"That was with rolled-up wads of the daily news. _This_, however, is an actual duel," Belle said. She smirked. "To make it more interesting...how about loser has to do whatever the winner says? A kind of servantry, if you will…."

Katie quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Deal."

Belle just tilted her head and stepped back before she held her sword up and tapped it lightly against Katie's own.

Their eyes locked as they took the proper stances, the early chirping of crickets the only thing filling the short silence that fell between them as Katie and Belle sized each other up.

"_En garde_!" Belle said suddenly.

Katie laughed at the exclamation before she knocked Belle's sword with her own in a half-hearted blow, prompting them to pace in a circle, swords drawn, stances ready.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…but I specifically remember you telling me that you've never wielded a sword before. Much less _held_ one." Katie stared at Belle who slowly lowered into a calculating position.

"You're right…. I haven't. Until now," Belle said before she swiftly stepped forward and lifted the sword.

Katie quickly dodged out of the way, sidestepping Belle, only to turn her head and see that Belle hadn't gone for the actual blow.

Katie was at a disadvantage, her back turned to Belle, sword held uselessly above her head, at Belle's mercy if they were in an actual battle.

It was a trick.

And from Katie's own book.

"How do you know those moves?" Katie asked as she faced Belle once more.

Belle smirked. "I do more than just admire your lady power when I watch you train from the window…."

Katie chuckled. "So you've been studying."

Belle hummed.

Katie nodded. "Well, you're a fast learner." She stepped forward and swung her sword, smiling as Belle parried the blow, the metal of their swords sliding together noisily as they each added pressure to their stance, trying to force the other backwards.

"You have good instincts," Katie said, also impressed by Belle's strength.

Belle merely grinned—but she gasped as Katie suddenly slid her sword up and back around to hit her own, causing her to stumble from the force of the blow.

Katie reached out and grabbed Belle, wrapping her hand around the wrist that held the sword, her own sword inches from Belle's neck as she pressed herself sensually against her back.

"But so do I," Katie breathed into Belle's ear.

Belle shivered, her chest heaving slightly from the rush of the strategic move—and the husky tone of Katie's voice.

Katie chuckled. "I believe I've won. _Again_."

"You're right…" Belle said, turning her head slightly and giving Katie a suggestive look through her lashes. "Now you should claim your reward…."

Katie smirked as she lowered her sword and leaned forward to press her lips to Belle's.

Before their lips could touch, Belle swung her free arm back and elbowed Katie, causing her to gasp.

Katie stumbled back against the fence post, her sword falling from her hand. Belle caught it before it could hit the ground, and turned to hold both swords out, crossed and hovering close to Katie's neck.

"I believe you did this move on Arthur last week. Well...minus the sensual undertones, of course," Belle said. She smirked. "And I believe _I've_ won."

Katie just breathed heavily as she held her hands up in surrender.

Belle giggled before she lowered the swords and pecked Katie's lips, reaching behind her defeated girlfriend to sheath the weapons back in their holsters on the stand.

Katie shook her head, mainly at the fact that Belle had beaten her. "Okay." She let her hands fall, clapping them against her thighs. "You've won. Now… What do you want me to do?"

Belle pretended to ponder the question for a moment. She quirked her lips and looked at Katie with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Kiss me," she said simply.

Katie smiled before she stepped forward and placed her hands on Belle's waist, tilting her head and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Belle hummed and wrapped her arms around Katie's neck as the kiss deepened. She felt herself being pushed gently against the fence post, and she moaned softly into Katie's mouth as their bodies pressed together.

They slowly pulled away, and Katie tilted her head, a small smile playing at her lips as she looked at Belle.

"I'm not so sure I lost after all…" Katie said softly.

Belle just smirked and pecked her swiftly on the lips, sliding her hands down to rest on Katie's shoulders. She sighed in mock disappointment. "Well…I suppose if you're going to see your servanthood to me as that, then I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties, Miss Daly."

Katie laughed, and Belle gave her a disapproving look, still playing up her victory role as she stepped away from Katie.

"Whatever," Belle said, throwing her head back in a faux aristocratic way. "I like you better as my girlfriend than my servant any day," she said airily, examining her nails.

Katie laughed at the ridiculousness and utter hilarity that was Belle and snobbish nobility, and Belle finally broke character, her giggles sounding infectiously in Katie's ears.

Katie looked at Belle as their laughter slowly faded. "I love you," she said, shaking her head at her adorable girlfriend.

Belle smiled at the fond easiness in which the words came. "I love you, too," she said softly. She leaned forward and met Katie's lips in a chaste kiss before she pulled back with a smile.

"Come on…" Belle said, reaching for Katie's hand and lacing their fingers. "You've got to get washed up for dinner. You still smell."

"Yeah. So do you," Katie said, leaning over to sniff at Belle's hair and scrunching her nose in mock distaste as she pulled away.

Belle scoffed, and Katie snickered, giggling madly as Belle began to chase her off the field and into the castle, their laughter echoing throughout the halls.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	16. Chapter 16

"I still can't believe you beat me."

Belle smirked knowingly.

She knew their sword fight from the previous evening had still been at the forefront of Katie's mind, even when they had spent the day on and off together and retired to Belle's room after dinner.

"The fact that we had an actual sword fight is still hard to believe," Katie uttered.

"Why is that?" Belle asked.

"You're not a violent person." Katie turned to lay on her back, and she watched Belle flip absentmindedly through the pages of a book that was nestled in her lap as she sat across from her on the bed.

"You're right…. I'm not. I don't think a woman has to fight to be strong or brave," Belle said after a moment.

"I agree. But you fought me."

"I don't think knowing how to swordfight makes me any less strong or brave."

"Nor do I," Katie said. "But I still can't believe you used my own moves against me."

"It wasn't your moves that helped me beat you. Nor was it the sword I held in my hand. Or your failure to resist my charms..." Belle said, raising a sly eyebrow as she leaned over to place the book on her dresser.

Katie gave Belle an unamused look, and Belle giggled before she continued.

"My brain is my true weapon," Belle said. "I beat you using one simple thing."

"And what is that?" Katie asked.

Belle tilted her head in finality. "Strategy."

"Strategy," Katie said flatly. "_Strategy_?" She sat up fully and raised an elegant eyebrow in incredulity. "Is that so?"

Belle merely smirked and nodded.

Katie huffed. "I'll show _you_ strategy!"

Belle giggled madly as Katie rushed forward and began to tickle her mirthlessly, and she fell back against the covers.

Belle's laughter was infectious and ringing in Katie's ears as she continued to tickle her.

Belle tried to squirm away, but Katie was relentless.

Katie rested her body on top of Belle's, effectively trapping her as she tickled her sides, and Belle giggled and pushed at Katie's shoulders.

Katie chuckled and tickled up Belle's sides, causing her to practically squeal with laughter as her body rose up off the bed, pressing into Katie's.

Katie felt Belle attempting to push at her shoulders once more, and she reached up and grabbed Belle's hands, pressing them to the bed on either side of her head.

Belle was officially trapped.

Katie looked down at her with a sly, raised eyebrow, and Belle playfully rolled her eyes in defeat at the strategic tickle war.

Katie smirked in victory before she slowly laced their fingers together, smiling as Belle tilted her head up and pressed a slow kiss to her lips.

Maybe it was the soft candlelight that cast a calming glow around the room…

Maybe it was just the easiness in which their relationship came…

Whatever it was…something felt different about this kiss.

Whatever it was…something felt different about this kiss.

This kiss was slower—softer, somehow….

Even as it deepened and hands began to slowly explore and touch, feel and caress…this kiss was promising…something.

Something both Katie and Belle wanted.

Very much so.

This kiss felt like an establishment.

This kiss felt like a buildup.

This kiss felt so…

_Right_….

Katie and Belle slowly pulled away, just enough to look at each other, hearts racing with a newfound anticipation.

Katie met Belle's gaze, green eyes looking into blue…asking the same question, consenting the same thing.

Katie leaned down and pressed her lips to Belle's in a deep kiss, moaning softly as Belle's fingers slipped delicately under her shirt, scratching lightly at taut muscles.

Katie slowly sat up, and Belle followed, lifting Katie's shirt up and off of her shoulders in one fluid motion, discarding the top to the side, not paying any mind to where it fell.

Katie took the hem of Belle's shirt into her fingers and slowly lifted it up with steady hands, though her nerves and heart were racing. She moved the shirt to the side and slowly leaned forward.

Katie inhaled softly as Belle kissed her, her hands slowly sliding down her waist to linger at the hem of her pants.

Belle breathed deeply as Katie slowly pushed her pants down, gently tugging them off and pushing them off the bed, adding to the growing pile of clothing. She moaned softly as Katie's hands slowly slid up her legs, caressing soft skin, sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

Belle slowly slid her hands down to Katie's waist and gently pushed at the material of her trousers, gently tugging them down long legs and pushing them to the side, taking pleasure in the way Katie's breath caught as she slowly ran her hands up her legs, caressing soft skin along the way.

Katie and Belle slowly pulled away once more and looked at each other, swallowing at the few articles of clothing separating them from each other's full touch.

Katie slowly pressed her lips to Belle's once more and gently slid a hand up her side, her fingers toying with the underside of Belle's bra before slowly unclasping the back and gently tugging it down her arms, letting it fall off the side of the bed.

Belle shivered as the room temperature hit her bare chest, and she slowly slid her fingers up Katie's sides to toy at the clasp of her bra, collecting herself before she unclasped the back and gently tugged it down her arms.

Katie took a shaky breath as Belle let her bra slip off the bed, and she slowly leaned in once more to touch Belle's lips with her own, her fingers slowly trailing down her sides to rest on the lacy material of her underwear.

Belle's heartbeat quickened as Katie's fingertips slowly pushed down the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down…down…down…until they slid off her legs and onto the pile of clothes next to the bed.

Belle swallowed as she continued to kiss Katie, her own fingers slowly coming to touch the material of Katie's underwear and slowly tug them down…down Katie's long legs, until they, too, were discarded onto the pile of clothes.

All articles of clothing finally in a pile on the floor next to the bed, Katie and Belle slowly pulled away and looked at each other, each completely taken by the stunning sights before them.

Full breasts…soft skin…gorgeous figure.

They were both bare, breathless, and breathtaking.

"You're so beautiful," Katie breathed as she gently touched Belle's face.

"So are you," Belle said softly, tracing a finger along Katie's jaw and returning the small, bashful smile she gave her.

Slowly…Katie and Belle reached for each other, their lips meeting softly as their hands touched skin that had once been covered by layers of clothing…moaning as they trailed their hands across each other's chests, familiarizing themselves with soft skin…touching, kissing, tasting—savoring the vulnerable and pleasurable sensation of it all….

Belle slowly fell back against the pillows, gently pulling Katie to lie on top of her, both of them moaning softly at the feel of their bodies sliding deliciously together.

They laid there…kissing slowly and softly…touching and caressing…

Taking their time in just _feeling_ each other….

Soon…their kisses became deeper and more fervent…their vulnerability and passion becoming one.

Katie and Belle slowly pulled away, just enough to look at each other, hearts racing with a newfound anticipation once more.

And it was once more that Katie met Belle's gaze, green eyes looking into blue…asking the same question…consenting the same thing.

And then Katie leaned down and pressed her lips to Belle's in a slow, deep kiss before she pulled away to look at her.

Green eyes locked with blue as Katie's fingers trailed down Belle's side, caressing soft skin along the way before they came to rest on the crevice of her hip.

Katie slowly slipped her fingers down…down…down...

Belle let out a throaty moan as Katie touched her, and Katie moaned in turn at the feeling of how wet Belle was….

At how exhilarating it was to finally touch her.

Katie slowly slid her fingers up and down Belle's folds, biting her lip as Belle shivered.

Their eyes locked once more, and Katie slowly slipped a finger inside, watching with parted lips as Belle's eyes widened in pleasure and a shaky moan escaped her lips.

Katie slowly pumped her finger in and out, feeling Belle's chest rise and fall beneath her own and hearing her labored breathing.

Belle's heart began to beat faster with every gentle thrust of Katie's finger. She exhaled softly and swallowed, looking deeply into Katie's eyes before she opened her mouth.

"Katie…" Belle breathed, her voice catching as pure pleasure continued to course through her body with every movement of Katie's finger inside of her.

Belle merely bit her lip and moaned, knowing Katie would know what she wanted.

And Katie did.

Katie leaned down to press a kiss to Belle's lips, and Belle moaned deeply into Katie's mouth as she gently slipped two fingers inside her.

Katie groaned as Belle tangled a hand in her hair, and she pumped her fingers in and out, slowly building up a quicker, steadier rhythm.

It was passionate…hot…sweaty…and intense.

Katie touching Belle…her fingers thrusting into her in a deep, steady rhythm…. Belle moaning into Katie's mouth as they kissed and breathed heavily against each other.

Katie groaned as she felt Belle's muscles tighten around her fingers and her breathing became heavier and heavier.

Belle was close…and Katie moaned just knowing she was the cause of that.

Katie gave a few more long, deep thrusts and a curl of her fingers, and with a gentle swipe of her thumb against her clit, Belle cried out in pleasure, her back arching off the bed, her moan a strangled form of Katie's name.

Katie slowly brought Belle back down, her fingers slipping in and out of her in a slow, drawn-out pace…and Belle collapsed onto the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to control her erratic breathing.

Katie slowly slipped her fingers from between Belle's folds, biting her lip at the arousal that coated her fingers and the way Belle whimpered at the loss of her touch.

Katie wiped her hand on the sheets beside her before she moved to lay next to Belle, her head propped on her elbow as she looked down at her lover, fingertips slowly tracing patterns on soft skin.

After a moment, Belle slowly opened her eyes—vulnerable, hazy, and blue—and blinked up at Katie, who had a small, loving smile playing on her lips.

Belle reached up and slipped a hand into Katie's hair, pulling her down into a slow, long, deep kiss.

A kiss that only deepened as Belle slowly moved to sit up and gently press Katie back against the pillows, switching their positions.

Belle slowly pulled away to look at Katie.

Blue eyes locked with green as Belle's fingers trailed down Katie's side, caressing soft skin along the way before they came to rest on the crevice of her hip.

Belle slowly slipped her fingers down…down…down...

Katie let out a throaty moan as Belle touched her, and Belle moaned in turn at the feeling of how wet Katie was….

At how exhilarating it was to finally touch her.

Belle slowly slid her fingers up and down Katie's folds, biting her lip as Katie shivered.

Their eyes locked once more, and Belle slowly slipped a finger inside, watching with parted lips as Katie's eyes fluttered in pleasure and a breathy moan escaped her lips.

Belle slowly pumped her finger in and out, feeling Katie's chest rise and fall beneath her own and hearing her labored breathing.

Katie bit her lip at the sensation, her hips rising slightly off the bed to meet every slow thrust of Belle's finger.

After a few moments, Katie moaned deeply, knowing Belle would know what she wanted.

And Belle did.

Belle leaned down to press a kiss to Katie's lips, and Katie moaned deeply into Belle's mouth as she gently slipped two fingers inside her.

Belle groaned as Katie tangled a hand in her hair, and she pumped her fingers in and out, slowly building up a quicker, steadier rhythm.

It was passionate…hot…sweaty…and intense.

Belle touching Katie…her fingers thrusting into her in a deep, steady rhythm…. Katie moaning into Belle's mouth as they kissed and breathed heavily against each other.

Belle groaned as she felt Katie's muscles tighten around her fingers and her breathing became heavier and heavier.

Katie was close…and Belle moaned just knowing she was the cause of that.

Belle gave a few more long, deep thrusts and a curl of her fingers, and with a gentle swipe of her thumb against her clit, Katie cried out, her back arching off the bed, a long, lengthy moan of Belle's name slipping from her lips.

Belle slowly brought Katie back down, her fingers slipping in and out of her in a slow, drawn-out pace…and Katie fell back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to control the erratic rise and fall of her chest.

Belle slowly slipped her fingers from between Katie's folds, biting her lip at the arousal that coated her fingers and the way Katie's breath hitched at the loss of her touch.

Belle wiped her hand on the sheets beside her before she moved to lay next to Katie, both of them breathless…sweaty…and satiated.

Katie slowly opened her eyes—vulnerable, hazy, and green—and looked at Belle, who had a small, loving smile playing on her lips.

Katie tilted her head to press a kiss to Belle's forehead before she shivered, Belle's fingers coming to gently caress her face and pull her into a slow, deep kiss.

Katie and Belle laid there—side by side…eyes locked…legs tangled together…fingers entwined between them…bodies still glistening with sweat from their lovemaking—before they slowly fell into a deep, sated sleep….

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up to each other, naked, and with the events of the previous night still lingering on the sheets tangled around them…eyes meeting in a deep gaze as they eventually came out of their love haze and got out of bed…dressing before separating with a soft, lingering kiss to go wash up, only to return and spend the day together…

Well...it was something Katie and Belle loved.

Their first time was as it should have been; soft, gentle, loving, intense—vulnerable in every sense of the word. And experiencing that moment—taking that step in their relationship—only opened the doors to a new way of intimacy.

It was invigorating…exhilarating…so incredibly pleasurable and satisfying, the intimacy that Katie and Belle had.

And it was only reasonable to explore that intimacy.

In every way possible.

Almost a week and a few building moments later, they found themselves intimate again, this time in Katie's chambers…on her bed…leaving traces of their lovemaking on the bedsheets.

What had started as them spending time together in Katie's room—looking through old knickknacks and doohickeys given to Katie by her mother, the only pieces of her childhood left other than memories…

Well….

It had then escalated into a teasing remark from Belle, and a witty retaliation from Katie, and then they were chasing each other around the room.

Katie had tackled Belle onto the bed, both of them laughing as they rolled around until Belle pinned Katie underneath her. Their laughter had slowly ceased when Belle leaned down and kissed Katie firmly on the lips, initiating a heavy makeout session, which ultimately led to clothes being shed, and Katie's slender fingers sliding down and slipping into Belle—touching her…pleasing her...and Katie watching with parted lips as Belle rode her fingers, moaning, pleasure twisting her features in a strikingly beautiful way.

It was pure bliss.

Belle's body fell limp, and she collapsed on top of Katie with a soft moan, their bodies sliding deliciously together. She breathed heavily against Katie's shoulder, her body still shaking slightly with the aftermath of her orgasm.

Katie's hand came up to caress the back of Belle's neck, fingertips combing gently through brown, sweat-dampened hair. She pressed her lips to Belle's temple as she felt her heartbeat return to normal, grinning softly as she leaned up to look at her.

Katie gasped as Belle flipped their positions, and she shivered as Belle gripped her waist with one hand, moaning as the other pulled her down into a passionate kiss before slipping down to return the pleasure and amazing orgasm Belle herself had just received.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Katie and Belle were still high from the intimacy they had shared that night in Katie's room.

Being high off of that intimacy meant going about their day with a wondrous sense of happiness, a lightness in their steps, a smile for everyone, and a hum here and there; drawing grins and equal happiness from the people around them; with the occasional strange look from Gaston, especially when Katie seemed to dance even as she fought; playful jabs from Arthur, and silent and not-so-silent fangirling from Abigail and Gwen; paternal looks resembling both strictness and awkwardness from Maurice and Mrs. Birch and bright blushes from Paisley and Floyd as they realized exactly why Katie and Belle were so chipper.

But that high slowly gave way to a new intimate territory….

A very new intimate territory.

One Katie had thought of once or twice before and had to stop before her senses got out of hand at the very thought of it.

One Belle had certainly given thought to, but had been too flushed to dwell on for long.

The time didn't come until another week later, when Katie and Belle sat on Belle's bed, the moonlight slipping through a gap in the curtains, a book recently placed back on the dresser as they discussed the adventures of the hobbit they had just finished reading about, pondering and sharing ideas of what would happen in the next book or two.

But then Katie had to give Belle an adorable look (really, it was just a look Belle received from Katie many times before), and Belle felt the same rush of emotions and fluttering of her heart as she did every time.

And those green eyes just gazed so lovingly into Belle's…. And those lips—sweet, supple lips—just tugged into a lopsided grin…and Belle just had to kiss Katie—to feel those lips on hers…to pepper kisses along that soft, lovely face.

And then Katie was being tugged down…Belle pulling at her shirt until her body pressed against hers as she rested against the pillows, caressing the back of Katie's neck and running her fingers through long, dark hair…Katie trailing her lips up her neck before capturing Belle's own in a slow, deep kiss.

A kiss that only inevitably deepened as Belle slipped her tongue into Katie's mouth and ran her hands up her shirt, slowly tugging it up and off…letting it fall to the floor where her own shirt joined it—and shortly after, her and Katie's pants.

Katie sighed at Belle's touch—at fingertips lightly tracing the underside of her bra—and she pulled away just enough to look at her. She licked her lips and was quiet for a moment, just gazing into Belle's patient blue eyes. "I want to try something," she said softly.

Belle looked into Katie's eyes and shivered at the intensity they held before she nodded. "Okay," she whispered, tilting her head up and capturing Katie's lips with her own once again.

Katie slowly pulled away and began to trail kisses down Belle's neck to her chest, and Belle lifted her head to watch Katie's lips wander closer and closer to the most intimate part of her.

Katie brushed her lips over the crevice of Belle's hip and looked up at her with gentle, trusting green eyes.

Belle's heart began to beat wildly in her chest at the realization of what Katie was silently implying, and she looked back into those curious green eyes, her own blue eyes conveying her consent.

Katie's lips twitched into a small, lopsided grin, the action tickling Belle's skin as she slowly lowered her underwear and slid them off her legs to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

Katie licked her lips, glancing up and locking eyes with Belle in an intense gaze as she slowly lowered her mouth.

Belle's head instantly fell back against the pillows as Katie began to kiss her down _there_. Her heart raced, and her breathing became heavier and heavier, a hand clutching at the bedpost above her head, her back arching off the bed more and more with every flit of Katie's tongue, her pleasure only increasing with the addition of Katie's fingers slipping slowly inside her, pumping deliciously, quick and steady.

And then Katie's tongue was inside her—kissing her, touching her, tasting the most intimate part of her—and Belle cried out, her heart racing and her breath catching.

Belle moaned loudly and reached down to tangle a hand in Katie's hair, tugging at it with every moan that slipped out of her mouth and fighting the urge to just grind shamelessly against her face.

But then dark green eyes looked up at her, and Belle _felt_ a small smile against her skin, and she moaned deeply as she started to rock her hips against a devilishly skillful tongue.

It was erotic.

It was fortifying.

It was mind-blowing.

It was pure ecstasy.

Belle threw her head back against the pillows and moaned loudly as Katie pressed her mouth to her clit and slipped two fingers inside her again, her back arching off the bed once more.

Belle's fingers gripped Katie's hair, and she let out a long, lengthy moan of Katie's name as she collapsed onto the sheets, shivering as Katie slowly removed her mouth and fingers, her chest heaving as she came down from her high.

Katie licked her lips and gently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her senses riled from the taste of Belle's arousal on her tongue. She smirked tenderly and slowly crawled forward to hover over her lover, looking down at her with soft eyes.

Belle leaned up as if to flip their positions, but Katie stopped her with a gentle kiss, and Belle fell back against the pillows, trailing her fingers through dark hair as Katie whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

A week later, and Katie hadn't had the pleasure of that night reciprocated. But she hadn't wanted it then, and she didn't expect it now.

Instead, Katie returned to her room after her shift and went to change into something more fit for the guard meeting she had to attend later that evening, gathering her clothes and stepping into the changing area. She got lost in her thoughts as she stripped out of her guard uniform and slipped into a simple dress shirt and fresh pair of underwear, shivering at the memory of Belle…and how she tasted… How she had rocked against her mouth and—

"Hey."

Katie started slightly at the soft, familiar voice, and she turned to see Belle standing just outside the makeshift changing area, blue eyes raking over her toned legs, bare of her usual trousers.

"Hey," Katie said with a smile as she finished buttoning up the front of her dress shirt.

"Arthur told me you'd be here," Belle said as she stepped forward and leaned against the wardrobe.

"Yeah." Katie grinned. "I just wanted to change before I went to find you."

"Well, I'm here…" Belle said with a small smirk.

Katie grinned, humming as Belle stepped forward and pressed her lips to hers in a sweet greeting. She slowly lifted a hand to cup the side of Belle's face—and groaned as Belle's hands suddenly settled on her waist and pressed her against the dresser on the far wall.

Katie broke the kiss and looked at Belle curiously, her lips parting and gaze only darkening with a lust that went shooting straight between her legs at the _look_ Belle gave her as she slowly slid her hands up her chest and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra.

Katie swallowed as Belle slowly trailed a finger down her chest and between her breasts. She bit back a moan as Belle bit her lip and pressed her hips into hers.

Belle looked up at Katie through half-lidded eyes. "I want to try something," she said quietly, though the tone of her voice conveyed the seriousness of her utmost desire.

Katie exhaled breathily at the husky words, her green eyes staring into Belle's dark blue, conveying her consent and current state of arousal.

Belle slowly leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Katie's lips, her fingers toying with the hem of her underwear.

Katie's breath hitched, and her heart pounded in her chest as Belle slowly moved to rest on her knees in front of her. She shivered as Belle slowly slid her underwear down and off her legs.

Katie bit her lip as Belle looked up at her with dark blue eyes, a hand on her hip, bracing her, the other resting on her thigh, fingertips slowly caressing soft skin.

With a lick of her lips, Belle leaned forward and pressed her mouth right where Katie needed it.

Katie moaned as Belle slowly licked at her clit, flicking her tongue against the sensitive bud, slowly at first and then more teasingly so, giving Katie the same pleasurable treatment she had received days before.

Katie's head fell back, and she felt her legs shake, the dresser and Belle's hand on her hip the only things keeping her standing. Her senses were heightened beyond measure as her fingers dug into the top of the desk, bracing herself with every flit of Belle's tongue against her clit, her pleasure only increasing with the teasing scrape of Belle's fingernails on the inside of her thigh.

And then Belle's tongue was inside her—kissing her, touching her, tasting the most intimate part of her—and Katie cried out, her heart racing and her breath catching.

Katie moaned loudly and reached down to tangle a hand in Belle's hair, fighting the urge to just grind shamelessly against her face.

But then dark blue eyes looked up at her, and Katie _felt_ a small smile against her skin, and she moaned deeply as she started to rock her hips against a devilishly skillful yet shy tongue.

Katie threw her head back and moaned loudly as Belle pressed her mouth to her clit once more and slipped two fingers inside of her, only adding to the exhilarating state of Katie's mind, body, and arousal as she pumped, quick and steady.

Katie's fingers gripped Belle's hair, and she let out a long, lengthy moan of Belle's name before she slumped against the wall. She shivered as Belle slowly removed her mouth and fingers, her chest heaving as she came down from her high.

Belle slowly pulled Katie's underwear back up before she licked her lips and gently wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her senses riled from the taste of Katie's arousal on her tongue. She smirked tenderly and slowly moved to stand in front of her lover, looking at her with soft eyes.

Katie leaned forward, but Belle stopped her with a gentle kiss, and she fell into Belle's arms, nimble fingers trailing through dark hair as Belle whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

"She _WHAT_?!" Arthur exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the knights' chambers.

"_Shh_!" Katie hissed, looking around and waiting for curious eyes to turn back towards their own plates before she continued. "Keep your voice down."

Arthur leaned forward. "_Do you mean to tell me that Belle is a lady in the streets but a freak in the bed_? _A princess to the public but a freak when it's time_?"

Katie blinked and shook her head incredulously. "_What_? No."

"I'm sorry. It's just… One doesn't use Belle and sexually provocative terms in the same sentence. It just seems utterly preposterous," Arthur said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Katie just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her meal.

Arthur smirked suddenly. "So… How was it?"

Katie shot him an even look. "If you must know…it was pretty damn good."

Arthur chuckled. "I bet." His expression turned serious. "Really, though. How was it?"

Katie smiled softly. "It was…incredible. Being with each other in such a way, it just…never ceases to be amazing."

Arthur grinned. "Good."

Katie nodded before she quirked her lips. "There is one thing, though…"

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Well…after everything that's happened the past few weeks, I…" Katie huffed, dismissing her hesitance and getting to the point. "I can't keep Belle off me," she said. She furrowed her brow in second thought. "Or…Belle can't keep me off her. Maybe _both_…?"

Arthur stared at Katie for a blank moment before he tilted his head back and howled, shaking his head as his raucous laughter subsided into small chuckles. "Oh my _god_!"

"Shut up. Look. I'm not complaining, it's just… _We haven't stopped going at it_," Katie said, running a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Is it normal for two people to be this…_sexual_?"

Arthur bit back another bout of laughter, his shoulders shaking from the effort. "Well…I don't know. It depends on the two people involved, I suppose. I know Gwen and I have 'gone at it' quite a few times. But, I mean…you're a couple, you're in love, you have urges. What do you expect? You're not _nuns_. Besides…" He winked. "A healthy sex life is a good thing."

Arthur looked up suddenly and smirked. "Speaking of which…"

Katie followed his gaze to see Belle entering the knights' chambers, smiling as she spotted them at the table and made her way over, missing the way Arthur nudged Katie with his foot before she kicked him roughly.

"Hello, Arthur," Belle greeted.

Arthur nodded curtly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Belle."

"Hey, you," Belle said, leaning down to meet Katie's lips in a chaste kiss.

"Hey," Katie breathed as they parted. She pecked Belle's cheek lovingly before they smiled at each other.

"So…. What brings you here?" Arthur asked once he had both women's attention.

Belle clasped her hands together and looked back at Katie. "I want to show you the new dress shirts the royal tailor just made for the guard." She placed her hands on Katie's shoulders. "I think you, uh…might be interested."

Katie raised an eyebrow, not quite noticing the way Belle's hands slid slowly and sensually up and down her arms in a not-so-subtle caress. "Okay. Let's go," she said as she stood up.

Belle smiled and bid Arthur goodbye before she turned and started for the doors.

Katie watched her go before she glanced at Arthur. "Is it just special treatment, or aren't you and Gaston supposed to get first pick at new garb?"

"For someone so smart, you can be so dense sometimes…." Arthur shook his head and laughed. "Belle doesn't want to show you the new dress shirts."

When Katie just looked at him unamusedly, Arthur chuckled. "There _are_ new dress shirts, and Gaston and I _do_ get first pick," he said. "But it seems to me as if Belle wants to give _you_ a little 'special treatment' of her own..." He winked.

Katie blushed furiously and shook her head. "Stop. Just…no. I'll see you on the field," she muttered before she followed after Belle.

Arthur chuckled, and his laughter only turned into a maddening fit of giggles at Katie's responding groan to his last parting words.

"Have fun…!"

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	18. Chapter 18

Happiness. Easiness. Peacefulness.

If any three words could convey the very atmosphere of Dover, it was those.

And if any three words could convey the very state of Katie and Belle's relationship, well…it was those words as well.

Everything in Dover was happy…easy…peaceful.

All the people…

All the animals…

Every day…

Everyone…

Everything.

It was something Dover was known for—and something that was ever present in its lands.

A month later, and all in Dover remained at peace, the late May air only seconding that amity.

A month later, and not one soul knew that all would change…

* * *

"According to my records…the economy is stable, the food and water supplies are clean and plentiful, and the outlying villages are doing well."

"Excellent. Thank you, Phillip," Maurice said.

The arbiter of the court nodded and sat back in his chair at the round table.

It was that time of month again, when Maurice would meet with the court at the start of the day's evening; when he, Belle, the nobles, and the higher-ranking knights would sit at the round table to discuss the state of the kingdom.

Katie was absolutely taken by the efficiency and prestige that the meeting was held in—but more so, by the way Belle sat next to her father in all her royal beauty, adding her own intellect, comments, and ideas to the conversation and topics at hand, all in all making Katie fall that much more in love with her.

Katie was also taken by the feeling of importance she felt sitting there at the table; to the left of Gaston, Arthur sitting on his right.

Being Third Arm Guard really did have its perks, for being this involved with the heart of Dover and the Frenchlands was truly a fortifying sense of achievement and wonder.

"Well…it seems as if that is all we have for this conference," Maurice said. He stood and looked at everyone seated around the table, grinning pleasantly when his eyes landed on Belle and then Katie. "Meeting dismissed. But, please. Stay awhile if you'd like, and enjoy the refreshments."

Maurice nodded and walked over to grab a drink from one of the long side tables, prompting the others to stand and do the same, instantly falling into easy conversations with one another.

Katie stood and smiled when her eyes met Belle's, playful and twinkling, across the table. Her smile stood on her lips as she walked around the table and met Belle halfway, the two instinctively taking each other's hands and lacing their fingers.

"You were amazing," Katie said.

Belle grinned bashfully. "Oh…that. It's all just more practice for when I take my father's place…."

Katie tilted her head and gave Belle a soft look. "You'll make a great queen. Just like your mother was before you…."

Belle looked at Katie for a long moment, swallowing thickly at the sudden rush of emotions she felt at both Katie's words and the loving conviction in those gorgeous green eyes.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and Sean and Rory walked in, eyes frantic, though their expressions were even and dignified.

"Your Majesty!" Sean called.

"Yes, Sean. What is it?" Maurice asked.

"The sentries have spotted an unknown mass on the border, sire."

"A league of travelers, perhaps?"

"No. They carry weapons."

Maurice nodded and skewed his eyebrows in thought. "I see…"

"There's something else, sire…." Sean shifted nervously.

"They've sent this..." Rory swallowed as he handed Maurice a piece of parchment.

Maurice slowly took the paper and opened it, his jaw tightening as he read. He looked up at the court members, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is it, sire?" Arthur asked.

"A warning of terms," Maurice said blankly. "They expect a battle by noon tomorrow. If not…they will threaten Dover and all who stand for it."

"That's preposterous!" Phillip snapped.

"Unknown masses of men have not the strength and number as our ranks do," Gaston said.

Maurice shook his head. "It's not an unknown mass…. It's a rogue army. Deriving from King George's lands…."

Katie swallowed, and she felt Belle's hand grasp her forearm in alarm.

Arthur's lips parted, Phillip paled, and Gaston's brow furrowed.

An eerie silence filled with mixed, uncomfortable reactions fell across the room at the mention of the tyrannical king.

"Sire…the leader expects an answer. Soon…" Sean said, breaking the silence.

Maurice was quiet for a long moment before he slowly nodded. "Very well," he said gravely. "Tell him I shall meet his terms in full. I will not let him and his army do this kingdom and its people harm."

Sean nodded before he turned and walked out of the room with Rory.

Maurice looked at Gaston. "Prepare your troops to set out in the morning. I shall inform the people before they retire."

Gaston nodded solemnly.

"I shall see you all in the courtyard, then," Maurice said. He met the eyes of everyone in the room before he nodded and walked out.

There was a long moment of silence following the king's leave—everyone lost in their own thoughts of what it all meant.

And then soft murmurs started to slowly fill the room, some of the members of the court dismissing themselves, bidding fellow nobles goodbye and Gaston and Arthur and Katie good luck.

Katie just nodded in thanks at every wish she received, until, finally, the last of the nobles left, and her, Belle, Gaston, and Arthur were the only remaining occupants in the Great Hall.

Gaston swallowed and looked at Katie and Arthur. "Report to the knights' chambers in ten minutes. I'll give the briefing and then send everyone to the courtyard for the king's announcement. After that, we can all retire for the night before…" He trailed off, and Katie and Arthur just nodded before he turned and left.

"Gods…" Arthur breathed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "A bunch of rogues from King George's lands…." He shook his head. "If they're coming to fight with George's heartlessness instilled in them…well… King George himself has destroyed so many kingdoms…. And his hands bear the bloodstains of many people…."

Arthur shook his head once more. "I can only imagine the kind of fight they'll put up…" He looked at Katie. "This won't be an easy battle."

"No battle is ever easy," Katie said quietly. "But it must be fought…. To protect the kingdom…. To protect the people," she said, slowly meeting Belle's saddened eyes.

Arthur sighed heavily and nodded. "That it must." He quirked his lips and nodded again. "We'd better get going…."

Katie nodded and turned to Belle, giving her a knowing look before she pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Arthur gave Belle a small nod before he and Katie left the room.

Belle watched them walk through the doors of the Great Hall—her mind in a buzz…her heart in a dread.

* * *

All was quiet except for the soft buzz of rousing speculation as Maurice walked out onto the long stretch of balcony that overlooked the courtyard, where the people were gathered and awaiting his announcement.

Katie cast a sidelong glance at Belle, who was standing stoic and graceful next to her father, before she turned to face the people from her spot next to Gaston, noticing the look Arthur sent her from his position on the other side of the head guard.

A silence slowly fell over the people, and all was quiet as Maurice opened his mouth and began to speak.

"People of Dover," Maurice said, his voice ringing throughout the castle grounds. "I have called you forth to inform you that come tomorrow afternoon…Dover will be fighting a battle against a grave threat."

"My gods!"

"How can this be?"

There was a sudden murmur amongst the people before it rose with anxiety and fear.

"Dover has been peaceful for years!"

Maurice nodded. "Yes…that it has. But, as we all know…Dover still has its enemies—those who rise from greed and the hunger for power at any cost…. With that said…a rogue army has threatened Dover. However, while our ranks are among the finest…this is no ordinary rogue army…."

There was a short silence before Maurice spoke again.

"This army descends from Castlebury…and King George's lands," Maurice said gravely.

"No!"

There was a sudden uproar from the people at the very mention of the wretched king that had threatened Dover's very existence long, long ago; back when Farah had been alive and reigning equally alongside Maurice—back before Farah's very intelligence and means of negotiation had seen King George far from Dover's lands for the years to follow.

But now that all was threatened….

"That _bastard_! Sending his men over here! How dare he?"

"What are we to do? King George is heartless! Who's to say his rogues aren't? He trained them, after all…!"

"Order!" Maurice called.

The people in the courtyard immediately settled.

"What does this army want?" someone called calmly.

"A battle…. That is the only thing they've requested in their terms," Maurice informed. "Whether this is King George's way of feeling out our strengths or just a rogue army striving to achieve misplaced glory…I assure you our knights will not let them harm Dover or any of its people. The finest of our ranks will not allow it…."

Maurice looked at Katie and nodded slowly, and Katie bowed her head in recognition, respect, and promise before Maurice turned back to address the people.

"Please do not let what is to take place tomorrow affect your night," Maurice said. "I advise you retire…and trust in the strength and safe return of our knights. Thank you…and goodnight."

The people watched Maurice leave, Belle at his side, the members of the court and higher guard following shortly after.

As soon as the king and his peers were back inside the castle, the people erupted into a soft fit, their conversations a buzz in Katie's ears as she closed the doors behind the group and turned.

Katie watched as Belle spoke to her father in hushed tones—watched as Maurice's face hardened with a daunting sadness she had never quite seen before.

Katie grinned gently as father and daughter embraced, and she looked on as Maurice pulled away and ascended the stairs to his chambers.

Belle bit her lip and watched her father go with a soft expression on her face. She sighed as hands settled gently on her shoulders and slowly slid down her arms, and she leaned back into Katie as her arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Come on, love," Katie said softly, her lips against Belle's ear. "Let's go to bed…."

Belle nodded and stayed in Katie's arms for a moment before she pulled away and laced their fingers together.

A silence settled between the two as they made their way to Belle's chambers, both lost in their own thoughts as they changed and crawled into bed.

Katie turned in her spot and lit the candle on the bedside table before she settled back against the pillows.

Katie turned her head, frowning as she took in the way Belle sat on the bed, facing the window, knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them, the midnight blue of the sky matching her eyes.

"I don't like this…" Belle said softly.

"I know…" Katie said, reaching out to run her fingers through Belle's hair. She leaned over and brushed her lips against Belle's bare shoulder, gently caressing her fingertips across the straps of her slip before she rested her head against hers.

They sat there in silence for a long time…just getting lost in the tracks of their own minds.

After a while, Katie pressed a kiss to Belle's hair. "We should get some rest…" she said softly.

Belle just nodded slowly and moved to lay down on her side, breathing shakily as Katie pressed against her back and wrapped an arm around her—holding her just as she always did when they snuggled in for bed. And Belle rested her arm over Katie's own and slowly tangled their legs together—just as she always did when they spooned for the night.

But this time felt different.

Just in the slightest.

Katie and Belle slowly drifted off to sleep; their heartbeats slow, their breathing steady…

Their dreams an endless fit of what tomorrow would bring.

Or take….

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	19. Chapter 19

Belle bit her lip as she walked along the corridor. Her nerves seemed to feel like they were all over the place; anxiety at the events Katie and the rest of the knights would fall upon later that day; fear at what could happen to them and even her people and the kingdom; selfishness at wanting Katie to stay and not fight against the allies of the most ruthless man in all the land.

But Belle knew that last bit was improbable. She would never ask Katie to do such a thing, and she knew more than anything to expect it from her.

So it was with a deep breath that Belle walked out into the castle courtyard where Merlin, Gwen, and the other servants were tending to the knights; adjusting their armor; preparing their horses with weapons, food, and water; their travel satchels already strapped and fit securely onto the noble steeds' sides.

Belle slowed as she saw Gwen readjusting Katie's shoulder armor, the clasps of Katie's chainmail still undone and her swordbelt still in hand.

Belle took another deep breath before she stepped forward. "I'll tend to her, Gwen," she said softly.

Gwen looked at Belle and grinned gently before she curtseyed and went to double-check Katie's horse and travel satchels.

Belle stepped behind Katie, taking the chainmail links in her fingers and fastening them securely before adjusting the armor on Katie's shoulders.

Katie slowly turned around and looked at Belle, watching as blue eyes subtly avoided her gaze.

Belle took the swordbelt from Katie's hands and slowly wrapped it around her waist, securing it and running her fingertips along the hilt of the sword as she pulled away.

Finally, their eyes met in a slow, soft gaze.

"Come back to me…. Safe," Belle said quietly, giving Katie a look that held both faith and trepidation.

Katie tilted her head. "I will," she said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Belle's eyes before cupping her face.

Belle nodded and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Katie's lips before she pulled away. She placed her hand over Katie's and leaned into her palm and soft caress, sighing as Katie leaned forward and pressed her lips to her forehead.

"Alright! Let's head out!"

Gaston's voice was loud and commanding, and Katie sighed as she slowly lowered her and Belle's hands.

Belle lightly touched Katie's shoulder armor before she turned and mounted her horse.

"I love you," Belle said softly.

Katie grinned gently down at Belle. "I love you, too."

Belle's lips twitched into a small smile, and she looked at Gaston and nodded, bidding him and the other knights good luck and farewell just as her father was doing from where he stood at the top of the balcony overlooking the courtyard.

As Belle watched them go—their horses galloping away—she felt her heart flutter when Katie turned her head and flashed her one last smile before she disappeared into the distance and into the streets of the town.

Even as Belle smiled back, she couldn't help but feel a loss as to whether their exchange of 'I love you' had been an affectionate statement or coy reminder.

Or a gentle goodbye….

* * *

"Belle seemed worried," Arthur said as he trotted next to Katie.

Gaston was on his own horse in front of them, leading them and the rest of the knights through the trail in the forest to the outlying fields of the kingdom—to the border where the battle was to commence.

Katie sighed. "I know…"

Arthur was quiet for a moment before he looked at Katie. "Are you? Worried, that is…?"

Katie slowly shook her head. "No. I have every faith that things will work out just fine. I have every faith in you, Arthur. And I have faith in all of _you_," she said, turning in her saddle to give the men behind her a look. "I trust you will all perform well and with every ounce of strength and courage for Dover and its people—and for each other."

The men all smiled, chuckling and nodding.

"You've got that right," Sean said. "I'm sure I'll have to save this one's back at some point or another." He clapped Rory on the back and chuckled heartily before Rory and the others joined in.

"_Quiet_!" Gaston snapped, turning in his saddle to glare at them all. "Maybe you've forgotten, but we're riding towards a _battle_. There shall be no laughter or tomfoolery."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. "Gaston…really. If anything, a good laugh is what we need before we head into the hell King George's men are sure to put us through."

Gaston just sneered in distaste.

"And showing support for your troops would do well to ease their minds," Katie added.

Gaston shot Katie a nasty look. "I refuse to instill false hope into them. But I can see you've already done that."

Katie scoffed. "I was just—"

"_Enough_!" Gaston snapped. He glared at Katie once more before turning back in his saddle and muttering to his horse to pick up a quicker-paced trot.

Katie shot a hard look at Gaston's back, and she heard her fellow knights grumbling behind her.

"What a prat," Arthur said under his breath. He exchanged a wary look with Katie before they all fell into an empty silence and continued to ride off towards the border.

It took an hour or so, but Gaston and the rest of the knights finally emerged from the trees and stopped at the forest's edge, the outlying fields now expanding wide and vast in front of them, the figures of the opposing army lining the other side of the border in the distance.

They were all quiet for a moment before Gaston nodded.

"Let's go."

Gaston snapped the reins on his horse and rode off towards the border at a steady pace, the rest of the knights following after him.

After a few minutes, they neared the border, and Gaston raised an arm, signaling for them to slow to a stop as they approached the modest gap between the border and the rogue army—an expanse of land large enough for them to ride towards each other into battle once the signal was made.

There was a long silence as Gaston looked out across the way, his eyes warily meeting the leader of the rogue army.

"My name is Sir Gaston. And you, sir, have demanded a battle between our forces," Gaston called out, his voice loud and firm.

"That I have, Sir Gaston. That I have…." The leader nodded. "I am Sir Gregory. And while I do descend from King George's lands and as one of his best knights…I believe in a clean battle. I follow the traditional ways of battle; the old creed. Though I can see that Dover has already made a step into a new creed I am most pleased to see…."

Katie watched on, her eyebrows furrowing as she noticed Sir Gregory's gaze land on her, his eyes flashing.

Sir Gregory slowly moved his gaze back to Gaston, and Katie and the men watched as he slowly raised his arm, sword in hand.

Gaston did the same.

There was another long silence before it happened.

Before the signal was made as the rogue army men and knights of Dover drew their own weapons.

There was another long silence, and then…

"CHARGE!"

At the sound of the leader's gruff voice, Gaston yelled back, and the two armies reared back on their horses before charging towards each other, meeting in a vicious mix of clashing swords and battle cries as they met in the middle of the field.

The sun stood blazing down on the green fields for what seemed like hours… Every single rogue army man and knight growing sweaty and wary as the time passed and the battle raged on, each group of ranks fighting—one for justice, another for something unknown and most likely sinister.

Though no one had been killed in battle yet, the horses were falling, injured, on either side of the battlefield—one by one, leaving the knights to fight on foot.

Katie's mind was reeling.

All around her there was fighting.

All around her there were threats—horses falling from fatal wounds, swords aimed for her throat or any part of her that the sharp metal could pierce, fists clenched and targeting her face and gut.

Katie's mind was reeling—but she was thinking.

Quickly, just as her mother had taught her.

In such times like these—times of chaos—one had to be quick and strategic.

Both of which Katie was.

Katie yelled as she threw herself forward and blocked a deadly swing that would have surely put an end to Gaston's life.

Gaston looked at Katie strangely before he ran off, fighting men along the way, and Katie let out a gruff breath before turning and doing the same. She grunted as she blocked a brutish swing and quickly punched the man behind it in the face, rendering him unconscious, and with a bloody nose to awaken to—whenever he recovered….

On and on, Katie fought alongside her fellow knights—her brothers.

On and on they fought.

But nothing seemed to change.

There were too many of them—advancing on her—and for a moment, Katie feared she wouldn't be able to hold them off.

Movement caught her eye out of her peripheral vision, and Katie breathed in relief as she recognized a figure bearing the Dover colors.

Or so she thought.

The figure ran off, and Katie shouted as she fought back the advancing men. She swung and blocked, parried and ducked, and soon all the men around her were down for the count.

All except for one.

The man lashed out at Katie, and she dodged quickly, but not before he could dish out a brutal kick and send her crashing to the ground.

Katie groaned as the man kicked her in the ribs, laughing at what Katie knew to be the fact that she was a woman, and a woman on the ground of the battlefield.

He thought she was weak.

The man chuckled darkly as he raised his sword above his head, preparing to strike.

With a cruel smile, the man drove his sword down.

Katie swiftly rolled to the side, gasping as the metal of the sword managed to avoid her face but sliced a thin cut along her arm before driving into the dirt beside her.

The man growled and fought to draw his sword out of the ground.

Katie saw her chance and kicked out, her foot making contact with the man's gut and sending him flying backwards.

Katie quickly got to her feet and approached him, giving him a scowl before she leaned down and drove a punch straight into his face.

Katie hissed instantly—but not at the contact her fist had made with the man's now bloody and slack face.

Katie cursed as she straightened up and looked around, quickly assessing her surroundings before looking at her arm. She winced at the long tear in her chainmail, the metal links bloody and gritty with dirt.

Katie managed to push the pain to the back of her mind before she looked up and ran back into the action, assisting Sean with a burly rogue.

The battle raged on once more.

And Katie knew the rogues were gradually gaining the upper hand.

"Damn it!" Arthur yelled as he threw his fist into a man's face with a resounding crack. The man fell limp at his feet, and he turned, looking at Sean and Katie.

Arthur's face scrunched into a look of distaste before he raised his sword above his head. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" he yelled, turning and shouting to any and all of the surrounding knights.

"Into the woods! NOW! Go, go, GO!" Arthur yelled, hitting the knights one by one on the back as they ran past him and into the trees.

Katie and Arthur turned to follow the men when a voice cried out.

"SEAN! _SEAN_! HELP ME! ANYONE! _PLEASE_!"

"Rory!" Katie gasped as she and Arthur turned back around.

In the distance, Rory was in an intense sword fight with a rogue.

The same rogue who had tried to kill Katie moments before.

By the looks of it, Rory was losing—falling back step by step at every vicious swing the rogue drove his way, losing the strength to parry and block the swings that would surely kill him otherwise.

"RORY!" Sean yelled as he ran past Katie and Arthur.

"Sean, _no_!" Katie said, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm, yanking him to her side. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Go back into the woods. I'll get Rory. You won't do him any good if you run out there and get hurt, too."

Sean swallowed hard before he nodded and retreated back into the woods.

"Arthur…you should go and make sure the others are okay," Katie said.

Arthur just nodded and quickly followed after Sean.

Katie instantly took off into a run towards Rory and the rogue, her sword drawn at the ready.

Rory screamed in pain as the rogue disarmed him, a ghastly cut now deep and red in the palm of his hand.

The rogue army man raised his sword high above his head, and Rory screamed—this time, in fear.

Just as the blade was coming down—aimed perfectly at Rory's heart—Katie shouted and lunged, tackling the man to the ground.

The two fell hard, the breath knocked out of their lungs.

But Katie sat up, bracing her knees on either side of the man's waist, her legs locking him in a trap as she threw punches left and right—fast, hard, and filled with a protective rage—breaking his nose and bruising his face until he was unconscious and bloody and just as hurt as Rory.

Katie scowled at the man before she stood up and retrieved her sword.

"Katie!" Rory called as she approached him. With his good hand, he pointed shakily behind her.

Katie turned swiftly, and her heart dropped as she saw the remaining rogue army men—still so strong and vast in numbers—heading towards them.

Towards the trees.

With a daunting dread, Katie knew they would try to corner them and weed them out one by one.

Weed out their surrender.

"Come on!" Katie said, turning and grabbing Rory by the shoulder and breaking into a run.

A few steps across the field towards the trees, and Rory screamed out in pain.

"What is it?" Katie asked in alarm, stopping abruptly and quickly looking him over.

Rory winced and groaned as he leaned against Katie. "My leg…. The bastard broke my leg. I can't run…. Just…go back without me. I'll try and catch up…."

"_No_," Katie said. "I'm _not_ leaving you behind."

"Katie, I can't go on! They'll kill both of us. Just go. Please!" Rory said, tears of pain and dismay filling his eyes. "Tell Sean he's a good brother and a great fighter…and…and that I love him, and Mum would be so proud."

"No..." Katie shook her head. "Tell him that yourself."

"Wh—?" Rory yelped as Katie hoisted him over her shoulder in one swift movement.

Katie staggered slightly from his weight, but Rory proved light, and she stood up and staggered off into a run towards the trees, dodging branches and stumps as she ran deep into the woods.

Towards the place she knew Arthur would be holding the men in their retreat.

Arthur and the men stood alert as Katie came running into the thicket with Rory over her shoulder.

"_Rory_!" Sean cried, running over as Katie quickly and gently set Rory on the ground.

"_Sean_!" Rory blinked through the tears in his eyes as he hugged his brother tight. "It's alright, I'm fine. Katie saved my arse back there."

"Is everyone accounted for?" Katie asked.

Sean's face fell, a dark expression crossing his features. "No," he said flatly.

"Where's Gaston…?" Katie wondered, her eyes quickly scanning the area.

"_Fled_!" Sean spat. "Like the coward he is," he seethed. "The prat abandoned us the second he knew they were overpowering us."

Katie's jaw tightened, but she shook her head and turned to Arthur. "They've lined up at the edge of the trees…."

Arthur clenched his jaw and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"We're trapped. Whether we retaliate or retreat back to the castle… We're trapped…" Rory said shakily.

"Arthur…" Sean said. "What do we do?"

Katie and the men looked at Arthur in silence, waiting for his call—waiting for his order.

Gaston's absence left Arthur in charge, with Katie as his second, and Sean as his third.

Arthur turned his head and looked through the trees—into the distance where he could see the rogue army men lined up.

Waiting…

Just waiting.

Arthur slowly shook his head. "I…" He swallowed thickly and turned, his eyes falling on Katie. "You heard him, Katie…. What do we do?"

Katie stared at Arthur, at blue eyes that held distress and hopelessness. "Arthur, I…"

"You're third in the ranks for a reason," Arthur said quietly.

Katie swallowed as she looked to see each of her fellow knights looking towards her—their eyes holding all the respect Gaston never once wholeheartedly received from them in all his time as their leader.

Katie nodded slowly and was quiet for a short moment as she thought, quickly assessing and reassessing—running through all the tactics she knew.

Finally, Katie bit her lip and nodded once more. "Okay…. Here's what we do…"

As the men leaned in to hear Katie's plan, Gaston watched from a thicket of nearby trees, his jaw clenched before he turned and ran back off to the castle.

* * *

"It seems as if Dover has finally given into its fear…."

Sir Gregory tilted his head in satisfaction as his eyes scanned between the trees, searching for any sign of movement as his men lined along the edges of the forest—waiting for their victorious surrender.

"Ready…?" Katie asked lowly as she crouched behind a thick tree trunk, glancing at the men behind her, each of them also hidden behind sheaths of the forest.

Arthur signaled to the men on his side before he turned to look at Katie. "Ready," he said from his position behind a large boulder across from where Katie stood, braced.

Katie took a slow, steadying breath before her eyes set and her adrenaline rushed.

It was time.

"NOW!" Katie yelled.

The men shouted and cried out as they ran from the tress, swords drawn, ambushing Sir Gregory's men as they stood, taken by surprise at the edge of the woods.

There was a vicious clash of swords and fists—the knights fueled with a newfound strength and drive after Katie's plan of attack and proceeding pep talk.

One by one, the men bearing the colors of Castlebury fell, the knights utilizing the defensive and offensive techniques Katie had taught them time and time again in training, faking fatal moves to alarm the rogue army men enough to render them only unconscious—under Katie's orders to keep the compassion and good will in which Dover was ruled on.

The knights and rogue army men fought, on and on…until the standing colors of Dover slowly began to outnumber those of Castlebury.

Katie parried a brutal swing from one of the men and swiftly maneuvered her sword up and around to hit him in the face with the hilt, delivering a kick to his gut and sending him crashing to the ground.

Katie stepped forward and pressed the sharp metal tip of her sword to his neck, instantly recognizing him as the same man who had tried to kill her earlier on the battlefield—the same man who had tried to kill Rory.

"_Come on_!" The man growled and looked at Katie, waiting for the final blow—urging her to make the final strike.

"I'll spare your life where you didn't spare mine," Katie said lowly before she drew her sword away and leaned down to deliver a swift elbow cut to the man's face, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Sexist prat," Katie muttered as she straightened up and turned to fight another rogue.

Slowly, Sir Gregory's men were being forced backwards towards the border, their leader nowhere in sight.

And then…

Amidst the ongoing fighting and retreating figures of the rogue army men, a man approached Katie from across the border, running in between his fellow men who were fighting the knights, a red flag in his hand, waving it wildly above his head.

Katie started and held her sword, prepared to defend herself, breathing easier as Sean and Arthur slowly came to stand near her as they fought off the closer rogue army men.

The man stopped a ways in front of Katie, his arms up.

Katie nodded at him, though she kept her sword drawn at the ready. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I carry a message…from Sir Gregory," the man said.

Katie looked at the man and gestured for him to go on.

"He requests a parlay," the man said.

"A parlay? Well, that's terribly kind of him. But unfortunately, our leader has abandoned us," Katie said, fighting back a sneer at both the ridiculousness of the proposal and the anger she felt towards Gaston.

"I know," the man said. "But he doesn't request a parlay with your leader."

When Katie raised an eyebrow, the man swallowed and continued.

"He requests a parlay with you…. Across the border…. At sunset."

The man slowly held out the flag, and Katie eyed it, her eyes running over the crest of King George's lands—of Castlebury.

Katie slowly reached out and took it before she looked at the man. She nodded. "Tell Sir Gregory I accept his parlay. He said he follows the old creed…. I take it he follows the old rules of engagement for a parlay? The most important aspect being both parties are unarmed…?"

The man nodded. "Yes. Of course."

Katie pursed her lips before she nodded once more. "Very well."

The man nodded before he turned and ran back the way he came—back across the border.

Katie raised her sword above her head. She took a deep breath before she shouted.

"CEASE FIGHTING!"

At the sound of Katie's voice—loud and ringing across the fields—all of the men, both bearing the colors of Dover and of Castlebury, immediately ceased their fighting, startled by the power in the shout and the commanding tone that underlined it.

"Sir Gregory has requested a parlay!" Katie called as she held up the flag. "In accordance to the rules of parlay…both parties may return _safely_ to their respective sides of the battlefield."

Katie looked at the men around her and sighed as they withdrew their swords and promptly made their way back to their bases, glancing at each other cautiously as they passed one another.

"You accepted the parlay?" Arthur asked in disbelief as he approached Katie, his face and armor as filthy and bloody and sweaty as Katie's and the rest of the men's were.

"I did," Katie said evenly.

Sean furrowed his brow. "But can we trust Sir Gregory? You're supposed to go unarmed. Who's to say he won't do the same?"

"Yeah, Katie…" Rory said as he limped out of the cover of the trees, using a broken tree limb as a crutch. "Can we trust him?"

"Sir Gregory has handed over the flag of parlay," Katie said, holding it up. "This is as good as his honor. Despite his intentions…I trust he always keeps to his word." She looked at Arthur, Sean, and Rory evenly. "And I trust you will each believe me when I say I'll be fine."

After a short moment, Arthur, Sean, and Rory nodded.

"Alright," Arthur said. He looked off into the distance just in time to see the sun start to slowly lower into the horizon.

"You'd best get going, then," Sean said. He swallowed. "It's quite a walk to the border on foot."

Katie nodded and gave Rory a small smile before she removed her sword belt and handed it to him. "Keep this safe, will you?"

Rory chuckled and sniffled, taking the swordbelt in his free hand. "Yeah. Stay safe yourself, okay?"

Katie nodded. "Of course," she said. She looked at Arthur. "Wait here until I return. I shouldn't be too long."

Arthur nodded. "Of course."

Katie nodded again before she turned and began her trek across the empty battlefield.

Towards the border where a single silhouette stood, waiting for her….

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur stood with his arms crossed, a hand to his mouth, biting his nails as he looked out across the field, his eyes scanning back and forth along the border.

Katie had gone to meet Sir Gregory for the parlay, and he and the other men had watched as Katie's silhouette had approached the one that had stood at the border before the two silhouettes shook hands and disappeared into the darkness.

That had been an hour ago.

"Where is she?" Rory asked smally.

"It's been long enough," Sean muttered.

"Just give her more time," Arthur said firmly, holding his hand up. "Diplomacy can take time."

Sean scoffed. "Diplomacy, my arse," he muttered. He shook his head before he hopped atop a boulder and looked out over the vacant battlefield, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Katie!" Sean called, his voice echoing across the fields. "Katie, are you out there? KATIE!"

Sean hopped off the boulder. He paced and waited for a few moments before he kicked at the grass. "God dammit, Katie, ANSWER ME! KATIE!"

After the echoing sound of his shouts faded, there was still no response.

"Oh, gods…" Rory said tearfully, trembling as he fell against the tree he was leaning against. "Oh, gods…no…."

"The parlay... It was all a bloody setup," Sean said lowly. "The bastard's _killed her_, hasn't he?" he exclaimed angrily.

"It can't be true…" Rory said weakly. "It can't be…."

"It's NOT!" Arthur shouted. He shook his head firmly. "It's not…."

Sean, Rory, and the rest of the men watched as Arthur's eyes slowly raked over the battlefield once more.

After a long moment, Arthur swallowed thickly and ducked his head, slowly turning away.

Away from the battlefield….

Away from the daunting pain.

All was quiet as the men lapsed into the silence that had blanketed over them ever since Katie had disappeared across the field.

Each one of them was lost in their own thoughts—and the dreaded fate of their fellow knight.

Suddenly, Rory giggled—slowly at first, and then madly, the sound of Sean's barking laughter instantly following.

Arthur gave them an incredulous look before turned back around to follow their line of sight.

Across the battlefield—in the middle of the chaos and destruction left behind from the battles—was Katie.

Bruised, battered, and bloody—but alive.

Alive and smiling and holding up a white flag.

A flag that bore the crest of Castlebury.

The crest of King George's lands, and the rogue army men's symbol of truce.

Arthur laughed in relief, tears of happiness springing to his eyes as Sean and Rory pounded their fists on his back.

The other men began to cheer, running forward all at once, across the field and towards Katie, meeting her halfway to grab her and lift her in the air, propping her upon their shoulders as she waved the flag above her head, all pain of their injuries forgotten in the moment as the rush of adrenaline—the rush of _victory_—coursed through them, and they made their trek back to the castle, shouting and cheering and hugging and crying all the way.

* * *

The cries started the moment the knights emerged from the trees, still carrying Katie upon their shoulders and rejoicing in their victory.

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!"

"THEY'RE BACK! OH, THANKS GODS, THEY'RE BACK!"

"THEY'VE GOT A WHITE FLAG! THE ROGUES HAVE DRAWN A TRUCE!"

"OH, THANK GOD!"

"I KNEW THEY'D DO IT!"

The knights were instantly swarmed with people—commoners and nobles and children alike—all congratulating them and thanking them and pulling them into hugs and crying along with them in utter joy, struck in awe as the knights proceeded to shout and share their tellings of the battle and of Katie's heroism, leadership, and brave tactics.

The people followed the knights all the way to the castle, where they gently set Katie down onto her feet in the middle of the courtyard, immediately surrounding her—asking about her partially-forgotten injuries; asking her if she was okay; asking her about the flag; asking her about what happened—asking and thanking her in a powerful, warming buzz.

Katie could only beam as she looked at the masses of people surrounding her, tears of joy coming to her eyes once more as she saw the complete adoration shining in the people's own—reflected in those of her fellow knights.

"Katie! _Katie_!"

Katie turned, laughing in relief and happiness as she saw Belle running towards her, the knights and people smiling as they parted to let her through the massive crowd.

Belle cried happily as she threw her arms around Katie's neck and hugged her close.

Katie winced slightly against the sudden flare of pain that shot through her ribs and arm, but she ignored it as she hugged Belle back just as tightly, sighing and reveling at how good it felt to hold her again.

Belle slowly pulled away enough to look at Katie with teary blue eyes, her hands sliding up Katie's neck to cup her face as she bit her lip and swallowed thickly.

"I told you I'd come back safe," Katie said softly.

Belle just looked at Katie's bright, gentle smile before she pulled her into a deep kiss.

The people's cheers and shouts grew louder and louder.

Until it was all one victorious roar, sounding throughout Dover.

Signifying their triumph and joy for all to hear and share.

* * *

"A couple of badly bruised ribs and a nasty cut along the arm, but nothing I couldn't treat."

Katie smiled gently at the court physician from where she laid against the pillows of her infirmary bed. "Thank you, Gaius," she said softly.

Gaius grinned and lightly touched Katie's forehead. "You're very welcome. But it is _I_ who should be thanking _you_." He smiled. "It's all over the kingdom, you know. The story about what happened during the battle—what you did. I think it's more than accurate to say we're all so very grateful to have had you out there."

"That we are, Gaius. That we are…" Maurice said from where he sat perched on a chair in front of Katie's bed.

"I was just protecting my kingdom…protecting my people—protecting all of us," Katie said. "And I never could have done it without these crazy lot," she said, the tender look in her eyes coinciding with the playful jab as she looked around the infirmary at each of her fellow knights.

After Maurice had entered the courtyard in all its roaring celebration, he had received the white flag from Katie—tears in his eyes as she kneeled and presented it.

All of the knights had then been admitted to the infirmary and had undergone careful inspection for injuries—most of them being released with minor scratches and cuts and bruises, all of which had been cleaned and bandaged.

Katie, Rory, and Arthur bore similar scratches, cuts, and bruises that had also been cleaned and bandaged, but they were the only ones who had been held longer to be treated for their more serious injuries.

Katie—with her bruised ribs and cut arm—had been put in a temporary sling; Rory—with his broken leg and sliced palm—had had his bones mended and leg fitted with a cast, his palm cleaned and stitched up; Arthur, with a bloody, gaping hole in his armor from a blow that had failed to pierce the metal chainlinks—and his heart—had left him with only a nasty bruise and a deep gash that had been cleaned and stitched up as well.

All of the knights had been put on bed rest, but Katie, Rory, and Arthur had been encouraged to be kept in the infirmary over night, as per Gaius' medical advice.

"I'm glad you're okay," Belle said softly as she leaned down to finish cleaning the dirt from Katie's face.

"I am as well," Gwen said as she did the same to Arthur.

"Me, too," Merlin added as he gently scrubbed bloodstains from Rory's face.

"We all are, newling," Hank said, his gruff voice gentle and conveying every ounce of gratitude as he nodded at Katie from where he leaned against the wall.

Katie grinned and chuckled at the old nickname, wincing as a slight pain flared in her ribcage.

"You mustn't laugh," Belle said gently as she moved to sit beside Katie on the bed. "Not if you ever want me to be able to hug you properly again," she added in a warning tone.

Katie just grinned and shook her head, and Belle smirked lovingly.

The others all smiled gently as Katie rested her head against Belle's, the very picture of love and contentment.

Maurice's eyes twinkled before he cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is treated and well…I believe I still need a full report," he said.

"Of course, sire," Katie and Arthur said in unison, sitting up further to address their king.

Arthur looked at Maurice and relayed all of the information pertaining to the battle to him, intentionally leaving out the worst part of it all—the part where Gaston had abandoned them. He'd leave that to deal with after the initial report was complete….

"That's all of my report. The rest pertains to the parlay," Arthur said.

Maurice nodded, and Arthur turned to Katie.

Arthur's lips thinned. "What happened out there?"

"You took so long to get back to us..." Rory said smally.

"We thought something had happened to you…" Sean added quietly.

"He submitted defeat," Katie said as she shifted on the sheets. "Heartless and ruthless as King George may be, Sir Gregory is a smart man. He knew a lost battle when he saw one…. He knew a well-_fought_ battle, actually…"

_ Katie sighed as she finally stopped a few hundred feet from the border, staring at the back of Sir Gregory's figure. She assessed his stance—arms crossed behind his back, relaxed and posing no apparent threat—and she glanced at her surroundings, assuring no one else was present except for the two of them before she took a deep breath and crossed the border, walking a few hundred feet more towards his stoic figure._

_ "Sir Gregory," Katie said as she approached him._

_ Sir Gregory turned, and his eyes lit as if relieved to see she was there, though his face held no such emotion._

_ "Katherine of Dover," Katie introduced. "I believe you requested a parlay."_

_Sir Gregory nodded. "Katherine." He chuckled lightly. "I must admit…it is nice to properly meet you. You are by far the finest knight I have ever had the privilege to come across in my years of combat. Your men truly outperformed my own…and while a few of my men are not so pleased by that fact…I am taken by the sympathy in which you spared each of their lives."_

_"Thank you. But they're not my men," Katie said._

_"And yet they act like they are," Sir Gregory said. He raised a knowing eyebrow at Katie's curious expression and nodded. "Oh, yes. You see…I saw when your leader abandoned you—abandoned _all_ of you. As a matter of fact, I was the one he last fought before he ran off into the woods. I could see the fear all too well in his eyes. And I could see his cowardice, too. I saw the way he never uttered a simple sign of gratitude when you saved him from being killed. I saw the way you almost died at the hands of many of my men. And Gaston was there, right behind you. Your eyes did not fool you—you saw the colors of Dover. It was Gaston who bore them. But he turned and fled—leaving you to save himself." _

_Sir Gregory shook his head. "No matter what side of the battlefield we may play on…all of us knights hold two qualities in the highest possible regard. Bravery and honor. And Sir Gaston has neither." _

_Sir Gregory looked at Katie. "But you… You have that—and so much more. For an army such as my own to overpower and strike a sense of hopelessness into your men as it did, and to have Gaston's second-in-command even at a loss for what to do…well… It takes a true leader to turn the battle around and end it the way you did—the way you _have_."_

_Katie furrowed her eyebrows, and Sir Gregory said nothing as he kneeled before her and bowed his head, holding out a white flag that bore the crest of Castlebury and presenting it to her. _

_"Please…take this flag as a token of our surrender. And know that I, Sir Gregory of Castlebury and King George's clandestine force, hereby give you my word that I nor my men will ever bring threat or harm to these lands again."_

_ Katie stared at the flag for a moment before she nodded and took the flag from Sir Gregory's calloused hands._

_ Sir Gregory slowly stood up and looked at Katie. He stared at her for a long moment before he bowed his head and turned, walking off into the shadows where his horse stood as bruised and bloody and battered as he and Katie were. _

_Sir Gregory mounted his horse, and Katie watched him ride off, a soft whistle sounding throughout the night air before a few more horses joined on either side of him, many men following behind him on foot._

_Katie watched…and watched…_

_Until the silhouettes of the horses and men were only small figures on the horizon…_

_Until they disappeared from sight._

_Katie waited on the other side of the border for a while longer before she turned and headed back to the forest._

_Back to her fellow knights._

_Back home…._

"That's all of my report," Katie said as she concluded the story of her encounter, intentionally leaving out the worst part of it all—the part about Gaston and his betrayal. She'd leave that for Gaston to admit to—if he had the decency to at all….

Maurice nodded and gave Katie a gentle smile.

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened, and Gaston walked in, his arm in a sling and a few stitches covered with gauze on his forehead, but otherwise unharmed.

"_You_…" Sean seethed as he pointed an accusing finger, rising from his seat next to Rory's bed. "You're a bloody _COWARD_!" he shouted angrily.

Sean balled his hand into a fist and went to make for Gaston before Hank stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Stop," Hank said firmly. "The king will deal with him." He shot a hard look at Gaston.

"Katie and I have already given our reports, Gaston," Arthur said. He scowled at his superior. "Now it's time to give yours."

When Gaston remained quiet, Sean kicked a chair, sending it flying across the room and crashing against a wall.

"Go ahead! TELL HIM!" Sean shouted.

"_What is the meaning of this_?" Maurice asked as he stood up, his brow furrowed.

Sean looked at the king and shrugged Hank off. "He _left us_," he spat. "Out there on the field in the middle of battle. He left us, and he never came _back_. We only noticed he was gone when we were _forced_ to retreat into the woods. And by then, we were lucky—we were _all_ lucky—that Katie was there to guide us… To _save_ us."

Maurice looked at Gaston. "Is this true?" he asked.

Gaston swallowed before he nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty…. It's true."

Maurice looked at both Katie and Arthur, who only nodded their confirmation, noticing how the rest of the knights also nodded their heads in silence.

Gaston happened to meet Katie's eyes, and he swallowed roughly before he licked his lips, looking away, at the floor.

"I also failed to assist a fellow knight who was being overpowered on the battlefield. I saw Katherine being overpowered…and I ran into the woods," Gaston said quietly—in a volume so low only few could hear.

But Maurice heard it all as clear as day.

Maurice was quiet for a moment before he set Gaston with a hard look and slowly approached him. "You are hereby dishonored—for _abandoning_ your knights and failing to perform your sworn duties!"

Maurice reached out and swiftly tore off the crest of Gaston's head guard uniform along with his badges and patches. "I hereby revoke your title of First Arm Guard and all of its privileges. You are to be on probation until further notice, and your eligibility for Head Guard or any future promotion of any rank and kind is no more. As a fair and noble king, I shall give you a second chance and therefore a chance at redemption, but your knighthood shall be restored _if_ and _when_ I say it is. Is this understood?"

Gaston swallowed at the raw power in the king's voice, and he nodded shakily. "Yes, sire."

"Then hand over your sword and armor and leave my sight," Maurice said.

Gaston took the satchel Merlin handed him with his good hand—his swordbelt and armor cleaned and packed inside—and slowly handed it over to Maurice who swiftly took it.

Gaston swallowed, and he bowed lowly before he turned and walked out of the room, Maurice's eyes staring hardly after him.

A long silence fell over the infirmary following Gaston's leave—some pleased at what had just happened, others shocked, though in full support of Maurice's judgment.

"Well, then…" Maurice said finally. "It's been a long day—and an eventful one at that. Katie…Arthur…Rory…I'll leave you all to rest now. You will be released first thing in the morning, as Gaius assures that you will all make a full recovery within the next three weeks. His remedies and treatments have proven to guarantee so for many years."

Gaius nodded from where he stood next to Merlin.

"I shall make an announcement in the courtyard tomorrow afternoon and give the people a briefing of these recent events. Until then…I bid you all goodnight," Maurice said, nodding as he received many bows in turn.

"Alright, men," Sean said, gently patting his brother's good leg. "Let's let these three get some rest."

The rest of the knights nodded and bid Katie, Arthur, and Rory goodnight before they left the room to retire for bed as well, thanking Gaius, Gwen, and Merlin, and bowing respectfully to Belle on the way out.

The doors shut closed behind the knights, and Gwen and Merlin moved to help Arthur and Rory settle more comfortably in their beds.

Belle turned to Katie and did the same, tucking her in and fluffing her pillows.

"I'll send for you first thing in the morning," Belle said, gently caressing Katie's hair.

"Okay." Katie smiled.

"I love you," Belle said softly.

"I love you, too." Katie grinned lovingly and tilted her head up to meet Belle's lips in a gentle kiss.

Belle slowly pulled away and gave Katie a tender look before she turned to leave the room, giving Katie one last, small smile before she walked out the doors.

Katie settled back against her pillows, the day's events crashing down upon her like a lethargic weight as soon as Gaius, Gwen, and Merlin left the room, leaving her, Arthur, and Rory in the soft light of the candles around the infirmary.

With Arthur's grunt and Rory's soft bid of goodnight, Katie hummed the wish back before she fell into a deep sleep, the sounds of their snores only lulling them further into blanketing rest.

* * *

Katie sighed softly to herself as she set her swordbelt and clean armor on her infirmary bed, fetching her satchel from the side table to pack it all away.

Katie couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly before. But she had, and Gaius' treatments and remedies were only proving to be more effective as the morning dawned.

Arthur and Rory had woken around the same time as Katie. They had gotten their things together—Rory with crutches and Merlin to carry his bag—and bid Katie goodbye after she insisted on staying behind to pack her things, wanting to give Gwen one less thing to do after her busy night of helping Gaius tend to the injured knights.

"Sorry I didn't get to it last night," Gwen said as she walked into the infirmary, smoothing down the bottom of her dress as she hurried to Katie's side, her footsteps echoing in the nearly vacant room.

Katie smiled. "It's fine. Really. I'll pack it myself. Besides…Belle should be sending for me soon. I don't want her to think my injuries have affected my ability to pack a bag, much less hug her."

Gwen curtseyed. "Of course." She curtseyed and touched Katie's shoulder lightly before she walked passed her and went to tend to the laundry in the other room.

Katie finished packing her satchel with her swordbelt and armor and slung the bag over her shoulder, mindful of her ribs and arm. She turned to leave the room when she saw Maurice walk in.

"Katherine," Maurice greeted.

"Your Majesty," Katie said, giving him a small smile as she bowed.

Maurice grinned. "I know Belle has sent for you…but I was hoping I could have a word."

Katie bowed her head. "Of course."

Maurice grinned once more before he nodded. "It's no doubt that you are truly the one to thank for the outcome of yesterday's events. Many of your fellow knights have told me their stories in part. They all looked to you for command. They all witnessed you take down most of the rogues. They all saw you carry Sir Gregory's white flag—a truce he vowed to _you_."

Katie bowed her head again, letting the words wash over her before she looked back at the king.

Maurice titled his head. "You rightly served your kingdom and its people…. You rightly served your fellow knights and the duties you swore to…. You displayed extraordinary swordsmanship and showed outstanding leadership…. And each of these qualities tells me only one thing…"

Maurice smiled slowly before he continued.

"That you are more than worthy of being First Arm Guard."

Katie's lips parted, and she swallowed, struck by the weight of his words. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She shook her head. "But Arthur deserves it more. He's been second-in-command longer than I've been Third Arm—longer than I've been a knight."

Maurice chuckled. "Arthur is the one who encouraged the idea when I confided in him about it soon after he was released. And he assures without a doubt that all of the knights would love your promotion more than anything."

Katie's lips twitched into a small grin, and she nodded. "They're great, all of them are…."

"I've already conferenced with the court," Maurice said. "You are to be promoted to First Arm Guard, with Arthur as your second and Sean as your third."

Katie smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Truly, I… Thank you," she said.

Maurice smiled and leaned forward. "You've earned it, Katherine. And you deserve it. The court agrees, as do your fellow knights. And there is no doubt in my mind that the people do as well."

Katie just smiled again.

Maurice nodded heartily. "The people are to gather in the courtyard for the meeting in a few hours. I shall brief them on the events of yesterday, and announce the promotions and details of your knighting ceremony." He rested a hand on Katie's shoulder and grinned gently, a twinkle in his eyes. "Farah would have loved this…. She would have loved you…"

Katie swallowed and bowed her head as Maurice lapsed into silence for a short moment.

Maurice took a deep breath and gave Katie a kind smile. "Congratulations. I shall see you on the balcony with the rest of the court this afternoon."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Katie nodded and bowed her head, watching as Maurice turned and left the room, a newfound bounce in his step.

Katie chuckled to herself and adjusted the straps of her bag on her shoulder before she walked towards the doors, giddy and smiling as Belle rounded the corner to meet her with a sweet, lingering kiss.

And a promise of more to come.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	21. Chapter 21

Katie took a slow, steadying breath, easing her nerves and collecting herself with as much grace she could muster.

She was standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, where her knighting ceremony was to take place on the other side in just a few moments, dressed in her new guard uniform—comfortable and sharp and representing the very honor she was to be officially granted in mere moments.

All she had to do was wait—for the fanfare to sound, announcing her introduction and entrance, just as Maurice had told her after his announcement to the people the day before.

Katie grinned softly to herself at the memory of all that had happened after she had left the infirmary with Belle and the news of her promotion.

They had gone to Katie's chambers so Katie could put her things away and change before they were to go to the courtyard for Maurice's announcement.

Belle had sat quietly perched on Katie's bed, and Katie had dressed, smirking as she noticed Belle's eyes raking shamelessly over her figure—even with her bandaged ribs and arm.

Katie had then adjusted her shirt and watched as Belle stood from the bed.

Katie had waited as Belle looked at her.

Waited for Belle to address her new promotion.

But Belle had said nothing, and Katie had wondered why that was.

Katie had then asked if Belle had attended the court meeting earlier that morning, and Belle had shared that she hadn't—her father not having requested her presence with the rest of the court.

And Katie had grinned slowly, knowing that Maurice had excluded Belle from the meeting just so she could have the pleasure of telling Belle the news herself.

Belle had smiled softly and asked Katie why she was looking at her in such a cheerful way, and Katie had taken her hands in hers and told her of the news.

And Belle had nearly screamed in excitement and proceeded to pepper kisses all over Katie's face as happiness filled both of their eyes.

Belle had kissed Katie deeply—sweetly, in congratulations and unconditional love. And the two of them had laced their fingers together and left Katie's room, slowly dropping each other's hand as they walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the courtyard and took their positions; Belle on her father's right side, Katie on his left, with Sean and Arthur following, the rest of the court lined up idly around them.

Maurice had greeted the people, all gathered in the courtyard below, and he had briefed them on the events of the previous day; sharing with them the news of Gaston's betrayal and dishonoring punishment, a cry of joy at the justice instantly following his words. There were many cheers of thanks shouted up to Katie and the knights, and Maurice had quieted the crowd before he smiled and announced Katie's promotion.

And the raucous cheers that had sounded almost instantly after his announcement had been thunderous and joyous, and Maurice had Katie step forward to his side to raise her hand and address the people's applause and shouts of congratulations.

And Katie had smiled, and Maurice had thanked the people for gathering before he announced the date and time of Katie's knighting ceremony, dismissing the people with well wishes before he smiled at Katie once more and walked back into the castle with the rest of the court.

Katie had taken Belle's hand, and together, the two had left the balcony and gone to Katie's room to celebrate more intimately—stopping only for dinner and a good night's sleep.

That had all been the day before, and Katie's nerves had been calm then.

But now…

Now Katie stood outside those ornate doors, waiting.

And her nerves were reeling.

She could hear rustling as the people situated themselves in the many chairs set around the room. She could hear the booming voice of Maurice as he welcomed the people and addressed the knights, an applause following their decree of gratitude and honor. She could hear the people quiet down and Maurice's voice sound again—loud and clear and possessing all the royalty and power he possessed.

"And now, without further ado…I present Katherine Daly, knight of Dover, and First Arm Guard candidate."

There was a short silence, and then—

Katie's heart fluttered as the intro of a fanfare sounded, and she took another deep, steadying breath as the doors slowly opened.

The sight that greeted Katie took her breath away.

The people stood in front of their seats on either side of the Great Hall, smiling at Katie as she entered and made her way to the front of the room, where her fellow knights stood lined up in the first few rows, Maurice, Belle, Sean, Arthur, and the rest of the court standing upon the dais.

Katie slowed as she approached the dais and stood in front of it, bowing her head to Maurice and Belle, who nodded back.

Katie slowly stepped onto the dais and stood in front of Maurice, a little off to his side as he began the ceremonial manner.

"Katherine Daly…you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, the court, and myself, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from our hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred and true that you will honor and defend the crown and kingdom of Dover and the Frenchlands?"

"I will," Katie answered firmly.

"That you will honor, defend, and protect all its people, and those weaker than yourself?"

"I will."

"That you will be courteous and honor your peers of the chivalry, and lead them both in training and in battle with wisdom, strength, and strategy?"

"I will."

"That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a head guard, drawing your sword only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of chivalry to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of Dover and the Frenchlands?"

Katie bowed her head. "To all of this, you have my word and will."

Maurice nodded at Arthur, who handed over the royal sword he held in his hands.

Maurice slowly raised the sword above Katie's bowed head.

"Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that I, Sir Maurice, by right of arms, King of Dover and the Frenchlands, do dub you with the royal sword, and by all that you hold sacred and true…once for Honor...twice for Duty...thrice for Chivalry…."

Maurice guided the sword and gracefully tapped the metal tip to each of Katie's shoulders before raising the sword once more and holding it in front of Katie as she stood.

Maurice nodded at Belle, who held an ornate, white belt in her hands.

Belle bowed her head and moved to stand in front of Katie.

"Accept this belt, symbolizing the purity of your honor, the sign of chivalry, and of your noble rank and knightly station," Belle said as she slowly fastened the belt around Katie's waist, her voice loud and clear and possessing all the royalty and power she possessed.

Maurice nodded at Sean, who held a finely sewn cape in his arms.

Sean bowed his head and handed the gallant material to Belle.

Belle carefully placed the cape around Katie's neck, fastening the clasp of the royal seal and giving Katie a prideful twitch of her lips before she moved to stand back at her father's side.

Belle looked at Katie—in all her honor and noble attire—and her heart fluttered as her father's powerful voice uttered the final ceremonial words.

"By the power vested in me, I knight thee, _Lady_ Katherine…_Head Guard_ of Dover."

Maurice held the sword out, and Katie slowly placed her hand around the hilt as they both supported it.

Katie slowly took the sword in her hand and looked up.

Maurice bowed his head curtly, and Belle did the same, along with Arthur, Sean, and the rest of the court, and Katie bowed her head in respect and turned to face her audience.

To face her people.

Katie looked out at the many faces that crowded the Great Hall to witness this moment—to witness her achievement. She tilted her chin and slowly raised the sword above her head, signaling her ceremony's end.

Symbolizing her promise.

One by one, her fellow knights raised their swords in respect, lining the front rows with bright silver, and the people began to applaud—slowly at first, and then louder, until it was a thunderous roar around the room.

Katie nodded her head, a bright smile on her lips as she slowly slid her sword into its brandished hilt.

Maurice and Belle slowly stepped forward to stand on either side of Katie, nodding their heads as the people addressed their presence.

As the people continued to cheer, Katie glanced at Belle, who was looking at her with twinkling, bright blue eyes.

"LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!" Maurice announced, excitement evident in his voice now that the official ceremony had reached its end.

At his order, the Great Hall instantly fell into the rhythm of a celebration; chairs turning towards the long tables the staff were setting out, the band filling the room with the finest tunes.

The buzz of conversations added to the boisterous atmosphere, and a path was cleared in the middle of the room to make for a modest dance floor as people grabbed one another and danced, others occupying the tables and drinking and eating the delicious foods and treats the staff had also brought out before sitting down to dine themselves.

Katie smiled as she walked around with Belle on her arm, looking ever the finest couple as she greeted people and thanked them as they congratulated her.

All the while, Belle just smiled proudly and looked lovingly at Katie as they went, all around the room—stopping here and there to chat with Arthur and Merlin and Gwen and Sean and Rory, and Paisley and Mrs. Birch and Floyd and Abigail and Mrs. Potts and her children.

Katie and Belle eventually found their way to the long table set at the front of the room, and they took their seats beside each other on Maurice's right-hand side to enjoy a fine feast, chatting pleasantly with the other members of the court and exchanging humorous stories with Maurice.

As the buzz of excitement and celebration went on, Maurice stood from his chair and raised his wine glass, tapping the fine crystal with a knife, the clinking sound ringing throughout the Great Hall and prompting the buzz of conversation and music to slowly die down.

Maurice looked out at the people. "I want to thank each and every one of you for being here tonight, to celebrate a most great and honorable woman." He held his glass up and turned to face Katie.

"A toast! To Lady Katherine. May this kingdom see great peace and good fortune with you in its high court."

Katie nodded her head curtly at Maurice, and she glanced at Belle, who smirked proudly at her as she raised her own glass.

"To Lady Katherine!"

"TO LADY KATHERINE!"

There was a thunderous round of applause followed by whoops and hollers from Katie's guard brothers, all of them banging their fists against their dress armor in celebration before everyone raised their glasses and toasted Katie, a ringing clink of crystal sounding all around the Great Hall as people tapped their glasses and downed a sip or two of fine wine.

Laughter followed the toast and warm intake of wine, and Katie and Belle soon found themselves out on the dance floor, people dancing and laughing and having a good time all around them as they swayed in each other's arms.

"This uniform suits you well…" Belle said coyly as she traced the finely sewn collar of Katie's new guard uniform.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah…?"

Belle hummed flirtatiously, and Katie giggled before Belle kissed her sweetly, both of them tasting the teasing bit of wine from earlier as the night carried on in a pleasant buzz of celebration.

* * *

Katie and Belle giggled as they stumbled through the door to Katie's chambers.

The celebration had continued long into the night, and Maurice had encouraged everyone to drink and eat and dance to their heart's delights.

And Katie and Belle had done just that.

All the way until the celebration reached its end and Maurice had bid everyone goodnight before retiring to his chambers, swaying slightly on his feet as he went, the people doing the same as the staff worked to clean up some before retiring to bed themselves.

Belle hummed lightly as she leaned into Katie, her fingers playing at the back of her neck. "My father's really happy for you. I don't think I've ever seen him drink so much wine before," she said.

Katie chuckled. "I can say the same for you." She smirked slowly. "Y'know, you're so much more fun when you're tipsy…"

Belle furrowed her eyebrows and gave Katie a mock glare before she playfully shoved her away.

Katie just laughed and gently pulled Belle back into her arms, gasping as Belle groaned and fell into her, causing both of them to collapse on top of the bed.

They giggled madly before they wrapped their arms around each other and met each other's lips in a short, sloppy kiss.

Katie sighed blissfully as Belle moved to press her body more comfortably on top of hers, their fingers tangled in each other's hair as they exchanged slow, lazy kisses—getting lost in the feeling of each other's lips and bodies…and the haze that settled idly at the front of their minds.

There was a knock at the door, and Katie and Belle slowly pulled away to sit up and make themselves look decent.

"Come in!" Katie called.

The door opened, and Gwen walked in, smiling as she saw them, though not from any booze buzzing in her system.

"I've just come to bring you your new uniforms. Pressed and fitted myself," Gwen said as she walked over and placed the clothes neatly in Katie's wardrobe.

Katie grinned as Gwen closed the wardrobe doors and turned to face the couple.

"Thank you, Gwen," Katie said with a grateful smile.

Gwen curtseyed. "You're welcome…my lady."

Katie's lips parted slightly, and she raised an eyebrow at the new title.

Gwen smirked knowingly and looked at Belle, curtseying once more. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Goodnight, Gwen," Belle wished with a kind smile, watching as Gwen left the room, the door closing behind her as she went.

Belle turned to Katie and grinned, nudging her gently. "So…. How does it feel to be a full-fledged noble now?"

Katie slowly shook her head. "It's…odd. Being addressed in such a way... And having such authority now…?" She shook her head and exhaled softly. "It's a bit to adjust to."

Belle was quiet for a moment before she smirked and placed her hands on Katie's shoulders, slowly rubbing her fingers up and down strong arms in a sensual dance.

Katie shivered as Belle pressed her mouth to her ear.

"Well…" Belle whispered, her voice low and husky. "Maybe you should assert your authority more to get used to it…my lady…."

Katie slowly turned her head to meet Belle's eyes—dark and blue with lust—and a slow smirk came to her lips, her green eyes flashing mischievously.

Belle gasped as Katie abruptly flipped her onto her back, moving so she straddled her waist, pressing Belle's hands above her head and lacing their fingers together.

Belle's heart pounded in her chest at the naughty glint in Katie's eyes, and she moaned deeply as Katie roughly grinded her hips into hers.

Katie chuckled lowly and leaned down to brush her lips across Belle's own, sighing as the smell of alcohol filled her senses. "I think you're right…Your Highness…."

Belle swallowed and bit her lip at the huskiness in Katie's voice, and she giggled as Katie kissed her, both of them sinking into the bed as they began to fool around.

Needless to say…Katie asserted her newfound authority that night.

And Belle had the love bites and hickeys to prove it.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	22. Chapter 22

"Don't go easy on them, guys! They're here for a reason. Let them prove it to you!"

Katie slowly paced back and forth at the front lines of the training field—in all her new Head Guard attire—observing her newest recruits as they trained with her guardsmen, performing the very moves and methods she had taught them over the past few weeks.

"_Oh_! Nice swing, Parker. _Excellent_ footwork, Diana. Good turnaround, Fay!"

Katie walked along the field and approached Arthur who was training one of the newer girls. "Come on, newling. Don't let Arthur overpower your offensive maneuver. Stand your ground and attack with a clean shot," she said, watching closely.

The girl's eyes focused before she followed the tips word for word and performed the maneuver correctly, and Arthur's sword went out of his hand and onto the grass below.

"_Nice_!" Katie laughed and applauded.

The girl smiled and stepped towards Katie, placing a hand on her arm as she looked at her. "That was all for you…my lady…." She batted her eyelashes and slowly dropped her hand, running it sensually down Katie's arm before she walked over to duel with one of the others.

Katie just shook her head and chuckled, watching as Arthur retrieved his sword and walked over to her.

"Keep training them like this and they'll all be almost as good as me," Arthur said.

"What, and not as good as me…?" Katie asked.

Arthur scoffed and laughed, shaking his head. "Are you serious? Katie…I honestly don't think _anyone's_ as good as you."

Katie smiled.

Arthur grinned before he glanced to the side and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and by the way... I know you're one for kind gestures…but I _really_ think you should keep the physical contact to a bare minimum. And by the looks of it…it seems as if Belle thinks so, too…."

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Exactly." He gave Katie a small grin before he gestured to the side with his head and walked off.

Katie looked and smiled when she saw Belle walking towards her along the cobblestone walkway that extended from the back of the castle to the fields.

Katie glanced at the hourglass sitting atop the table by the fencepost and turned to face the training field. "Alright!" she clapped. "Well done, everyone! You all performed excellently, and I only request that each of you enjoy the rest of your evening. Dismissed!"

There was an instant stir of conversation as the men and women filtered off the field and towards the tables set along the fencepost, topped with drinks and snacks for the long training session's end.

Katie turned to see Belle stepping onto the field and making her way towards her.

"Hey," Katie greeted happily. "It's a nice surprise to see you here. I thought you said you had a meeting with your father right about n—"

Katie was cut off as Belle placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep, hot kiss.

Katie moaned as Belle pressed her body against hers and slipped her tongue into her mouth, and she instantly fell into the kiss.

After a few moments, Belle slowly pulled away, a satisfied smirk pulling at her lips at the dazed look on Katie's face. Her smirk only grew as she glanced at the female recruits, who subtly looked away from the couple, some with bright blushes and light chuckles, others with disappointed, sour expressions.

"The meeting was postponed," Belle said as she turned to look at Katie. "Come on…" she breathed into her ear as she laced their fingers together. "It's time for dinner."

"What…?" Katie asked slowly as Belle turned on her heel and walked off, gently tugging her along.

* * *

"AYYY!"

Katie chuckled as she walked into the tavern with Belle, only for them to be greeted by many boisterous toasts and cheers from the other bar dwellers.

After the training session, Katie had followed Belle back to the castle, still reeling from the kiss Belle had greeted her with. The two had joined Maurice and the rest of the people for a magnificent dinner before Belle had proposed to Katie that they go to the tavern for a drink, and the promise of mead (and the sensation of Belle's lips on her neck) had Katie all too eager to agree.

Katie and Belle smiled kindly as they made their way to a more private table at the back of the tavern, away from all the raucous activity.

Katie and Belle slid into the booth and sat opposite each other, smirking lovingly as their eyes met.

A waitress approached their table, a small grin gracing her lips as she realized who her new customers were. "Good evening, Your Highness." She greeted Belle with a short nod before she turned to Katie, a small grin on her lips. "My lady…. What can I get for you?"

Katie smiled politely. "Two tankards of mead, please."

The waitress smirked. "Of course…." She raked her eyes over Katie's figure. "I _love_ your uniform…. It looks great on you."

Katie grinned and shrugged, missing the way the waitress slowly ran her fingertips along the hem of her collar. "Thank you. It really is a nice fit."

"Oh, it is…." The waitress looked at Katie for a moment longer before she smirked again. "I'll be right back with your order," she said before she turned to walk away, but not before giving Katie a sultry smile and a wink.

Katie just smiled and turned to look at Belle, who had a highly unamused look on her face as she glared in the direction of the waitress.

Katie furrowed her eyebrows. "Belle…? Is everything alright?"

Belle blinked and looked at Katie before giving her a small smile. "Oh. Everything's fine."

Katie grinned and opened her mouth to say something when the waitress came back to the table, two tankards of mead in hand.

"Here you go," the waitress said, setting the tankards down on the table. She laced her fingers together. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you. That'll be all for tonight," Katie answered before she took a long pull from her drink.

"Okay. Well…" The waitress placed a hand on Katie's arm and slowly slid it up to rest on her shoulder, her thumb caressing the material of Katie's jacket. "I'll be right back with the tab."

Katie smiled good-naturedly and watched her go.

Belle stared at the spot the waitress' hand had just rested on, her jaw tightening before she downed her drink, the alcohol tingling as it went down her throat.

Katie turned to Belle, who had slid over to her side of the booth. "Alright, love. You paid last time, which mean this one's on m—"

Katie was cut off as Belle placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep, hot kiss—much like the one she had given Katie earlier on the training field.

Katie moaned as Belle slipped her tongue into her mouth, her hands tangling in her hair and tugging roughly. She placed a hand on Belle's waist, the other one reaching up to slip into her hair as they exchanged passionate, open-mouthed kisses.

In any other public environment, their actions would be deemed inappropriate.

But the tavern was the very place where tipsy, drunken raucousness and sexual deviances were overlooked, lost in the buzz of booze and the carefree sense of mind. It was the very place where anyone could let go of the fitting appropriateness and presentation of class and order.

Everyone deserved a night to let go—even the leaders of the kingdom.

"Here we are. That'll be—" The waitress stopped short as she looked at Katie and Belle, who were pressed together in a heated makeout session.

At the sound of the waitress' voice, Katie pulled away from Belle and looked at her. "Oh. Sorry," she said.

"It's fine, my lady. I just came to…bring you the tab," the waitress said.

"Oh…right. Of course. How much is it?" Katie asked.

Belle smirked and rested her chin on Katie's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist as she met the waitress' gaze. Her smirk only grew as she saw the complete disappointment and distaste milling in the woman's eyes.

"Um…" The waitress shook her head and handed Katie the bill.

Katie quickly glanced over the piece of paper before she reached into her pocket and took out a few gold pieces. She handed them to the waitress. "There you go…. Oh! And here's your tip," she added before she fished out a few more gold pieces and held them out.

The waitress took the money and nodded. "Thank you, my lady. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Oh…she will…" Belle said, smirking as the waitress looked at her, her eyes and face registering the sly insinuation of her words.

The waitress grimaced and turned, walking off to tend to other customers.

Katie turned to Belle and raised an elegant eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Belle just leaned forward and brushed her lips across Katie's, taking immense pleasure in the way she shivered. "That's for you to find out…as soon as we get to your room…."

Katie swallowed and looked into Belle's eyes—dark with lust and mischief, and something she couldn't quite figure out…

But Katie pushed the thought aside only temporarily as she took Belle's hand in hers, and the two of them took off out of the tavern and towards the castle.

* * *

"I could have gone my whole life without hearing that, thank you," Arthur said as he shook his head, trying to will away what Katie had just shared with him.

No matter how close their friendship was, Arthur was sure he never wanted to hear Katie and Belle and 'jealousy sex' in the same sentence ever again.

Especially not during lunch in the knights' quarters.

"I know," Katie said. "It was pretty quite ridiculous, actually. I mean… Look at this." She tugged at the collar of her shirt, exposing the top of her chest, the skin marked with love bites and hickeys, each placed carefully below her neckline.

Arthur barked out a laugh and gestured at her skin. "Katie, honestly! Belle wasn't being ridiculous. She was staking her claim. Can you blame her what with the amount of times you get hit on on a daily basis?"

"What?" Katie gave him a confused look and tugged her collar back in place.

"Wow…." Arthur shook his head. "You _really_ don't notice the way women look at you…."

Katie just gave him a blank look, an Arthur chuckled.

Katie sighed. "Look. I know some of the girls have developed a—_liking_—towards me. But Belle has nothing to worry about. Just like I know I have nothing to worry about when it comes to her tedious admirers."

"Oh, _Belle's_ not worried about anything. She's only making sure _they_ know to worry if they ever even _think_ about hitting on you again," Arthur said with a smirk. He slowly shook his head. "I've never seen Belle like that before. It was quite amusing, actually. And you didn't make it any less funny with your complete obliviousness to the situation."

Katie just gave Arthur a look, and he chuckled.

"Seriously, though. I take it you and Belle talked about this before you…you know…?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Katie nodded. "Yeah. I mean…we would have just ripped each other's clothes off as soon as we got to my room, but I knew something was up, and I wanted to know. So we talked. And _then_ we ripped each other's clothes off…." She shook her head. "It was all so rough and passionate…. We've never had sex like that before."

Arthur stared at Katie for a long moment before he shook his head. "Okay. I propose we make a limit as to how much detail we give about each other's sex lives. Starting now. Before I gag from too much information, thank you very much."

Katie just shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry…?"

"Why, you…" Arthur chucked a grape at her, and Katie laughed as their mini food fight replaced all talk of explicit topics.

* * *

Gaston watched Katie and Arthur with hard eyes as he stood outside the door to the knights' quarters, listening to them as they started to talk about the newest recruits and their progress. He turned and continued his original task—finding Maurice.

Gaston approached the Great Hall and huffed as he saw Maurice standing outside the grand doors, talking with a fellow noble.

As soon as the man bid Maurice goodbye and turned to leave, Gaston approached the king.

"Your Majesty," Gaston said with a curt nod.

"Gaston," Maurice said shortly. "What is it?"

"I've come to speak with you about a concern of mine."

"And what is that?"

"It's about Katherine's recent acts since she's become Head Guard. I fear they are not in the best intentions for this kingdom. I fear they will only weaken the army I built for years."

"And what exactly would these acts be?" Maurice asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"She's recruiting women amongst the ranks," Gaston said.

Maurice's jaw tensed, and he set Gaston with a hard look. "Yes. And each woman Katherine has recruited has proven time and time again that they have what it takes to serve and protect this kingdom and its people. Are you saying that women are not as capable of fighting and defending this kingdom as well as men are?"

Gaston stuttered. "N-no, sire…. That's not—"

"Then what is it?" Maurice said bristly.

"Those _women_ are basically _girls_. Katherine's not stupid—she knows how old they are. She's recruiting _children_ is what she's doing," Gaston said.

Maurice huffed. "Those _women_ are nearly in their twenties. And, if I remember correctly…you were merely of age when I recruited _you_," he said firmly. "Besides…they want to serve their kingdom, and they all have excellent potential. A few months of training with Katherine and Arthur and they'll be among the best. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Gaston clenched his jaw as Maurice walked past him, leaving him alone in the corridor to mull over his words.

Leaving him to dwell in his anger.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	23. Chapter 23

A few months passed, and in that time, the kingdom only saw the peaceful particulars of its lands, made more so with Katie's remarkable changes as Head Guard.

The guard of Dover and the Frenchlands now consisted of men and women, the number of female recruits almost outnumbering the male recruits. The guard sisters only proved to perform as well as their guard brothers as each day came and went.

As Head Guard, Katie received the honor of taking Maurice's left seat at the round table during noble meetings.

A seat Gaston had once occupied.

But now that seat belonged to Katie, and she only impressed Maurice and the court with her intellect at every meeting.

Another privilege that came with being Head Guard was the pay.

Katie had been a commoner all her life before she had been granted a knighthood by Maurice that day in the village. Since then, she had been fortunate enough to always have money to support herself when her father failed to.

But now…

Now, Katie was making bank.

It was nowhere near the riches Maurice and Belle had or even the wealth the richest of the nobles were infamous to possess, but it was close to it.

Before, Katie had had enough money to buy the things she needed.

Now, Katie had enough money to buy the things she wanted—and the new gowns and jewelry and knickknacks that she had around her room were mere proof of that.

Katie smiled to herself as she admired the ornate dagger she held in her hands.

It was made of the finest metals from the best locksmith the kingdom had to offer—a gift to herself purchased minutes before when Katie had gone into town to search for it after lunch, dressed in her clean-cut noble attire.

Now, Katie stood by her vanity table, raking her eyes over the striking silver of the metal blade as it reflected beautifully in the September sunlight streaming through the windows.

The door opened, and Katie sheathed the dagger, attaching it to her waistbelt and smiling as she turned and saw Belle walking towards her, a matching smile on her face.

"Well, you're dressed down," Katie said, her eyes raking over Belle's modest dress-like tunic that highly resembled that of a farm girl or maidservant, but showed every sign of noble affordability.

Belle grinned adorably. "Considering I'm not busy and you're off for the day... I thought we could take a stroll through the village. It's been a while since I've last gone. And it'd be nice to get out of the castle."

"That sounds great." Katie smiled. "Come on," she said, lacing her fingers with Belle's and leading them out of the room and out to the town.

* * *

"_Bonjour_!"

"_Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour_!"

"_Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour_!"

It was all Katie heard as she and Belle walked through the village square, fingers laced and hands swinging lightly between them.

Katie admired the way Belle seemed to know every single person behind the enthusiastic hello's, turning her head and smiling before returning the greetings.

"_Salut_, Belle! _Salut_, Katie!"

Katie smiled at the schoolchildren as they ran past, some gazing adoringly at the two women, others blushing madly at being greeted by the beloved couple.

Belle turned to Katie and smiled. "Come on," she said. "Let's go to the bookshop."

Katie chuckled. "You read my mind."

The two giggled as they made their way to the brownstone building, the bell above the door tinkering merrily as they walked in.

The bookkeeper laughed. "Ah…well if it isn't my two best customers. How are you?"

"Good. Thank you," Katie said with a small smile.

"How are you, sir?" Belle asked.

"Very well, very well," the bookkeeper said, nodding eagerly as he looked at Katie and Belle and grinned slowly. "Of course two people such as yourselves would end up together. Yes...yes…. Quite remarkable, actually. Well!" He clapped his hands together. "What can I help you with?"

"We've just come to check out the newest selections," Katie said.

"It's been awhile since we've been here," Belle commented.

"Yes. Yes, it has," the bookkeeper. "Well. As always…help yourselves and let me know if you need my assistance with anything."

"Thank you," Katie and Belle said.

The bookkeeper gave them another kind smile before he returned to his desk.

Katie and Belle giggled and walked further into the shop, instantly getting lost in the tons of shelves and cases full of books.

An hour later, Katie and Belle emerged from the forest of shelves, a single blue leather-bound book in Belle's hands.

"Ah. Very nice selection," the bookkeeper commented as Katie and Belle approached his desk. "Will that be all for today's visit?" he asked as he gently took the book from Belle's hands and proceeded to check it out.

"Yes. But I guarantee you we'll be back soon. We had to practically peel each other off the shelves," Katie said with a small laugh.

Belle giggled, and the bookkeeper chuckled merrily before he handed the book back to Belle.

"Enjoy the adventure," the bookkeeper wished. "May the pages take you to places you've never been before."

"Thank you," Katie and Belle said before they turned and exited the shop.

Belle laced her fingers with Katie's and gently tugged her over to the fountain in the middle of the square.

Katie smiled as she took a seat next to Belle and propped the book on their legs, the two of them leaning in close as they took turns reading from the pages of their newest tale.

Time passed merrily as Katie and Belle read, children sitting around the fountain by them, feeding breadcrumbs to the birds that chirped cheerily on the cobblestones.

As the sun began to slowly begin its descent into the horizon, the merry activity in the square slowly began to descend with it; the schoolchildren being called in to wash up for dinner, and the shops beginning to start closing their doors as the tavern and clubs opened their own.

Katie and Belle stood up, their book already read and favorite by their hearts and minds.

Katie smiled as Belle gave her a loving look.

The two turned to head down the path to the castle when Katie bumped into a tall, dark figure.

"Oh, I'm so sor—" Katie started slightly as the figure turned. "Father…."

"Katherine…" William said, blinking. He stared at his daughter for a moment before he shook his head. "It's been months…."

Katie nodded stiffly. "It has…. A year, actually…as of last month."

William went quiet, and a strange silence fell between the two.

"I'm going to stop by the winery," Belle said, breaking the silence. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Katie's lips twitched into a small smile as Belle pecked her on the cheek, but her smile slowly faded as Belle walked off, and she was left standing with her father.

There was a long moment in which William and Katie glanced hesitantly at each other.

"So… You're Head Guard now," William said.

Katie pursed her lips. "I am."

William just nodded. "That's quite the honor."

Katie nodded in turn, and an awkward silence fell between them again.

"I went to the ceremony…" William said quietly.

"Oh…. Did you?" Katie kicked at the cobblestone street.

"Yes…"

Another silence passed between them.

William chuckled suddenly, shaking his head. "Is it really this difficult to have a conversation…?" he asked.

"We haven't had an _actual_ conversation since Mum passed away," Katie said flatly. "That was _five_ years…. I would argue six, since Morgan's accident…"

At the mention of his wife and eldest daughter, William's face tensed and he swallowed. "Well, yes… Yes, you could say that…"

Katie just raised her eyebrows and glanced around the square as another silence fell between them—this one longer and more awkward and highly uncomfortable.

"Look what I got…"

Katie sighed in relief at the sound of Belle's cheerful voice, and she turned to see her walking out of the winery, a bottle of wine in hand.

"Nice," Katie said. "It'll be great for tomorrow night."

Belle hummed and looked at William. "Hello, Mister McGrath," she said.

"Your Highness," William greeted with a curt nod. "William is just fine."

Belle smiled. "Well…it's a pleasure to formally meet you, William. And, please. Call me Belle."

William grinned and nodded. "The honor is mine…Belle."

Belle glanced at Katie and gave her a shy look.

Katie straightened her posture and—finally—looked her dad in the eyes. "Father…. Belle and I are together."

William nodded, a small grin forming on his lips for a brief moment. "Yes…I know. You're the talk of the town—even the entire kingdom—most times." He looked between the two women and nodded. "You make a lovely couple. Truly…."

"Thank you," Belle said kindly.

William gave Belle a small smile before he glanced at Katie, and a silence fell between them yet again.

Suddenly, bells began to ring in the distance, announcing the half-hour mark before dinner was to be served at the castle.

"Well…we'd best be off." Belle looked at William and smiled warmly. "It was lovely to have met you, William."

"You as well," William said, kindly returning her smile.

Katie looked at her father and nodded. "Goodbye, Father…"

"Goodbye, Katherine…" William said just as tersely.

Katie gently took Belle's hand in hers, and together, the two walked back to the castle, William watching them go until they disappeared into the castle grounds.

* * *

Katie sighed in bliss as she rested her head against the stone wall, her heart fluttering as Belle peppered kisses across her neck and jaw.

Katie and Belle had retired to Belle's room for the rest of the night after a satisfying dinner—in which Maurice had pulled Katie aside and told her that he had planned a special dinner for her tomorrow night; an affair organized solely for Katie, Belle, himself, and any guest Katie would like to invite.

Once the door had been shut and locked behind them, Katie had stripped and proceeded to occupy the washroom attached to Belle's chambers, and she had been pleasantly surprised when an equally naked Belle stepped in after her and trailed her lips down her neck and across her shoulder.

That was new.

And washroom sex was definitely something Katie and Belle could make a habit of.

Katie gently tilted Belle's head toward hers and kissed her softly.

They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other before they turned to grab their towels and dry off.

Loving glances were exchanged as Katie and Belle changed into their slips, and they made their way back into the main chamber of the room, stealing a kiss from the other as they parted at the foot of the bed to climb into their respective sides.

"Your father seems nice," Belle said lightly as she settled back against the headboard.

Katie shrugged as she toyed with the hem of her pillow. "Yeah…"

"You should invite him to your dinner tomorrow night," Belle said.

Katie scoffed and climbed into bed, giving Belle a look as she leaned against the headboard. "Belle…honestly. We haven't had a proper conversation since I was sixteen. That was _five_ years ago."

"I know…" Belle said softly. "But you and your father have been through so much…." She shook her head. "I can see in his eyes, the depression he's been in… And I can see in your eyes how hurt you are that he—"

"Neglected me for years?" Katie interrupted brashly.

Belle gave Katie a sympathetic look, her blue eyes full and gentle. "I know how hurt you are, Katie…." She placed a hand on Katie's own and gently caressed soft skin with her thumb. "But you and your father… You're all each other has left."

Katie looked at Belle. "I have you," she said softly. "And your father. And Arthur. And Gwen. And Merlin. And Paisley. And Misses Birch. And Floyd. And Abigail. And Misses Potts." She shook her head. "I _have_ a family. He lost his."

"I know…" Belle said softly. "And, just like you, he's still hurt over it. Losing the ones we love is never easy, nor is it ever easy to let go of the pain. But, with help…it's possible…. It _is_ possible…."

Katie was quiet for a long moment, and Belle pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Just…give him a chance. A chance to make things right…." Belle waited until Katie's eyes slowly met hers before she continued. "Invite him to dinner. The worst he can do is say no…and the best thing to happen is that you'll have tried. For both of you…."

Katie looked into Belle's eyes for a long moment, getting lost in the depth of blue eyes before she slowly nodded. "Okay…" she said quietly. "I'll ask him."

Belle smiled softly and gave Katie a short, sweet kiss. "I love you," she said softly, gently nudging Katie's nose with her own.

Katie's lips twitched into a grin. "I love you, too."

Their lips met in another short kiss before they bid each other goodnight and blew out the candles, leaving only a few to cast a soft glow in the room as they settled into bed, snuggled up against each other, the promise of sweet dreams lulling them to sleep.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	24. Chapter 24

Katie sighed to herself as she walked through the village the next morning. The afternoon was dawning upon the day, and everyone along the streets greeted her pleasantly.

Katie returned each greeting she received with a kind smile, but her jaw tensed as she looked at the building that now loomed in front of her. She slowly reached out and knocked firmly on the door.

A few seconds passed before the door swung open, and William stood in the doorway, a look of surprise on his face.

"My lady," William said curtly, noticing Katie's noble attire.

Katie shifted uncomfortably. "This isn't an official visit..."

"Oh…" William said.

Katie pursed her lips. "I want to talk to you."

"Of course. Come in." William held the door open.

Katie stepped inside and hovered languidly in the middle of the locksmith's shop, her eyes slowly raking up the stairs—to where her bedroom used to be before she had moved to the castle and met Belle.

Before her life had changed for the better.

William closed the door and walked up to stand a few feet away from Katie.

Both of them were quiet for a short moment until Katie spoke.

"There's a dinner tonight…in my honor," Katie said. "It's a private affair. Which means the only people who will be dining are the king, Belle, and myself."

"That _is_ quite the honor," William said.

Katie nodded. She quirked her lips, staring at the wooden finishing of the floorboards for a few seconds before she looked at her father.

"Belle and I would like you to be our guest."

William was quiet for a long moment, and Katie nodded.

"I understand if you can't make it. You have your shop to run and all…"

Katie went to leave, but her father's voice stopped her before she could open the door.

"I would very much like to."

Katie turned around slowly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh…. Okay..." She adjusted the swordbelt at her waist before she nodded. "Well…I'll inform the guards of your invitation. Dinner is at six."

"Of course," William said.

Katie just nodded. "See you tonight, then."

"You as well," William said.

Katie nodded once more before she turned and exited the shop, letting out a huff of breath as she walked back down the path to the castle, toying fretfully with her swordbelt the whole way.

* * *

Katie sighed heavily as she adjusted her dress, her frustration peaking as she struggled to clasp a necklace around her neck.

She and Belle were finishing up their last dress preparations before they were to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Katie huffed as she tugged the necklace away from her neck and tossed it haphazardly onto the vanity table, bringing a hand to her forehead and taking a deep, not-so-calming breath.

Belle watched with soft eyes from across the room as she adjusted her own dress and clasped her own jewelry. She walked over to Katie's side and gently picked up the necklace.

Katie looked at her, her green eyes swirling with mixed emotions.

"Here…" Belle said softly. "Let me."

Katie nodded and pulled her hair to the side, holding it away as Belle carefully placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. She sighed as she felt Belle press her lips to the back of her neck before letting her hair fall back into place and turning around.

"Thank you," Katie said softly.

Belle gave Katie a small smile and reached out to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. "You're welcome." She slowly laced their fingers together and tilted her head. "Come on…. It's time for your dinner."

Katie grinned and placed a chaste kiss on Belle's lips before they walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

Maurice greeted them outside the grand doors.

"You both look lovely," Maurice said, pressing a kiss to his daughter's hair before taking Katie's hand in his and bowing curtly.

Katie blushed slightly at the gesture and smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Oh, come now, Katie," Maurice said, chuckling at the way Katie's eyebrows arched at the sound of her nickname. "This is a celebration—of your excellence and the improvements you've brought to the guard. And, given the circumstances…there shall be no formalities tonight. Please. Call me Maurice."

Katie grinned. "Of course…Maurice."

Maurice smiled and looked at young women once more before something caught his eye and he looked over Katie's shoulder. "Ah…. Here's our guest."

Katie and Belle turned to see William approaching them, having just walked through the entrance doors, dressed in the finest attire he owned.

"Hello, William," Belle greeted with a kind smile.

"Good evening, Belle," William returned with a grin.

Katie looked anywhere but at William. "Father," she greeted before she turned and gently tugged Belle into the Great Hall, leaving Maurice and William to chat.

"Your Majesty," William said, bowing his head. "William McGrath."

"Yes…. I've been looking forward to meeting you." Maurice shook William's hand firmly.

As they dropped each other's hands, Maurice arched an eyebrow.

"McGrath… I take it Katherine took her mother's surname?"

"Yes," William said. "Yes, she did…. She bears her mother's name, too." His eyes took on a faraway look.

"Katherine Elizabeth Daly…" William took a deep breath and collected himself, shaking his head and laughing softly. "Both beautiful in namesake and heart."

Maurice smiled. "Yes…yes. I have no doubt. Katherine's a lovely girl. I can think of no better suitor for my daughter…and I wouldn't want one, either." He chuckled.

William smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, of course. Belle is quite the sweetheart. Just like her mother, she is…. Truly a beautiful young woman. Farah would be so proud, just as I'm sure you are."

Maurice grinned. "Yes…. Yes, I know."

Both men were quiet for a moment, thinking of their lost loves before Maurice grinned once more and clapped his hands.

"Well! Now that introductions have been made… I believe a feast is in order. Come," Maurice said as he turned and led William into the Great Hall.

Katie and Belle were standing by the long table behind their respective seats—side by side—and smiled as Maurice approached them.

"Seeing as this is a different, more special circumstance…I see no need to sit at the head of the table," Maurice said as he took a seat across from Belle's chair, chuckling as he did so.

William nodded and took a seat next to the king, across from his daughter.

Katie's jaw clenched, and she slowly sat down, relaxing only when Belle sat down in the seat next to her and placed a soothing hand on her thigh.

Soon, the staff filtered into the room and proceeded to serve plates of carefully-prepared food and glasses of the finest wine.

Maurice looked at each of them before he raised his glass and smiled. "Katie…. I want to congratulate you once more on your promotion and outstanding leadership. But more than that…I want to wish you all the best as you continue your journey as one of the greatest leaders this kingdom has ever seen."

"To Katie," Maurice said.

"To Katie," William and Belle repeated.

Katie smiled kindly and raised her glass before they each toasted and took a complimentary sip from their glasses.

Maurice sighed happily. "Nothing like a fine toast to start a fine feast."

William, Katie, and Belle chuckled good-naturedly before the four began to eat.

As the dinner moved on, conversation began to flow, and Katie stood quiet as Belle talked with their fathers.

The conversation drifted, with Maurice and William engaged in discussion, and Katie and Belle exchanging sweet nothings here and there, commenting on how their fathers seemed to get along well.

Soon…Katie overheard Maurice begin to tell William about the aftermath of Farah's passing, and she listened as she continued to eat her food, cutting into her steak with a steady rhythm.

Maurice was talking about how heartbroken he had been—how heartbroken he still gets. How his days had grown so dark that he had been afraid he would no longer be able to rule with a clear conscious. How he had gotten through the dark days with Belle—together. How, with the help of his family and friends, he had been able to overcome the darkness that had put him in overwhelming despair. How before, for the longest time, that darkness—that overwhelming despair—had left him empty.

William nodded slowly. "That it can…" He swallowed. "It can also make you neglect the only good thing you have left in life…" he said softly.

Suddenly, the plate beneath Katie's food cracked with a noisy, gyrating sound.

Katie cursed under her breath. She hadn't realized just how brusquely she had been cutting into her steak as the conversation had hit closer and closer to home, and now the plate lay broken in half in front of her, her knife clutched in her hand, fork in the other, knuckles white, face mixed with emotions that spurred from the words her father had just uttered.

Katie's eyes met her father's from across the table, and she sat frozen in her seat, knowing from those similar green eyes looking back at her that what William had said was, in fact, a realization.

A confession.

Katie hadn't heard or thought wrong. Her father had actually acknowledged his negligence.

The first time he had ever done so….

Belle glanced at Katie and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Katie said under her breath, setting her utensils down and running a hand through her hair, giving Maurice a small smile of assurance as he looked on in concern from across the table.

Maurice just nodded with a grin and gestured for a butler to tend to Katie's meal, swapping it out easily before he thanked him and the man returned to his post.

The dinner carried on with more discussions and stories shared, until the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room sounded with the stroke of a new hour.

Maurice stood up shortly after and wished William, Katie, and Belle a good night before he left to retire to his chambers.

With the three of them left at the dinner table—their plates long cleared and desserts already eaten—Belle smiled and carried on talking with William, prompting Katie to engage in the conversation with a simple brush of her fingers across her thigh.

A half hour passed before Belle smiled once more and stood.

"Well…I'd best get ready for bed. I have a meeting with the court tomorrow. It was lovely to have you as our guest, William. Goodnight," Belle said, smiling warmly.

"Yes, thank you. It was truly a pleasure. Goodnight, Belle," William said.

Belle looked at Katie. "I'll see you when you come to bed," she said softly.

"Okay," Katie said before she titled her head up to meet Belle's lips in a chaste kiss.

Katie watched Belle go, her mind and body at ease.

Until Belle was out of sight, and Katie was left sitting across from her father, the only company either of them had in the room.

Katie said nothing, just picked at her leftover dessert.

"Katherine, I…" William shook his head as he collected himself. "I know things have been…difficult between us ever since your mother and sister passed. I know I… I wasn't there for you, as I should have been. While I was lost and empty, I only left you in the same state…and not once did I make sure you were okay. Not once did I take after your mother to help raise you… Not once did I open my eyes and see the wonderful young woman you have become…."

Katie's jaw clenched as she listened to her father, her eyes practically burning holes into the ornate, wooden table.

"I know this, Katherine. And I… I'm sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. For all the pain I no doubt put on you in addition to the grief you were already dealing with. I'm sorry, Katherine." William slowly shook his head. "Seeing you now—here—with Belle and your achievements… It's made me realize all my wrongs. And I want to fix them. And if they are beyond repair…then I want to make up for them. If you'll let me….."

William looked at his daughter, silently begging her to acknowledge him. "Katherine…if you'll have it, I… I'd like a second chance. To make things right. For both of us…."

William sat across from Katie, waiting for any response from his daughter—a glance, a scathing look...

Even a dry remark.

But after a few long moments, William received no such thing.

Katie said nothing—not one word in the silence that followed. She did nothing—nothing but continue to stare at the wood finishings of the table.

After a long…long moment, William nodded and stood from the table.

"I understand if you don't want to let me back into your life. After all…I was never really there to begin with. And the months that passed after you left to live at the castle made it clear to me that you had moved out and found a new life—the life you deserved. And what a life it is…" William looked around the Great Hall in all its décor and humble beauty. "Luxury…Head Guard…the king's personal affection…Belle… It's remarkable…. It's everything you deserve…and everything I have no right to be a part of…."

William looked at his daughter. "But I _am_ sorry, Katherine. Please know that…"

William looked around the room once more before his eyes landed on his daughter again. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, for in that moment, he saw Elizabeth reflected in his daughter—from the set jaw, to the dark hair, to the strikingly beautiful features…

To the very personality and drive that made Katie who she was.

Katie was what Elizabeth had raised her daughters to be—strong, independent, capable, successful, and deserving.

And despite the hardships father and daughter had faced, Katie had overcome them and built a life for herself.

A life Elizabeth no doubt would have loved and watched its very beauty unfold….

"Your mother would be so proud…" William said softly.

After a moment, William collected himself and went to exit the room when Katie's voice stopped him.

"Fiction gives us a second chance that life denies us," Katie said. She finally looked at her father, their eyes meeting as he turned around. "Mum always used to tell me that."

William just nodded as his daughter continued.

"But she also told me that every once in a while…reality would give us that second chance," Katie said.

William swallowed as his daughter fell silent.

Katie looked at her father for a moment, collecting herself. And then she nodded slowly.

"I'd like to give that second chance a go."

William swallowed once more and nodded, his eyes tearing slightly.

And Katie knew that meant he was grateful.

Katie cleared her throat before she stood up. "Training is canceled for tomorrow evening. But the horses could still use the exercise from their usual run in the woods." She shrugged. "You could meet me at the stables around five and we could take each of them out for a quick run before dinner…."

William nodded. "I would very much like to."

Katie nodded. "Okay. Well…" She shuffled on her feet. "Belle is probably waiting up for me. I should get to bed."

"Of course," William said. "As should I…."

Katie walked around the table and stood in front of her father. "Goodnight," she said, holding out her hand.

William looked at his daughter's hand before he took it. "Goodnight," he said, returning the handshake.

Katie dropped her father's hand and nodded once more before she left the Great Hall. She sighed to herself as she ascended the stairs and passed the guards who were to escort her father out of the castle and safely back to his home.

Before Katie opened the door to Belle's chambers, she glanced out the large window that overlooked the path to the castle.

There were three figures—two guards, her father in between them as they walked down the path back to town.

As she watched, Katie couldn't help but doubt her mother's words.

And then…

The figure in the middle looked back at the castle.

At the very window in which the glow of the torches outlined Kate's silhouette.

And Katie's doubt vanished, replaced with the promise of her mother's words.

And the promise of her father's effort.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	25. Chapter 25

Katie sighed to herself as she laced the front of her tunic. Her day had been rather good and easygoing. She had spent some time with Belle in between her usual duties; checking posts, reassigning stations, meeting with Arthur to discuss the current state and statistics of the guard and the security of the kingdom.

Now, after changing out of her uniform and into something more comfortable, Katie was faced with the matter of meeting her father at the stables within the next half hour. While she was set in giving her father a second chance and trying to hold some optimism, she was still hesitant and unsure of how things would turn out.

Katie instantly relaxed as she felt Belle rest her head on her shoulder, her hands settling gently on her waist.

Katie nodded slightly to herself as she finished lacing the top of her tunic, and she let out a soft breath before she turned around to look at Belle—at blue eyes that seemed to read her like a book every time they met green.

Belle wrapped her arms around Katie in a warm hug. "I understand how difficult it can be to give someone a second chance," she said softly.

Katie just dropped a kiss onto Belle's shoulder as she hugged her back.

Belle slowly pulled away, enough to look into Katie's eyes. "And I'm so proud of you for taking that opportunity. Because second chances don't always happen in life…."

"I know," Katie said softly.

Belle grinned gently and reached up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Katie's face before she pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Katie said with a small smile.

With one last kiss, Katie left the room and made her way out of the castle and to the stables—the feeling of uneasiness returning as soon as she saw her father standing outside the stable doors.

"Father," Katie greeted curtly.

"Katherine." William nodded at his daughter.

"There's quite a few horses who are looking for a bit of exercise…" Katie eyed her father. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

William arched an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Katie shook her head. "No reason." She opened the door to the stables and led them inside.

"Oh, good. You're here," Merlin said from where he stood by the first set of horses, already saddled up and ready to go. "These guys were getting a bit rowdy, so I put them first in line."

Katie gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Merlin. I appreciate it. I know these two can be quite a handful." She caressed the side of one horse's face before she looked at Merlin in all his matted hair and disarray. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few gold pieces, tossing them to Merlin who caught them with ease.

Merlin looked at Katie curiously.

Katie grinned. "Go wash up. Have a drink or two at the tavern for me."

Merlin chuckled happily. "Seriously?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. You're a hard worker, Merlin. And a damn good one at that. Besides…" She smirked. "It takes a lot to work with the horses _and_ Arthur every day."

Merlin laughed. "You've got that right."

Katie smiled. "Go on. I'll catch you at dinner."

"Alright then. Thank you." Merlin bowed his head happily before he stepped past her and walked out the stable doors, giving William a small nod as he went.

William watched Merlin go before he turned to Katie, who was holding one of the horse's reins in her hands.

"You're very kind to him. To all the help, really…" William said.

Katie looked at her father. "Well… Mum always taught me to be as good as I can to people. And they deserve kindness—the work they do and the time it takes to do it…."

William nodded. "Yes, I see…."

Katie cleared her throat before she nodded to the other horse. "Go ahead…. Familiarize yourself with him."

William looked at the horse and stepped towards it, slowly reaching out and stroking its face, whispering a soft greeting to it.

Katie watched her father curiously.

William shrugged. "You weren't the only one your mother taught how to deal with horses. There was a time when I enjoyed their company and the favor they give us in riding them."

"I take it that was _before_ you discouraged me from wanting to learn how to ride and insisted I instead go learn how to cook?" Katie said.

"Yes…well…" William ran a hand down the horse's mane. "When you witness a dear friend have their face mangled and handed death by such a beautiful creature…you'd discourage your child in a heartbeat all the same…."

Katie furrowed her eyebrows.

William cleared his throat and took the horse's reins in his hands. "Shall we?"

Katie blinked and nodded. "Yeah."

The two of them led the horses out of the stables and out of the town, towards the fields where the paths to the forest laid out.

As they approached the fields, William and Katie mounted their respective horses and took off in a slow trot towards one of the wider paths.

Katie felt the horse beneath her huff in impatience, and she glanced at her father, whose own horse was doing the same.

"How about this? Once we hit the path, we'll give these boys the workout they need," Katie said. She looked at her father. "I'll race you to the edge of the forest and back. We'll take these boys back to the stables and swap them out for another set, have another race…and do the same until we break for a little snack."

William sized up his daughter before he nodded. "Alright."

Katie nodded and turned, smirking as the path grew closer and closer.

Katie glanced at her father who was glancing at her, and then—

"YAH!"

Katie and her father shouted the command in unison, their horses instantly breaking into a run down the path, their legs propelling them into the forest; past trees and boulders and woodland animals.

The rush of it all empowered the horses, and Katie laughed at the sheer feeling of freedom of it all—her eyebrows arching as she heard her father's resounding laughter a few feet beside her.

Katie's eyebrows furrowed as she realized the sudden gain her father had on her, and she snapped the reins, her horse running faster, instantly passing her father's own.

William chuckled before he, too, snapped the reins, and the two instantly fell into the competitive rhythm of a good horse race.

For a while more, the horses raced neck-in-neck until they came upon the fields again.

"HA!" Katie exclaimed as she raced onto the field, a ways ahead of her father. She was breathing heavily, and her heart racing, but she felt giddy and victorious all the same.

"Your mother taught you well," William said as he trotted up beside her and caught his breath.

Katie nodded and let out a deep breath. "Come on. We've still got a few sets to go. Maybe this time you'll beat me…."

William chuckled before he trotted off after his daughter.

It went on like that for a while—swapping out horses, racing them down the path into the forest and back, only to swap another set out and race them, too.

Back and forth, Katie and her father went—their races coming close and alternating between victories.

Katie grumbled as she realized the apparent tie, and William chuckled heartily as they returned the respective set of horses to the stables.

On the last set of horses, Katie and William trekked onto the trail at a steady pace.

Halfway through the forest, they slowed their horses into a trot.

Katie led them to a stream not far from the trail, and together, they set up a small camp and sat down on the smoothest of boulders on the bank to rest and enjoy their respective snacks and a refreshing canister of water.

Katie leaned back against the boulder she occupied, her father sitting across from her, a sudden quiet descending upon them as they snacked and drank—nothing but the birds and the horses whinnying sounding throughout the serenity around them.

For the first time in a long time, the silence between them was comfortable.

Companionate, almost.

"You and Belle seem serious," William said, lightly breaking the silence.

Katie arched her eyebrows at the comment. "We are," she said.

"It'll be a year soon, won't it?" William asked.

"Yeah…." Katie nodded, and her eyes glazed over as she got lost in her thoughts.

Thoughts about Belle…and all the time they'd spent together…and how happy they made each other—the calmness and sheer beauty of the forest around her making it that much more overwhelming….

That much more _real_….

"I love her. So much…" Katie said, her voice cracking slightly. She swallowed and looked away, suddenly feeling incredibly emotional.

William looked at his daughter for a moment before he tilted his head. "I know," he said softly.

Katie looked at her father.

"I can see it in your eyes… In the way you look at her…" William gave Katie a small twitch of his lips. "Your mother used to look at me the same way. And every time she did…I just knew she loved me…." He grinned wistfully and nodded. "I knew she would always love me…."

Katie watched as her father slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small pouch, a single piece of folded parchment attached to it, bearing the slightest signs of age and wear.

William opened his mouth, but words failed him, and he swallowed and simply held the pouch out to Katie, his voice soft as he spoke.

"Here…."

Katie slowly took the pouch into her hand and carefully detached the piece of parchment, resting the bag on her thigh as she unfolded the paper.

Katie inhaled softly as she instantly recognized her mother's elegant handwriting.

_My dearest Katie,_

_If you are reading this, you have reached that point in your life where you are where you need to be. You have achieved your utmost goals and succeeded with all that you are—and all that you have. Your father and I could not be happier, for all we want is for your happiness, and to see you with all you deserve. _

_I know your father may not show it in all the right ways, just as he has since Morgan's passing and the news of my illness. But know that your father and I are so very proud of you, and that we love you with all our hearts. You are and always will be our Katie Bear—as your dear sister would say, our little Katie Bug._

_It makes me so incredibly happy to know that you have reached your goals and had your successes—and that you continue to do so. But, most importantly…it warms my heart to know that you have reached that point in your life where you have found true love—and all its greatest gifts. Finding true love is an incredible thing, and I just know that you have found a wonderful woman who makes you just as happy as you make her—who loves you just as much as you love her. For you love unconditionally—and your love is forever. _

_As I have found true love of my own, I share this with you, my darling Katie: True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced. Your father and I have had our arguments and trying times, our obstacles and our weaknesses. But despite all of that, we have had our compromises and good times, our triumphs and our strengths. _

_That's the thing about true love, dear. It can overcome even the most unbearable, unimaginable circumstances. It in itself is an adventure. And it is an adventure in which you and your true love have embarked on. _

_As you continue on your adventure, know that I give you and your true love all my luck and good fortune, all my love and best wishes, my faith and my blessing. _

_Read this whenever you should need my words and guidance. _

_I love you, my sweet Katie Bear. _

_Never forget that._

_All my love,_

_Mummy_

_P.S. Remember all that I taught you—and all that you are. _

Katie swallowed and blinked away her tears as she gently set down the letter.

"Your mother wrote that the day before she passed," William said quietly. "She knew she didn't have much time… She wanted to leave something for you… Something that would say all that she couldn't in person…when this time came…and times after that…."

Katie sniffled, and she looked at her father, whose own green eyes were looking gently at the pouch.

Katie slowly turned the bag upside down in her hand, and she exhaled softly at the beautiful ring that slipped out to rest in her palm.

"That was your mother's ring," William said softly. "I gave that to her when we first got together. It cost me a great amount…. But no amount was too great compared to the sheer worth of your mother's smile the moment she saw it." He grinned tearfully at the memory. "She wore it every day after that…. Until a wedding ring took its place. And even after that…she kept it with her…on a chain around her neck."

Katie nodded slowly, remembering the necklace her mother always used to wear, but barely recalling the beautiful object that had been at the end of it.

"Before she passed…she gave it to me," William said. He looked at Katie then, his green eyes soft and tear-filled. "She told me to do what I always wanted to with it… That it was what she wanted as well…"

William swallowed. "I wanted to give that ring to you, when you had found the very love your mother and I had. And you have found that…and so much more. And I could not be happier." He sniffled. "I'm sure the ring will look as beautiful on Belle's hand as it did on your mother's."

Katie looked at her father, her lips parted and eyes teary. She swallowed thickly and looked at the ring in her hand, getting lost in the cut and color of the gorgeous metal.

A warm blanket of silence fell over them then; one of calmness and emotion and peace.

And the sense of a new understanding.

Suddenly, bells began to ring in the distance, announcing the half-hour mark before dinner was to be served at the castle.

Katie took a deep breath and cleared her throat, carefully slipping the ring back in the pouch before gently placing it and the folded letter into the satchel beside her.

"We should head back," Katie said quietly.

"Yes…. Of course," William said.

The two stood from their makeshift seats and fastened their satchels back on before mounting their horses.

They took off in a slow, steady trot back towards the fields, the village and the castle greeting them in the calm, evening air.

By the time they reached the stables, most of the people had already retired to their homes or the castle for dinner, and there was a still quiet amongst the buildings and homes surround them.

Katie and her father walked their horses to their respective stables, removing the saddles and reins and travel satchels before locking up and exiting the barn.

Katie and her father stood there outside the stables, neither saying a word.

Just lingering and staring at the ground beneath their feet.

Finally, William looked up and gave his daughter a small grin.

"Well…. It was a pleasure."

William held out his hand.

Katie nodded and grasped her father's hand, shaking it curtly. "Yeah."

William nodded as their hands dropped, and they stood in a silence once more before he sniffed.

"Until next time, then…"

William moved to walk away when Katie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a slow, tentative hug.

William froze for a moment before he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his daughter and swallowing as he felt her shake ever the slightest.

"Thank you," Katie said quietly—in a voice so small it made William's heart ache.

"You're welcome," William said softly, gently caressing his daughter's hair—just as he had done many years ago.

Katie sniffled and slowly pulled out of the hug.

William gave his daughter a small grin as she shifted on her feet. He went to leave when Katie's voice stopped him, and he turned his head.

"Maybe…" Katie took a deep, shaky breath and shrugged. "Maybe you could join us for dinner tonight…."

William smiled slowly. "I'd like that very much."

Katie's lips twitched into a small grin. "Good."

Katie smiled then, and she nodded before she turned and began the walk back to the castle, William turning to walk the same way.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	26. Chapter 26

Katie grinned softly to herself as she adjusted the laces of her tunic.

The December sunlight streamed softly through the windows, creating a sense of warmth despite the rather cold weather.

Three months had passed, and in those three months, Katie and her father had reconciled.

It had taken some time—and it still would—but they were making progress.

And Katie couldn't be happier.

Belle had been positively ecstatic every time Katie had come back from spending time with her father. Even more so whenever she had joined them for a ride through the forest or a stroll through the village or another meal at the castle.

But Belle had been absolutely thrilled when she had been invited to a simple dinner in William's home—one she had happily accepted.

After a good meal made by William's hand (in which Katie had teased her father's past cooking mishaps and prompted a good laugh around the table), Katie had taken Belle upstairs and shown her her old room—bare except for the bed and tapestries.

Katie had then led Belle back downstairs, and Belle had been in awe when Katie showed her the vast collection of her mother' knickknacks—in William and Katie had taken turns sharing the stories behind each of the objects and crafts.

It had been a good day.

Almost as good as the day William had given Katie her mother's ring.

Katie had held onto the pouch since then, opting to leave it safe in her nightstand, under lock and key until the time was right.

Katie wanted to wait and give Belle the ring on the day that would mark a year of being together. She wanted it to be special—and she wanted Belle to know just how special her mother's ring truly was.

And now that day was upon them.

Now, the pouch lay nestled in Katie's pocket, waiting for the moment when she would give it to Belle.

Now, Katie was waiting for Belle to meet her.

Katie had talked to Maurice, Gwen, and Merlin in advance, filling them in on her plan and asking her favors and arrangements, to which each of them had smiled and agreed without hesitance.

Katie had woken just some time ago, having asked Gwen to wake her early and help prepare travel satchels for her and Belle.

Gwen had given Katie a knowing smile before she went to send for Belle, lightly tapping the calendar on the wall on her way out.

Tapping the parchment that marked the day as the twenty-fourth of December.

Katie bit her lip in thought as she toyed with the pouch in her pocket and looked out the window—at the white castle grounds and light snowfall.

The door to her chambers opened, and Katie turned, drawing her hand out of her pocket.

"Hey, you," Belle greeted, walking over and swiftly pressing a kiss to Katie's lips. She smiled, taking in her and Katie's outfits; simple tunics and trousers. "Gwen seemed really excited when she sent for me."

Belle looked at the travel satchels on the bed behind Katie, and her brow furrowed. "Are you going somewhere?"

Katie grinned. "No…" She looked at Belle gently. "_We_ are. That is…if you want to go."

Belle looked at Katie then, raising an elegant eyebrow in bemusement. She laughed. "Really?"

Katie nodded.

"The ball's tonight," Belle pointed out.

"I know," Katie said. "That's why I sent for you the minute I woke up. I figured we could go and come back in time to prepare."

"Okay." Belle smiled before she tilted her head, blue eyes bright and curious. "Where are we going?"

Katie smirked. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out…."

Belle set Katie with an even look.

Katie just quirked her lips in amusement. "I'm not going to tell you. Curiosity is key, but patience is a virtue."

Belle looked at Katie, taking in the serious glint in those green eyes before she pouted.

Katie instantly felt her resolve start to crumble, but she held her ground and swiftly pecked Belle on the lips. "Come on…. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can find out where we're going."

Belle sighed, but she couldn't help the bright smile that came to her lips as she took the travel satchel Katie held out to her and followed her out of the room.

"Do you want to ride with me or would you rather have your own horse?" Katie asked as they made their way through the castle.

Belle looked at Katie and grinned gently.

Katie noticed Belle's lack of response, and she turned her head. ""What…?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly at the way Belle was looking at her.

Belle shook her head. "It just means so much to me…people asking me what I want and not making the decision for me."

Katie gave Belle a sympathetic look. "Are Phillip and the court at it again?" she asked knowingly.

Belle nodded. "Yeah…."

It was an often, ongoing thing: Phillip and the court would have days where they believed they had the right to tell Belle what to do and how to feel about certain topics and actions pertaining to the court rulings and supervisions.

No matter how many times Belle stood her ground and spoke her mind, Phillip and the court were adamant.

It was exhausting and just in the least bit annoying.

Katie gently nudged Belle's shoulder with her own, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Hey…."

Belle looked at Katie, who gave her a slow smile.

"One day they'll realize their faults and give you the respect you deserve," Katie said.

Belle nodded, remembering the very words her mother had always shared with her. "No one decides my fate but me…."

Katie nodded. "And what's your decision now?" she prompted slyly.

"I'm going to ride with you, to…_wherever_ we're going," Belle said, playfully rolling eyes at the mystery location.

Katie laughed. "A good fate if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, now, did I…?" Belle said lightly, tilting her head and giving Katie a smug look.

Katie gawked at the faux, arrogant aristocratic attitude before she chuckled. "Touché, babe. Touché."

Belle giggled, and the two laughed as they stepped out into the courtyard.

"Good morning," Merlin greeted from where he stood with two horses, prepped and ready to go.

"Good morning, Merlin," Belle said, giving him a kind smile.

Katie nodded at Merlin. "Belle wants to ride with me, so we'll just be needing this fella right here," she said, stepping forward and touching the horse's muzzle.

"Alright. No problem. He's all set. I'll just hitch up your bags and you two will be good to go," Merlin said, taking Katie and Belle's travel satchels and attaching them securely to the horse's sides. "There," he said, stepping back and admiring his work.

Katie smiled at him. "Thanks, Merlin."

"It's my pleasure." Merlin gave Katie and Belle small, matching grins. "Well…" He shot Katie a knowing look. "Have a good time," he said, moving his gaze to Belle.

Katie laughed. "We'll see about that."

Merlin just chuckled as he grabbed the other horse's reins, nodding his head curtly to Katie and Belle before he walked off to the stables.

"Come on," Katie said, easily mounting the horse and turning to look down at Belle. "The adventure awaits."

Belle just rolled her eyes playfully before she took Katie's offered hand and climbed up, settling comfortably behind Katie, her hands resting securely on her waist.

Katie grinned and made sure Belle was all set before she lightly snapped the reins. "Here we go," she said softly before the horse took off in a steady trot, taking the lovers out of the courtyard, through the village, into the forest, and across the border.

Towards the promise of adventure.

* * *

It took a while—a nice breakfast eaten during a short stop along the way before the sun climbed higher into the sky—but Katie and Belle's horse finally brought them to a clearing that looked out over a small, quaint kingdom, the buildings in the distance unique and inviting.

"Huvenly?" Belle asked, her blue eyes taking in the beauty of the land before her. She had always heard of Dover's neighboring kingdom—of the province that made up the other half of the Frenchlands—but never had she had the chance to visit.

Until now.

"Well…we did plan to travel together," Katie said. "It's not much…but it's a start."

"It's beautiful," Belle breathed. She looked at Katie and leaned in to press her lips against hers in a soft kiss before she pulled back and watched the sights pass by as Katie led their horse down the path and into the heart of the village.

Katie and Belle smiled as the people of Huvenly greeted them, their eyes bright and smiles warm—taking pleasure in the joy the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess brought them with their visit.

Katie slowed the horse to a stop by the stables, nodding gratefully at the young stablehands who moved to assist her.

Katie dismounted the horse and worked on detaching her and Belle's satchels as she watched the young boys and girls tie the horse's reins to an available post before moving to brush the horse's gorgeous mane and pet its sleek body, giggling as they took turns feeding it carrots.

Katie grinned and slung her satchel over her shoulder, reaching into the side sleeve. "Thank you. _Merci_," she said as she handed each of the children a few golden pieces.

The children's eyes grew wide, and they smiled brightly as they each took the coins and pocketed them.

"_Merci_, Katie!" the children said in unison before they turned their attention back to the horse.

Katie smiled before she looked up at Belle, who was looking at her with soft, loving eyes.

Katie grinned. "My mother always used to tell me about the bookshop here," she said as she reached up to take Belle's hands and help her dismount the horse.

Belle's eyes lit up as she hooked her satchel onto her shoulder, and Katie giggled before she laced their fingers together, turning and leading them into the village square.

Belle gasped softly as they came to stand in front of a modest-looking building, its face resembling that of a cozy cottage, only adding to the warm, inviting feeling of the structure as a whole.

Katie shot Belle a sidelong glance.

Their eyes met, bright and excited, and they giggled as they walked forward.

A sense of warmth immediately washed over Katie and Belle as they stepped into the shop, the jolly sound of a tinkering bell announcing their presence in the midst of the soft buzz of conversation and indulgent minds.

Katie and Belle's mouths slowly fell open as they took in the view in front of them.

The building was as modest and cozy and warm and inviting as the outside promised it to be.

But there was an obvious and most pleasant difference.

It was smaller on the outside.

In front of Katie and Belle, the interior of the building was vast and open, with a high ceiling and windows of various shapes and sizes dotted around the room. Various tables and chairs were lined up this way and that across the expanse of the floor, giving the familiar feeling of a library, which was only made more so by the many high shelves of books that lined the sides of the spacious room, each organized by genre and author.

Katie and Belle let out a small fit of soft laughter before they looked at each other and smiled.

"Hello, ladies," a woman greeted as she stepped out of one of the many rows of shelves and walked up to them, bowing her head respectfully.

"Hello," Katie and Belle said kindly.

"Welcome to Telly's," the woman said with a bright smile. "Please. Make yourselves at home and take a look around. There's hot chocolate on the upper floor, compliments from me and the fam."

Katie and Belle smiled.

"Thank you," Katie said.

"This place is beautiful," Belle added, looking around the room once more.

The woman grinned. "It's only as beautiful as the minds who give it life and love."

Katie and Belle smiled again, and the woman nodded, clasping her hands together.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll just be amongst the shelves," the woman said before she nodded and disappeared back into the aisle she had occupied.

Katie and Belle watched her go before they turned to each other.

"Shall we get some hot chocolate before we look around?" Belle asked.

Katie grinned. "You had me at hot chocolate."

Belle giggled softly, and the two laced their fingers together and made their way up a playful, winding staircase and onto the upper floor, where a cozy café was nestled into one corner, small round tables and stools situated alongside the windows and common area.

Katie and Belle couldn't help but smile as they walked over to the counter, only to be greeted most enthusiastically by a barmaid before each being handed one of the complimentary cups of hot chocolate by an equally friendly barman.

Katie and Belle thanked the barhands before they turned and sat down at one of the tables by the large bay window that overlooked the village square.

Katie took a sip of the hot chocolate and moaned softly, reveling in the wave of warmth the liquid sent through her body.

Belle giggled before she took a sip of her own, humming at the similar thrill.

Katie and Belle sat at the table; drinking and commenting on the activities happening down in the village square, flirting with each other and exchanging chaste kisses across the table, even conversing pleasantly with the barhands and other patrons.

After a while, Katie and Belle stood up, depositing their empty cups in the respective bin before they walked back downstairs and immediately fell into the rhythm of exploration as they turned down the first row of bookshelves.

Near the end of their exploration—after taking time to read excerpts from books here and there—Katie and Belle were pleased to find that the bookshelves held not only books, but knickknacks for the books and their companionate readers.

"What are these?" Belle asked, holding up a thin pack of clear, plastic pages.

"Oh…" Katie said. "My mum used to tell me about these. You put them in a book, after the very last page. They act as sleeves. You can put pictures and letters and documents in them—any kind of parchment you wish to keep with you…all nestled safely with the pages of your favorite book."

Belle grinned slowly as she looked at the plastic pages and held them to her chest. "Let's get them."

Katie laughed. "Okay." She followed Belle out of the row and spotted the woman at the end of a row across from them.

"Ah…. Found something, I see?" the woman said pleasantly as she eyed the object in Belle's arms.

"We have," Belle answered with a smile, holding out the thin pack.

The woman grinned and took it, glancing over the plastic sleeves. "Yes…. These will do right by you when the time comes. I personally use them to keep paper souvenir and letters from family in my favorite traveling guide."

"That's quite handy," Katie said, and the woman nodded with a smile before she led them over to a counter across the room.

"Will that be all for today's visit?" the woman asked as she placed the thin pack in a complimentary bag.

"Just for today," Katie said. "I'm sure we'll come back and visit again, this place is so lovely."

Belle nodded and reached into her satchel before she handed a few gold pieces to the woman, who smiled in turn.

"Well…I look forward to seeing you two in the future. Enjoy your day in Huvenly," the woman said as she took the gold pieces and handed the bag to Belle.

"Thank you. You as well," Belle said. She smiled before she turned and walked towards the doors, Katie at her side.

"Oh, and the hot chocolate was absolutely amazing," Katie added, turning and giving the woman a bright smile, which was warmly returned.

The woman chuckled and waved, thanking Katie before the couple stepped out into the village square and back into the crisp, winter air.

"Here, love," Katie said, gently taking the bag from Belle as they passed the stables.

The young stablehands were gone now, most likely making a quick run for hot chocolate before returning to their kind volunteer work.

Katie leaned over and carefully placed the bag neatly in Belle's satchel.

Belle smirked, her eyes flashing with love as she noticed Katie place the bag next to a book.

Her mother's book, Heart of Beauty.

Belle should have known Katie would pack such a treasured object, even for a short-term journey out of the kingdom….

Katie straightened up, blushing slightly at the look Belle was giving her. "What…?" she mumbled.

Belle laughed softly and shook her head before she met Katie's eyes. "I love you," she said.

Katie grinned crookedly. "I love you, too."

Belle smiled before she leaned over and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Katie's lips, lacing their fingers as they continued their walk through the square.

Katie and Belle took in the marvelous sights of the village, admiring the architecture and landscape and shops along the way.

After a while, they followed the eager stablehands to a cozy little diner at the edge of the town, giggling as the children cheered when they sat down at a long table with them and proceeded to share tales of adventure and stories of hopes and dreams.

Katie and Belle found each other's eyes as the children talked animatedly, only to blush madly when the young ones gushed over how lovely the couple was. Their gushing turned into pure excitement and gratitude when Katie and Belle paid for their meals, and Katie and Belle could only smile as the children bombarded them with hugs and shy kisses on the cheek.

The children followed Katie and Belle out of the diner before they ran off to play in the snow around the streets. Katie and Belle watched them go with matching smiles, and they continued on their way.

They soon found themselves walking down a path that led to the top of one of the snow-covered hills that overlooked the village.

Katie and Belle stopped and turned when they reached the top of the hill, exhaling softly at the beautiful sight before them.

The snow nestled on the trees and far-away buildings seemed to make the surroundings glow in the soft winter sunlight that shone down through the thin wisps of clouds.

Katie and Belle took in their surroundings, looking up at the trees that stretched out above them as if trying to touch the sky before gazing at the expanse of the landscape around them, noticing how thick branches rested around the base of the trees, making for a good place to sit in the clearing.

It was truly a beautiful sight.

Almost as beautiful as—

FLUMP!

Katie yelped as a pile of snow fell onto her, having dropped from a branch high above her head.

Belle bit her lip, but her laughter betrayed her and bubbled out of her throat. "A-are you okay…?" she managed to ask through her fit of giggles.

Katie just looked at Belle unamusedly, her lashes laced with small snowflakes and a neat pile of snow atop her head as she blinked slowly.

Belle giggled, pressing a hand to her stomach as laughter continued to pour from her lips and—

FLUMP!

Belle gasped as a clump of snow dropped from the tree above her and fell onto her head.

Katie snorted, laughing madly and pointing at Belle's adorably stunned face. She clutched at her sides as she laughed and—

SMACK!

It was Katie's turn to gasp as a snowball hit her smack on the shoulder, instantly quieting her fit of laughter.

Katie looked to see Belle standing across from her, a smirk on her lips, looking smug and satisfied despite the comical pile of snow on her head and the flecks of snow bits on her face.

"Why you—" Katie swiftly leaned down to gather a snowball in her hands before she pelted it at Belle.

Belle shrieked as the snowball hit her smack in the chest, directly between her clothed breasts.

Katie snickered. "_Yes_! Boob bonus points!"

Belle scoffed at the crude jest, and Katie keeled over and laughed.

"Are there bum bonus points…?"

"Huh?" Katie looked up, but Belle was nowhere in sight, save for the footprints in the snow.

Footprints that led straight behind—

SMACK!

Katie yelped and hopped in place, reaching behind her to pat at her now snow-covered ass. "What…?" She looked at Belle who had a small, innocent grin on her face, her arms behind her back.

"You're going to pay for th—"

Katie was cut off by a faceful of snow, and her jaw dropped as she realized Belle had just pelted her in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, it is _so_ on!" Katie said before she bolted towards Belle, who shrieked and turned, running the opposite direction.

"_C'mere_!" Katie called with a laugh as she chased after Belle.

Katie and Belle giggled as they ran around the clearing; flinging snow at each other and avoiding each other's reach; laughing as they finally grabbed each other by their coats, their faces pink, snow decorating their hair and clothes, satchels long tossed away and resting against a thick branch.

Belle laughed, and she pulled Katie closer, giggling madly as Katie scrunched her nose into a playfully angry face before making the same expression.

Katie and Belle laughed, leaning into each other, smiling as their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

Katie hummed as they pulled away, and she looked at Belle. She easily got lost in those bright blue eyes.

Eyes that looked back at her with the same depth of love and affection.

Katie swallowed and bit her lip before she laced their fingers together. "There's something I want to show you…" she said softly, leading Belle over to one of the makeshift benches.

Katie sat down on the branch, noticing how comfortable it was as Belle took a seat next to her—both of them huddled close in the crisp air.

Katie slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the small pouch.

Belle was quiet as she watched Katie open it, her blue eyes curious.

Katie took a shaky breath and slowly pulled out the ring.

Her mother's ring.

Katie held it gingerly between her fingers so Belle could see.

Belle inhaled softly, instantly taken by the sheer beauty of the ring.

"This was my mother's," Katie said softly. "My father gave it to me…the first time we took the horses out for their rounds…"

Belle looked at the ring for a moment longer before she met Katie's deep, green eyes.

Katie swallowed. "He wanted to give it to me when I had the found the very love he and my mum shared…as did my mum…. They wanted me to give to it to my true love…"

Katie looked into those familiar blue eyes. "That's you, Belle…."

Katie held out her hand, and Belle slowly placed her hand in hers.

Katie gently slid the ring onto Belle's finger, a teary smile pulling at her lips.

It was a perfect fit.

Belle exhaled in admiration as she took in the beautifully-crafted ring; the thin gold band, the fine cut of the single diamond that sparkled in the sunlight, the light weight of it on her hand, a symbol of her and Katie's love—and her parents' blessing.

It was beautiful—in every sense of the word….

Belle looked at Katie and smiled softly, blue eyes meeting green in an intimate gaze.

Katie gently ran her fingers over the ring before she leaned in and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to Belle's lips.

Katie and Belle smiled lovingly, almost shyly, as they pulled away, and Belle ducked her head, once again admiring the ring on her finger, smiling softly as her eyes fell on the ring adorning Katie's own.

Something caught Belle's eye then.

Something visible from the pouch on Katie's thigh.

"What's that?" Belle asked softly.

Katie followed Belle's line of sight to see a small, folded pierce of parchment resting neatly inside the pouch. She gently took the paper in between her fingers and held it out.

Belle watched as Katie's lips parted, and Katie looked at her, green eyes deep and swirling as she gingerly held the note out.

"It's…for you," Katie said quietly.

Belle looked at Katie once more before she took the paper into her hands and opened it, her eyes glancing over the title and elegant handwriting.

_My dearest Katie, to your true love, I say: _

_Though we may not have met…I know that you are everything my daughter deserves and more—just as I am sure she is to you. I am grateful for you to have come into my daughter's life—as I am grateful for her to have come into yours. _

_It is with every ounce of my heart and honor that this ring be worn by my daughter's true love. And, with that, I say: Wear it well—wear it with pride. _

_I know you make my daughter happy just as she makes you…and I know you love my daughter—just as she loves you. I thank you for this. For all a parent truly wants is for their child's happiness—for their child to find the love and happiness they deserve. _

_And my daughter has found all of this and more with you—in you._

_As I shared with Katie, I share this with you as well: True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced. William and I have had our arguments and trying times, our obstacles and our weaknesses. But despite all of that, we have had our compromises and good times, our triumphs and our strengths. _

_That's the thing about true love. It can overcome even the most unbearable, unimaginable circumstances. It in itself is an adventure. And it is an adventure in which you and my daughter have embarked on. _

_As you continue on your adventure, know that I give you and my daughter all my luck and good fortune, all my love and best wishes, my faith and my blessing. _

_All the best,_

_Elizabeth_

_P.S. Take care of my Katie Bear. I know you will, but it never hurts to say it—or share Katie's childhood nickname with someone so dear to her. A good parent always makes sure to share something with their child's true love—at most times, a 'special' one. If I did my job right, Katie will blush deeper than ever when you voice the very nickname of her childhood._

Belle laughed then, despite the tears in her eyes.

"What?" Katie asked softly.

Belle shook her head. "It's nothing…" She gave Katie a sidelong glance. "Katie Bear…."

"What…?" Katie mumbled, a deep blush instantly coming to her face at the nickname.

Belle bit her lip and glanced back at the letter, a giggle instantly erupting from her throat at the words.

_P.S.S. Did I do my job right or what?_

Belle continued to laugh as Katie leaned over her shoulder and read over the letter she tilted her way.

Katie stared at the letter for a long moment before she let out a short laugh, giggling through the blush on her face. "Oh, Mum…" she breathed, gently caressing the paper with her fingers.

Belle grinned softly before she rested her head on Katie's shoulder, slipping an arm around her waist as she leaned her head against hers.

They sat there, huddled in their close embrace as they read over the words on the parchment, the sunlight reflecting off of each other's rings.

A few moments passed, and Katie sniffed before she slowly folded the note and slid it into the pouch.

Belle took the bag into her hand, carefully slipping it in her satchel before she placed a hand on top of Katie's and slowly caressed her skin with her fingertips.

"We should head back," Katie said after a long moment. "The ball is going to start in a few hours…."

Belle slowly shook her head. "We can miss out on this one."

Katie gave Belle a curious look.

Belle grinned. "We're on an adventure..."

Katie smiled.

"Besides…" Belle looked up at Katie through her lashes. "We can always go to the next one…and every one after that," she said softly.

Katie swallowed then, and she looked at Belle, gently pulling her into a soft kiss.

They had never spoken of the future…or where their relationship would take them.

But it was something Katie looked forward to—something that made her heart flutter just knowing Belle felt the same.

* * *

Katie and Belle made their way back to the village after a few more shared moments atop the snow-covered hill.

They returned to the stables and thanked the children as they hitched their satchels to the horse's sides before mounting the noble steed.

Katie and Belle took off in a steady trot down the village path, and they smiled as they waved farewell to the townsfolk—the stablehands, the bookkeeper, the barhands and the patrons they had met at the café.

The ride back seemed to take less time than the ride there had been, and Katie and Belle returned to Dover sometime after the ball had begun.

Katie led their horse to the stables, and the two dismounted, hitching their satchels onto their shoulders.

They tended to the kind horse, murmuring soft gratitudes for the smooth journey, brushing its mane and fur, and feeding it before they made their way into the castle.

Katie and Belle walked to the library hand in hand, the distant sounds of the ball filtering up from below them. They gently set their satchels on one of the leather couches, being mindful of the relics inside.

Katie opened one of the large bay windows, and they stepped out onto the balcony, looking out at the castle grounds in all their beauty.

Katie and Belle stole shy glances at each other, smiles soft and knowing on their lips as they took a seat on one of the stone benches.

In the very spot where they had admitted their feelings for each other.

In the very spot they had shared their first kiss.

"We've been together a year now…" Belle said softly, her fingers moving to gently brush over Katie's own and trace the cool metal of the ring that adorned her finger.

"Yeah…we have," Katie said just as softly as she looked at their fingers and slowly entwined them.

Belle grinned fondly and leaned in to brush her nose against Katie's. "I love you," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," Katie breathed.

Their lips met in a tender kiss, Belle's hands sliding up to cup Katie's face in her hands as the kiss deepened.

Katie gently pulled Belle into her lap, and they breathed into each other's mouths as they exchanged slow, soft, open-mouthed kisses.

The strength of their emotions carried them back into the library and into the comfort of Belle's chambers, the ongoing festivities of the Christmas Eve ball long forgotten, replaced with the warmth and love that encompassed them.

Their kiss never broke as Katie gently laid Belle back against the pillows and slowly crawled to lie on top of her, their bodies pressing together and igniting a new wave of warmth.

As they made love that night…Katie and Belle felt a new emotion take root in their hearts.

It was an emotion that burned with the promise of their love.

And the promise of forever.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	27. Chapter 27

Katie adjusted her swordbelt as she walked towards the edge of the forest, where she was to meet the rest of the guard for a field mission—the fresh, early evening marking the exact time she had asked them to meet her at.

Three months had passed, and the kingdom greeted March with beautiful weather and even more beautiful days.

Katie sighed to herself as she walked on.

Just a month ago, she had talked with Maurice about Gaston and the official ruling on his probation.

It had been some time since Gaston's dishonoring, and Maurice had been just in the least bit hesitant to allow Gaston back into the guard, despite his wife and late queen's sovereign morals.

But Katie had talked things over with Maurice, and the king had finally agreed to give Gaston a second chance.

After all, it had worked with William, and Katie had assured that it should work with Gaston. Maurice had simply smiled and praised Katie's noble heart before seeing her off.

Belle, on the other hand, had not been so pleased.

In fact, Belle had highly discouraged the idea with an underlying passion Katie had been ever so slightly shocked to see.

_"I don't like this," Belle said quietly, wringing her hands nervously after Katie had shared the news with her._

_"What do you mean?" Katie asked. _

_"I think it's a bad idea..."_

_"Belle…come on. I mean, sure, he's a bona fide idiot…but we're not going to give him any slack this time around. There's nothing for you to worry about. Why are you getting so upse—" _

_"I just think it's a _bad_ idea!" Belle snapped._

_Katie fell quiet and looked at Belle, green eyes concerned and showing the slightest signs of alarm._

_"I'm sorry, I just…" Belle shook her head and sighed. "I think it's best if you permanently suspended Gaston from the guard. After what he did in battle that day, there's no telling what else he would do in a similar situation…."_

_Katie looked at Belle. "Hey…" she said softly, hooking her fingers under Belle's chin and gently urging her to meet her gaze._

Katie had assured Belle otherwise—and that had been the end of that.

Gaston had been re-granted a knighthood—though the honor that came with it was no more than tolerant respect—and he had been training with the guard for the past few weeks, remaining quiet and keeping to himself.

While the rest of the guard found Gaston's antisocial behavior pleasing, Katie found it just the slightest bit off.

Unnerving even.

As if Gaston was nursing the grudge he no doubt held for her in silence, fueling it with every training session—every round of praise and glory she received.

Katie had been mindful of Gaston, watching him for any signs of insubordination or flares in his temper.

But there had been no defiance or fits of rage, and the training sessions had each carried on with ease—an ease that seemed to settle around Gaston and his calm state, however eerily so.

Nevertheless, Katie put all nerves and traces of doubt to the back of her mind.

"Alright!" Katie said as she walked over to stand in between Sean and Arthur. She looked out at the rest of the guard who were all lined up accordingly along the edge of the trees, racks of weaponry set out a few feet apart in front of them.

"Today's field mission is going to be the same run as it was a few weeks back. It's been a while, and you all could use the practice," Katie said. She nodded towards the racks. "The weapons you'll be using today are the usual—the ever-trusted sword. Keep in mind that the blades are dull. With that said…"

Katie glanced down the line of her guard brothers and sisters. "Remember the rules. This is a strategic exercise. You are to disperse into the forest and make as if tracking your enemy. You are to use the skills you've learned and track your own opponent, who you will then face off with in a duel _if_ and _when_ you find them. Your opponent will be determined by the board over there." She nodded at the board set neatly atop the only weaponless rack—wooden blocks bearing each guard's name attached to the surface, organized at random and matching each block to that of another across from it on the board; signifying the respective pairs.

"Choose your weapon, and find your name and selected opponent," Katie said. "Pair up and wait for my starting command."

The guard bowed each of their heads respectively before they instantly abided, stepping forward and selecting their weapons before moving to consult the board.

Katie nodded to Sean and Arthur, and the three walked forward to follow suit; drawing their own swords and checking the board.

Katie glanced at the block across from hers, her brow arching as she read the name.

Sir Gaston

Katie watched Arthur walk off to stand with Nicole, one of the better female knights.

"We can switch…."

Katie turned to look up at Sean. "What do you mean?"

Sean looked at her with a strange, downcast expression. "Gaston hasn't come to check the board yet. I can switch his name with Rory's…."

Katie shook her head. "Sean…it's fine. Really."

"I don't trust him, Katie," Sean said firmly. "He's been acting strangely ever since he came back—hell, ever since he got dishonored. And he's only grown stranger since you've been paired up with him the last few sessions and field missions. You won each time…. And you know as well as I do that Gaston doesn't take lightly to losing—especially to you. Sure, he hasn't thrown a fit yet, but… Please. Just…switch."

Katie looked at Sean for a long moment, taking in the concern in his dark eyes before she shook her head. "It's fine. Don't worry. You take Rory, and I'll take Gaston. It was drawn at random, it's what the board entails, and it is what it shall be. Besides…" She gave him a small smirk. "I've beaten him before. I can beat him again."

Sean pursed his lips, but he nodded slowly. "Alright. Just…please be careful."

Katie titled her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I will be."

Sean just nodded, giving Katie one last hesitant glance before he walked off to stand by his brother.

"Don't tell me…. I have the pleasure of being paired up with you again?"

Katie turned her head to see Gaston standing a few feet away from her. "Why, yes…. It seems as if you do."

Gaston just nodded stiffly.

"Alright!" Katie called, turning to face the rest of the guard. "I want each of you to follow separate, different paths. Once you've lost all sight and sound of any of the other guard members, begin tracking your opponent and duel well when you do. Now… GO!"

At the sound of Katie's command, each of the guard members took off into the forest, following orders and running off in separate, different directions.

Katie glanced at Gaston. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Gaston's eyes flicked towards her, dark and void of any emotion except for the stirring glint of determination. "This time I am…" he said lowly.

Katie just raised an eyebrow. "Well, then…. Let's get to it," she said before taking off into a run and disappearing into the forest, the sound of Gaston's heavier footsteps taking off in the other direction.

The trees covered all signs of the castle and village behind her as Katie ran further into the woods, instantly losing the sights and sounds of her fellow guard members with every step.

Once she had lost all sight and sound of the others, Katie began to track Gaston, disregarding boot prints that were too small and branches that bore too minor of disturbances.

Further and further, Katie walked, checking for any sign that would lead her to Gaston.

It took a while—as tracking usually did—but Katie was eventually able to find a lead.

A large boot print in the dirt soon gave way to branches that had been disturbed greatly.

Katie held her sword at the ready and slowly started to circle the thick tree—where she knew Gaston would be.

Katie made her move and rushed forward, spinning and drawing her sword to a point, turning on spot and easily following the movement and sound of Gaston as he slid to a smooth stop in front of her, his own sword drawn.

Katie titled her head and smirked. "Very nice."

"Not going to say I was better?" Gaston said flatly.

Katie scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Nah. You'll have to prove that one to me."

Gaston shifted on his feet, meeting Katie's eyes before he lunged forward, raising his sword and driving it down to knock Katie's own out of her hand, only to growl in anguish as Katie smoothly lifted her own sword and parried the strike.

The metal of Katie's sword grazed Gaston's in a groaning sound, the dull blades pushing against each other with the force.

Gaston clenched his jaw, pushing forward and swinging out his arm, gritting his teeth as Katie easily dodged the hit and dished out her own blow, the force of it making Gaston's hand and wrist shake dangerously, only driving him to attack again—and again.

Gaston swung out, his sword moving fast and quick through the air, metal hitting metal in a dull clang as Katie swiftly parried every single blow and blocked every single strike.

It went on for a while…

Until both of them were breathing heavily from the rigorous duel.

A duel Katie wasn't going to lose—and a duel Gaston wasn't going to back out of until he won.

Gaston stepped forward and swung out in one last, final blow, and Katie raised her sword, effectively blocking the strike and swiveling her sword around to lock against Gaston's in an offensive position—an advantageous position.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breaths, eyes raking over the position of their swords, assessing the final outcome of the intense duel.

Gaston clenched his jaw. "It's _over_, Katie!" He swallowed, his hand shaking slightly, his eyes wide and flashing. "_I_ won this round! _I_ won, and you _know it_!"

"Oh, just _drop_ it, Gaston!" Katie said, swinging her sword up and pushing Gaston back before lowering the blade to the forest floor. "I clearly had the upper hand. And don't think you can make a fool out of me, I _know_ what this is really about! You can't accept the fact that I'm better than you, just like you can't accept the fact that you're _jealous_ of me. You feel like you have to prove something by beating me? Well, _newsflash_. You _don't_. It's ridiculous, your silence and isolation and the tension you give off every time I beat you. Just accept it and move on, because _all_ you're doing is making everyone else miserable _just like you_!"

Gaston shook violently, his teeth gritted, and he growled in blind rage as he stepped forward and swiftly struck out. His sword made contact just as he expected.

The blow drove the metal deep into Katie's body, the dull blade tearing jaggedly through skin as it pierced through her abdomen.

Katie choked on an agonizing scream, the metal blade sending waves of fire through her body and blinding her with sheer, white hot pain.

Gaston's eyes widened at the small trail of blood that slowly began to trickle out of Katie's mouth, and he hastily stepped back, pulling the blade out as he went—fresh blood staining the metal tip.

Katie's chest heaved, and she chocked on another agonizing scream, this one sending a small spurt of blood out of her mouth.

Katie stared blankly at Gaston as her hand went to cover the wound, blood coating her fingers, the knuckles around the hilt of her sword turning paler by the second, her hands shaking violently.

Gaston shook his head, a terrified look on his face, before he turned on his heel and took off in a run and disappeared into the trees.

Katie watched him go, a haziness settling heavily on her mind and clouding the outlines of her vision. With a faltering step, she turned and walked away.

Katie stumbled through the trees, her vision blurred and breathing shallow, throat thick with her own blood.

Blood that didn't seem to stop choking her.

And pain…

Pain searing agonizingly through her body in a heavy throb with each step she took, cutting through her just like the dull blade had.

Katie retched, her blood an ominous contrast on the forest floor as she leaned heavily against a nearby tree and struggled for breath. She heard rustling and the sound of footsteps a split second later, and—through the very little window of vision she had—she saw Arthur a few yards away, his back to her as he slowly scanned his surroundings and the gaps through the trees.

Katie started for him, her mind focusing on only one thing through the blinding, searing pain.

Katie thought of Belle.

Belle…

Who she hadn't had the chance to say 'I love you' to that day….

Belle…

Who would surely be heartbroken and devastated by what happened….

"Belle…"

Belle was the last conscious thought on Katie's mind before everything went black.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur scanned his surroundings and the gaps through the trees as he walked on.

After a moment, he sensed someone nearby.

He hoped it was his opponent…

Arthur held his sword at the ready, aimed to strike—but he instantly lowered the weapon as Katie stumbled out of the brush.

Katie's face was twisted in sheer, obvious pain, and she was silently shaking her head, a hand pressed to her stomach as blood trickled out of her mouth.

Arthur gasped. "Katie…?"

Katie's eyes fluttered rapidly before she collapsed to the forest floor.

"_KATIE_!" Arthur shouted as he threw down his sword and ran over, dropping to his knees beside her. He gently turned her over and gasped in horror at the blood that was slowly spreading over the place her hand had been.

Arthur instantly knew it was a stab wound to her abdomen.

A wound that should not have been inflicted in a mere training course.

A wound that was struck with purpose.

_Foul play_.

Arthur pressed his hand to the gaping wound and shouted for help. He instantly heard hurried footsteps from close by.

Arthur looked down at Katie and shut his eyes tight, shaking his head at the thoughts of what could come. "Oh, gods…" he breathed.

Sean, Hank, and Nicole burst out of the trees, Rory and Parker close behind them, the lot staggering to an abrupt stop as they saw Arthur hovering over Katie's limp form, a chill going down each of their spines at the words that left his mouth in a low growl.

"_Where's_ _Gaston_?"

As if on cue, Gaston broke through the brush behind them, his sword stained with blood at his side as he sprinted further into the trees.

The images only held as proof for what Arthur suspected.

"YOU FUCKING _BASTARD_!" Sean shouted, swinging his sword at a nearby tree, the dull blade digging roughly into the bark. He growled as he yanked the blade out and sheathed it at his hip.

"W-what do we do, Arthur?" Rory stammered, his face paling as he took in the blood coating Katie's clothes.

"Sean—help me get her back to the castle. Rory, Parker—take the swords and send word to Gaius as quickly as you can. Have him prep the hospital wing. Alert Maurice and Belle if you can. Hank, Nicole—go after Gaston and _do not leave these woods until you have him in your custody_. Bring him to me the _instant_ you catch him. _Go_! _Now_!" Arthur said quickly yet firmly as he carefully gathered Katie in his arms and stood up, his jaw clenched.

Rory and Parker quickly picked up Katie and Arthur's swords and ran off, their swift footsteps powering them away from the others.

Hank and Nicole turned and darted into the trees after Gaston, but not before taking one last worried glance at their fallen leader.

Sean immediately stepped forward, ripping a long tear from his tunic and wrapping it into a ball, pressing the material to Katie's wound—trying to still the bleeding as best he could.

An eerie silence fell over Sean and Arthur as they walked as quickly and carefully as they could through the forest. As they went, members of the guard approached them slowly from either side of the trees, their faces conveying the very emotions that were coursing through the men's veins; worry and fear—and an underlying desperate hope that everything would be okay.

As the sun began to set slowly in the horizon, the dim sunlight filtered in through the gaps in the trees, the village and the castle cast in a dull glow, illuminated in the distance.

As Sean and Arthur stepped out of the trees and across the fields, the rest of the guard followed, their heads bowed, creating somewhat of a barrier between their fallen leader and the innocent onlookers as they walked through the village.

As the guard grew closer, there was an immediate reaction from the people around them, standing outside of their doorsteps and alongside the streets. Some brought their hands to their mouths to stifle sharp gasps and muffled cries, while others looked on, their faces twisted in anger as they wondered who could have done such a thing.

A low buzz of worry instantly sounded throughout the village square as Arthur carried Katie towards the castle, her body limp in his arms.

The people followed carefully behind the guard, watching on in dread and holding on to whatever hope they had as the mass disappeared into the castle.

"_Out of the way_!" Sean called as he and Arthur made their way to the hospital wing.

They burst through the hospital wing doors.

Gaius was standing over one of the larger beds, prepped and ready, Merlin and Gwen standing behind him with trays of medicines and bandages of all sorts. Maurice, Belle, Phillip, Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail were standing behind them, having heard the news from Rory and Parker, and they turned their heads and looked on in horror as Sean and Arthur walked over to Gaius.

Belle gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth at the sight of Katie—limp, pale, and bloody in Arthur's arms.

"My gods…" Maurice breathed as he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, the other to his chest in shock.

"Quickly! Over here!" Gaius called.

Sean and Arthur carefully placed Katie's limp form on top of the bed, the blood from her clothes instantly staining the pale sheets.

Gaius immediately began to assess the extent of Katie's wounds, Merlin and Gwen helping him as Sean and Arthur moved to stand by Rory and Parker and look on.

There was chaos.

Gaius continued to assess Katie's wound, Merlin and Gwen cleaning Katie's face as gently as possible as Sean and Arthur informed Maurice about Gaston and the incident.

Everyone's faces flashed with shock and disgust as they overheard the events that had led up to their head guard's current state. Rory was shaking his head and asking if Katie was going to be okay, over and over again, Parker's soothing voice in his ear quivering despite the strength of her comforting words. Phillip, Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, and Abigail were conversing frantically about the incident.

The hospital room was crowded. But amidst all the chaos, Belle was silent, her hands pressed to her chest, right over her heart, as she looked at Katie's limp, pale form, her blue eyes teary and lost in thought.

Gaius shook his head, barely looking up from his work on Katie's wound as he called out. "Your Majesty, _please_! This is a dire situation and it must be treated as so!"

Maurice nodded and stepped away from Sean and Arthur, turning to look at the crowd of people. "Everyone, please! Leave them in peace."

Everyone hushed immediately, shooting worried glances at Katie's limp form as they left the room.

"Belle…" Phillip said as he turned at the door and looked at the princess expectantly.

"I'm staying," Belle said quietly, her eyes never leaving Katie's face.

"Your Highness, please. You really should—"

"You have no right to tell me what I should or should not do," Belle said lowly. "I'm _staying_."

Phillip closed his mouth and bit back a miffed comment.

"Phillip, you are dismissed," Maurice said firmly, giving the arbiter a pointed look.

Phillip adjusted the lapels of his suit before he turned on his heel and left.

Maurice looked at Gaius. "Well…?"

Gaius shook his head slowly as he carefully cleaned Katie's wound and stopped the bleeding. "She is in critical condition. Extreme blood loss. Caused by the dull blade. While it will do no harm gliding against skin, it can do extreme damage when pierced through the body," he said quietly.

Belle's face flashed with dread, and her eyes filled with worry, her nerves stirring as she traced the ring on her finger, her other hand toying with the locket around her neck.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open, and Sean and Arthur walked back into the room.

"Your Majesty," Arthur said as Hank and Nicole walked in behind him, Gaston held between them in a vicelike grip.

Maurice took one long look at Gaston before his jaw clenched, and a storm raged in his eyes. "Get. Him. _OUT OF HERE_!" he yelled.

Hank and Nicole nodded, quickly following his orders and taking Gaston out of the room.

Maurice set Sean and Arthur with a hard gaze. "Send word to Phillip to prepare the court for immediate trial. Guard the stairwell leading to the hospital wing and assure _no one_ gets through unless given official consent. I want Gaston locked up until his trial."

Sean and Arthur nodded, giving one last look at Katie's limp form before they left the room.

"Your Highness…I am going to try and close her wound. Do you still wish to stay?" Gaius asked quietly as Merlin and Gwen handed him the proper implements.

Belle swallowed before she nodded slowly. "Yes…."

Gaius just took a deep breath before he began to stitch the wound, the bloodstained skin pulling together.

It was a careful process, and Maurice soon dismissed himself, placing a hand on Belle's shoulder before thanking Gaius and turning to leave the room to oversee Gaston's trial.

Before Maurice could walk out of the room, his daughter's voice stop him.

"Father…please send word to William," Belle said, her voice quiet.

"Of course," Maurice said softly before he left the room.

Time passed strangely after that.

Gaius worked on Katie's wound, with Merlin and Gwen looking on as Belle stood on the other side, watching silently, her eyes forever on Katie's slack face.

Belle barely registered the doors to the hospital room opening and Arthur coming to stand at her side. She heard him, telling her about the incident Gaston admitted to in a soft voice before informing her of his punishment and fate, to be officially ruled on later.

It was foul play.

Gaston had ran—like the coward he was.

Belle barely nodded, acknowledging Arthur as best she could, and Arthur bowed his head before he left the room to resume his post.

Time passed strangely after that.

Belle watched as Gaius cleaned the stitches that now held Katie's wound closed, still stained with blood and bearing every sign of the carnage it had been through. She barely acknowledged when Gwen slowly moved to stand beside her.

Mrs. Birch and Abigail walked into the room, and they quietly asked Belle if she wanted to change and wash up for dinner—even a quick meal.

Belle just shook her head, and thanked them quietly.

Mrs. Birch and Abigail bowed their heads before they moved to stand behind the princess, looking on with her.

The doors to the hospital wing opened, and Gaston walked in, his hands bound in chains and held in front of him as he stood between Hank and Nicole.

Belle's eyes slowly moved from Katie's face to land on Gaston's.

Gaston swallowed before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I…I just wanted to come and see her. Your Highness, I am—"

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry," Belle said lowly, her voice almost a chilling hiss as she pointed a finger at Gaston. "Don't you _dare_."

Gaston stepped back at the bite in her words.

"You're a _coward_, Gaston. And no matter what you say or do…_that_ doesn't change."

Gaston swallowed as Belle glared at him, the expression unfamiliar on the princess' usually kind face.

"This is _your_ fault," Belle said. "You committed foul play, and because of that Katie could—"

Belle's voice broke, and Gaston froze as she slowly began to break down in tears, the weight of the worry and fear bearing down on her as she started to collapse.

Gwen caught Belle before she could hit the floor, and she gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she sobbed quietly, finally letting go of all the pain and fear she had locked up to be strong for Katie.

Mrs. Birch walked over and gently took Belle from Gwen, Abigail reaching for the heartbroken princess as they led her out of the room.

Gaston watched them leave, and he slowly turned his head to look at Katie's limp form, a somber expression etched into his face. His eyebrows furrowed at the closed wound, and he swallowed before Hank and Nicole turned and slowly led him out of the room.

* * *

Gaius sighed softly from where he sat in his chair at Katie's bedside.

Merlin and Gwen were seated on the bed next to Katie's, watching her with matching expressions.

After what had happened in the room hours before, Gaius had sent word to Maurice and Belle that he would watch over Katie and keep a close on her vitals during the night, with Merlin and Gwen's help.

Now, the three of them did just that.

They watched.

And they waited.

For a sign—anything—that would tell them Katie was going to be okay.

But Katie was still limp as she lay on the now clean sheets, her clothes new and rid of any blood and grime.

They sat there for a long time, watching over Katie and checking her in silence.

Gaius looked at Katie's face, watching for any sign.

And he saw one.

Gaius slowly sat up straighter in his seat and leaned over to get a better look at Katie's face. Sure enough, a flash of expression crossed her slack features.

But it wasn't a flash of recovery or consciousness.

It was a flash of pure, agonizing pain.

Gaius slowly raked his eyes over Katie's limp form as he stood up and pressed a hand to her forehead, checking for any sign of what could be causing the change.

Gaius ran his eyes over the length of Katie's body—and froze.

"Gaius?" Gwen asked as she and Merlin stood up, alert and alarmed by the expression on the old man's face.

"Gaius, what is it?" Merlin said uneasily.

Gaius slowly shook his head, and Merlin and Gwen followed his eyes to Katie's shirt.

There, right over the place where her closed wound was, a small stain of blood was pooling, seeping out across the expanse of her once clean shirt and staining it with deep red.

"Gaius…?" Gwen asked nervously.

Gaius quickly stepped forward and tore Katie's shirt open enough to look at her wound.

The three of them looked on in horror, and Merlin and Gwen gasped.

Katie's wound was open, the stitches slowly ripping apart as blood began to spill out at a sluggish, steady rate.

"No…" Gwen mumbled.

"I thought you stopped the bleeding," Merlin said.

"I did," Gaius said as he quickly took a small towel and pressed it over the wound. "But I'm afraid the internal damage is too great for a simple healing method."

"What can we do?" Gwen asked smally.

Gaius looked at the towel in his hand, the light color of the material slowly turning red with Katie's blood. "I can do what I can to slow the bleeding," he said quietly.

"Gaius…" Merlin said fearfully.

Gaius looked at Merlin and Gwen, his eyes dark with dread. "She's bleeding out…." He swallowed. "She'll be gone by morning."

"No!" Gwen cried, a hand flying to her mouth.

Merlin swallowed and slowly shook his head, tears filling his eyes as he turned away.

"Merlin…please send word to the king. Guinevere…" Gaius said quietly. "Please send word to Belle. Bring her here. She'll want to…"

Gwen sniffled and blinked back tears, nodding hastily before she and Merlin turned and left the room.

* * *

Maurice reacted the worst.

The king shook his head violently, tears welling in his eyes before he collapsed in his throne and sobbed.

The people around watched on with saddened faces and tear-filled eyes as they watched their king break—just as he had some time ago, when their queen had been on her own deathbed.

Belle reacted differently.

She didn't break down just as she had done earlier before.

Instead, Belle's eyes lost all traces of the light and life they usually held, growing teary and dark as she followed Gwen to the hospital wing.

Gaius stood up from where he had fastened a gauze to slow Katie's bleeding as best he could. He bowed his head as Belle slowly approached the bed.

"Thank you, Gaius," Belle said quietly.

Gaius bowed his head again and moved to leave the room, touching Belle's shoulder before he went.

Gwen stood behind Belle. "Your Highness…" She swallowed. "Is there anything I can do…?"

Belle slowly shook her head as she continued to stare at Katie. "No…. Thank you, Gwen…."

Gwen bowed her head. "I'll just be outside…if you should need me…"

Belle nodded once more, and Gwen gave her and Katie one last look before she turned and left the room, the sound of the closing door stifling her broken sob as she collapsed into Arthur's arms, his own eyes reflecting the same fear and dread Gwen's held.

Belle slowly moved to sit in the chair beside the bed. Her eyes wandered down the length of Katie's body. She swallowed as she took in the sight of Katie's wound, the cloth of the gauze and shirt surrounded by deep red.

Belle's heart beat brokenly in her chest as she moved her gaze upwards.

The color was completely trained from Katie's beautiful face, and the pale complexion of her skin glowed sickly in light of the candles around the room, the slivers of moonlight filtering in through the curtains making her appear paler.

"Katie…" Belle breathed shakily, her voice breaking as she slowly caressed Katie's hair. She gently traced her fingertips along her jawline.

Belle's eyes were teary, but no tears fell. She had broken down earlier, and in that time, she had cried longer and harder than she had when her mother had been on her deathbed.

The sight of Katie unconscious and bloody on the hospital bed earlier had only reminded Belle of seeing her mother, sick and edging towards a slow death.

And now Katie was on her deathbed.

Belle swallowed. "Gaius was able to slow the bleeding…" she said quietly. "He tried everything he could, but…the damage is too great, and…he can't stop it. He says there's no more he can do…"

Belle swallowed again, her vision blurring with tears, and she blinked them back. "Just…" She leaned over the bed and gently placed her hands on either side of Katie's face. "Live for me, Katie…" she whispered. "That's all I ask…. Please…"

Belle's voice cracked hoarsely, and she pressed her lips to Katie's forehead, tears leaving a broken trail as they slowly slid down pale skin.

* * *

Rory and Parker started as Arthur stepped out of the shadows and into the hall that led to the hospital wing.

Rory sighed and relaxed. "Oh…. It's just you."

"Sean and Nicole are guarding the stairwell. And who else could it have been?" Arthur said as he approached them.

Parker grinned lightly, if only to break the tension of the night. "I don't know…. A witch?" she said half-heartedly.

Rory chuckled nervously, his eyes raking over the corridor uneasily.

Arthur gave each of them a hard look. "You know full well witches don't touch these lands. Farah was someone they held in respect, whether they were good or bad. And that respect still holds today. A witch doesn't sign an ordinance of peace with her blood for nothing. Now…get back to your posts."

"Yes, sir," Rory and Parker said.

Arthur nodded at them before he disappeared into the shadows and walked back down the stairwell. He nodded at Sean and Hank before something caught his eye outside the window.

"What's that…?" Arthur asked softly.

"The people," Nicole answered as she looked over his shoulder.

Indeed, the people were all gathered in the courtyard, looking up at the windows to the hospital wing.

"Why are they holding candles?" Sean asked. "She's not _dead_," he said angrily.

Nicole looked away and clenched her jaw, never one for emotion but experiencing it nonetheless.

"They're just paying their respects and well wishes," Arthur said quietly.

The three of them stood there in silence, waiting, just as the people in the streets were—just as everyone else in the kingdom was.

From Maurice in his throne room, to the court and staff in their chambers, to Belle at Katie's bedside—they were all waiting.

Waiting for the morning to come…

Waiting for what the morning would take…

Waiting…for a miracle to happen….

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	29. Chapter 29

_Cold. Time. Darkness. _

_Darkness. Cold. Time._

_Each one dragged on, long and foreboding on top of the searing pain burning through her, keeping Katie suspended in a fit of limbo. _

_Murmurs…faint cries…a pressure coming from…somewhere…_

_It was all Katie could hear…_

_All Katie could feel…_

_All Katie was left with in this empty void._

_In this painful limbo._

_Cold. Time. Darkness._

_Darkness. Cold. Time._

_Each passed by sluggishly—almost as sluggishly as Katie felt all over. _

_Cold. Time. Darkness._

_Darkness. Cold. Time._

_On and on…never ending…_

_Each just…unending…_

_Cold. Time. Darkness. _

_Darkness. Cold. Light._

_Light…_

_Light._

_A beautiful, white light…_

_Floating towards her…hovering above her…touching her…engulfing her…_

_A soothing whisper…a soft pressure…and then…_

_Warmth. Peace. Light._

_Warmth and peace and light. _

_A void no longer empty—no longer a void. _

_A place of warmth and peace and light and no pain and—_

_Sleep._

_Katie wanted to sleep…_

_To just close her eyes…and sleep._

Katie gasped and abruptly moved to sit up, but quick hands on her shoulders gently pushed her back against the pillows.

Katie looked around wildly before her gaze settled on the person sitting next to her bedside.

It was Belle—all relieved, watery blue eyes, and tear-stained face.

Katie opened her mouth.

"Shh," Belle soothed, pressing a finger to Katie's lips and gently stroking her hair back with slightly shaky fingers, holding off the overwhelming flood of emotions she felt for the woman in front of her—alive and well and _alive_, looking at her with those beautiful green eyes. "Don't speak yet. Drink this," she said softly.

Katie slowly sat up with Belle's help and tentatively sipped from the chalice Belle held to her dry lips.

The liquid chilled her throat instantly, washing away the parched ache that Katie noticed had resided there before.

Katie swallowed as Belle placed the chalice on the side table and turned back to her.

"_Belle_!" Katie gasped, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Oh, _Katie_!" Belle cried as she gently wrapped her arms around Katie, swallowing as Katie hugged back as best she could with weak arms.

Katie said nothing as she buried her head in Belle's neck, the need to feel the one they loved unbearable.

"Belle, I—" Katie choked up, her voice failing her. She shuddered and pulled away only enough to look into blue eyes, raising a shaky hand to touch Belle's face. "I love you."

Belle shook her head and cupped Katie's face in her hands as she shivered. "I love you, too."

Katie swallowed and nodded as Belle leaned her forehead against hers.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Belle said in a soft, trembling voice. "They said you were going to…"

Katie swallowed and shut her eyes tight as Belle clung to her.

Suddenly, Katie cried out as a flare of pain shot through her.

Belle pulled back in alarm and looked at Katie, her eyes filling with concern.

Katie gritted her teeth as the pain slowly subsided into a dull throb.

"Arthur!" Belle called.

The doors opened immediately, and Arthur stepped in, stumbling to a stop as he saw Katie, sitting up in bed.

"_Katie_!" Arthur said, his voice thick with relief.

Rory and Parker peeked their heads in, their faces lighting up and tears coming to their eyes.

"Katie!" Parker called happily.

"You're _alive_!" Rory exclaimed.

Arthur smiled at Katie, who smiled weakly back at them, and he turned to his fellow guards. "Rory—go get Gaius. Parker—send word to the king."

Rory and Parker nodded before they smiled at Katie once more and took off down the hall.

Arthur walked over and kneeled beside the bed. He shook his head and laughed incredulously. "I'm glad you're okay."

Katie gave him a weak smile and looked at Belle. "Where's my father?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Downstairs. He came to see you last night. He took one look at you and…he completely broke down." Belle slowly shook her head. "A lot of us did…" she said softly.

Katie looked at Belle and gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Here. I'll go get him," Arthur said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Thank you, Arthur," Katie said before he left the room.

Not a second after the doors closed behind Arthur, they burst open again, and Maurice walked in with Gaius trailing behind him.

"Oh, thank gods!" Maurice said as he walked over to the bed. He gently took Katie's hands in his, eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "It truly is a miracle," he said.

Katie gave him a weak smile.

"That it is," Gaius said as he leaned over and inspected Katie's wound. "The bleeding has stopped. It looks like it has for quite some time. But the gauze was useless against the flow of the blood…" He looked at Katie. "A miracle truly did happen. Tell me, how intense is your pain?"

Katie winced and gritted her teeth against another onslaught of pain. "Not as bad as before, but…it still hurts. A lot…" she added as the pain subsided into a dull throb once more.

Gaius nodded. "As it should. You still have internal damage even though the worst of it has miraculously gone. I can stitch you back up, but this will take some time to heal completely."

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and William walked in with Arthur behind him.

"_Katie_!" William cried, his voice cracking with emotion as he looked at his daughter. He ran over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Dad_!" Katie's teary eyes mirrored her father's own as he carefully embraced her.

William let out a shaky breath. "I would not have known what to do with myself if I had lost the last good thing in my life," he whispered, gently stroking her hair as a tear fell down his face.

Katie returned her father's embrace and swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment and returning the loving embrace as best she could.

William slowly pulled away and grinned gently at his daughter, stroking her hair once more.

"Your Majesty…" Gaius said.

Maurice nodded. "Yes, of course…." He turned to Arthur. "Have the guards remain in their posts until further notice. William and Belle will stay here with Gaius as he treats her."

Arthur nodded his head and shot Katie one last smile before he turned and left the room.

Gaius nodded as he looked at Katie again.

Though she was miraculously healed of the worst of her injury, Katie was still sickly pale and queasy, her lips parched despite the liquid Belle had given her.

"Judging by the remaining damage and the effects of such trauma, we should keep her here for a few days. I shall stitch her up, give her a draught for the pain, and monitor her condition. Such blood loss need be treated with bedrest, though I doubt that will be much of a challenge, am I correct, my lady?" Gaius said.

Katie nodded slowly, suddenly feeling extremely lethargic, her eyelids growing heavy as she struggled to stay awake.

"Very well." Maurice stepped forward and bowed his head at Katie before he gave her a small smile. "Truly a miracle…" he said softly.

Katie grinned tiredly, and Maurice nodded at them all before he turned and left the room.

Katie's eyes fluttered and she swayed in her spot, Belle's hands coming to rest on her shoulders and gently guide her back against the pillows.

Katie looked at Belle through hooded eyes.

"Get some rest." Belle gently touched Katie's face. "I'll be right here," she said.

"As will I," William added quietly with a small grin.

Katie nodded slowly and smiled at them.

Belle swallowed and caressed her thumb across Katie's cheek. "I love you," she said softly.

Katie grinned. "I love you, too," she whispered scratchily.

Belle leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Katie's in a chaste kiss.

Katie breathed out as Belle pulled away, and a faint smile graced her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered shut, and she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Katie was touch and go for the days that followed—gaining consciousness and coming to long enough to eat and drink and share a quick moment with Belle and her father before slipping back into her deep sleep.

Gaius had stitched up her wound nicely, and the bleeding had proven to have truly stopped. He had prescribed a draught which Belle gently gave to Katie every time she woke. From his monitoring of Katie's condition, the draught proved to help the pain, slowly quelling it once the medicine took effect and allowing Katie a few hours with no such discomfort.

Belle was always there.

For the days Katie was admitted to bedrest and monitoring in the hospital wing, Belle was there.

Always.

Katie's lips twitched into a small smile whenever Belle talked to her or read to her in a soft tone, her words a gentle lull, her voice a calming anchor.

Soon, Katie gained the color back in her face, and her lips lost their parched texture, returning to their usual softness. She was able to stay awake and sleep for average time intervals, in which Belle had taken a moment to inform her of Gaston's trial and punishment.

Katie had felt a queasiness settle in the pit of her stomach at the dangerous glint that flashed in Belle's eyes during the extent of that conversation.

Katie had been ready to grill Gaston as well. But she hadn't.

She wanted to. God, she wanted to.

But she wouldn't.

She was too tired—and all she wanted to do was be with Belle and surround herself with all of the people she loved.

Being so close to death had intensified Katie's usual need to savor and revel in all of the good things in life.

It was why she hadn't said anything about Gaston—why she hadn't felt anything other than pity for the cowardly man….

* * *

Katie felt an easiness come over her. She had just taken her draught, and she was to be released from the hospital wing.

Katie was finally going to be able to get back into the swing of things—to be with Belle and her friends and family the way she wanted to.

Well enough and cleared to return to basics, Katie stood at the end of her hospital bed—just staring at the place she had lain for what seemed like months, the evening sunlight shedding a warming light against the pale sheets.

"Are you ready?" Belle asked softly from her side.

Katie nodded slowly. "Yeah…" She looked at Belle and grinned. "Come on."

Belle smiled and laced their fingers, and the two started for the doors.

They came to an abrupt stop as Gaston walked in, Sean and Arthur on either side of him, stony looks on their faces.

Belle's smile fell, a hardened expression instantly transforming her features.

Katie stilled and looked at Gaston, who stared right back at her.

"You have five minutes," Arthur said flatly.

"Not a minute more," Sean added lowly.

Gaston nodded slowly. He swallowed. "I want to apologize…" he said quietly. "I let my jealousy get the best of me…and I almost took your life because of it."

Gaston shifted uneasily. "I'll admit I was a fool…. I've always been…" He swallowed. "It took me seeing your blood on my sword…seeing Belle heartbroken over the possibility of you dying…seeing you on your deathbed…to realize how immature I've been…to realize what I_ did_…how much pain _I caused_…and I…I have to live with that, and—"

Gaston shook his head as tears welled in his eyes. "You saved my life…in battle that day…. And I never thanked you," he said softly. "But I'm thanking you now. I owe you my life, Katie. I just hope…one day…you can accept my apology…and know how truly sorry I am…."

The four of them watched as Gaston shook his head firmly, swallowing hard against the tears that slid down his face and the sob that caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry…" Gaston said, shaking his head and turning around.

Before Gaston could walk out of the room, Katie's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Accepted."

Gaston slowly turned and looked at Katie, a twisted expression on his face.

Arthur, Sean, and Belle looked at Katie with mixed expressions.

"No use holding a grudge when we can simply move on, huh?" Katie said quietly.

Gaston swallowed and nodded slowly. He bowed his head. "I truly am sorry, Katie. To both of you…" He glanced at Belle who pursed her lips.

Gaston bowed his head again. "I never meant for any of this to happen. But I'm sorry that it did. I wish both of you the very best. And, Katie…?"

Katie looked at him.

Gaston nodded. "You have everything it takes to be Head Guard…. And you have only proven that more today…to me." He swallowed. "Farewell."

Katie nodded, and Gaston bowed his head once more before Sean and Arthur took each of his arms and led him out of the room.

Katie and Belle slowly turned to look at each other.

Belle leaned forward, cupping Katie's face in one hand and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She slowly pulled away, and blue eyes met green, both conveying the words the kiss held.

"Come on…" Belle said softly.

Katie grinned and followed Belle out of the hospital wing and across the castle, their fingers laced between them.

They came to a stop on the side of the balcony, where they could see Maurice, Phillip, the court, Sean, and Arthur standing along the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

Katie and Belle watched from the sidelines as Maurice began to speak, his voice booming across the castle grounds.

"People of Dover," Maurice greeted. "As you know…our head guard was injured by means of foul play in a training course a few days ago. She was near death…and our kingdom witnessed a dark time…almost as dark as the days leading to our queen's passing. But…alas, fear not. For I cannot tell you how relieved I am to say that Lady Katherine is alive and well, and will be back to carrying out her noble duties as our head guard. As promised by my court physician, Lady Katherine will make a full recovery within the next six to eight weeks. But she is well enough now to greet the people she lives to protect. Without further ado, I give you…Lady Katherine!"

Katie took a deep breath, and Belle gently took her arm as they stepped forward.

Katie slowly walked out across the balcony, dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, limping just the slightest, tears coming to her eyes as the people cheered thunderously, her fellow guards the loudest of them all, Belle smiling at her the whole way.

Katie and Belle slowly came to stand at Maurice's side, and he smiled at both of them before he turned back to address the people.

"As I recently informed you all, Gaston was taken into custody and put through a trial in which he confessed to his actions. Albeit to my conference with the court, Gaston has been prohibited from ever being granted a knighthood and holding any equal honor in Dover or any kingdom he is to reside in. He has chosen to leave Dover willingly, and will therefore do as such come first light tomorrow. We only wish that his mistakes here shall never befall any person or kingdom elsewhere…." Maurice looked out at the people and nodded. "Thank you for your time and unending support, and please enjoy your days as this dark time has passed and brought with it life and justice."

Maurice raised his hand, dismissing the people before he turned and smiled. "Katie," he said before he opened his arms and embraced her.

Katie smiled and returned the gesture.

"Please," Maurice said as they pulled out of the hug. "Take the rest of this day and enjoy it together."

Katie bowed her head curtly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Maurice grinned as Belle pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he nodded before he walked off to resume his duties.

Katie let out a deep breath, and Belle gently pulled her close.

"What do you say we go to the gardens? It's been a while since we've last spent some time there…" Belle said.

Katie nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Belle smiled, and the two of them made their way out to the gardens, settling comfortably underneath the tree, watching as the water flowed calmly in the stream, the sun beginning its slow descent into the horizon and casting a warmth over the couple.

Belle slowly lifted Katie's shirt and looked at the patch of gauze covering her closed wound. She gently traced the cloth with her fingertips. "I don't want to lose you…" she said softly.

Belle slowly shook her head. "I can't lose you…."

Katie gently leaned her forehead against Belle's, her heart aching at the break in her voice. "You won't," she whispered.

Belle swallowed and closed her eyes tight, feeling Katie's soft lips against her forehead and savoring the contact before she cupped Katie's face in her hands and pulled her into a slow, deep kiss.

As they kissed, tears slowly slid down Belle's face, mixing with Katie's and igniting a warmth within them as they tasted salt on their lips.

They slowly pulled away, parting just the slightest, and Katie held Belle close and pressed a kiss to her hair. She closed her eyes tight and swallowed, her throat thick with emotion.

Katie and Belle sat there, breathing together and feeling the steady beat of each other's hearts against their chests, the sun setting slowly in the horizon and basking the lovers in a soft glow of light.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	30. Chapter 30

Belle sighed to herself as she made her way out of the Great Hall, the sounds of post-lunch conversations filling her ears before the doors shut closed behind her.

Uneven footsteps sounded from ahead, and Belle looked up to see Katie making her way towards her from the corridor on the other side of the foyer.

"Hey," Belle said softly as Katie limped over to her.

"Hey." Katie placed her hands on Belle's waist and winced as she leaned her weight off of her right foot.

Belle's eyes filled with concern at the pained look on Katie's face and the sharp intake of her labored breathing.

"Did you take your draught?" Belle asked, gently wrapping her arms around Katie's waist.

Katie just nodded as she continued to breathe heavily, and Belle looked at her in loving concern.

Katie leaned into Belle, closing her eyes and willing the medicine to take effect and quell the pain she was feeling as her breath continued to come out short and harsh.

Though the bleeding had miraculously stopped and the worst of the internal damage was healed, the rest of the internal damage was still present and yet to be as such.

A few days had passed, and though the pain didn't hurt as bad as the worst of it had done…it still hurt.

Very much so.

Gaius had fixed up the draught to take for the pain until she fully healed, and Katie was mindful to never miss a dose—something Belle made sure of.

Belle held Katie gently—securely—as the medicine took effect. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to Katie's jaw before she rested the side of her face against hers and closed her eyes.

Belle felt a wave of relief settle through her as Katie's breathing slowly evened out and she moved to hold some of her weight.

Katie let out a slow, deep breath and pressed a kiss to Belle's hair before she pulled away to look at her.

Belle gave Katie a small twitch of her lips. "How do you feel?"

Katie nodded. "Better." She gave Belle a small, apologetic grin. "Sorry I missed lunch. It was taking me longer than I thought to clear the training field, so I just had Merlin send word to you. I'll make it up to you tomorrow after the field mission," she said, leaning in to brush her lips across Belle's.

Belle returned the gentle gesture before she looked at Katie. "Maybe…" She bit her lip. "Maybe you should take a break. Have Arthur, Sean, and Hank lead the guard while you make a full recovery…."

Katie shook her head. "No. I…I'm fine. I can do this."

Belle tilted her head and looked at Katie lovingly. "I know you can," she said softly.

Katie just nodded and pressed a slow kiss to Belle's lips before she pulled away with a small grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Belle said softly.

They shared one more kiss before Katie turned and left to resume her duties.

* * *

"AYYY!"

Katie winced at the flare of pain that shot through her, her state of discomfort only growing more so by the many boisterous cheers and conversations that sounded throughout the Great Hall.

It was the next day, and the grand room was filled with royals, nobles, and common folk, as was per usual during lunchtime in the castle, the atmosphere warm and lively as always.

Katie furrowed her brow in discomfort and hastily reached into a pocket of her uniform to pull out a small vial—the vial that contained her draught. She uncapped the bottle and brought it to her lips before she tilted her head back and downed the liquid.

Katie squeezed her eyes shut and set the bottle down roughly on the table as another flare of pain shot through her.

Belle looked on with concerned eyes, watching as Katie clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed heavily.

After a long moment, Katie's lips parted, and her shoulders relaxed before her eyes fluttered open.

Katie sighed and licked her lips before she let go of the vial, her fingers pale from having clenched it so tightly in her hand during her onslaught of pain. She blew out a long breath, a stray strand of hair coming to settle neatly on top of her head as she capped the now empty vial and slipped it back into her pocket.

Katie looked at Belle then and gave her a small grin.

Belle just nodded before she stood up and held out a hand.

Katie took it and stood up as well, and the two bid Maurice goodbye before they started the long walk between the tables around them, fingers laced between them.

They were stopped short by one of the maids, and Katie stood idly at Belle's side as the two conversed in French.

Katie looked around the Great Hall to pass the time.

The doors were open, the sounds of chatter filtering out to the rest of the first floor.

Katie furrowed her brow as a man turned the corner and entered the hall. He was tall, with a hardened face and set jaw. She didn't recognize him or the colors of his robes.

Katie glanced at one of the guards near the doors and nodded as he gave her the signal for clearance.

Assured that the man had indeed been granted access into the castle grounds, Katie turned back to Belle who was grinning smittenly at her.

"What…?" Katie asked, shifting shyly on her feet.

Belle smirked and exchanged a look with the maid. "Darcy and the rest of the maids have proposed an idea," she said.

"Seeing as how we always end up in each other's rooms…" Belle looked up at Katie through her lashes. "They suggest we share the double-chambers across my room instead."

Katie looked at Belle and smiled slowly. "That's a great idea."

Belle smiled. "The double-chambers have been empty for the longest time, my parents never figured out what to use the room for. But it's good to know it can come in handy now…."

Katie grinned. "That sounds—"

Katie was cut off as a loud clanging noise sounded behind her. She turned and looked to see a gauntlet lying at her feet before she raised her eyes to the owner.

It was the man she had seen first enter the Great Hall. He was looking at her with a strange expression.

An almost challenging one…

"I am Sir Vincent of Gershwin of the Summerlands, and I challenge you to a contest…my lady," the man said, bowing his head curtly and holding out a scroll of merit, a slow smirk playing on his lips.

Katie stared at Sir Vincent for a moment before she slowly picked up the gauntlet. "Accepted," she said, meeting his steady gaze.

"Here, now. Let's have a look," Phillip said as he stood up and walked over with Maurice at his side, taking the scroll from Sir Vincent's hand and looking it over. He glanced at the king and nodded.

"Well," Maurice said, turning to Sir Vincent. "Welcome to Dover, good sir."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sir Vincent said, bowing curtly. "The stories are true," he said as he straightened up. "It truly is a fine kingdom. One of great kindness and extraordinary…honor," he said, glancing at Katie before he smiled at Maurice.

Maurice laughed. "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"You've challenged me to a contest," Katie said. "By that, I take it your terms are that of a duel and not the traditional tournament?"

"That they are, my lady." Sir Vincent nodded.

"And why is that?" Katie asked.

Sir Vincent smirked and slowly raked his eyes over her midsection. "On my journey to this great land, I heard word that you were severely injured—a fatal wound struck by foul play. While a tournament would be the utmost honor and greatest test of my strength against yours…I do pay mind to your current state of recovery."

"Well…that's very kind of you," Katie said. "But a tournament shall suffice regardless."

Sir Vincent nodded. "And shall it suffice for your wound as well…?" He smirked again.

Katie looked at him, gritting her teeth at what she knew he was implying. "Recent events have not affected my game. And, by all means…don't think they have," she said firmly.

Sir Vincent just grinned. "Of course…my lady."

"Well then!" Maurice said, clapping his hands with a laugh. "It seems as if a tournament is in order!"

There was an instant cry of cheers and whoops and hollers from the crowd around them, and Maurice laughed as he and Phillip walked off to make the proper preparations.

Katie handed over the gauntlet, and Sir Vincent bowed his head, taking the piece of armor in his hands before he turned and walked away.

Katie watched him disappear into the sea of people before she turned back to Belle. "Come on," she said before she laced their fingers and led them out of the Great Hall and up to her chambers.

The door closed behind them, and Katie gently let go of Belle's hand as she walked over to her dresser. She took the vial out of her pocket and set it down next to the other bottles, full and lined up neatly next to her jewelry box.

Katie unbuckled her sword belt and carefully set it on top of the dresser before she turned to her wardrobe. She opened a door and started to take off her uniform jacket when Belle spoke.

"Are you really going to fight him?" Belle asked quietly. "Being in the state you are…?"

"Of course I am," Katie said, shrugging off her jacket and reaching inside the wardrobe to hang it up. She looked at Belle. "I accepted his challenge. I can't back out now."

Belle sighed and looked away, but only for a moment, and when her gaze returned, it was hard and determined.

Katie blinked and looked at Belle. She swallowed—because the look Belle was giving her was hard and determined.

"Yes…you _can_," Belle said.

"I _can_…" Katie shook her head. "But I'm not going to."

The change that came over Belle was astounding and (to Katie) absolutely stunning.

Belle's eyes narrowed, cutting off the light that normally shined in them, and her jaw clenched, the lines of her face becoming bolder and striking.

The expression of anger that transformed Belle's face was a rare one—unfamiliar, even. A storm of emotions was raging in her blue eyes—dark with frustration, anger, and fear.

Katie hated the expression of anger that transformed Belle's face—but she couldn't help but feel her mouth go just a little bit dry, especially as Belle slowly stepped closer to her.

"This _isn't_ a good idea. Even Sir Vincent paid mind to your recovery. He offered a single duel in _consideration_ to you."

Belle's expression abruptly shifted, the anger dissipating with the same rapidity with which it had come—taking with it the tension in her shoulders and face, softening her features into something more familiar. The storm in her eyes slowly calmed, replaced with understanding, pride, and love.

"I know you're capable…and brave…and strong…and true. You're the best knight this realm has ever seen…"

Belle smiled, but only sadly, and only briefly (before the anger took hold once again).

"But you know what Gaius said. Your bleeding may have stopped that night, and the worst of it may have passed, but you're still healing. You'll only make things worse for yourself by fighting Sir Vincent. He's already made it clear he wants a brutal fight."

"I'm not going to back out of the tournament, Belle," Katie said.

"You'll hurt yourself, Katie." Belle shook her head. "You've been fortunate to have had no reason to go into action this past week. Don't risk it now. Gaius' drought can only do so much for you."

"I'm fine, Belle."

"Yes. But there's _still_ the risk."

"I said I'm _FINE_!" Katie shouted, slamming the wardrobe door closed, the wood shaking violently from the force.

Belle's eyes widened at the outburst, and Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, checking her tone.

"I'm fine," Katie repeated, quieter this time, though her words still held their resolve.

"Yes…. But you're _still_ _healing_," Belle said.

"Well, I'm _not_ going to back out."

"And _I'm_ not going to watch you get hurt."

"And _I'm_ done talking to you!" Katie snapped, brushing past Belle to grab her sword off the dresser.

"You almost _died_!" Belle shouted, her voice breaking as she turned in place to follow Katie's tense movements around the room.

Katie froze and swallowed hard. She knew that was a sensitive topic. She _knew_ that. She had been just as scared as Belle—just as scared _for_ Belle—in the hours that had followed her miraculous recovery. And she knew that her own near death had only made Belle think about the pain and foreboding sense of loneliness that had followed the queen's death.

But Katie felt fine. She _did_.

And she would be damned if she was going to let anything stop her from doing what she did best.

Katie clenched her jaw and sheathed her sword in the hilt at her waist. "I have to practice for the tournament," she said flatly.

Belle moved to sit on the bed, her legs crossed as she sniffed and roughly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes…while you're upset, which means you'll only take your anger out in practice and likely hurt yourself in the process," she muttered.

Katie just growled in frustration and turned to stalk out of the room.

Belle sighed heavily, her hands falling to rest wearily in her lap.

Katie stopped when she reached the door, and she lingered for a moment, breathing heavily before she turned back and walked over to the bed to drop a kiss onto Belle's head.

"Love you," Katie mumbled as she stood awkwardly in front of Belle's downcast form.

"Love you, too," Belle said quietly. Her fingers brushed Katie's as she turned and headed for the door.

Belle sighed in disappointment, and Katie gritted her teeth, her hand hovering above the door handle before she huffed and left the room.

* * *

"I don't understand," Merlin said, grunting as he blocked another brutal swing from Katie. "Why does this guy want to fight you, and why does it bother you so much?"

"Because," Katie said, lunging at Merlin again, her sword hitting his shield on par. "He's a misogynist bastard who thinks women cannot possibly be as good at men—_better_, even. And _that's_ what bothers me. Ignorant, sexist _prats_."

To emphasize her words, Katie swung harder, her sword connecting with Merlin's chest plate and sending him crashing to the ground.

"My…_god_," Merlin groaned.

"Sorry," Katie said flatly before she sheathed her sword.

"OI!"

Katie and Merlin looked to see Arthur walking towards them.

"What's wrong? You look positively pissed," Arthur said.

"Sir Vincent is what's wrong," Katie muttered.

"Ah," Arthur said, instantly knowing full well what she meant. "Well, instead of taking your frustrations out on Merlin here," he said, helping his servant to his feet, "why don't you talk to Belle?"

"What for?" Katie asked dryly.

"So she can talk some _sense_ into you, _that's_ what for," Merlin grumbled, bracing a hand to his back.

"Well, thanks…but I've already had a talk with Belle—and it wasn't a good one," Katie said. She rolled her eyes.

Arthur furrowed his brows. "Did you two have an argument?"

Katie clenched her jaw. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we had a fight. Things got loud and heated and I yelled at her."

Arthur and Merlin were silent for a moment, taking in the torn expression on Katie's face; something between ire and guilt.

"Look," Arthur said, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder. "You're the best at this. No one in their right mind can deny that." He glanced at Katie uneasily. "But…even the best have their limits…and they'd do well not to push them under certain circumstances."

Katie stared at Arthur for a long moment before she scowled and roughly shrugged his hand off. She looked at Merlin. "Again," she said firmly, drawing her sword.

Arthur and Merlin exchanged a weary look before Arthur nodded, and Merlin held up the shield just in time to block a fierce blow that was fueled with nothing but raw anger.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	31. Chapter 31

Katie winced as she tilted her head back and downed the contents of the vial that contained her draught. But the tangy taste of the liquid wasn't the only reason for her distasteful expression.

After parting ways the day before, things had only gotten more tense between them when Katie had returned to Belle's chambers after her training session.

They hadn't spoken to each other when they had dressed for dinner, the tense silence carrying on throughout the festive dinner, where the people had been happy and high off of the promising fun the tournament would bring to them the following day.

Katie and Belle had retired to Belle's chambers after bidding their friends and family goodnight, and the two had settled into bed.

But sleep came sluggishly as they laid there in silence, the very distance between them making them both sad and dismayed, and they fell into an unsettling sleep.

Now the day of the tournament dawned on the kingdom, and the people were filled with excitement, banners and streamers decorating the streets.

Katie stood inside her designated tent, the boisterous cheers and laughter from outside filtering through her ears as she capped the vial and set it on the table in front of her. She was dressed and armored.

Katie was ready for the tournament.

But she wasn't ready to fight Sir Vincent outside in the stadium, right in front of the royal stand, where Belle would be sitting next to her father, watching her.

Their tense night together had given Katie time to think things over. She knew she was being stubborn. She knew Belle was worried about her—she knew she had every reason to be.

But this was something Katie felt she needed to do. She had to defend the very thing that made her who she was in their land, all personal qualities set aside.

A valiant knight.

The bravest.

The best.

And she couldn't do that by backing out.

She was going to fight.

Katie heard footsteps outside the tent, and a ray of sunlight poured into the room as the curtain opened and Belle stepped inside.

Katie avoided full blue eyes as the curtain closed.

Belle took slow, deliberate steps, and came to stand idly a few feet away from Katie, who shifted uneasily on her feet.

A moment passed, and with it, an empty silence, void of the comfortableness that usually came with their quiet times.

Katie bit her lip before she turned and grabbed her sword off the table, sheathing it at her hip.

The cheers and laughter from outside the tent intensified as the sounds of the band playing the pre-tournament tune started up and filled the silence between Katie and Belle.

Katie swallowed and turned around, slowly coming to face Belle once more.

Another moment passed in silence.

"Good luck," Belle said quietly.

"Thanks." Katie went to walk out of the tent, but she turned and looked at Belle. "I love you," she whispered. She lightly pressed her lips to Belle's cheek.

Before Katie could move away, Belle cupped her face in her hands and brought her into a firm kiss. "I love you, too," she breathed against her lips.

Katie looked into Belle's eyes and swallowed. She opened her mouth to say something when Belle gently placed a finger on her lips.

"We'll talk later," Belle said softly.

Katie just nodded and pressed one last, chaste kiss to Belle's lips before she turned and walked out of the tent.

Katie was instantly greeted by her fellow knights, who stood on either side of the grounds, her extra armor polished and backup swords sharpened, all set neatly on the benches that rested against the green grass. She walked towards the gate that led into the outdoor stadium.

Arthur was standing just outside the gate, Sean, Hank, Nicole, Rory, and Parker on either side of him.

Arthur set Katie with a steady gaze. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…" she said, her eyes following Belle as she watched her make her way behind the stadium, towards the back entrance where she and her father would be announced before the start of the tournament.

"Katie," Arthur said.

Katie looked at him.

"Look," Arthur said. "It's bad enough that you and Belle are on shaky terms over this whole thing. Sir Vincent already thinks you have a physical disadvantage. Don't make him think you have an emotional one, too."

Katie's jaw tightened and she shook her head. "I won't."

"Good." Arthur looked at Sean and nodded.

"Right," Sean said. "As you know…Sir Vincent paid audience to your training session yesterday. Now. He may have studied you and your skills before going to train himself…but Hank made sure to watch and take a few notes during his session."

Hank nodded. "Like you…he shows no apparent weak spots. However…I did notice a slight stagger in his steps whenever one of his servants would advance on him during his defensive practices."

"He's not too graceful on his feet against someone much lighter and quicker than him, so you can definitely use that to your advantage when the time is right," Nicole said.

Parker hummed. "I bet he won't make it past the first round with you, Katie."

"And even if he _does_ make it past the first round..." Rory grinned toothily. "He'll be no match for you in the long run."

Katie nodded and smiled gently.

"We're rooting for you, Captain," Nicole said, patting Katie on the back.

They all smiled and lapsed into a companionate silence until a thought crossed Katie's mind.

"None of you have bet on me, have you...?" Katie asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. She had heard all about the infamous gambling that went on with such rare tournaments…

"Uhh…" Sean said.

"Well…I mean…" Arthur mumbled.

"Is _that_ what that cauldron was for…?" Parker asked nonchalantly.

Katie just shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry," Nicole said. "Katie will see your bets through in gold."

Katie grinned before she looked at each of them. "I love you, awesome nerds…."

"We love you, too," Parker said.

"Group hug!" Rory exclaimed, and they all laughed and giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Trumpets sounded then, filtering loud and strong through the outdoor stadium and into the outlying fields where the knights' tents and benches were set up.

The knights pulled out of their embrace.

Arthur looked at Katie and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "It's time," he said.

"Let's make it happen, Captain!" Parker said animatedly, raising her fist in the air before she turned to walk through the gate.

Katie chuckled and grinned as she stepped after Parker, the others following closely behind her as they walked into the outdoor stadium and stood in their respective corner of the pitch.

They watched along with the many people crowding the onlooking benches as Phillip approached the podium set in the middle of the dais across the field, nestled in between the midst of the surrounding stands, the scoreboard standing accordingly next to the court's box seats behind the royal thrones.

"Good afternoon to all," Phillip's voice announced, loud and clear for all to hear. "Without further ado…I present his majesty, Sir Maurice…and her highness, Princess Belle."

Katie and the knights applauded zealously along with the people as Maurice and Belle stepped into the stadium and walked across the dais, raising their hands and smiling in greeting.

The applause slowly quieted, and Maurice looked out across the many jubilant faces, his eyes twinkling.

"People of Dover," Maurice greeted, his voice booming joyfully throughout the stadium. "Welcome. Welcome to an event most rare to this kingdom. Welcome to an event that will surely go down in Dover's history as the finest of them all. It gives me great pleasure to host such a noble cause—the test of great bravery, stamina, strategy, and strength. But more so…the test of true heart and sportsmanship."

Maurice looked out across the people once more and grinned. "I am honored to present our contestants." He turned his head and held an arm out, gesturing to the left side of the pitch. "Sir Vincent, First Arm Guard of Gershwin of the Summerlands."

There was a polite round of applause from the people as Sir Vincent stepped forward and made his way to the center of the pitch, bowing curtly before the king.

Maurice's grin widened as his slowly moved his arm to gesture to the right side of the pitch. "And Lady Katherine, Head Guard of Dover of the Frenchlands."

At that, there was a booming round of applause, and people cheered as Katie walked to stand in the middle of the pitch, a few feet away from Sir Vincent. She gave Maurice a curt bow before she straightened her posture.

Katie and Sir Vincent looked up at Maurice as he continued.

"As pertinent to the laws of the tournament...this shall be a clean fight, and at no point shall fatal harm come to either contender. This is a duel to conquer all others—the finest duel of them all." Maurice grinned. "The tournament shall consist of three rounds, each in which the hourglass will turn, and one contender will arise as the victor. After each round, or until a contestant is unable to fight, the winner shall be determined, and with their noble victory shall come the great honor of being knighted Dover's champion, with a royal medallion and crest to showcase their success."

Maurice looked out across the people once more before he returned his gaze to the knights before him and raised his hand. "Good luck, and let the tournament…BEGIN!"

At Maurice's boisterous call, the people cheered and the band played a buoyant verse as Katie and Sir Vincent looked at Belle.

Sir Vincent smirked and bowed respectively, and Belle gave him a curt nod.

Katie swallowed as Belle turned her gaze on her, and her heart thudded in her chest as those blue eyes looked deeply into her own.

Katie bowed, her eyes never leaving Belle's, and her heart fluttered as Belle nodded, her eyes flashing with love.

Katie straightened her posture, watching as Maurice and Belle took their seats in their respective thrones.

As soon as the royal family was seated, the band's tune came to a close, and the people quieted down as Katie and Sir Vincent turned to face one another.

They slowly raised their swords to a point and held them out, clanging the metal of the blades together in a sign of respect before moving the metal to hover right in front of their faces.

Katie breathed steadily as she looked into Sir Vincent's dark eyes, and they both nodded slowly before lowering their swords to their sides.

All was quiet as Katie and Sir Vincent stared at each other, sizing each other up as they fell into ready stances.

And then…

Sir Vincent grunted and struck out, his sword striking against Katie's own as she blocked the hit.

The clanging of metal reverberated throughout the stadium, cheers and shouts instantly drowning out the grating sounds as Katie and Sir Vincent began to duel.

The first round commenced, and Katie and Sir Vincent fought neck-in-neck, their skills equally matched and coming as a shock to some, providing more entertainment and intrigue than any had anticipated.

The first round went on for a long while, eliciting animated reactions from the crowd, and the strange knight was certainly proving his worth against Katie before bells clanged, signaling the end of round one, and Phillip consulted the scoreboard, moving the markers around to indicate a tie.

There were murmurs and whispers throughout the crowd as Katie and Sir Vincent returned to their respective corners of the pitch for a quick break, sheathing their swords as they were tended to with water, towels, and advice.

Katie looked at the scoreboard as Parker handed her a tankard of water.

"He's a stubborn one," Nicole said lightly as she dabbed a towel over Katie's forehead, ridding her skin of the sweat and dirt that marked the very extent of her fight.

"You think?" Katie took a pull from the tankard, the cool water instantly refreshing her.

"He knows how you move," Arthur commented.

"Yeah…" Rory said, biting his lip uneasily. "Almost as if he's seen you fight before…"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Of course he's seen her fight before. He watched part of her training session yesterday, just like Hank watched his."

"Regardless...he shouldn't underestimate you," Hank said. "Well…if he's smart."

"Which I highly doubt he is," Katie muttered.

"Brains aside…" Arthur said. "You both know how the other moves."

"You just have to take that and use it against him," Hank added.

The bells clanged again, announcing the start of the second round.

Nicole placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "He's going to give you a hard time. Hold out as long as you can," she said.

"Yeah. And then kick his _ass_!" Parker added.

Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Keep it hot," Nicole said. She clapped Katie on the shoulder and stood back, throwing the towel over her arm.

Katie nodded and unsheathed her sword, holding it at her side as she stepped forward.

"Own that scoreboard, baby!" Parker hollered.

Katie shook her head and walked back to the middle of the pitch.

The people watched as Katie and Sir Vincent faced off yet again, instantly falling into a fast-paced dance as they parried fiercely into the second round.

After a few long moments, in which the two knights dueled back and forth, a sudden change came over Katie's features, her determined expression twisting into one of sheer pain.

The crowd gasped as Katie stumbled backwards, Sir Vincent's sword swinging dangerously close to her arm as it swung down in a brutal strike.

Sir Vincent looked at Katie's face and smirked before he stepped forward, swinging his sword up and around to dish out another harsh blow.

Katie huffed as she lifted her sword and blocked the strike, wincing as a wave of pain shot through her once more.

"Something's wrong…" Gwen said from her seat next to Belle.

Sir Vincent chuckled as he continued to dish out more vicious strikes, and Katie gritted her teeth as he slowly drove her back, gaining the upper hand.

"I don't understand. Why won't she yield?" Gwen wondered aloud as Katie began to struggle to defend herself.

"She has her reasons," Belle said quietly.

"Your Highness!" a voice called.

Belle and Gwen looked over to see Merlin walking towards them, excusing himself as he passed the crowd of excited onlookers that led to the royal box seats.

"These are Gaius' words as well as my own," Merlin said. "She's _going_ to hurt herself. Or worse…she'll get hurt." He frowned. "This won't end well."

Belle pursed her lips and looked back towards the middle of the arena, where Katie was struggling to block the swift blows from Sir Vincent, her face pale and twisting into an expression of gritted pain with every strike.

"Her draught's wearing off," Gwen said, her tone sad and dismayed.

"Your Highness…" Merlin said hesitantly. "You have the right to yield the tournament."

Belle was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "And Katie has a right to her own decision," she said, her eyes watching Katie's every listless move.

Merlin quirked his lips and bowed his head before he stepped back to watch the tournament go on.

Katie desperately tried to block, parry, and duck each of the harsh, ruthless blows Sir Vincent dished out. She barely managed to swing her sword up to block a brisk strike, gasping in pain from the force of it all.

Sir Vincent raised his sword to strike again when the bells clanged loudly, signaling the end of the second round.

Belle instantly rose from her throne in one graceful movement as her father and the court consulted the scoreboard, and Gwen and Merlin watched her go with mixed expressions.

Sir Vincent looked at Katie and smirked devilishly before he turned and walked to his corner of the pitch, laughing as his men tended to him with water and towels.

Katie gritted her teeth before she turned, shrugging off her fellow knights and handing her sword to Arthur without a single word as she passed him and limped into her tent.

Katie grimaced before she slowly fell forward, bracing herself as she leaned against the table, wave after wave of pain coursing through her and setting her body on fire as she shook violently.

The curtains opened and fell closed, and Katie swallowed hard.

"Are you going to yield?" Belle asked quietly.

Katie shook her head. "No." She stared hardly at the curtains in front of her. "Are you?"

"No," Belle said softly.

Katie sighed and ducked her head, wincing as another flare of pain shot through her.

Belle slowly stepped forward and placed a small vial on the table next to Katie's hand.

Katie swallowed and uncapped the bottle, titling her head back and downing the liquid, her hand coming down to slam the vial on the table as a flare of pain shot through her—more painful and blinding than the others.

Belle reached for Katie when the curtains opened, and Gaius stepped inside, quickly making his way over to the table.

"Did you take your draught?" Gaius asked.

Katie just nodded and breathed heavily as she turned to lean her back against the table.

"Here. Let me see…" Gaius said as he reached out and slowly lifted Katie's shirt and armor to examine her wound.

The stitches were still intact, though the skin of the wound was a blotchy red.

Gaius's lips thinned, and he nodded slowly. "Your wound remains closed, though it seems as if your physical exertions have caused some mild irritation. It doesn't seem as if any damage was done. Let's keep it that way, shall we, my lady?"

Katie nodded. "Thank you, Gaius," she said through gritted teeth.

Gaius bowed his head before he turned and exited the tent.

Katie's breath evened out as the medicine slowly took effect, minimizing the pain she felt until it was nothing more than a dull throb.

Belle looked at Katie and touched her face, lightly caressing soft skin with her fingertips.

Katie took a deep breath and leaned into Belle's touch, looking into concerned blue eyes.

The two stood there in a quiet silence until the bells clanged, ringing loudly throughout the stadium and filtering into the tent, signaling the start of the third and final round.

Katie and Belle looked at each other before Katie pressed a kiss to the palm of Belle's hand and stepped forward to walk out of the tent.

Belle followed, casting one last look at Katie before she made her way back to her seat.

Katie took her sword from Arthur and slowly walked back onto the middle of the pitch.

The crowd watched in silence as Katie and Sir Vincent stood before each other and faced off for the last time, the third round beginning with the same intensity Sir Vincent had set long before.

They dueled back and forth, back and forth, neither relenting in step nor strike.

Sir Vincent growled, knowing full well that Katie was no longer victim to her overwhelming pain, and growing furious that she was slowly gaining the upper hand.

Sir Vincent shouted then, and the audience gasped as he struck out with the hilt of his sword, hitting Katie right where her wound was.

Katie cried out and stumbled backwards, keeling over from the blinding pain that shot through her.

"That's a penalty!" Gwen called instantly.

"Unfair use of knowledge!" Merlin hollered.

"Endangering the opponent!" Gaius shouted.

The people watched as Maurice stood up, a red flag in his hand.

"BOOOOO!" the crowd called, turning their thumbs down at Sir Vincent as Gaius rushed down to the middle of the pitch to inspect Katie's wound.

Katie breathed heavily as she straightened up and shook her head, waving weakly at Phillip, who had moved to consult the scoreboard.

"Why won't she accept the penalty?" Gwen asked as they all watched Katie nod to Gaius and see him off the pitch, growing mildly relieved as Gaius raised his hand and gave the all-clear.

Katie turned and looked at Sir Vincent, her eyes flashing.

Sir Vincent chuckled darkly. "You don't give up, do you…?" he asked.

Katie just set him with a firm gaze.

_Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences…_

The words her mother had once told her played over and over in Katie's mind as she gathered her strength and leaned into a defense position.

Sir Vincent shrugged. "Well…. If that's what you wish…my lady…" he said lowly, a devious expression crossing his face.

Katie's jaw clenched and she held up her sword, signaling for the fight to resume.

Sir Vincent was relentless as he stepped forward and struck out, instantly dishing out blow after blow after blow.

Katie swung and blocked, parried and ducked each time.

Sir Vincent lashed out, and Katie dodged quickly, but not before Sir Vincent could dish out a brutal kick and send her crashing to the ground.

Katie groaned as Sir Vincent kicked her in the ribs, laughing at what she knew to be the fact that she was a woman, and a woman on the ground of a battlefield.

He thought she was weak.

Sir Vincent chuckled darkly as he raised his sword above his head, preparing to strike.

With a cruel smile, he drove his sword down.

Katie swiftly rolled to the side, the metal of the sword avoiding her abdomen before driving into the dirt beside her.

Sir Vincent growled and fought to draw his sword out of the ground.

Katie saw her chance and kicked out, her foot making contact with Sir Vincent's gut and sending him flying backwards.

Katie quickly got to her feet and approached Sir Vincent, pressing the metal tip of her sword to his neck as the bells clanged, announcing the end of the tournament.

Sir Vincent's eyes flashed at the boisterous cheers and shouts that roared throughout the stadium as Katie drew her sword away and offered out a hand. He scowled and rolled over before he stood up and roughly brushed himself off.

Katie just furrowed her brow and sheathed her sword before Maurice's voice boomed throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you…Lady Katherine…_Champion_ of Dover," Maurice announced, a smile splitting his face as he held his arms out.

There was a smattering round of applause, and the people cheered and shouted as Katie carefully ascended the stairs that led to the front of the dais.

Katie bowed her head, and her heart fluttered as Belle stepped forward and slowly placed a gold medal around her neck, the Dover seal catching the sunlight and casting a soft glow on their faces.

Belle slowly stepped back, and Katie lifted her head and turned, grinning warmly as the people applauded.

Maurice chuckled heartily, his laughter bellowing throughout the stadium as Katie moved to stand by Sir Vincent.

"A great tournament it was, indeed. And we thank Lady Katherine and Sir Vincent for their excellent performances today." Maurice smiled. "No matter the incidents or the outcome…a feast is in order. _Everyone_! To the Great Hall!"

The people cheered, and the stands slowly emptied as they followed the king and his court, shouting bouts of congratulations at Katie, who nodded and waved gratefully.

Katie turned and looked at Sir Vincent, who stood there with a sordid expression. "Nice fight," she said, holding out her hand.

Sir Vincent looked at Katie's outstretched arm and scowled, his eyes glinting with distaste before he turned on his heel and walked off to his corner of the pitch, shouting angrily at his men as he went.

Katie furrowed her brow and dropped her arm before she turned and made her way back to her own tent. She sighed as she set her weapon down on the table and lifted the medal from around her neck, placing it beside her sword.

Katie winced as she took off her armor, the slight weight of it adding to the aftermath of the physical exertion she had gone through. She set her armor down on the floor and turned as the curtain opened, and Belle stepped inside.

They stood there for a short moment, looking at each other in silence, mixed expressions on their faces.

"Here's your crest," Belle said quietly, holding out the professionally-tailored object.

Katie reached out and gently took the crest from Belle's fingers. She traced her fingertips over the material before she set it down next to her sword and medal.

"Belle…" Katie bit her lip and swallowed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just… I had to defend the very thing that makes me who I am, regardless of all my personal qualities." She shook her head. "I'm a knight. I'm the bravest. I'm—"

"The best," Belle finished softly.

Katie looked at Belle then, and Belle gently placed her hands on Katie's chest, toying thoughtfully with the collar of her shirt.

"You _are_ the best, Katie," Belle said softly. "You always have been…. And you only proved that more so today." She bit her lip. "You fight for what you believe in…no matter what the consequences…. That's something I've always admired about you…"

Belle looked into deep green eyes. "Just…promise me…that the next time you feel you have to defend who you are…you'll know that you have something not many people do. That you have something true. That you have a heart of beauty…and that having that is enough to defend who you are…without conflict or contest."

Katie looked back into full blue eyes and swallowed. She nodded slowly. "I promise."

Belle grinned softly, and she leaned forward to meet Katie's lips in a slow, gentle kiss, their differences mended, their minds at ease, their hearts beating steadily with the power of true love.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	32. Chapter 32

Katie smiled to herself as she made her way to the Great Hall.

All was good in Dover.

Almost two years had passed, and in that time, Katie and Belle had only grown closer—to their people, to their friends, to their family.

To each other.

They were truly happy—as was everyone else in the kingdom.

Now, at 24 years of age, Katie and Belle had grown as the most perfectly fit couple in the kingdom, years of experience under their belts, and true hearts to lead their people and rule their cherished land.

"Your Majesty," Katie greeted as she stepped into the Great Hall and walked over to the throne. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…yes. I wanted to talk to you. About Belle…" Maurice said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh," Katie said. She swallowed nervously and tried to maintain her ramrod-straight posture despite the anxiety rising in the pit of her stomach.

"You and Belle are quite the lovely couple. A strong, valiant knight and a kind, graceful princess…. The perfect match for the future rule of Dover, I must say," Maurice said.

Katie sucked in a sharp breath, all the color draining from her face at what the king was implying.

Maurice chuckled and clapped Katie on the shoulder. "Don't fret now, Katie. I know marriage is a sure thing in your and Belle's future. Although I am sure for I have seen it with my own eyes, I must ask… Do you love her?"

"I do," Katie said softly. "With all my heart."

Maurice chuckled again and patted Katie's back. "Then you shouldn't pale at the very mention of marriage. You and Belle have been together for quite some time now. Three years, is that right…?"

Katie grinned softly and nodded. "Yeah…it is."

Maurice's eyes twinkled. "And I'm sure a few more years will pass before the two of you are ready to lead this kingdom on your own. You're both still young. You have so much to do…places to see…people to meet. And all before you settle down."

Katie grinned and nodded. "You're right. I just…" She shook her head with a light laugh. "Belle makes me so…"

"Giddy…?" Maurice asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

Katie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

Maurice smiled and placed his hand on Katie's shoulder. "Farah and I felt the same way. Especially whenever marriage was brought up…and more so when marriage was upon us."

Maurice was quiet for a long moment, his eyes filling with nostalgia. He looked at Katie and grinned gently. "I know I've said this before, but…" He nodded. "Farah would have loved you."

Katie gave Maurice a sympathetic look and bowed her head.

Maurice nodded again before he patted Katie on the back once more. "But…" He smiled. "She lives on in the legacy she graced this kingdom with—and she lives on in everything she raised Belle to be."

Katie grinned. "Indeed, she does."

Maurice chuckled and shook his head before he nodded. "It was a good chat, Katie. A very good chat. I won't keep you from Belle any longer. I know you two are taking a trip into the village soon before you ride off to Huvenly later on."

"Of course. It was my pleasure, Maurice," Katie said with a small smile.

Maurice grinned. "Take care."

"You as well," Katie wished, bowing her head curtly.

Maurice bowed his head as well before he turned and made his way towards the back of the room, where Phillip and the court were consulting papers and scrolls at the long table.

Katie watched him go before she turned and walked out of the Great Hall. She furrowed her brow as she looked around the foyer.

No one was around except for herself and a few of her fellow guards, who were stationed at posts around the room and by the grand doors.

Katie quirked her lips and adjusted the lapels of her uniform.

Belle was supposed to meet her…

"BOO!"

"Fucking shit!" Katie muttered loudly, jumping as hands squeezed her sides and quickly turning around as the sound of light laughter filled her ears.

"Oh my god, that was priceless!" Belle said, raising a hand to her mouth as she giggled madly.

Katie looked at Belle incredulously before she smacked her on the arm.

Belle gasped, her hand flying away from her mouth as she stared at Katie in shock. "Katie!" she exclaimed.

"Belle!" Katie mimicked dramatically.

They looked at each other with mock glares before they burst into laughter.

"My apologies, Your Highness," Katie said, bowing her head curtly, a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I should be the one to apologize, my lady. I shouldn't have taken you by surprise," Belle said, pressing a hand to her chest. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, and a small smirk played on her lips. "I assumed you were keenly aware of your surroundings."

Katie's grin fell and she glared flatly at Belle. "You're pushing it."

Belle giggled before she wrapped her arms around Katie's waist and pulled her closer. "I'm just kidding, love."

Katie placed her hands on either side of Belle's neck, caressing soft skin as she leaned in. "You'd better be," she said lowly, scrunching her nose in mock anger.

Belle fought back a grin at the adorable expression before she nuzzled her nose against Katie's, making the same playfully angry face and growling.

Katie laughed, and Belle chuckled before she nipped at Katie's bottom lip and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

Katie and Belle hummed against each other's mouths as they kissed.

Katie slid her hands down Belle's neck and along her sides before settling them at her waist. She slowly pulled away and looked into twinkling blue eyes. "Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

Belle laughed and nodded. "Yes. Let's."

Katie and Belle pulled out of their embrace before they laced their fingers together and made their way out of the castle.

"_Bonjour_."

"_Bonjour_!"

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. My lady..."

Katie and Belle smiled and returned the people's greetings as they walked into the village.

The town was bustling with activity; children were playing by the fountain and feeding the birds that flew above, guards stood good-naturedly at their designated posts, merchants and bakers and millers were talking animatedly as they worked and conversed with customers and friends, and throngs of people wandered the streets to and fro, enjoying another beautiful day in Dover.

Katie and Belle conversed merrily with the merchants as they slowly made their way along the lines of seller stands, looking at the many unique objects and crafts on display.

The bustling sound of friendly conversations suddenly halted as a shout and a scream pierced the air.

There was a crash, and one of the booths nearest Katie and Belle tumbled over, taking with it the many ceramic objects that had been set neatly on the table seconds before it all went crashing to the ground.

Katie instinctively pulled Belle behind her, drawing her sword and standing alert as a figure came bursting out of the dust and wreckage.

A young man ran forward, and a pile of sand flew out of his hand and into Katie's face.

Katie hissed and quickly rubbed at her eyes, reaching out blindly and grabbing the man by his shirt as he ran past and roughly knocked his shoulder into hers, turning her around in the process.

Belle gasped as the young man grabbed her, holding her with her back against his chest as he pressed a blade to her throat.

Katie instantly retaliated, swiftly stepping forward and pressing the tip of her sword towards the man's chest.

They were both breathing heavily, in the perfect face-off stance.

There was a tense silence as the people watched on, their faces and eyes concerned as Katie and the man stared each other down. The people shivered at the very intensity in Katie's features; determination and a dark, underlying rage stirred in those usually friendly green eyes, the lines of her normally soft face hardened and reflected every ounce of authority she held.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katie asked lowly.

Arthur slowly stepped forward with a few other guards, drawing their swords and holding them at the ready as they surrounded the three.

The young man swallowed nervously as the blade of Katie's sword pressed against his chest, right above his heart. "D-don't come any closer. I-I'll hurt her. I swear it," he stammered, shooting rapid glances at the guards around him.

Katie nodded to the guards, and they stopped in place, standing alert and glaring at the young man.

"That's right. Stay where you are. Else the princess will pay for your ignorance," the man continued.

Katie and Belle stared into each other's eyes in a deep gaze as the young man continued his threats, and the people were mesmerized at the very words the women's eyes seemed to convey between them.

Katie nodded slightly, and Belle crooked her elbow and shoved it backwards as hard as she could.

The young man cried out in pain at the blow to his gut, the dagger falling to the ground as he released Belle to clutch at his stomach and catch his breath.

Belle immediately kicked the knife away, watching it slide across the ground as Katie reached out and pulled her safely to her side.

The guards immediately stepped forward and surrounded the young man.

The people started to converse in a low buzz as they watched on.

Hank growled and shoved the man onto his knees.

Katie turned to Belle and hooked her fingers under her jaw, gently tilting her chin, checking for any blood the blade might have drawn. "Are you alright?"

Belle took a calming breath and nodded slowly. "I'm fine," she said softly, looking lovingly at Katie as she caressed her neck.

Katie grinned and touched Belle's face. "Nice jab."

Belle smirked. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Katie grinned once more before she turned and approached the young man, that same intensity back on her face and raging in her eyes.

"_You_," Katie said. "Explain yourself—_now_."

The people were absolutely taken by Katie's words, her tone of voice reflecting the very authority in which she held—and the very ire she harbored towards the incident.

"I-I'm sorry, my lady," the young man stammered. "I-I didn't mean to."

Belle furrowed her brow. "You didn't mean to hold a knife to my _throat_?"

The people stirred uneasily at the hard tone in the princess' usually kind voice. Her eyes only made them that more uneasy, soft blue eyes now stormy and filled with disbelief and mild anger.

The young man swallowed and shook his head violently. "I-I didn't know what I was thinking, Your Highness. I just… I don't know what came over me… I…I've just… I've lost everything…."

"And now that will remain so," Katie said hardly.

Belle nodded at the young man before she pursed her lips. "May my father show you the greatest mercy—though I doubt he will after you threatened my life. I'm sure my mother would feel the same if she were here to see such debauchery. In accordance to the laws of Dover, you shall be granted a trial which will be brought into session immediately upon our return to the castle. I truly hope the court shows you the same compassion as I have…despite the circumstances."

Katie kneeled down so she was eye level with the younh man. "And just so you know…" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Be lucky it's not _me_ who decides your punishment," she said lowly.

Katie stood up and looked at the guards. She nodded. "Take him away."

"Yes, ma'am."

Katie watched as Sean and Nicole yanked the young man to his feet and led him towards the castle, Arthur following closely after them.

"My lady?" Rory stepped forward with Parker, who held out the knife.

Katie took it and nodded. "Thank you. At ease," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Rory and Parker said before they bowed their heads curtly and resumed their posts.

Katie looked at Hank. "Find Hannah and Casey. Have them help you do damage control."

Hank nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Right away," he said with a salute before he turned to follow his orders.

Katie looked at the elderly couple standing behind the damaged booth and broken ceramic that lay scattered on the ground, their arms around each other as they took in the sight of the remnants of their hard work.

Katie untied the pouch from her waist and stepped forward, the many coins inside clinking softly as she held it out to the couple. "Here," she said softly. "This should be enough to cover the cost of the damage. I have guards coming to repair what they can."

"M-my lady…" the old woman said, a hand pressed to her chest. "We can't…"

"Please," Katie said softly. "Take it."

The couple stared at Katie before the old woman slowly reached out and took the pouch in her hands, cradling it to her chest.

"Thank you," the old woman breathed. "Thank you."

The old man nodded, tears in his eyes. "Yes…. Thank you. We are…most grateful. Most grateful, indeed."

Katie bowed her head before she turned back to Belle, who was giving her a gentle smile.

"Come on…" Belle said quietly, grabbing the material of Katie's uniform jacket and gently pulling her closer. "We have a trial to get to…."

Katie nodded before she and Belle turned and walked back to the castle, following after the three figures that disappeared through the wrought-iron gates in the distance.

* * *

"Life in prison…" Katie said, slowly shaking her head.

"Though I hate to say…well…he deserves it," Belle said softly, absentmindedly toying with the hem of her tunic.

Katie snorted. "Of course he does, after what he did."

Katie and Belle lapsed into a comfortable silence as birds chirped in the distance, filling the quiet serenity.

They were lounging on a picnic blanket atop one of the hills that overlooked the fields of Huvenly, leaning against each other as they waited for the sun to set, lost in their own thoughts.

After the trial, they had rode out to Huvenly as they had originally planned, where they had caught up with old friends and enjoyed a pleasant day around the small kingdom, relaxing after the turmoil from the earlier parts of the day.

The trial had gone by quickly, though executed with as much formality and thoroughness the court possessed, especially in such a case.

The Great Hall had been fashioned for the trial and had gone underway as soon as Katie and Belle had arrived right behind Arthur, Sean, and Nicole, the guilty party bound in chains between them. Maurice had been shocked and furious when he had heard about the incident in the village, and the court shared his standpoint.

The young man—Colton—was a straggler, estranged from his kingdom of Gershwin of the Summerlands. Though he refused to tell his reason behind threatening Belle's life, the court had reached a unanimous verdict.

Colton was ruled guilty on all charges; threatening and or endangering an innocent life, violating the laws and sanctions of inter-kingdom travel and tenancy, and individual property damage.

Phillip had read the decree to the Great Hall (where many of the people had gathered to watch), and Maurice had read the final statement before he signed the parchment and dismissed the trial.

As the people slowly trickled out of the Great Hall, pleased with the justice that had been delegated, Maurice had approached his daughter and gathered her in his arms.

Katie had left them to their moment, and she had supervised Colton's escort down to the dungeons, where he was locked up and placed into his designated cell.

Katie had thanked her fellow guard members before seeing them off and returning to the Great Hall.

After a brief discussion with Maurice, Katie and Belle had walked out to the courtyard, where Merlin was prepping their horse, talking with Arthur and Gwen.

Katie and Belle had greeted their friends and tipped Merlin favorably before mounting the horse. Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin bid Katie and Belle goodbye, and the three had seen them off.

A bird chirped far off in the distance, and Katie and Belle slowly emerged from their thoughts.

Belle tilted her head and looked at Katie. "Were you scared…?"

"He had a knife to your throat," Katie said quietly. She looked into blue eyes. "Of course I was scared."

"As was I," Belle said softly. "But nothing has scared me more in my life than…"

Belle trailed off, and Katie watched her with soft eyes.

She knew what Belle was thinking of.

Katie shivered as Belle's fingers touched the hem of her shirt. Belle slowly lifted it up, her lips parting as she looked at soft skin that bore the mark of the fatal wound from years ago, now fully healed and fading.

A scar had formed in the short time that had followed, and Belle lightly traced her fingertips along the faint line, softly caressing Katie's skin.

Katie slowly closed her eyes, breathing deeply as Belle leaned her head against hers, her shirt falling back into place.

The two sat there, content in each other's embrace.

Belle slowly pulled away and pressed her lips to Katie's forehead before she looked at her. "What did my father want earlier? When he asked for you?"

"Oh…. Uh…" Katie bit her lip. She blinked and shook her head, reaching down to toy with the material of the picnic blanket. "He just…wanted to talk to me. About you…. About us…."

"What did he say?" Belle asked.

Katie slowly met curious blue eyes. "He said that he thinks we're a perfect match for the future rule of Dover…and that…he knows marriage is a sure thing in our future…."

Belle slowly tilted her head, a small, loving grin playing at her lips. "And what do you think…?" she asked softly.

Katie looked into Belle's eyes and swallowed, her throat thick with emotion. "I think he's absolutely right," she breathed.

Belle grinned lovingly at Katie, her eyes teary and reflecting the very emotions swirling in deep green.

Katie and Belle leaned forward and met each other's lips in a slow, soft kiss, their arms wrapping around one another in a passionate embrace.

Belle gently pushed Katie back against the blanket, breathing heavily into her mouth as she rested her body on tops of hers.

As the sun slowly set on the horizon, basking the lovers in a warm glow of light, Katie and Belle forgot about everything but each other and their love, focusing only on the good in their lives and all the wonders that were yet to come.

If only for a moment.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	33. Chapter 33

"Katie…"

Belle watched her girlfriend's sleeping form from where she sat next to her on their bed, fully dressed and ready for the day.

Katie was sleeping on her side, fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Belle slowly rubbed Katie's back as she looked around the room.

They were in the double chambers across from what used to be her room.

After Katie's tournament (and a night of making up in bed), they had confided in Maurice about making the proper arrangements to move out of their respective rooms and into the royal chambers. Maurice had approved on the changes wholeheartedly, and Katie and Belle had been moved into the much larger and much more lavish room by nightfall (after which they had immediately christened the generously large bed).

Belle grinned softly at the memory. She looked at Katie and waited a few more moments before she tried again.

"Katie… Wake up…"

Belle rolled her eyes as Katie just snored—still asleep.

"Katie…. Come on, love. Wake up." Belle gently shook Katie's shoulder. "Darcy's ready to start her chores…and you have your patrol with Arthur soon."

Katie's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she squinted against the ray of sunlight that greeted her and groaned.

"Alright…. I'm up…" Katie mumbled before she breathed deeply and sat up.

Belle grinned lovingly and pressed a kiss to Katie's hair.

Katie hummed and returned the affectionate gesture before she stood and trudged over to the basin of fresh water on the dresser to wash up.

Belle watched from her spot on the bed as Katie slowly went through her morning routine. Her head lolled to the side, and she shot Darcy an unamused look, shaking her head as the kind maid stifled a giggle from where she stood by the door.

Belle sighed before she stood up in one graceful movement and walked over to the dresser.

Katie watched Belle as she dried her face off with a hand towel.

Belle softly cleared her throat before she leaned in.

Katie's heart raced, and she swallowed as Belle whispered huskily in her ear.

"If you hurry up…we can go to the supply room in the library and I can do that thing I did to you last week before your patrol…."

Katie's eyes widened, and she quickly turned and ran over to the wardrobe, yanking her uniform out and stumbling behind the changing screen to dress.

Belle and Darcy giggled before Belle shot Darcy a small smirk.

Darcy just grinned knowingly and nodded with a curtsey before Belle smiled and left the room.

"_Shit_!"

There was a commotion, and the changing screen fell over as Katie hurried out from behind it, her fingers hastily fastening the buttons of her uniform.

Katie reached for the changing screen.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it, my lady," Darcy said, holding out a hand.

Katie shot Darcy a grateful look before she snatched her swordbelt off the table and attached it around her waist before she ran across the room. "Thanks, Darcy!" she called as she ran out the door, taking off after her girlfriend, Belle's giggles echoing throughout the corridor.

"Of course, my lady!" Darcy called back with a chuckle, shaking her head before she turned to tend to the royal chambers.

* * *

"Alright," Arthur said, dusting off his hands. "The village is all clear, as are the forests, fields, and outlying villages. And that goes for Huvenly as well."

Katie nodded as she scribbled down in her notepad, jotting down the reports she had received from their other fellow guard members just a few moments before.

"There!" Katie said, dotting an 'I' with emphasis. "Another day, another duty done." She slipped her notepad and quill into the inside pocket of her jacket.

"You seem rather chipper today," Arthur said, smiling at the grin on Katie's lips.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at him. "Do I…?" she asked slyly.

Arthur's eyes widened and he slowly shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

Katie laughed and nodded. "Yeah…. It's probably best if you don't."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in mild disturbance, and both of them laughed as Katie gave him a humorous look.

Their laughter was cut short as Katie stumbled backwards, having been violently shoved in the shoulder.

Katie and Arthur quickly looked to see a woman jogging a few feet ahead from where they stood.

"_Hey_!" Katie called.

The woman turned, and Katie was momentarily taken by her bright blonde hair and striking, artic blue eyes.

Katie blinked before she managed to compose herself. "Mind where you walk now, will you?" she said, adjusting her jacket.

The woman smirked before she bowed lazily. "My apologies, my lady…."

With that, the woman turned and left, disappearing into the crowd.

"Do you know that woman, Arthur?" Katie asked as she watched the woman jog into the trees and disappear completely.

"I've never seen her before," Arthur said. He shrugged. "You know stragglers. They come, visit, and go on their way. We can't help if they're prissy prats. Besides…she didn't do anything wrong. Well…not really."

"Yeah," Katie said as she stared at the trees.

Arthur nodded. "Well!" He clapped his hands. "I'm hungry. Let's head to lunch. It should be about that time now…"

Katie turned to him and nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

Katie and Arthur turned and headed back to the castle, all thoughts of the woman forgotten as they laughed and talked.

* * *

"Lady Katherine has delivered her reports, signed and approved. All is well, Your Majesty. Dover remains as secure as ever, as does Huvenly and the rest of the Frenchlands," Phillip said as he tied a small ribbon around a folded layer of scrolls.

"Good…good…" Maurice said. He nodded as he looked over the many parchments laid out on the long table in front of him.

The table had been cleared from the lunch hour, and the Great Hall was void of anyone except for the king and his court, standing around the table and briefing one another on paperwork that would soon be placed in the security of the royal vaults.

"Ah…" Phillip said as he looked over a particular piece of parchment. "Gaius has raised attention to the dying herbs located among the outlying villages."

Maurice nodded. "Very well. I'll have Katherine send out a few guards with the royal florist to tend to them tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Phillip nodded.

"Now, what's the status on—"

"Your Majesty…?"

Maurice and the court were interrupted by a nervous voice.

They looked up to see Darcy standing in the doorway to the Great Hall, looking uneasy.

"Yes?" Maurice asked, motioning for her to come forward.

"I was wondering…" Darcy bit her lip as she stepped further into the Great Hall. "If one were to find objects of treason…even if they are found to be false…what would be the correct course of action to take…?"

Maurice furrowed his brow at the question.

"A direct report to the king and his court," Phillip answered. He perked up. "What is it? Have you found such objects?"

"Well…the thing is…Guinevere was out sick today, and Mrs. Birch asked me to take over her duties for the day." Darcy twirled a strand of her hair nervously around her finger as she continued. "You see…I was just tidying up Lady Katherine and Her Highness' room, and…while I was cleaning…I found a roll of parchment under Lady Katherine's nightstand. Quite a few of them, actually…" She shook her head. "I didn't mean to rifle through them…but one of them fell open. I went to put it back, and I couldn't help but see that it said…terrible things…"

"What terrible things?" Phillip asked.

Darcy swallowed and wrung her hands. "I—I don't know what it all meant for sure—the plans…and reports…a-and maps..." She shook her head. "Then again…what do I know? I just…" She huffed, grinning incredulously to herself. "Perhaps it's just a misunderstanding. I'm sorry to have interrupted."

Darcy turned, but Phillip raised his hand and stopped her from moving to leave the room.

"Be that as it may, we cannot ignore what you have told us. We must investigate said objects, even if they are of no alarm," Phillip said, rifling through the papers on the table and producing a single piece of parchment. He turned to Maurice and set the paper in front of him. "Your Majesty? Your signature is required on the warrant to authorize a search."

Maurice said nothing for a long moment before he swallowed and nodded. "Yes... Right." He picked up a quill and dipped it in an ink bottle before he slowly signed his name and nodded firmly. "As the young lady said…perhaps it is all just a misunderstanding. The court guards will search, and this will all be cleared up."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Your Majesty," Phillip said as he took the parchment from Maurice's hands and looked it over. "No matter how much we may trust someone…they can always betray us and bear no sign of doing so. You'd do best to keep that in mind…."

Maurice set Phillip with a hard look and turned away as he thought.

Katie would never betray him.

She would never betray Dover.

She would never betray Belle.

Or so he thought….

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Maurice stood from his throne as Phillip and the court entered the room, the court guards behind them.

"Well…?" Maurice asked, looking first at the court members and then at Phillip.

Phillip pursed his lips. He held a pile of parchments to his chest. "It is as Miss Darcy said. My guards did indeed find such objects hidden under Lady Katherine's nightstand. Enough of them to fill a whole file."

Phillip adjusted the pile of papers in his arms. "These letters contain reports of the kingdom, along with maps of the castle, each of which holds classified information to the secret tunnels and passageways, as well as the safekeep and vault locations. And all appear to link back to Castlebury—to King George himself." He cleared his throat. "There are also plans seeking to ensure the downfall of this kingdom…and of you, Your Majesty."

Maurice blinked slowly, taking in Phillip's words before he bristled. "No…. No." He shook his head. "Katherine is most loyal. She is Belle's love. She is to be my future daughter-in-law. To be one half of the future of this kingdom. She would never do such things."

"It is most sad, Your Majesty," Phillip said. "But it is what the letters say. My officials have checked and compared both Lady Katherine's guard reports and these letters." He looked at Maurice and held out two pieces of parchment, side by side. "The handwriting is a perfect match…as is the signature."

Phillip's lips thinned into a hard line as he watched Maurice stare at the papers. "Though I did hope against it…I will not let partiality for Katherine cloud my judgment and risk the safety and justice of this kingdom. Just as I know you will not, either, Your Majesty."

Maurice swallowed.

Phillip watched as Maurice continued to struggle with the news. "By these claims, this makes Katherine a traitor—a conspirator. Acts of perjury and treason, nonetheless. By that, she is eligible for banishment under your law, Your Majesty. Of course…a trial is in order, as is fair. But it's as clear to me as it is to you and the court that we already have all the evidence we need…."

Maurice breathed heavily and swallowed.

He knew they were right; he could not let his partiality for Katie cloud his judgment and risk the safety and justice of the kingdom.

But he did know that a trial would hold up and there was still a chance this would prove to be a misunderstanding.

Maurice finally looked up at Phillip, his eyes and posture ever the king he was. "Very well," he said.

"Shall I have my guards make the arrest?" Phillip asked.

"Yes," Maurice said, his voice void of emotion.

With that, Maurice turned and walked back to his throne.

* * *

"My lady!"

Katie turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and she smiled as she saw an old woman and her husband—the claymakers.

"Hello," Katie said politely.

"We just wanted to thank you again," the old man said. "Your guards did a wonderful job at the repairs. The booth is better than ever."

"Oh, and the new materials we were able to buy with the money you gave us…?" The old woman looked at Katie warmly. "It's brought us such good change."

Katie grinned gently. "I'm very happy to hear that."

The old woman nodded, and she and her husband waved before they turned to disappear into the crowd of people that lingered in the castle courtyard, mingling while they waited for dinner time.

Katie turned and started for the grand entrance when she saw Belle standing at the foot of the steps. She smiled and walked up behind her, slipping her arms around her waist.

"Hey," Katie greeted.

Belle smirked and turned around to peck Katie on the lips. "Hey," she said softly, wrapping her arms around her neck. "So…this morning was pretty amazing…."

Katie grinned. "Yeah…it was."

"What do you say we go to our room and pick up where we left off…?" Belle asked, looking up at Katie through her lashes.

Katie grinned toothily and nodded. "I say hell yes."

Belle giggled before she laced their fingers together and started for the grand entrance.

Katie and Belle were stopped short as the doors burst open, and a dozen court guards ran out, surrounding the couple.

"What the—"

Katie was cut off as two of the guards grabbed her and yanked her away from Belle, the rest of the court guards surrounding Belle and forming a protective circle around her.

"What are you _doing_?!" Katie exclaimed as one of the guards roughly grabbed her hands and handcuffed her wrists behind her back, the metal cutting deep into her skin.

The people watched on in horror, confusion causing them to stand back in silent shock.

There was a commotion above, and Katie and Belle looked up to see Maurice walking across the balcony, Phillip and the court following after him.

"Father! Father, what's going on?!" Belle cried, struggling to push past the court guards that surrounded her.

Maurice didn't acknowledge his daughter as he approached the podium that looked over the castle courtyard.

"People of Dover," Maurice said, his voice loud and solemn. "Katherine Elizabeth Daly is charged with perjury and treason. As pursuant to the laws of Dover, she is granted fair trial. But until a decree of innocence is reached, she is hereby void of her titles and privileges, and her fate shall be decided this evening upon due process of her hearing. Dinner will be held in the grand ballroom, as the Great Hall is now fit for trial commencement. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of you evening."

As soon as Maurice finished his speech, a spur of frantic whispers rose amidst the people as they tried to make sense of all the king had said.

Maurice stepped down from the podium and looked down at the court guards who held Katie, his saddened eyes meeting muddled green.

"Take her away."

With that, Maurice turned and disappeared into the castle.

The court followed after him, and a moment later, Phillip stepped out of the grand entrance and looked at Katie.

"Seeing as your father is away on a trade exchange…I've sent a messenger to Huvenly to alert him of this matter," Phillip said as he shuffled the papers in his arms. "I must say…this is something no parent wishes for their child's future to hold."

"What are you talking about?" Katie snapped.

Phillip glared at her. "I think you know," he said lowly. He nodded at his guards. "As the king said."

Katie watched as Phillip turned to speak with one of his courtsmen, and her eyes landed on Belle, who stood with a blank expression on her face as the court guards began to drag her away.

"Belle!" Katie said.

Belle looked at Katie, their eyes locking amid the commotion, the people's voices now louder and conveying the very emotions and confusion Katie and Belle felt.

"You know me, Belle!" Katie called. "I would never—"

Belle gasped and watched as Katie keeled over in the court guards' arms; one had mercilessly put an elbow to her gut before they dragged her up the steps and through the grand entrance doors.

"I know," Belle said softly to herself as Katie and the court guards disappeared around the corner and into the Great Hall.

"Shame…" Phillip said, coming to stand at Belle's side. "A valiant knight, gone to waste by lies and deceit. And to think she was alone with you at most times, Belle. It's a miracle she didn't do off with you if the claims against her are true."

Belle's face hardened. "Well, they _aren't_."

Phillip stiffened at her words. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your relationship is proof of a bias."

"It's not," Belle said evenly.

Phillip scoffed. "Even if Katherine is innocent, who would believe her?"

"_I_ would. I _do_," Belle said firmly.

"Against the evidence we have?" Phillip retorted.

"Your evidence means nothing if it isn't true. Or have you forgotten what my mother taught you?" Belle said before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Phillip tensed. "Why, I _never_!" he said firmly as he followed Belle.

The two stepped inside the castle, leaving the chaos outside and entering a new form of it as they walked into the Great Hall.

The grand room was in an uproar.

Maurice sat in his throne at the head of the long table. Katie was being restrained by two court guards as she stood towards the left, across from the dais. The court members were gathered along the floor between the dais and Katie, talking loud and fast.

Belle walked over to her father's side, watching Phillip with hard eyes as he went to consult with his courtsmen.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Arthur asked as he approached Katie and the court guards.

"Arthur—"

"_You_ don't get to _speak_," one of the guards hissed at Katie, cutting her off.

The other guard looked at Arthur.

"This is none of your concern. Leave now," he said.

"I don't answer to you," Arthur said coldly, staring hardly at the man.

"Well, you don't answer to _her_, either," the other guard said, gesturing to Katie with his head. "_No one_ answers to traitors…less they're committing treason as well."

"What…?" Arthur said as heated conversations echoed loudly throughout the Great Hall.

"Order! ORDER!" Maurice called.

The courtsmen instantly quieted, moving to stand at attention as they looked at the king.

"Your Majesty…" Phillip stepped forward. "Permission to commence trial?"

Maurice nodded. "Permission granted."

Phillip gathered his papers and handed a few to each of his courtsmen before he slowly walked up and down the floor, looking at Katie with dark eyes.

"Katherine Elizabeth Daly," Phillip said. "As you know…you are charged with perjury and treason. Miss Darcy came to us in the late afternoon after having cleaned your chambers, and she shared with us that she had found _these_ letters…_hidden_…underneath your nightstand."

Phillip nodded and grabbed a stack of parchment from one of his courtsmen and gathered the papers in his arms. He slowly rifled through them. "These letters contain reports of the kingdom, along with maps of the castle, each of which holds classified information to the secret tunnels and passageways, as well as the safekeep and vault locations. There are also plans seeking to ensure the downfall of this kingdom…and of the king. All of them…might I add…link back to Castlebury—to King George himself."

Phillip set Katie with a hard gaze. "Head Guard has full access to all reports, maps, and documents pertaining to the sanctions and safety of this kingdom, as well as the vaults that secure such classified files."

"I know that," Katie said, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes.

"Then tell me…" Phillip said. "This is your handwriting and signature, is it not?" He held up a few of the papers, titling them so Katie could see.

Katie's lips parted as her signature stared right back at her, etched neatly onto the pages that held what looked to be her very own handwriting—the words indeed bearing heinous criminalities.

Katie shook her head. "No…" she said. "I didn't write any of those. Nor did I sign them. Or take them from their place in the vaults."

"So you deny the evidence before you?" Phillip asked.

"I deny the _falsified_ evidence before me," Katie said hardly.

"_Rubbish_!" Phillip spat, shaking his hand. "My men are of the highest ranking professionals. They know how to find falsified evidence, and _this_…is _not_. My men know your handwriting and signature as well as their own. They studied _every_ letter of _every_ word on _every_ single page of these letters—and each of them were a _perfect. Match_."

Phillip grabbed the parchments from another one of his courtsmen and slapped them down onto the table set in front of Katie, the notes and measurements and scrawls and scribbles there for her to see.

Katie shook her head. "No. It's _not_ a perfect match because I. Didn't. Write. These."

"Enough of this rubbish!" Phillip growled as he snatched the papers off the table and held them up. "I will be _damned_ if we give this possible conspiracy any more time to unleash its evil doings, and I _will not_ have you stand there and deny your plans to bring the downfall of this kingdom!" he seethed, slamming his fist on the table.

"I haven't planned anything," Katie said flatly.

Phillip stared hardly at Katie for a long moment, and a tense silence fell over the Great Hall.

Phillip pursed his lips. "Tell me, when did you join forces with King George? After your leave for the parlay and your 'negotiations' with Sir Gregory…?" he asked.

"No," Katie said, looking distastefully at Phillip as he continued to interrogate her.

"Then it was long before that then?" Phillip paused, and he nodded slowly. "Yes… Maybe it was…and this was your plan all along…. Duel the former head guard and win, earning a spot in the ranks and a home in the castle…where you would then grow close to the princess—to the heart of the king." He tilted his head. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"_No_!" Katie said incredulously.

Phillip nodded. "Get close to Belle and get in good terms with the king, only to use whatever fighting methods King George showed you to earn the rank of Head Guard, therefore gaining direct access to the kingdom. But, oh no…it wasn't time to enact your plan years ago what with your injury and all. No…you had to wait until the time was right—so you could give King George the green light and he could come here…to _this_ land, and _burn it to the ground_, giving you a seat on the tyrannical throne _just_ as the letters state!"

Katie gritted her teeth and stared hardly at Phillip. "I am _not_ a traitor," she said firmly.

There was a long moment of silence in which Maurice stood frozen in his throne, Phillip's words playing over and over in his mind.

"Very well…" Phillip straightened the front of his jacket before he turned to his courtsmen and consulted in hushed tones with them.

Phillip nodded and turned back to Katie. "If you will not admit to your crimes after the evidence we have presented, then the court must find you guilty," he said lowly.

Katie looked at him incredulously. "I told you, I'm—"

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment." Maurice slowly stood from his throne. "And under the circumstance…I have no choice but to sentence you to exile," he said, his voice void of any emotion.

"No…" Katie said, shaking her head.

"We can only hope that when you leave, this conspiracy leaves with you," Phillip said quietly.

Maurice's face held nothing but sadness as his eyes fell on Katie. He looked at the court guards who held her. "Take her to the dungeons. She will reside there until her time for banishment is upon us come first light," he said flatly, but with every ounce of authority he possessed.

"No…" Katie said as the court guards took her away. "I'm _innocent_. This is—"

Belle watched as Katie was silenced and hauled out of the Great Hall.

The court dispersed on the floor, gathering their parchments and papers.

Belle shook her head angrily before she turned to her father and Phillip. "I _know_ Katie. Better than either of you—better than _anyone_. She's my love, your most loyal knight—_not_ a traitor," she said.

"Have you ever seen a traitor?" Phillip asked. "Believe me, they bear no sign."

"I've known Katie for years. _You_ have, too. Her loyalty is defined—to this kingdom, to my father, and to _me_. She's earned her way among the ranks, and she's earned her way among nobility. If she was a traitor, why would she do this? _Why_ would she waste her time earning a better life when she could do away with this kingdom with an appeal to factions? Like an idle court," Belle added sourly.

"You have _no_ right!" Phillip fumed.

"_You_ have a right to cast a judgment on her!" Belle said angrily, turning on her father.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this," Maurice said solemnly.

"You're sentencing the wrong person," Belle said firmly.

"She's right, Your Majesty," Arthur said, stepping forward. "The court hears the word 'treason,' they no longer listen."

Phillip bristled. "You heard my case on the letters," he said. "They speak of treason, they're in Katherine's handwriting, and they were found in her chambers, _hidden_ from the staff's sights—even our beloved _princess'_ sights."

"Yes…maybe. But we don't know for sure," Arthur said. "_Yes_, the letters are in Katie's handwriting. But what does that tell us? There _are_ people in this realm who forge to the likes of exactness. And, _yes_…no one other than the king, Katie, and Belle have access to the chambers and the vaults when they're locked. But…there _are_ other means of accessing both the chambers and the vaults—of _framing_ someone—without bearing any sign at all…."

Phillip's eyes hardened. "You're _mad_ if you're suggesting sorcery. Magic has not touched these lands for centuries, and it hasn't started _now_. Nor will it hold as viable in Katherine's defense."

"Be that as it may…" Arthur turned to Maurice and slowly shook his head. "I don't believe evil is in Katie's heart."

"Nor do I." Belle's eyes flashed.

Phillip looked at Belle. "I have seen what treason can do. I have suffered at its hand. Nottingham is plagued with treason. It is now nothing more than a broken land, suffering from greed and power struggles—all because one person betrayed them all, _right_ under their noses. We _cannot_ allow Dover to follow that path of destruction. We _cannot_ take the risk. If there is even the _slightest_ doubt about Katherine, she _must_ leave, or the _whole_ kingdom may perish."

"I understand _that_," Belle said.

Phillip set Belle with a hard look. "One day you may become queen. Then you will understand. Such decisions _must_ be made."

"I _know_." Belle shook her head and turned to her father. "Treason is an evil, Father. So is injustice. _Yes_, I am yet to be queen and I have much to learn. But I _do_ know that such cases of ambiguity will not serve fit punishment in my kingdom or in my court. I will rule as my mother did."

Belle looked at Phillip then. "You may have forgotten the very compassion and wisdom your queen left the court to be ruled on…but I haven't. I remember everything my mother taught me…and I live by that every day. She always did say your ignorance was your bliss, Phillip. But I never truly believed it until now."

Belle shook her head and looked at her father. "And she always said that your heart knew what was right—what was _true_. Even if your court didn't."

With that, Belle turned and walked away, Arthur at her side.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	34. Chapter 34

Katie sighed and rested her head against the cool wall of the cell.

After spending a good hour or so down in the torch-lit dungeon as dinner passed upstairs, Katie found many more reasons to hold love and respect for Queen Farah.

The cells all consisted of dark stones and barred windows, but each one had a cot with soft cushions, a pillow, and a blanket—cheap but comforting material in the cold darkness of the dungeon.

All was quiet except for the sound of Katie's breathing and the soft crackling of the fire from the torches along the walls outside her cell.

Katie's ears perked then, and she stood alert at the sound of approaching footsteps, light and determined. She looked through the bars of the cell gate.

"Katie?" a soft voice called out from the darkness, a familiar figure appearing in the glow of light the torches cast.

"Belle!" Katie breathed, rushing over to the gate.

They both reached out, and their fingers entwined, both of them stepping closer—as close as they could with the bars standing between them.

"I had to see you one more time before…." Belle trailed off and looked away.

Katie reached through the bars and gently touched Belle's face. "I know…" she said softly.

"I tried to talk to my father, but the court was adamant. They said you were feeding me lies and playing on my emotions just to get to the throne. Arthur and I insisted on your innocence, but Phillip was having none of it. And my father wasn't much help." Belle shook her head. "They got him to sign the decree. They manipulated him…" She hung her head in sorrow.

"I don't care…as long as they haven't manipulated you," Katie said, gently tilting Belle's chin up.

Belle looked into Katie's eyes. "Never," she said firmly. Her eyes flashed.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"I ordered the guards outside to leave their posts for the night. They didn't put up a fight, they don't believe the claims against you…." Belle swallowed. "And I… I got Arthur to give me the keys to your cell," she said, shaking her head at herself. "I just…"

Katie said nothing, just brushed a thumb across Belle's lips, silently encouraging her to go on.

Belle met Katie's intense gaze, and Katie swallowed as she saw the love burning in blue eyes.

"I just want to have one more night with you," Belle said softly.

"Then we'll have one more night," Katie said gently. "As soon as you unlock this door and get in here," she added, giving Belle a lopsided grin.

Belle ducked her head and laughed softly before she opened the cell door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She clipped the keys to her waist and met Katie's eyes.

Katie took Belle by the hand and led her deeper into the cell.

Belle's heart practically fell into the pit of her stomach as she saw the satchels lined up against the far wall, fully packed and ready to go, full of Katie's belongings. The lump in her throat wasn't helping her as she tried to ignore the reminders of what tomorrow was going to bring to her life—or rather, what tomorrow was going to take from her life.

Katie caught Belle's stare, but she didn't say anything.

Because she was feeling everything that Belle was feeling.

It was as though their clasped hands were sending waves of emotions through their bodies to one another.

Katie led Belle over to the cot, and the two sat down.

Belle slipped her hand from Katie's to slide her own satchel off of her shoulder and place it gently on the floor next to her feet.

They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts for a moment before Belle quirked her lips and tilted her head.

"Did they give you something to eat?" Belle asked softly, reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair out of Katie's face.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…"

Belle frowned, knowing all too well the small portions Katie had been served.

"I don't understand…" Katie said quietly, looking at her hands. "How could this have happened…?"

Belle bit her lip. "Arthur said there are ways of framing someone without bearing any sign of doing so…"

Katie furrowed her brow and looked at Belle. "You mean…magic?"

Belle nodded.

"Who would do something like this?" Katie asked. "Magic is rare in this land…and even if it was, not many can master it…"

Belle shook her head. "I don't know…"

The two fell silent again.

A certain thought crossed Belle's mind for the hundredth time then, and she swallowed. "Where will you go…?" she asked quietly.

Katie's heart fell at the look in Belle's eyes, and she frowned slightly. She had had time to think about that very issue—but she didn't like her answer either way.

"I'll stay outside the Frenchlands…like the terms of banishment state." Katie looked into Belle's eyes. "I won't be far…."

Belle slowly shook her head, her blue eyes watery. "We have to figure something out…." Her voice cracked.

Katie swallowed, her own eyes filling with tears. "We will," she said, her voice scratchy from the emotion that thickened her throat.

Belle bit her lip and shook her head again, shutting her eyes tight before she took a deep breath and swallowed. She reached for her satchel and slowly leaned back to place a book in her lap.

Katie looked at the cover.

Heart of Beauty

"Here…" Belle held out the red leather-bound book.

Katie hesitated, but she gently grabbed the book and slowly turned it in her hands before she looked at Belle, confused.

"I want you to take this with you," Belle said softly, running the back of her hand along Katie's cheek. "Read it whenever you feel lonely."

Katie broke eye contact and shook her head, dropping the book to her lap. "Don't do this, Belle," she said, running a finger along the book's spine before she set it on top of one of her satchels.

Belle furrowed her brow. "Do what?"

"Don't give me your favorite book. Don't give me one of the only other things you love most," Katie said, her voice breaking. "Because then I'm going to cry…and I don't want to cry. Not tonight…" She frowned tearfully.

"This is our last night before you…" Belle looked away, feeling guilty for bringing up the very thing both of them did not want to speak of, and she took a deep breath before she slowly turned back.

Katie's eyes locked on Belle's.

They stared at one another for a long moment, searching for some kind of certainty.

And they both found it—reflected and burning in each other's eyes.

Belle slowly stood up and walked over to the cell door, gently unclipping the keys from her waist. She carefully twisted the lock into place before she tossed the keys into a corner.

When Belle turned around, she had a solemn look on her face—one that broke Katie's heart as it reflected her own, the emotions they felt, and the things they feared transforming their soft features.

"Katie…" Belle said quietly. She slowly held her hand out.

Katie walked over to Belle without hesitation and laced their fingers, staring deeply into teary blue eyes—into eyes that mirrored her own.

"Kiss me," Belle said, her voice breaking with pure, unrequited emotion.

The way Belle said this made Katie's heart ache more than it already was.

Belle wasn't telling her what to do or asking her to do it.

She was pleading with her.

It was a plea that held so much passion and sorrow.

It was a plea that caused their tears to finally fall.

It was a plea that Katie fulfilled.

* * *

The castle was quiet, blanketed in a quaint serenity as the moonlight cast a soft glow through the windows.

The guards on duty stood at their posts throughout the castle, the gates to the dungeon the only place left unguarded, leaving the only occupants to their respective peace of mind—Colton, fast asleep and dreaming deeply in his cell on one side of the dungeon, Katie and Belle alone together in the cell on the other side, concrete walls and torch-lit halls separating their cells from each of the others.

As Belle slept peacefully in Katie's arms, Katie lay awake, listening and feeling every slow, even breath Belle took.

They were on the cot, laying on their sides, facing one another, their arms and legs entangled, weighed down by the events that had befallen them and the emotions they had succumbed to earlier in the night.

Katie watched Belle, holding her close, breathing her in, caressing her skin.

"I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together again," Katie whispered. "I promise."

Katie pressed her lips to Belle's cheek before she leaned her head against hers and drifted off into sleep, savoring what would be her last night holding Belle in her arms for a very long time….

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	35. Chapter 35

Belle's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first few rays of sunrise greeting her through the small cell window.

Cell...

Belle's heart ached in her chest as the events of the previous day played in her mind. She looked at Katie, fast asleep beside her and looking peaceful, despite the fate she would be handed in a matter of a few hours.

Katie stirred, and her eyes slowly blinked open, a small grin playing at her lips as she looked at Belle. But her lips slowly fell into a thin line as she looked around and took in the dark cell around them, remembering.

Belle frowned and pressed a kiss to Katie's hair before they slowly sat up, their legs tangled together as they lingered on the cot, running hesitant hands through their bedhair.

Belle licked her lips before she untangled her legs from Katie's and stood up, walking over to the small basin of water that was set on the table under the cell window.

Katie watched as Belle dipped her hands in the clean water and began to wash up, her eyes following her graceful movements before she stood up and walked over to do the same.

Washed up and changed into fresh clothes, Katie and Belle stood inches apart, just looking into each other's eyes—a million and one words passing between them.

Blue eyes flashed, the same glint reflected in green eyes before Katie and Belle slowly wrapped their arms around each other in a firm embrace.

"I love you," Belle said, her voice strong even through the tremor in her voice.

Katie hugged Belle tighter, shutting her eyes as she leaned her head against hers. "I love you."

They stood there in each other's arms, breathing each other in, not wanting the moment to end.

Not wanting the dreaded event of the morning to come.

Belle took a slow, deep shaky breath, and Katie swallowed as they deliberately pulled out of their embrace.

Belle placed a lingering kiss to Katie's lips before she turned to leave. She paused right outside the cell door. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind racing, her emotions scattered and worn.

She was fighting an internal battle.

An internal battle that she lost.

And Katie lost with her.

Belle turned around and placed a hand on the back of Katie's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss as she tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her closer.

Katie instantly kissed back, gripping Belle's waist with one hand and placing the other on the side of her face, nails gently scratching her skin as they kissed passionately.

Belle stumbled back from the force of the kiss, and she moaned softly into Katie's mouth as she leaned back against the gate, Katie pressing into her.

Katie and Belle kissed desperately, wanting—_needing_—to feel each other.

Their hearts pounded in their chests as they exchanged deep, desperate, passionate kisses.

Never wanting to part.

But knowing they had to….

Katie and Belle slowly pulled away, and they looked at each other with teary eyes and heavy hearts.

Belle breathed shakily as she brushed her fingertips along Katie's lips, caressing the side of her face.

Katie shivered and leaned into Belle's touch as they stood there in each other's arms, memorizing—savoring—their last moment together.

They leaned in once more, their lips meeting in a long, soft, lingering last kiss.

Katie slowly pulled away, her breath hot and shaky on Belle's lips as she rested her forehead against hers. A single tear slid down her face, mixing with one of Belle's own from their close proximity.

Belle slowly wiped Katie's tears away, grinning shakily as Katie did the same to her, their fingers lacing together, hands clasped between them.

They looked into each other's eyes—green meeting blue—savoring the love and comfort they reflected before they nodded slowly.

Belle pressed her lips to Katie's forehead before she turned and opened the cell door. She stepped out, her heart aching as she felt Katie's fingers slowly slip from hers before she turned and closed the gate.

Katie and Belle's eyes met, and they grinned gently at each other before Belle reached through the bars and touched Katie's face, shivering as Katie pressed a kiss to her palm.

Katie reached out and gently touched Belle's chin, giving her a small grin.

Belle swallowed at the soft reassurance, and she nodded before she stepped back, watching Katie, looking at her and savoring the love burning in green eyes before she reached the stairs and turned, the distance separating them more than it already was.

* * *

The castle was in a somber state, a hushed fit of murmurs weaving throughout the masses of people that stood crowded along the cobblestoned courtyard as they looked on.

Katie stood in the middle of the courtyard, Arthur and Sean on either side of her, Hank, Nicole, Rory, and Parker standing behind the three in a perfect half circle, their postures perfect, faces set and void of any emotion.

Merlin and Gwen stood off to the side, standing on either side of a horse that was saddled and fitted with the satchels that held Katie's belongings, their heads down and eyes closed. William stood next to them, his face grave and solemn as he looked at his daughter.

Paisley, Mrs. Birch, Floyd, Abigail, and Mrs. Potts stood on the opposite side, watching Katie's motionless figure with saddened eyes.

Katie was wearing a black cloak over her simple tunic and pants, the material flapping slowly as a light breeze caressed the early morning air. Her wrists, though left unbound, were crossed in front of her.

A bell rang solemnly throughout the somber air, and the people looked up to see Maurice walk across the long stretch of balcony, Belle at his side, Phillip and the court coming to stand on either side of them as they took their places at the podium.

"His Majesty, Sir Maurice." Phillip's voice echoed throughout the courtyard.

There was a quiet silence before Maurice looked out over the sea of people.

"People of Dover," Maurice said, his voice loud and possessing every amount of authority he held. "Katherine Elizabeth Daly is guilty of perjury and treason. As pursuant to the laws of Dover, I, Sir Maurice, have decreed such offenses unlawful on the penalty of banishment. I pride myself as a fair and just king…but for the crime of treachery…there is but one sentence I can pass."

Maurice nodded at Phillip, who stepped forward, a roll of parchment in his hand.

Phillip looked down at Katie with dark eyes before he looked at the parchment in his hands and read.

"Katherine Elizabeth Daly, you are hereby banished from the kingdom of Dover. Your knighthood is henceforth terminated, and with it, all privileges and titles. Should you ever return to this land, be it unannounced or known upon association, you and the affiliated party will be arrested and eligible for persecution for violation of this decree. In addition to these terms, and in accordance with the alliance of these lands, you are furthermore banned from Huvenly, as well as any and all places within the Frenchlands. Is this understood first and foremost?"

All was quiet as Katie looked up, her eyes locking with Belle's before her gaze turned to Phillip.

"Yes," Katie said, her voice loud and firm despite the emptiness of her tone.

"Then to this decree, I decree it just and so," Phillip said, slowly rolling up the scroll of parchment and tying a ribbon around it.

"May you seek shelter and good fortune elsewhere," Maurice said, holding up his hand, voicing the only compassion he could in such a circumstance. "Guards…. Take her away."

Maurice nodded to Arthur, who signaled to the others.

Hank stepped forward and took the horse's reins from Merlin and Gwen, nodding at them curtly in thanks before he stepped back into his place, and the group began to move in formation, the horse following at their side.

The people watched as Katie slowly turned, surrounded by the guards, her eyes meeting those of her father, and Merlin, and Gwen, before moving to settle on Paisley, and Mrs. Birch, and Floyd, and Abigail, and Mrs. Potts…all as she was escorted through the throngs of people.

The crowd parted as Arthur and the guards approached them, each of them looking at Katie with mixed expressions.

Belle watched as Katie was led out of the courtyard, her eyes never leaving the cloaked figure as her father and the court dispersed and walked back into the castle.

Belle watched even as the people conversing in a hushed fervor below slowly began to break up and trickle back into the village.

Belle watched until the cloaked figure approached the edge of the forest—and her heart ached as she saw Katie look back at her, their gazes meeting despite the distance—before Katie was led into the trees and disappeared from sight.

The trek through the forest was quiet, filled only with the sounds of the horse's soft whinnying, and the crunch of leaves and branches underfoot as Arthur and Sean led the way, Katie walking between them, the others taking up the back.

They walked on in silence—on…and on—until the edge of the forest came into view, the afternoon light shining in through the gaps in the trees.

Arthur and Sean led the group out of the forest and across the large expanse of grass and field before them.

Out towards the border that divided Dover from the rest of the land.

Arthur stepped in front of the group, and he turned to look at Katie who met his gaze evenly.

"Do you understand the terms and regulations of this motion?" Arthur asked, his tone firm and authoritative, as a head guard's tone should be.

"I do," Katie said flatly.

"Then grab your belongings, mount your steed, and never return to this land again, knowing full well the fate you will receive if you do," Arthur said gravely.

Sean said nothing as he took the horse's reins from Hank and held them out to Katie.

The others watched on in silence, their faces torn, eyes stricken.

Katie slowly reached out and took the reins from Sean's gloved hand. She ran a hand down the horse's muzzle before she looked at Arthur. "Take care of her," she said, the very love she held for Belle apparent in her tone.

"EXILE!" Arthur shouted.

But Katie knew his eyes said 'I will.'

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	36. Chapter 36

The trek through the forest was quiet, filled only with the sounds of soft whinnying, and the crunch of leaves and branches underfoot as Katie guided her horse along the makeshift trail.

Anyone not used to the rough terrain and circumstance of such travel would take days to make the trek through the lands.

But Katie was skilled in more ways than the sword, and she made steady progress as she walked through the Frenchlands…

Past the border…

Out to the west and into the land that made up the rest of the Enchanted Forest, time passing mindlessly along the way.

Katie's ears perked as she picked up the sound of steady footsteps and the crunching of leaves under feet and hooves. She remained where she was, not in the least bit worried at the unaggressive sounds.

"You there!"

Katie turned to see a group of guards a few feet away from her, some of them on horseback while others stood on foot.

"What is your business here?" one of the guards demanded.

"Why is that any concern of yours?" Katie retorted.

"Why, you—" The man unsheathed his sword and went to strike.

Katie instinctively drew her sword and swiftly blocked the attack, using the man's moment of surprise to push him back and gain the upper hand.

The man blinked before he growled and shoved Katie off, his eyes cold and calculating as a few of the other guards rushed forward to join him, only one man staying behind, perched atop his horse as he watched.

A man raised his sword and brought it down for another swing, and Katie easily deflected his strike, dishing out a blow of her own before she turned to face the onslaught of men, swiftly blocking each of their vicious attacks.

The men growled in frustration, and the lot clashed, circling Katie, who moved effortlessly around the forest floor as they parried fiercely.

It was only moments before the men fell to the ground one by one, knocked backwards by the fierce blow of the hilt of Katie's sword to their faces, leaving them lying incapacitated on the forest floor.

It was only moments before there was one man left standing.

Katie struck out suddenly, the blade of her sword grating loudly against metal as the man's sword flew out of his hand and landed uselessly far away on the ground.

The man reached his arm back and threw it forward, but Katie caught his fist before it could make contact with her face, and she twisted his elbow, catching him by surprise as he fell to her mercy, the metal tip of her sword at his throat.

"Roderick!" the man called, glancing at the man on the horse for help.

"Let him go," the man on the horse said.

Katie glanced at him, her eyes noticing his uniform and recognizing the familiar attire.

"You've made your point. Now let him go," the head guard—Roderick—said again.

Katie glared at the man she held captive before she roughly shoved him away.

The man hissed before he straightened up and gave Katie a scathing look as he rubbed his shoulder.

The other men groaned and shot Katie looks of utter distaste as they slowly got up from the forest floor and trudged back to their head guard's side.

"As I said before I was unreasonably attacked…" Katie said, glaring at the man who had questioned her. "Why is my business any of your concern?"

"It is not of our concern, but of the Queen's," Roderick said.

"The Queen's…?" Katie said. "You mean…"

"Yes. Queen Regina—of Crispin of the Summerlands." Roderick nodded. "We're scouring the lands for the one they call Snow White. She is wanted for crimes against the Queen. Tell me…have you seen her? She stands about this tall…with skin as white as snow…lips as red as blood…and hair as black as night."

Katie furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I can't say I have. It's just been me and my steed on this journey. I haven't seen anyone else along the way."

"Very well." Roderick nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

"You will?" Katie asked.

Roderick nodded again. "It is obvious to me who you are…I've heard so many tales that do more than justice to the performance I just witnessed. You are the great Katherine, are you not?"

Katie nodded. "I am."

"You're a little ways from home…" Roderick said.

Katie's lips thinned into a hard line. "Home is a place that welcomes you and wants you…."

Roderick tilted his head knowingly. "I see…" He nodded. "Be that as it may…the Queen has ordered all the land to be searched until Snow White is in our custody."

Katie's brow furrowed. "_All_ the land…?"

"Well…contrary to popular belief…the Queen does abide by the treaties she has agreed to in times past." Roderick frowned slightly. "I wish I could ease your mind by assuring you no harm will come to your former kingdom…but the particular treaty the Queen has with the Frenchlands expires soon. The contract's terms were drawn up for both kingdoms…but it was an agreement made solely between the Queen and your own. And seeing as how Queen Farah is no longer in reign…the treaty is null and void come the anniversary of her passing this year. The treaty will have completed its four-year deceased and assist period by then. It is as the terms state…signed by both rightful queens."

Katie nodded slowly. "Right…"

Roderick looked at Katie before he tilted his head. "There's nothing around this area but forestland for miles. What will you do, if I may ask?"

Katie shrugged. "I look to seek whatever shelter I can find and set up camp."

"And after that…?"

Katie lips pressed together and she shook her head. "After that…" She opened her mouth and let out a slow, deep breath. "I'll do the same every night until I get to where I need to be."

"Of course." Roderick was quiet for a moment, and his horse whinnied softly, his men remaining in their hostile silence on either side of him.

Roderick held Katie's eyes in a long gaze before he nodded. "Well…if you find yourself heading in that direction…" He pointed behind him, to the south, off towards the east. "I can assure you will find a nice place for room and board by nightfall."

"Thank you," Katie said, nodding gratefully.

"It is my pleasure to give any assistance I can to the greatest knight of all…despite the current circumstances," Roderick said, giving Katie a knowing look.

Katie nodded.

"I wish you well on your journey," Roderick said.

Katie nodded. "Good luck with your search."

Roderick gave Katie a curt nod before he tapped his heel against the horse's sides and took off in a slow trot, the other horses and men following after him.

Katie watched until they disappeared into the trees in the distance. Her horse whinnied, and she turned to look at him.

"Well, boy…" Katie said as she sheathed her sword and climbed up onto the saddle. "It looks like we're heading southeast."

The horse merely whinnied in response before Katie lightly snapped the reins, and the two carried on through the forest.

* * *

Katie rode on, taking in the cooler air the evening brought with it, refreshing after the heat of the afternoon. She had been traveling for quite a while, heading southeast, trusting Roderick's word to be as such.

During that time, she had seen nothing but trees among trees among trees, rocks and boulders and leaves gracing the forest floor, woodland animals the only other occupants among the greenery.

The horse whinnied suddenly, and Katie looked to see a large sign looming in the distance. She lightly tapped her heel on the horse's side, urging him to pick up a slightly steadier pace.

Katie patted the horse's neck as they approached the sign set in the middle of the trees. She gently guided the horse to a stop, dismounting gracefully and tying the reins securely to a nearby tree before she unhitched a satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

The horse whinnied again and looked at Katie with dark eyes—eyes that reflected the very fatigue and hunger Katie was feeling herself.

"I know…" Katie murmured, gently running a hand over his muzzle. "I'm going to take a look around. I'll try and find us some food. How does that sound?"

The horse whinnied and tilted his head up and down.

"Good boy," Katie said softly. She patted him once more before she turned and walked towards the sign, hiking her satchel further up on her shoulder.

"Sherwood Forest…?" Katie wondered to herself. She went to take a step forward when she was knocked off her feet, her satchel flying up in the air.

A cloaked, hooded figure darted past, catching the satchel before it scurried up a nearby tree.

"_Hey_!" Katie shouted, scrambling to her feet and effortlessly climbing the tree. She swatted at the figure.

But it only retaliated, the satchel clutched to its chest, Katie's pouch of gold coins now gripped in its hand.

"What…?" Katie glanced down at her waist, but she shook the thought off before she snatched the satchel away.

But not before an object slipped out and landed on the figure's lap.

Katie's heart fell as the figure clutched Belle's book. She dropped her satchel, the bag falling to the forest floor below as she reached for the retreating figure.

"Give. That. _Back_!" Katie swatted at the figure again. This time, her hands grabbed onto fabric, and she yanked, tugging the figure and sending it crashing to the forest floor—only to lose her balance and land hard on the ground a few feet away from her satchel.

Katie groaned and pushed herself up, quickly moving to stand up and confront her assailant, drawing her sword.

The figure scrambled to its feet, the book and pouch now stored in a sleeve around its waist as it swiftly reached behind its back and drew out a bow, an arrow loaded and aimed right at Katie's heart.

A strong breeze blew, causing the figure's cloak to flutter in the wind, and its hood fell back to reveal a woman not much younger than Katie, but bearing just as much beauty in brown hair and soft, striking features.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"Who are _you_?" the woman shot back.

"I asked you first," Katie said.

"And I asked you second," the woman retorted dryly.

The two stared hardly at each other, and all was silent, save for the concerned whinny of the horse a few feet away.

Katie furrowed her brow as the woman eyed her with curious, calculating brown eyes.

"You haven't tried to fight me…or capture me…" The woman set Katie with a hard stare before she nodded. "You're obviously not the enemy."

"How can you be sure?" Katie asked lowly.

The woman's eyes flashed. "I just know." She sighed before she stowed away her bow and arrow.

The woman looked at Katie, eyeing the sword she still held drawn at the ready in her hand.

When Katie refused to sheath the weapon, the woman nodded and held out her hands.

"Okay…. Well then…" The woman flashed Katie a small, toothy smile. "People call me Robin Hood. But…you can call me Robin."

Katie stood there for a few more moments before she slowly lowered her sword and sheathed it at her waist, her guard still intact. "Katherine. But I prefer Katie."

"Preference noted," Robin said with a smirk.

"Yeah…" Katie shifted on her feet, eyeing the book on Robin's person.

Robin tilted her head and reached into the sleeve at her waist. She held the book out to Katie, who quickly took it into her arms. "That must be something pretty valuable to you, the way you were fighting for it… You completely ignored your gold. What is that, anyway?"

Robin nodded at the red leather-bound book.

"It belongs to someone…" Katie held the book close to her chest. "Someone I hold very close to my heart."

Robin raised one elegant eyebrow. "A lover?"

"Yes…" Katie said softly. "But she's more than that. A lot more…."

"Ah, a lady," Robin said with a small nod and matching grin. "So… What brings you to these parts of the woods?" she asked, slowly handing over Katie's pouch.

"It's a long story," Katie said, sighing as she took the pouch and clipped it back at her waist.

Robin looked at Katie and shrugged. "I love a good tale." She smirked. "Come on."

Robin nodded towards the sign. "I know the perfect place for story time. And you look like you could use a rest stop."

"Really…?" Katie asked, glancing down at herself.

Robin nodded, her eyes slowly taking in tired green eyes and a face hardened by travel and physical exertion.

"Yeah," Robin said. She met Katie's gaze. "So…? What d'ya say?"

Katie looked into brown eyes, now soft and twinkling with a friendliness uncommon to most. She nodded slowly. "I'd actually really like that. Thank you…."

Robin grinned widely and nodded. "Alrighty then…" She walked over and easily untied the reins from around the tree. "Hey, boy…" she cooed softly, gently running a hand down his muzzle.

The horse whinnied and nuzzled into Robin's hand.

Robin smiled before she looked at Katie. "We can put him in the stables for now. Shall we…?"

Katie nodded. "Lead the way."

Robin grinned once more before she turned and walked towards the sign, the horse following at her side.

Katie fell in step behind them, picking her satchel up along the way and slinging it over her shoulder. She gently placed the red leather-bound book back inside.

Katie looked at the sign as they passed it and walked further into the trees.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the horse whinnying at Robin's affections, before a modest town came into view, the streets full of people talking and carrying on with their evening.

Katie watched as many of the people looked at Robin and smiled at her as she passed, Robin giving them small waves and toothy grins in return.

Robin walked the horse down along a row of buildings before she approached the stables that were set neatly on the far side of the street.

"Hello, Robin," a woman around their age greeted.

"Hey, Anjali," Robin said kindly. "I've got another resident for ya."

Anjali smiled and reached out to pet the horse. "He's beautiful. Is he yours?" she asked, turning to Katie.

Katie nodded. "He is."

"I take it you're new to Loxley?" Anjali asked, taking the horse's reins from Robin.

"I'm sorry…?" Katie said.

Robin chuckled. "My bad. Welcome to Loxley," she said, holding her arms out before she clasped her hands together. "Or what I like to call…the better part of Nottingham."

"Nottingham…" Katie said, remembering Phillip's words.

"Yep," Robin said.

"Just for the night, then?" Anjali asked, looking at Katie.

"Uh…" Katie furrowed her brow. She glanced at Robin, who had a small grin on her lips.

A grin that was only reflected on Anjali's face—with an underlying sense of easiness and glee that Katie felt stirring within the people around the town square.

Katie slowly nodded. "Yes."

"Great." Anjali smiled. "He'll be well taken care of," she said, caressing the horse's mane.

"I don't doubt that," Katie said, giving Anjali a small grin. "How much do I owe you?"

"First night's on me," Anjali said.

"Are you sure…?" Katie asked, her fingers hovering over her pouch.

Anjali nodded and grinned impishly. "One hundred percent. Any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine, and a friend worth being treated to, at that."

Katie raised an eyebrow at the term, but she just gave Anjali a grateful smile. "Thank you," she said as she unhitched her other satchels from the horse's side and slung them over her shoulder.

Anjali smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Katie," Katie said warmly.

Anjali nodded. "Nice to meet you, Katie."

"You as well," Katie said.

Anjali gave Katie and Robin one last smile before she turned and led the horse into the stables.

"So…'friend," Robin said, giving Katie a toothy grin. "Let's go."

Katie nodded and followed Robin further along the street, off towards the edge of the forest, where a wide path was set in between the trees.

The two stepped onto the path, and Katie and Robin walked side by side as they made their way down the long, gravel road.

After a minute or two, Katie looked off into the distance.

Her jaw dropped.

A large keep stood bold and modest at the end of the path, mountains and trees looming beautifully behind it in the distance.

"Welcome to Loxley Estate," Robin said, holding her arms out in a dramatically grand gesture. "Otherwise known as my home sweet home."

Katie looked at her wide slightly wide eyes. "This is your _house_?"

Robin opened her mouth. "Uh…yeah. I'm…kind of the noblewoman around here. And…I kind of run Loxley," she added with a small wince.

Katie stared at Robin for a long moment before she blinked. She quirked her lips. "Funny. You forgot to mention that in your introduction."

Robin nodded. "Yeah…well." She clapped her hands. "Story time is the perfect time to place all our cards on the table. My lordship being one of them…"

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow before she smirked slightly. "Alright…my lady."

Robin shot her a half-hearted glare. "Ha, ha," she said dryly.

Katie just chuckled. "So…Lady Robin, huh?"

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Now, please. Save your teasing and questions for story time."

Katie chuckled. "As you wish…"

Robin nodded, and they walked on.

A slow smirk graced Katie's lips, and she looked straight ahead at the keep as she spoke.

"My lady…"

Robin groaned and shook her head before she shoved Katie away.

Katie bit back a laugh and raised her hands. "Alright. No more teasing. Promise."

"You'd better. Seriously, how can you ruin story time like tha—" Robin yelped as she tripped and collapsed onto the graveled path.

Katie keeled over and laughed, raising a hand to her mouth to stifle the sounds. "Are you okay?" she managed to asked between giggles.

Robin jumped up onto her feet and shook the dirt and pebbles from her cloak. "Fine. Just fine." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I like to think I have a little grace."

Katie chuckled. "You do. Just not when it comes to normal things…like walking."

Robin laughed. "Touché." She looked up and sighed contently. "Ah…. Here we are…"

Robin walked up the small steps that led to the entrance door and slowly opened it, stepping inside and turning to smile at Katie.

Katie's jaw dropped once more as she stepped inside, taking in the gorgeous décor around her.

The interior of the keep was as beautiful as the exterior.

Katie looked around the ornate living area, her eyes taking in the sight of three men standing around the fireplace, talking animatedly with one another as they drank.

The door closed, and the men turned.

"Hellooo, friends…!" Robin said, waving as she walked towards them.

"Ayyy!" the men cheered in greeting, raising their glasses.

"There she goes," one of the men said. "Did you find anything on your little solo raid?"

Robin chuckled. "More like some_one_…" She glanced back at Katie, who slowly moved to stand at her side.

"Gentlefriends…" Robin said, turning back to the men. "Meet Katie."

"_Very_ nice. I approve already," the man said, nodding.

Robin smiled before her lips turned into a smirk. "We skirmished outside Sherwood Forest after I snatched from her, and…well…now here we are."

The man laughed.

"Well…welcome to Loxley, then, Katie," the man said.

"Thank you," Katie said.

"Little John," the man added with a warm smile.

Katie grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Little John chuckled before he turned to the other men. "And this here is Allan A Dale and Much." He clapped each man on the back.

"Hello," Allan said politely.

"Pleased to meet you, Katie," Much said with a wide smile.

Katie nodded. "You as well."

Little John laughed along with Much as the two men pulled Allan back into their prior conversation.

"They seem like a nice bunch," Katie said.

Robin chucked. "They are."

"I mean most of the people in Loxley do," Katie said.

Robin grinned slowly. "It's a nice place…despite…well…certain circumstances…." She glanced at Katie, who had a faraway look in her eyes, the satchels still slung around her shoulders as she stood there.

"You know…" Robin said quietly. "We still have story time to kill. Knowing all good tales, it'll be late by the time they end. The Loxley inn is nice, but it's a headache to get a room, it's always so busy. And those goons over there can tell you that this place is definitely more spacious and enjoyable. There's an open room…if you want it."

Katie slowly looked at Robin. "Really…?"

Robin gave Katie a small grin and nodded. "Yeah. The only thing I ask is for cleanliness and friendliness, one of which I already know you have. And as far as food and money go…we all believe sharing is caring." She tilted her head. "What d'you say?"

Katie looked into soft brown eyes, feeling the weight on her shoulders and the weariness of her travels. She nodded slowly. "I'd really appreciate that," she said softly.

Robin smiled. "Great! Just put your bags by the couch there and we'll get story time started." She reached for the clasp of her cloak.

Katie watched with parted lips as the cloak fell away from Robin's body to reveal a simple white tunic and trousers.

What held Katie's wonder were Robin's arms.

Various words and phrases and pictures were inked onto her skin, her toned muscles giving each tattoo a perfect shade of emphasis.

Robin tossed her cloak onto the far couch before she turned back to Katie, catching her stare and smirking knowingly. She looked at her own arms that were graced with black and red ink, and she chuckled before meeting Katie's curious green eyes.

"Yeah…" Robin said with a fond smile. "They're pretty much everywhere. I've got one in every direction you look—between my fingers, on my arms, on my chest, on my back, all over."

Katie raised an eyebrow as she looked closer and saw part of a long, elegant scrawl along Robin's collarbone, two small words etched onto the skin above her throat.

Robin grinned. "I get them all the time, either when I'm inspired by something, by someone, or I want to remember a part of my life, or do something crazy—there's so many stories for each of them. It would probably take all day to explain them all…"

"Isn't inking expensive?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. And it hurts like a bitch. But…what the hell?" Robin shrugged. "I have stories to tell. And so do you," she said, pointing at Katie.

Katie laughed before she stepped towards the nearest couch and placed her satchels on the side of the lavish sofa before taking a seat on a soft, plush material.

"Alright!" Robin said, hopping over the back of the couch and plopping down on the cushion next to Katie. "So! Who wants to go first?"

Katie chuckled and shrugged. "How about you?"

"Alrighty…" Robin quirked her lips. "Well. Richard England is the king of Nottingham. But his brother—Prince John—convinced him to go on a trek far across the land some time ago. King Richard thought it was for a worthy cause—all of Nottingham did… But it wasn't. It was for Prince John himself. He convinced King Richard to leave so he could take over the throne. Him and his sheriff rule Nottingham now, along with the head guard from Knighton—the other province of Nottingham."

Robin slowly shook her head. "Prince John and the Sheriff… They're filthy, greedy men. But Prince John is the most greedy of them all. One of the first things he did when he took over was place Nottingham under a corrupt tax system. And the people suffered because of it. They did for a long time… Until I decided to do something about it."

Robin grinned slightly. "I started stealing from the Sheriff. Giving the money back to the people who deserved it—who needed it. But the Sheriff was relentless, and he kept collecting whatever he could from the people and handing it over for him and Prince John to share. They even put a bounty on my head. But I kept stealing from them. I met those goons during one of my raids." She gestured to the men gathered by the fireplace. "They were making to steal from the Sheriff as well…so we joined forces. We took back what was rightfully the people's. And by doing that…we brought justice…to Loxley, at least."

Robin nodded slowly. "Prince John and the Sheriff still run the place…but…not for long. We still do what we did. We steal from the rich and give to the poor. But things are going to change soon. We have a plan…and we're going to go through with it."

Robin quirked her lips before she grinned and looked at Katie. "But…that's another story for another time."

Katie nodded, letting Robin's words linger in her mind before she looked at the woman who was lost in thought beside her, the sound of the men's light talk and laughter the only thing filling the silence.

Suddenly, there was a small thud, and Katie and Robin looked towards the front of the room before the door opened, the moonlight filtering in around the figure standing in the entryway.

Katie turned her head, and she raised an eyebrow at the slow smile that formed on Robin's lips. She watched as Robin stood up and walked over to the door to greet a lovely-looking woman with a dopey smile and a sweet, chaste kiss.

A kiss that was broken as the woman shoved Robin away and proceeded to whisper angrily to her.

Katie furrowed her brow as she watched the couple engage in a heated, whispered conversation. She raised an elegant eyebrow as Robin and the woman looked at each other for a long moment, both of them smirking slowly before they leaned in for another kiss—this one longer and full of passion.

Katie watched as Robin pulled away—the smile on her face reflected on the woman's—and led the woman over to the couch.

"Katie…this is Lady Marian. The noblewoman of Knighton," Robin said.

Katie stood up and nodded her head curtly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

"Please," the woman said with a small, polite smile. "Call me Marian."

Katie nodded. "As you wish. I'm Katie."

"Of course," Marian said before she smiled. "I take it Robin's given you a warm welcome?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah. She has."

"Good." Marian smiled.

"We were just having story time. Katie hasn't had her turn yet," Robin said.

Marian arched an eyebrow. "Oh…. Is that so?"

Katie just shrugged.

"Well, please don't let me keep you. Here…" Marian said, moving to take a seat on the couch. "I always enjoy a good story."

Robin shot Katie a small grin before she sat down next to Marian.

Katie furrowed her brow before she slowly perched on the armrest. "Well…" She opened her mouth and began to tell her tale.

Robin and Marian listened with their hearts and ears open…grinning and smiling at every happy moment…and frowning at every tragedy.

"Mindless court systems…" Robin shook her head. "They don't believe in innocence even when it's staring them right between the eyes."

Katie furrowed her brow. "You believe I'm innocent?"

Robin shrugged. "Well…yeah."

Katie pursed her lips. "How can you be sure? I could be lying…"

"I think it's more than safe to say we've been at deception's hand long enough to know whether it's right in front of us," Marian said quietly.

"And it's not there when we look at you," Robin said with a small grin.

"And...I don't think you would ever betray Belle like that," Marian added softly. She looked into Katie's doubtful green eyes. "I can tell by the way you talk about her… I can tell that you love her unconditionally."

Marian looked at Robin, and the two shared a soft look before they turned back to Katie.

"No one can ever betray the one they love like that…" Marian slowly shook her head. "Not if they truly love them."

Katie swallowed and ducked her head, and Robin and Marian gave her a sympathetic look.

A loud snore sounded throughout the silence that fell between them hen, and Marian looked towards the fireplace and rolled her eyes.

Much was passed out on the rug, and Little John was standing next to him, cradling his drink in his arms and singing softly.

Allan looked at him flatly from where he leaned against the brick wall of the fireplace. "You're drunk, John."

Little John just hummed and continued to sway back and forth.

"O-kay…" Robin said, stifling a giggle.

"It's late. We should go to bed," Marian said, standing up.

Katie and Robin stood as well.

Marian looked at Katie. "How long will you be staying?" she asked.

Katie shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well…you're more than welcome to stay here until you figure things out," Marian said.

Katie nodded. "Thank you. I'll stay for the week, and…see where things go."

Marian gave Katie a gentle grin. "Then I look forward to talking more tomorrow." She nodded. "Goodnight, Katie."

"Goodnight," Katie said with a nod.

Marian turned to Robin, a small smirk playing at her lips. "I'll see you when you come to bed."

Robin gave Marian a toothy grin, and the two shared a chaste kiss before Marian turned and walked across the room, disappearing through a large doorway.

Robin stared smittenly after Marian before she turned back to Katie and smiled. "Come on…" she said, hoisting one of Katie's bags off the floor. "I'll show you your room."

Katie nodded and picked up the other two satchels, throwing one of them over her shoulder before she followed Robin up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway, doors on either side, spaced modestly apart from each other.

"Here we are…" Robin said as she turned and reached out to open one of the doors. She stepped inside and lit a few lanterns before she set Katie's bag on the bed.

Katie walked into the room and let out a small breath of wonder.

The room was as beautiful as the rest of the keep, spacious and decorated with modest taste and care.

Katie walked over to the bed and set her bags down beside the other satchel before she turned to Robin.

"I know it's not much, but…" Robin turned and quirked her lips with a small shrug.

Katie looked at her. "Are you kidding me? It's gorgeous."

Robin chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Katie smiled before she looked at Robin with soft eyes. "Thank you. For everything…."

Robin grinned gently, her brown eyes twinkling in the soft glow of the lanterns. "You're welcome."

The two grinned at each other for a moment before Robin nodded.

"Goodnight, Katie," Robin said.

"Goodnight." Katie nodded, smiling at the animated wave Robin gave her before she turned and left the room, the door closing behind her.

Katie stared at the closed door for a long moment before she sighed and turned to the bed. She grabbed her bags and went to place them on the nightstand when Belle's book fell out and landed on the floor with a thump.

Katie set the bags down on the nightstand before she kneeled down and gently grabbed the book. Her brow furrowed as something caught her eye, and she flipped to the back of the book.

Her lips parted.

There—set neatly between the last page and the back cover—were the clear plastic pages she and Belle had bought that day in Huvenly years ago.

What took Katie's breath away was the single folded piece of parchment pressed gently between the protective plastic, her name in elegant print in the middle of the page.

In handwriting she knew as well as her own.

Katie carefully took the letter out of the plastic slip, holding it gently in her hands as she slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She thumbed it open and began to read.

_Katie,_

_If you're reading this, then you know that the time has come for these pages to be of great use for us. _

_My mother always told me…that when you find something worth fighting for…you never give up. _

_I've found that something, Katie._

_I found you—and I'm never going to give up._

_Not until your name is cleared and you're back in my arms—where you belong._

_I know we'll figure something out…but until then…writing to you will fill the time we lose between us. If you're able to…send the book back to Dover and have it delivered to the bookshop. The bookkeeper already knows to hold it for me if it ever comes in. _

_I hope this can be a way for us to communicate. And I hope to hear from you soon—wherever you are._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Belle_

Katie swallowed and gently set the letter and book beside her before she looked around, her teary eyes landing on the table set on the other side of the room, bottles of quills and ink set neatly on either side of a stack of parchment.

Katie stood up and walked over to the desk. She reached for a quill and began to write on one of the blank pages in an elegant scrawl.

Katie finished the letter and signed it with love, folding it neatly before she walked back to the bed and slipped it into the plastic pages of the book.

Katie sat back down and bit her lip, a single tear slowly sliding down her face. The weight of the day finally set on her in a wave of exhaustion, and she slowly laid down on her side, holding the book to her heart as she slept.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	37. Chapter 37

Belle bit her lip as she absentmindedly made her way throughout the castle.

It had been hours since Katie had left. And each of those hours had been filled with an aching emptiness and an incredible sense of loneliness.

Belle continued to wander aimlessly, and she eventually found herself walking through the doors that led to the kitchens. She slowly walked across the room and took a seat at the long table, cleaned of all the materials that had been used to make the day's meals.

Belle sat there for a while, lost in her thoughts, wondering.

Just…wondering…

Belle was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the light sound of footsteps approach the large doorway.

"Oh."

Belle jumped in her seat, slightly alarmed by the sound. She turned her head to see Mrs. Potts standing in the doorway, an empty pitcher in her hand.

Mrs. Potts grinned gently. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't realize you were in here. I was just going to put the kids to bed, they just need a glass of water," she said as she walked over to the spigot to fill the jug with clean water.

"It's alright, Aggie," Belle said softly.

Mrs. Potts turned and looked at Belle. "Why…I haven't seen that image in a long time…."

Belle furrowed her brow.

"Your mother used to sit there whenever she was sad. She would come here and drink tea…and just collect her thoughts…" Mrs. Potts grinned softly, her kind eyes meeting Belle's. "I suppose you've found the same solace here as she did."

Belle nodded slowly, and Mrs. Potts let out a wistful sigh before she walked back around the table.

Mrs. Potts went to leave the room, but Belle's voice stopped her.

"How could this happen to us?" Belle asked dejectedly. "We were happy…"

Mrs. Potts was quiet for a long moment before she looked at Belle with soft eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," Belle said softly. "With all my heart…."

"And does she love you?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Belle's heart ached fondly, and she nodded. "Yes…. Of course."

"That's all you need to have a happy ending, dear," Mrs. Potts said. "Love."

Belle frowned. "But…we don't have our happy ending. Not after everything that happened…"

"That may be true…. But now there's one thing I know for sure." Mrs. Potts looked at Belle. "True love always wins. After everything…in the end…and above all else…true love conquers all."

Belle pondered the kind woman's words, and her shoulders fell slowly from weight of the emotions of the day.

Mrs. Potts gently patted Belle on the shoulder, a look of pure knowing and sympathy in her eyes. "Cheer up, child…" she said as she walked to the doorway.

Before the door closed, Mrs. Potts' last words echoed in Belle's mind.

"It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see."

* * *

The sound of the crickets chirping in the grass and the soft hooting of the owls in the trees were the only sounds Belle heard as she walked down the path that led through the gardens.

The night air was cool, and the moon cast a soft glow on all it touched.

Belle stepped off the path and slowly carried on. As she walked along the stream, a single tree grew closer, bringing with it another round of thoughts—and another heart ache.

Belle slowly walked up to the tree and turned, leaning against it and letting it hold her weight as she finally gave in to her emotions.

All of the events that led up to that point had been bearing on her in a heaviness that she had carried with grace.

But now…

Now she was breaking, and tearing at the seams.

While the tree provided a firm source of comfort, it only added to her pain as she remembered—all the times she and Katie used to spend underneath the shade of the branches, reading, and talking, and kissing, and making memories with each other.

The pain in her chest flared, and Belle pressed a hand to her heart, the smooth feeling of her locket caressing her fingertips.

Belle swallowed thickly as the necklace added its own share to her already aching heart, the memory of Katie fixing it weaving its way into the memories that were already playing over and over in her mind.

Belle slumped against the tree and began to sob, her broken cries sounding throughout the serenity of the gardens.

She cried for Katie….

She cried for herself….

She cried for something—_anything_—to help mend all the damage that had been done.

"Well, well, well. Why the tears…?"

Belle straightened up, her body tense and mind buzzing as she looked at the imp standing across from her at the edge of the stream, skin green and scaly and discolored in the pale glow of the moonlight, eyes dark and glinting with something sinister.

"W-who are you?" Belle asked shakily, though she held what firmness she could.

The imp giggled madly before he dipped into a low, exaggerated bow. "Rumplestiltskin," he said, rolling his r's. He slowly straightened his posture. "Ah, but you're book smart. You may know me as the Dark One."

Belle swallowed. She _had_ read about the Dark One; many times before in the few books in the library whose pages bore the name.

And none of what she had read had been good.

Nevertheless, Belle kept calm and turned to proper formalities.

"I'm—"

"Yes, yes, yes," Rumplestiltskin said with an eager nod, cutting her off. "I know who you are. Belle! Princess of Dover. The most _kind_-hearted of them all," he added with a flourish, opening his arms and tilting his head side to side.

"How did you know that…?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin gave her an impish smile. "I know many things, dearie."

"What do you want?" Belle said evenly.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. "That's not the real question here, now is it, dearie? Oh, no. The question is what do _you_ want?" He pointed a sharp finger at her.

Belle swallowed. "I…I don't know…" she said dejectedly.

"And why is that, I wonder…?" Rumplestiltskin smirked slowly, utterly intrigued.

Belle shook her head. "It's complicated. What I want, it's…complicated…."

"Ah. Well, the problem with what you want is that it is often at odds with what is right. Specifically with what is considered right in the eyes of the law and your father's court," Rumplestiltskin said.

When Belle just nodded, Rumplestiltskin smirked. "But what really matters is what _you_ think is right…. What you… _feel_…is right."

Belle shook her head. "That doesn't seem to matter to Phillip or the court…."

"_Tell me_! Did Katherine engage in acts of treason?" Rumplestiltskin demanded with a sneer.

"_No_. Of course she didn't," Belle said.

"And how do you know that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Because I trust her. Because I know her. Because I _love_ her," Belle said firmly, her heart beating with the very truth of her words.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head and raised a finger. "_Exactly_…"

"What, exactly…?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin took a step forward and placed a hand to his chest. "_Twoo_ love. Why, it can conquer anything. You need only to act on it."

"But there's nothing more I can do," Belle said. She shook her head. "I don't even know what I _can_ do…"

"_Find_ her. Find _proof_. Prove her innocence," Rumplestiltskin said dramatically. He made a face. "It's a pretty simple equation, if you ask me."

"I don't even know where to look," Belle said miserably.

Rumplestiltskin eyed the princess. He was quiet for a long moment, taking in the emotions that filled soft blue eyes and feeling those very emotions come of her in waves.

Rumplestiltskin pursed his lips and stepped forward. "You know what…? I'll make you a deal…."

Belle looked at him, hesitance clouding her eyes, her mind echoing with the words that had described the very depth of such pacts with the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin tapped his fingers together. "Meet me at the kingdom's border by sunset tomorrow…and I'll guide you where you need to be."

"And what do you want in return…?" Belle asked, knowing full well his magic would come with a price.

Rumplestiltskin smirked slowly. "I want you to tell me a story. Ah…but not just any story. The story of you and the lovely, estranged Katherine."

"You seem to know a lot about us already…" Belle said.

Rumplestiltskin made a face. "Eh, but that's all just from the travels I've done. Word does ride out of Dover, you know," he said with a lively gesture of his hand. He grinned and looked at Belle, his eyes wide and intrigued. "I want to hear it all from you…."

"Why…?" Belle asked guardedly, tilting her head.

"Questions, questions, _questions_! So many _questions_, not enough _deciding_," Rumplestiltskin said, waving his hands in mild irritation. He set Belle with a hard gaze and leaned forward. "Do we have a deal…?"

Belle looked evenly into dark eyes, thinking quickly yet thoroughly, just as she had been raised to do in such situations.

And then…

Belle nodded curtly, her face set, eyes determined. "Yes. We do," she said, her tone firm and bearing the weight of her solemn word.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head, a slow grin stretching his face before his eyes flashed, and he was gone, a plume of purple smoke the only thing left in his wake.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	38. Chapter 38

Katie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked away the disorienting haze of waking from a deep sleep before the room came into focus, the newer surroundings reminding her of everything that had happened.

Katie laid there for a long moment, Belle's book resting on her chest, right over her heart. She took a slow, deep breath and sat up, gently setting the book back in her satchel before she stepped out of bed and moved to the dresser to wash up.

Katie changed into a fresh set of clothes and ran her hands through her bedhair before she wrapped her swordbelt securely around her waist. She turned back to the bed and grabbed the satchel, slinging it over her shoulder before she walked across the room and opened the door.

Katie moved to step out of the room, but she raised an eyebrow as something on the door caught her eye.

A piece of paper was attached to the wooden surface, a chic scrawl scribbled in the center of the parchment.

_Katie,_

_ Hey! Good morning! I hope you slept well. Marian and I knew you needed the rest, so we didn't wake you. But, fear not! We saved you some breakfast. It's in the kitchen (walk towards the front door and take a left). _

_Me and my Merry Men are outside with Marian. If you want to join us, just come on out. Pretty fun stuff goes on around Loxley Estate. And it's a beautiful day out. _

_ Anyways! Enjoy the food (courtesy of Marian, 'cause I can't cook for shit, ha!). _

— _Robin_

Katie chuckled at the note and shook her head before she gently took the paper off the door and slipped it into her pocket.

Katie walked down the stairs and followed Robin's directions. She found herself in a state of awe similar to the ones from the previous night as she took in the lavish kitchen.

Sure enough, a plate of complementary breakfast items was set on the middle of the large dining table, an empty glass and jug of fresh water set next to it.

Katie grinned at the thoughtfulness behind the kind gesture before she sat down and ate, making up for the hunger she'd slept through.

After a few minutes, Katie stood up and cleared her spot, taking care in washing her dishes and putting everything away. She hiked her satchel further up onto her shoulder before she walked to the front door and stepped out, closing up behind her.

Katie hovered on the steps as voices sounded in the distance. She listened and walked around to the back of the keep, following the sound of the voices.

Katie stepped out into the backyard and looked out across the small expanse of field in front of her, making up most of the gardens.

Halfway across the field, Robin and Marian were standing next to each other by a rack of weaponry, the Merry Men in front of them, each holding a weapon, Anjali and a few other women included in the group.

Robin said something to them before they nodded and walked off, breaking into pairs and each taking a patch of the field before they began to practice with their respective weapons.

Katie made her way across the field, nodding as Robin and Marian looked at her and smiled.

"Hey!" Robin said. "Did you catch my note?"

"Yeah…I did," Katie said. She looked at Marian. "Thank you. Breakfast was delicious."

Marian gave Katie a kind smile. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

Katie nodded and shifted on her feet before she looked at Robin. "Can I ask you something…?" she said.

"Yeah. Sure. What's up?" Robin looked at Katie with warm, friendly eyes.

"Last night, I…I found a letter in the back of the book," Katie said. She slowly met Robin's eyes. "It was from Belle," she said quietly.

Robin raised a curious eyebrow, and Marian furrowed her brow in thought.

"I wrote back to her, and…" Katie bit her lip. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a messenger."

Robin grinned. "You're looking at her. Well, not me, exactly, but my messenger's the best around. I can just ask him and he'll do it, free of charge, of course."

Katie ducked her head and ran a hand through her hair before she looked back at Robin. "I would really appreciate that."

Robin smiled. "Of course. Just give me whatever important details there are and I'll let him know."

Katie looked up and nodded. "Belle made arrangements for it to be received at the bookshop there. The bookkeeper will hold it for her, and she'll pick it up when she can."

Robin slowly held out her hand, palm up in a promise and accepting gesture. "I'll make sure the book gets safely back to Dover—and back to Belle."

"Thank you," Katie said softly, gently placing her satchel in Robin's hand.

"It's no problem." Robin shot Katie one last smile before she turned and raised her fingers to her lips, a loud, smooth whistle sounding across the small field and out towards the gardens.

A few seconds passed before a young man came jogging out of the backdoors of the keep, hopping over the small garden area as he went. He ran across the field and stopped in front of Robin, a dorky grin on his face.

"Yeah? What's up?" the young man asked.

Robin held up the satchel. "I need you to deliver this to Dover. There's a bookshop there. Make sure it goes to no one's hands but the bookkeeper's. It's very important, so be sure to avoid rummagers and the Queen's guards. They tend to snoop around the outer lands. You know what to do, bub."

Ben nodded. "Right." He looked at Katie and grinned, his eyes widening and lighting up with excitement. "Hi! You must be Katie."

"I am…" Katie said with a small nod.

Ben opened his mouth in awe. "Oh, _man_…" He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Ben. Benjamin Wallser."

"Nice to meet you, Ben," Katie said, shaking his hand.

Ben laughed as they dropped the handshake, and he placed a hand to his chest. "The pleasure is mine. Really, I just—I've heard _so_ much about you and your skills. I-I'm really quite a fan."

Katie blinked and managed a small grin. "Oh, really?"

Ben nodded eagerly. "Is it true you had a fatal injury and still dueled some vicious knight dude while you were recovering?"

Katie opened her mouth. "Uh…yeah. I did. That was so long ago, though…"

"But that must have been sooo _awesome_. I just—_ugh_." Ben shook his head. "This is _so_ awesome. I mean, the way they said you fought was…"

Katie listened with a grin as Ben continued on with his fanboy antics. She was listening with so much polite intent that she missed the knowing look Robin and Marian exchanged.

"O-kay…!" Robin said, slinging an arm around Ben's shoulders and prompting an end to his fanatics. "I think you've hounded on her enough, fanboy."

Ben blushed slightly and nodded. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Really," Katie said with a small smile.

"Still. You should get going if you want to make it to Dover before nightfall," Robin said.

"Right. Got it. See ya!" Ben said. He waved at Katie and smiled at the others before he turned around and jogged back into the keep.

"So…" Robin said casually as she walked over and grabbed her bow and arrow from its holster on the weapons rack. "Are you really as good as they say you are…?"

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow in challenge. "Why? Do you doubt that…?"

"No…" Robin said, shaking her head. She looked at Katie and gave her an innocent grin. "I was just wondering."

Katie shot Robin a look before she turned around to examine the weapons on the rack, her own sword sheathed at her hip.

Robin eyed Katie's profile. She met Marian's warning green eyes before she shrugged and loaded her bow.

Robin pulled her arm back and easily took aim before she shot an arrow straight towards Katie.

Right before the arrow could hit its target, Katie swiftly turned, her sword held at the ready before she swung out in one effortless arch.

Robin's jaw dropped as the arrow fell to the grass in splinters, cleanly sliced in two.

Katie shot a glare at Robin, her sword still held at point.

Robin's eyes widened and she hastily lowered her bow and took a step back. "Okay. Point taken. Moving on."

"Not just yet," Katie said.

Robin winced slightly and turned back to face her.

"What would you have done if I hadn't stopped that arrow…?" Katie asked.

Robin gave her a forced smile. "Marian would have tackled you to safety…."

Katie set Robin with a hard stare before she nodded and sheathed her sword. "Right." She glanced at the rack of weapons before she looked over to where the Merry Men and Women were practicing different maneuvers. "What are you training for, anyway?" she asked.

"It's like I said…" Robin nodded slowly. "We have a plan."

Marian pursed her lips. "We're going to take back the kingdom."

"And we can only do that if those goons and gals know how to fight," Robin said. "They've been getting by doing raids with what little moves they know…"

"But that's nothing compared to what Guy's men are capable of," Marian added.

"Guy…?" Katie asked.

"Guy of Gisbourne," Robin said dryly, a scowl on her face as she set her bow back on the weapons stand.

"He's the head guard of Knighton. He's in charge of the Black Knights, and he rules under the Sheriff," Marian explained. "Ever since Prince John took over, Knighton has been the leading province, therefore the power lies there."

"Yeah…" Robin said, crossing her arms. "But even though those two idiots are running things, they can't touch Loxley. They're not that stupid. They know what would happen to them if they even tried…."

Katie furrowed her brow.

Robin smirked slowly. "The people of Loxley are loyal to me. And to King Richard. But…seeing as how the king is missing in action…I call all the shots around here. They would riot against the Sheriff and Guy Man if they set one foot in this place. And, when our plan falls out…they'll have the chance to do exactly that."

"Allan is our double spy in the Sheriff's inner circle. He found out that there was word of the king being spotted a ways from Nottingham. If the word is true…then King Richard knows what's come of this kingdom, and he's returning to put an end to it," Marian said. "But Prince John is ready. He plans to kill the king when he rides into the outerlands of Knighton. And we're going to stop him. Prince John is a coward. He keeps himself locked in that damned castle and has the Sheriff do his bidding with Guy at his side. But…when the Sheriff rides out with Guy…we're going to bombard them and get the king to safety."

"And then this nightmare can be over…and Nottingham can come to justice with its rightful leaders," Robin said softly, tilting her head and glancing at Marian.

Marian grinned slowly as their fingers brushed.

Katie looked between Robin and Marian and saw nothing but love and adoration in their eyes. She swallowed and thought for a long moment before she opened her mouth.

"I'd like to help. If you'll have me…" Katie said.

Robin smiled widely. "Really?"

Katie nodded. "It's a noble cause. Besides…" She shook her head. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me so far."

"We'd be honored to have you fight with us," Marian said. She pursed her lips. "Now if only Friar Tuck would be so kind as to do the same."

"Who…?" Katie asked.

"Friar Tuck. He's the butcher. And the only one in Loxley who refuses to take up the cause," Robin said. She shook her head.

"We've been trying to convince him for the longest…" Marian said, crossing her arms in distaste.

Robin started. "Hey…maybe you could try talking to him for us."

Katie shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I could give it a shot."

"Great!" Robin said. "Oh!" She snatched her bow and arrows from the rack before she quickly slung them over her tunic. "I'm going to go tell the others."

"We'll talk to Friar Tuck before dinner then?" Marian asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. I'll grab some lunch while I'm in town. We can meet up around three and catch him while he's in one of his food moods."

"Okay. Please don't scale buildings this time," Marian said.

Robin smirked. "What fun is that…?"

Marian rolled her eyes, and Robin giggled before she pecked her on the lips.

"Love you!" Robin looked at Katie and waved. "Catch you later!"

Katie raised a hand and watched as Robin ran across the field and back towards the keep before she disappeared into the trees on the other side.

"I have to go back to Knighton for a meeting later. We can have lunch here and then we can walk back to Loxley. You can take a look around before we talk to Friar Tuck," Marian said.

Katie nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." Marian grinned, and the two supervised and joined in on the training sessions until it was time to break for lunch.

Once the field had been cleared of its weapons, Marian led everyone into the keep and made a delicious lunch, with special touches courtesy of Katie and Little John.

They all ate and made amusing conversation before the Merry Men and Women bid Katie goodbye and returned to the field to train.

Katie helped Marian clean up, and the two conversed lightly before they began their walk back to the heart of Loxley.

Marian bid Katie goodbye outside the stables before she turned and made the trek back into Knighton.

Katie watched Marian go before she stepped into the stables to see her horse. She smiled, knowing Anjali had taken good care of him by the groom of his mane and the twinkle in his eyes.

After bidding her horse goodbye, Katie walked the streets of the town, taking in the beautiful and unique sights, and feeling a pang of longing and wishing Belle was there with her to see it all.

After a while, Katie climbed the steps of the tallest building up to the rooftop—to the viewing deck. She looked out at the landscape and expanse of the town, taking in all of its beauty.

Katie furrowed her brow as she looked off into the distance, toward Knighton, and saw a sleek black horse come to a stop right outside the boundary line of Loxley. She watched with curious green eyes as a tall man dismounted from the horse, brushing back his dark hair before he reached up and helped Marian down from the saddle.

Marian said something to the man before she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

The man nodded before he climbed back onto his horse and took off back towards Knighton.

Marian turned and began the walk back into Loxley.

Katie shook her head before she made her way back across the rooftop and down the stairs. She stepped out onto the streets and walked back towards the stables, keeping an eye out for Marian.

Katie spotted her standing outside the butcher's shop, and she walked towards her.

"How was the meeting?" Katie asked.

"Fine," Marian said. She nodded. "How was your self-tour?"

Katie grinned. "It was nice. Loxley's pretty amazing. Belle would love to see such a beautiful place…"

Marian looked at Katie with a sympathetic expression.

The two were silent before Katie looked at Marian and slowly shook her head.

"I don't understand…" Katie said.

"What…?" Marian asked, tilting her head.

"You're with Robin…but I saw you being courted by Guy," Katie said. "I was up on the viewing deck and I saw him escort you to the boundary line…."

Marian nodded knowingly. "Guy _is_ courting me…but he doesn't have any part of me. It's all part of our plan. I stay on good terms with him…and I easily get in on some of the dealings he has with the Sheriff. Allan's great at what he does for us…but I have an advantage he doesn't. I have Guy's affection. The guards have caught me doing raids a few times before, and Guy's affections for me have kept me out of serious trouble with the Sheriff. Guy's not a fool, though. He knows who the raids were linked to—and he knows I don't return his affections. He's in denial of the truth. But…so long as he doesn't hear it from my own mouth…it doesn't matter. So long as he doesn't hear me say it…he'll never know that I love Robin."

Katie grinned gently at the smitten look in Marian's eyes.

A look that quickly vanished as Marian focused on something across the street and rolled her eyes.

"Speak of the devil…" Marian muttered, crossing her arms.

Katie looked up and chuckled as she saw Robin jogging on top of the bakery's roof before she jumped off and landed neatly on a bale of hay.

The cart fell over and pushed Robin gracefully onto her feet.

"Sorry I'm late," Robin said as she walked over to them. "Shall we?" She gestured to the butcher's shop.

Katie nodded and stepped forward. She raised her fist and knocked on the door.

A few moments passed before a burly man opened the door, his apron covered in dried meat sauce and blood.

"Yes?" the man asked gruffly.

"Friar Tuck…?" Katie said.

"Who wants to know?" Friar Tuck furrowed his brow.

"My name is Katie. I'm here on behalf of the greater good," Katie said.

"Oh…I see." Friar Tuck chuckled darkly. "You're here because that ace archer and Maid Marian sent you to do their dirty work, huh? Well…let me tell you. I'm not helping. End of story. Now leave me alone."

"Sir…please," Katie said, holding her hands up. "We act for a noble cause. If you'd just take a minute and listen—"

"No, _you_ listen," Friar Tuck hissed, pointing a finger at Katie before he stepped onto the street and gestured angrily at Robin and Marian. "I'm not going to have this rich bitch and her whore of a woman…tellin' me…what to do," he said lowly.

Marian stared hardly at Friar Tuck before she pulled her arm back and threw it forward, swiftly punching the man in the face and knocking him unconscious.

The three women watched as Friar Tuck's body crumpled to the ground.

"Was that really necessary, babe?" Robin asked wearily as she leaned down and snatched up the man's pouch, the sound of golden coins rattling inside.

Marian shook out her wrist. "Not necessarily, no. But I've never liked his attitude."

Robin just shrugged and pocketed the pouch of coins before she slipped a flask out of her tunic.

"Katie," Marian said lightly. "Would you mind lending me a hand…?"

Katie shook her head before she stepped forward and helped Marian slide Friar Tuck's limp body back into the butcher's shop.

Robin leaned in and tipped over her flask, pouring a splash or two of beer along Friar Tuck's shirt for good measure.

Marian shut the door. "There." She dusted her hands off on the front of her dress. "He'll wake up soon enough."

"And with a pounding headache…" Robin muttered before she took a swig from her flask.

"So will you, if you keep drinking that stuff." Marian smacked Robin on the back of the head and snatched the flask from her hand. She looked at the canister with a distasteful look before she pressed the lid to her lips and tilted her head back.

Robin pouted incredulously and looked at Katie, who merely shrugged as Marian downed the contents of the flask.

Marian winced before she capped the flask and shoved it against Robin's chest. "For someone with so much money…you buy the cheapest bloody liquor. You're treating us to the real stuff after dinner."

Robin grinned smittenly. "_God_, I love you." She shook her head and slipped the flask in the pocket of her tunic.

Marian hummed. "You'd better. Otherwise all those fights in the courtyard would have been for nothing."

Robin laughed. "True stuff."

Katie gave the couple a curious look.

Marian grinned before she looked fondly at Robin. "We're childhood sweethearts. Though things weren't always 'sweet' between us…"

Robin shook her head. "I was a spoiled brat, and Marian was an uptight little button. It only made sense that I used my charm to loosen her up."

"It was a charm that got you pushed in the fountain," Marian said pointedly.

"Yeah. But I pulled you down with me. And the rest is history," Robin said.

"Nonstop bickering and relentless rounds of wit…" Marian shook her head. "We were the epitome of a love-hate relationship."

"And now…here we are!" Robin said, opening her arms and wrapping them around Marian's waist. She pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

Marian rolled her eyes, but a soft smile tugged at her lips.

Katie grinned at Robin and Marian. "You guys are adorable…and definitely quite the entertaining couple."

Robin laughed. "Thanks."

"Come on…" Marian said, gesturing towards the other side of the street. "It's getting late, and I'm sure Katie wants to eat something before you treat her to a nice round of beer. The _real_ stuff."

Katie chuckled and pressed a hand to her chest in mock flattery. "A woman after my own heart."

Robin glared playfully at Katie. "Mine," she said, gripping Marian's waist with one hand.

Katie laughed. "Hey. No worries. I already have a woman who has my heart forever." She slowly glanced down at the ring adorning the finger of her right hand before she lapsed into silence, tracing her fingertips over the smooth metal.

Robin and Marian exchanged a knowing look before Marian gently touched Katie's arm.

"Come on…" Marian said softly. "The tavern gets crazy around dinner time. We'd best grab a seat while we can."

Katie nodded and looked up. She gave Robin and Marian a small grin before they turned and made their way across the street and into a large building, the last rays of the day disappearing as the door closed behind them and drew them into the atmosphere of the dimly-lit tavern.

"Oh, _score_!" Robin said before she led the way over to a table in the back of the room, near one of the fireplaces.

"Here we are…" Marian said as she took a seat. She smiled as Katie sat down. "Order anything you want. It's on us," she said.

Katie grinned gratefully. "Thank you."

Robin plopped down in a seat next to Marian and hopped in place. "Let's get some grub!"

Robin raised a hand, and Katie watched as a waiter appeared and greeted them with a friendly smile.

The three picked from the specials and gave their orders before the man chuckled and left to retrieve their food and drinks.

Dinner passed on with an easy air, making Katie feel relaxed and at ease—if only temporarily taking some of the incredible weight off of her heart and mind as she conversed with Robin and Marian.

Katie grinned as Robin ordered a round of drinks, and she giggled and laughed along with Robin and Marian as they drank and talked and shared stories (most of them embarrassing on Robin's part).

"Oh, man…" Robin mumbled, pressing a hand to her face and chuckling at a memory. "That was really bad."

Katie just laughed.

"And yet you still managed to scale the castle in a dress," Marian said. She shook her head and raised her drink to her lips. "Mmm…" she said, setting the tankard down on the table. "We're going to need another round. I don't see any of the wait staff…"

Marian went to stand up, but Katie stopped her and stood instead.

"I'll get it," Katie offered.

Robin and Marian just gave Katie a kind look before Katie grabbed their drinks and walked over to the bar.

"Can I get another round, please?" Katie asked the bartender as she set the drinks on top of the bar counter.

The woman nodded and grabbed the tankards before she turned to one of the large kegs set neatly behind her and began to refill them.

Katie grinned and lightly tapped her fingers on the counter as she waited. She quirked her lips and bent down to adjust her boots.

Katie leaned up and set her hand back on the counter, nearly knocking over a tankard before she quickly grabbed it and stopped it from tilting over and spilling everywhere.

"Sorry," Katie said, turning to the look at the owner of the drink. Her eyes fell on a woman with soft brown hair and gentle eyes.

The woman just smirked knowingly. "Don't be…." She looked at Katie curiously, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she slowly raked her eyes over her body.

Katie tensed as the woman reached out and lifted her shirt, her eyes glancing slowly over the skin of her abdomen, her fingertips lightly tracing the faint scar.

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "I see your wound healed nicely," she said, dropping Katie's shirt and slowly meeting her eyes.

Katie nodded. "Yeah…it was a miracle. They said I was going to die, but then—" She started slightly and eyed the woman. "How did you know I got hurt...?"

The woman smirked. "Well, I _am_ the one who healed you…."

Katie stared at the woman and furrowed her eyebrows.

And then it hit her.

She remembered the pain—the blinding pain.

So blinding, even when soft hands pressed and worked at her wound, a cold sensation sending a searing pain shooting through her for a brief moment only to be replaced by a calming warmth.

She remembered—through the haziness in which she had barely managed to open her eyes—a woman, with kind eyes and a soft, warm glow around her.

Katie started. "You're a witch…."

The woman tilted her head. "A white witch, actually. It's how I was able to set foot in Dover without alarm."

"Why did you heal me?" Katie asked.

The woman shrugged. "I normally don't use my powers. But I was passing by the kingdom and heard word of its head guard being fatally wounded in an act of foul play. I had heard stories of you and your skills before…. I thought I'd do what I could to help such a deserving cause. Besides…" She set Katie with a firm gaze. "Queen Farah was a great leader, and an even better person. She treated witches with compassion and respect—just as she did her people. Compassion and respect are hard to come by these days…so I do all I can to show gratitude for those who show it. And word around Dover was…you never failed to share those qualities."

Katie was quiet for a long moment, taking in the woman's words before she nodded slowly.

"Thank you," Katie said softly.

The woman grinned gently. "You're welcome."

"I'm Katie," Katie introduced.

The woman smirked. "My name is Gretel…and this is my brother, Hansel," she said, gesturing to a man who was standing behind her, a redheaded woman at his side.

Hansel nodded at Katie, who returned the curt gesture.

"And I'm Mina," the redheaded woman said with a kind smile.

Katie grinned. "Hello."

"Gretel!"

Katie looked over her shoulder to see Marian standing up from the table and walking over to them, a happy look on her face.

Gretel smiled. "Hello, cousin."

Marian and Gretel laughed as they embraced.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Marian said as she pulled out of the hug and looked over her cousin. "How goes the bounty hunting?"

"Oh, you know…it kicks ass," Gretel said.

Marian laughed, and Gretel looked at Robin, who came to stand at Marian's side.

"Hello, Robin. Long time, no see," Gretel said.

Robin nodded. "It's been a while…."

"Still up to your thieving ways?" Gretel asked.

"Still up to carrying out our childhood grudge?" Robin retorted, crossing her arms.

The two stared at each other hardly before they dissolved into laughter and pulled each other into a firm hug.

"How has she been treating you, Marian?" Gretel asked as they pulled away.

Marian rolled her eyes. "Same as she always does. She's a bona fide idiot who possesses annoying charm and wit…but I love her all the same." She looked lovingly at Robin.

Katie watched on with the other three as Robin and Marian shared a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Please stop. Before I vomit," a voice said from behind them.

Katie looked to see a woman with striking blonde hair and artic blue eyes walk up to them and stand at Gretel's side.

Katie blinked and her lips parted. "You're that straggler I saw in the village that day…."

The woman smirked. "Yeah…. You kind of messed up my jog, by the way."

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

The woman just cast a sideways glance at Gretel, and the two exchanged a look—a glint of something like love in their eyes.

Gretel turned to Katie. "This is Tamsin. She's a witch hunter. And she's also my girlfriend."

Katie nodded and looked at Tamsin. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled and blinked, realizing something. "Wait…you're a witch hunter?"

Tamsin smirked. "Yep. So are Hansel and Gretel."

"But Gretel's a…" Katie trailed off.

Tamsin chuckled. "I know. She is. But she's a good witch—and one who hardly uses her powers, except for deserving exceptions like you. Besides…white witches can't use their powers to harm humans." She shrugged. "Hansel and Gretel hunt down the bad witches. And I help them do it."

"Tamsin was sent to check on Queen Farah's lands. We had sensed there was magic in the area," Mina said. "It is as Gretel said…we want to do all we can to ensure that Queen Farah's kindness and compassion live on. And that can only be done by making sure its leaders are able to lead in a safe environment."

"There was magic in Dover…?" Katie asked softly.

"Yes," Mina said. "A very powerful magic. A kind only the dark ones possess."

"Why? What is it…?" Gretel asked.

Katie shook her head. She opened her mouth, and Hansel, Gretel, Mina, and Tamsin leaned in to hear her tale.

Katie told them all that had happened—paying closer attention as she recalled what Arthur had said; that magic could have been used to help frame her.

Gretel nodded slowly. "Magic is the only possibility—a strong one seeing as how few people had access to your chambers and the vaults, and Mina and I sensed it in the area…."

"Okay... So? We know there was magic in Dover, but…" Tamsin crossed her arms. "How can Katie prove that to those court idiots?"

"She can't," Hansel said. He shook his head and looked at Katie. "You can't. Not unless the bastard who did it is willing to come forward—or they're in a situation where you can drag their ass in to admit to the crime. But that's your problem, isn't it? You don't know who the hell did it."

Mina gave Hansel a chastising look before she looked at Katie with gentle eyes. "I'm sorry, Katie. I wish there was something we could do to help. But without knowing who did it…well…" She looked at Katie sympathetically. "You'll have to find another way to make this right."

"It's like we said, Katie…" Robin said.

"You can stay here with us until you figure things out." Marian glanced at Gretel, who nodded.

"We always visit here from Augsburg," Gretel said.

Tamsin scrunched her nose and slowly shook her head. "No matter how many witches we kill...there always has to be some bitch stirring up trouble in Braunschweig or Janssen. So our visits are a bit on the short side before we have to head back home."

"Do the witches inhabit other lands?" Katie asked.

"No," Gretel said. "Augsburg is a kingdom with many children in it. The witches have quite an…appetite…for them, and we make sure the children are safe."

"But they do tend to ride out to other lands sometimes, namely where there are many children, seeing as how we kind of put a dent in their available food sources," Tamsin said.

"Either way…wherever they are…we burn them all," Hansel said gruffly. "Burn 'em all!" he said as he trudged over to the table and pulled up a few chairs before taking a seat.

Mina shook her head and let out a light laugh, and Katie grabbed the drinks from the counter, thanking the bartender before she followed the group to the table and sat back down in her chair.

Robin and Marian thanked Katie, and Marian glared at Hansel as he took her drink and took a sip.

Katie listened intently as Hansel and Gretel began to tell their tale, Mina and Tamsin joining in and sharing the stories of their witch hunts and close encounters; the floor passing to Gretel as she talked about her accepting her powers as a white witch and saving Mina from death's grasp, the conversation coming to a close as Tamsin recounted her random assignment to hunt down Gretel and kill her, only for both of them to have fallen in love throughout the hot and cold hunt.

Katie slowly shook her head and looked at Gretel. "You healed me…but I still had to recover. Why didn't I heal completely?" she asked.

"Magic works in mysterious ways…playing its hand at life and abiding by it in turn," Mina said softly.

Gretel nodded solemnly. "It takes away the worst of it…and the rest is for the body to heal on its own."

"A fair enough deal seeing as how you're technically cheating death," Hansel mumbled before he took a pull from his drink.

"So…. Soldier…. How did you—"

Tamsin was cut off as the door of the bar burst open and slammed against the wall, causing a wave of silence to fall over the tavern.

Much stood there, panting and out of breath. His gaze fell on their table, and he quickly made his way over.

"Robin!" Much said. "Robin…there's not much time."

"What is it?" Robin asked, standing up, the others doing the same.

"The rumors. The rumors are true. But it's happening sooner than we expected," Much said.

"Much…" Marian laid a comforting hand on his arm.

Much swallowed before he opened his mouth. "Allan said the king's not a day away. The Sheriff's ready to intercept him—_tomorrow_."

All was quiet for a long moment until Marian looked at Hansel, Gretel, Mina, and Tamsin.

"What do you say?" Marian asked.

Gretel smirked. "It'd be nice to stick around and help see some justice served."

"And it'd be good to kick the ass of someone who's not a witch, for once," Hansel muttered.

Tamsin shrugged. "I'm game."

"I can keep the children safe, as well as anyone who might be unable to fight," Mina said.

"And we can both use our powers to heal whoever might get hurt," Gretel added.

Mina nodded, and the four of them grinned at Robin and Marian.

"Then let's do this," Robin said, raising her fist in the air. "For the greater good!"

"FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

Katie watched as the other patrons in the tavern raised their fists high in the air and shouted, Hansel and Gretel and Mina and Tamsin doing the same.

Louder and louder the mantra went…before Katie raised her own fist and added her voice to the powerful mix.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	39. Chapter 39

Belle gazed out of the window, her eyes taking in the slow descent of the sun on the horizon.

It was time.

Belle turned around. She swallowed against the lump in her throat as she saw her most cherished staff standing there, in her and Katie's room, each of them holding something in their hands and standing in silent support.

Belle grabbed her satchel from the bed and held it up.

Paisley and Floyd slowly stepped forward, Katie's dagger held gingerly between their hands, and they gently set the dagger into the satchel before they stepped back.

Mrs. Birch and Abigail stepped forward, a few of Belle's outfits folded in their hands, and they placed the clothes neatly in the satchel before they returned to their spots.

Mrs. Potts was the last one to step forward, small packages of food and a travel-size canister of fresh water in her hands. She carefully set the packages and canister in the satchel before she lifted the flap and closed the satchel, securing it before she stepped back.

Belle hung the satchel over her shoulder before she looked at each of them, grinning gratefully.

Each of the staff nodded their heads, and Belle pursed her lips before she walked past them…out of the chambers…and down to the Great Hall.

Maurice was standing in the middle of the room, Phillip and the court surrounding him as they talked loudly and out of order.

Maurice looked across the room and met his daughter's eyes.

The usual twinkle was gone, replaced with a churning sense of loss.

Maurice's lips pressed into a thin, knowing line, his eyes conveying the very love he held for his daughter as he moved his head in a single, slow movement.

Belle exhaled shakily before she nodded and turned, leaving the garish voices of the courtsmen behind as she walked out of the entrance doors and down the path that led to town.

There was chaos the moment she set foot in the village.

Chaos that didn't surprise her, but alarmed her all the same—just as it had the day before, since Katie had left.

Sean and Hank were breaking up a nasty brawl between a man and a woman.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?!" the man shouted, fighting against Sean's hold. "She probably wanted the princess all to herself so she could do away with her when the time was right. Like after a good _fuck_ in her bedchambers!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" the woman yelled, struggling against Hank's grasp. "Katie would _never_ do something like that, and you _know it_! You're letting Phillip and those court bastards mess with your head, just like _so_ many others are. And you're probably just jealous because Belle didn't return your affections when you tried to court her all those years ago!"

"Why, you BITCH!" The man shouted and freed himself from Sean's arms before he ran towards the woman, his hand clenched into a tight fist.

"COME ON!" the woman yelled.

The man shouted again and drew his fist back.

Before he could strike, the woman locked her arms against Hank's and kicked out, her feet connecting with the man's head with a sickening sound.

The man's head snapped to the side from the blow, and he fell to the ground, dazed and bloody.

Sean leaned down and grabbed the man, roughly pulling him back up into a hold.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Belle watched as Sean and Hank walked off, struggling with the man and woman as they went.

Belle walked on…

And chaos greeted her yet again.

A crowd of schoolchildren were gathered around the fountain, watching as two of their classmates argued—one, a boy, claiming Katie's innocence, the other, a girl, countering the truth.

"My daddy said Katie's innocent! She loves Belle, and my mommy and daddy said that when you love someone, you never do anything to hurt them," the little boy said.

"Well, _my_ mommy said Katie _did_ do that, and my mommy and daddy said that she never should have been with Belle in the first place because she's not a true noble!" the little girl said.

"_So_?" The little boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter that Katie wasn't born a noble! She made herself one because she _earned_ it. Like you're _supposed_ to! A title doesn't mean you deserve it or are really it."

"You're _stupid_ if you think that!" the little girl said.

"Then you are, too, because _you_ thought the same thing before all this happened!" the little boy cried.

"Shut up!" the little girl shouted before she ran forward and hit the boy.

The schoolchildren erupted into a fit of concern and excitement, some of them begging their classmates to stop and crying from the chaos, others egging on the fight as the boy and girl fell into the fountain, their little fists flying.

"It's okay…" Rory said as he tried to comfort the distressed children. "It's alright…"

"_Hey_!" Parker called. "_Stop it_! Cut it out—all of you!" She tried to pry the boy and girl off of each other, her guard uniform becoming drenched as she fell in the fountain beside them.

Belle's lips parted as she walked on, a gasp escaping her lips as she looked ahead, off to the side of her destination—the bookshop.

Nicole was standing in between two teenagers, a boy and a girl, each of them bearing a sword as their band of friends watched on from the sidelines.

"Get out of my way," the boy seethed, glaring at Nicole.

"No," Nicole said evenly.

"Oh. Please. Let him," the girl said. "He has to prove that women have no business being in power."

"Because it's _true_!" the boy snapped. "_Look at what's happened_."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Katie didn't do anything. She was framed."

"See? It's just like I told you," the boy said. "Women in power only cause the downfall of a kingdom and its society."

The girl smirked. "You realize you just insulted your own mothers, right…?" She shook her head and clucked her teeth in chastisement. "Didn't they teach you better than that…?"

The boy's eyes flashed and he growled. "Maybe not. But they did teach me how to fight a hell of a lot better than your fucking fathers taught you."

The girl chuckled darkly. "Want to test that stupid theory of yours?"

"With pleasure," the boy said lowly before he sidestepped Nicole and struck out.

The girl quickly lifted her sword and blocked the attack, shoving the boy back in the process.

"Stop it _right now_!" Nicole said, as she got back in between the two teenagers.

Belle walked past the mass, her heart growing heavy as the grinding of clashing metal sounded through her ears.

Belle walked towards the bookshop. She looked up and noticed a group of teenage boys standing with a few men on one side of the street, talking heatedly about Phillip and the court's brainwashing injustice.

A group of teenage girls and a few women stood on the other side of the street, gathered around Lola the waitress and Hannah and Casey of the guard, gossiping about where Katie would be and what they would do with her in bed if given the chance, giggling darkly as they spoke nastily of Belle.

Belle opened the door to the bookshop and stepped inside, unnoticed among the chaos-filled streets.

The bookkeeper looked up from his desk and grinned gently, nodding as Belle closed the door and walked over to him.

Belle's heart fluttered as the bookkeeper reached for a drawer under his desk and unlocked it, pulling out a red leather-bound book.

Belle's book.

Heart of Beauty.

The bookkeeper carefully held the book out, and Belle gently took it into her hands, caressing the cover.

The bookkeeper gestured to a table behind one of the bookcases, and Belle gave him a small grin before she walked past his desk and took a seat at the table.

Belle swallowed, and her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she set the book down and slowly opened it, flipping through until the last page slipped from her fingers to reveal the plastic ones beneath it.

There—nestled between the plastic pages and set neatly atop her previous letter—was a single folded piece of parchment, her name in an elegant scrawl in the middle of the page.

In handwriting she knew as well as her own.

Belle carefully took the letter out of the plastic slip, holding it gently in her hands as she thumbed it open and began to read.

_Belle,_

_ I love you. And I miss you. So much…._

_I ran into a bit of trouble on my way out of the Frenchlands. But don't worry. I've met some good people along the way. Like Robin. I got into a bit of a spat with her on my way to the southeast lands. She tried to jack your book from right under my nose, but I managed to stop her. Despite her attempted robbery, introductions were made, and Robin didn't seem like such a petty thief. She's quite the character, but she has a good head on her shoulders, and an even better heart. She showed me through Sherwood Forest and invited me to her keep (which is massive, by the way. The woman must be loaded seeing as she is the lord of Loxley.). _

_That's where I am now. Loxley, of Nottingham. Robin lives in her keep with some of her friends and her love, Marian. (I think you and Marian would get along just right…) Anyway…Robin and Marian have offered me room and board while we figure something out. They're good people. Truly, they are. Loxley seems like a very lovely place, though there's trouble in the kingdom from what Robin and Marian have told me so far. _

_But that's another story for another time (so Robin tells me)._

_I think about you all the time, Belle. Reading your letter and writing to you is enough to hold me over until I succumb to the incredible loneliness of not being with you. _

_But I know you're in my heart. _

_You always have been, and you always will be._

_I hope all is well in Dover, and I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Love always in all ways,_

_ Katie_

Belle grinned tearfully, and she picked up a quill before she began to write what would be her last letter to Katie.

Belle finished the letter and signed it with love, folding it neatly before she slipped it back into the plastic pages and closed the book.

Belle stood up and walked back to the bookkeeper's desk.

The bookkeeper looked at Belle with kind eyes, and Belle nodded before she slowly held out the book.

The bookkeeper gently took the book in his hands and placed it back in his drawer, locking it before he leaned back up to look at Belle.

"Thank you," Belle said quietly, looking at the bookkeeper with kind blue eyes.

The bookkeeper bowed his head. "You're welcome." He grinned gently. "And good luck on your adventure."

Belle swallowed and nodded slowly before she turned and left the bookshop, the bell jingling as the door shut behind her, its merry sound drowned out by the shouts and screams from down the street.

Belle began to walk towards the forest when a figure stepped in front of her, its steps quick and hurried. She slowed to a stop as she realized it was Arthur.

He looked tired, a glazed look in his eyes, his blonde hair tussled—bearing every sign of stress he'd been under in just a day as head guard.

Arthur came to an abrupt stop as he looked at Belle. He took in the sight of her satchel before he slowly met her eyes, understanding replacing the frenzied look in his own as he slowly approached her.

"A bad fight just broke out. It's the worst that's happened so far. Most of the guard's been called to break it up," Arthur said quietly.

Belle nodded slowly, fully understanding what he meant by his words. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks before she stepped back.

Arthur gave Belle a curt nod and a small grin before he took off in a run towards the town square, the sounds of the chaos at hand growing louder and louder.

Belle watched him go before she turned back towards the direction of the forest. She took a slow, deep breath, the sunlight slowly fading as she walked on to meet the Dark One at the border's edge.

* * *

Belle exhaled in slight exhaustion as she came to a stop a few feet from the border's edge. Her trek through the forest had been a bit of a challenge, but the walk across the fields had been easier, if still tiresome.

Belle furrowed her brow as she looked up and down the borderline.

Rumplestiltskin was nowhere in sight.

Belle huffed and swallowed, pressing a hand to her forehead and cursing herself for trusting the Dark One to his word.

"Having doubts, are we?"

Belle started at the sound of the eerily familiar voice, and she lowered her hand to see Rumplestiltskin standing in front of her on the other side of the borderline.

Belle took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. I just…didn't think you were going to show up."

Rumplestiltskin set her with a firm gaze. "If there's one thing to know about me…it's that I never go back on a deal, dearie."

Belle looked back into dark eyes that glinted in the moonlight before she nodded.

"Shall we?" Rumplestiltskin asked, gesturing towards the expanse of land that stretched behind him.

Belle nodded and hiked her satchel further up on her shoulder before she stepped across the borderline, feeling a small rush of freedom and the promise of adventure despite the circumstances of her particular journey.

Rumplestiltskin giggled to himself as he walked off, and Belle followed a few steps behind him.

After a few moments, Belle cleared her throat.

"I know our deal is that you would guide me to where I need to be, but…" Belle shook her head. "I had written a letter to Katie…the night before she was banished. Anyway…she… She wrote me back. She said she's in Loxley…of Nottingham."

"Ah, yes…. I'm familiar with the place," Rumplestiltskin said. "You know what they say. A destination always makes traveling that much easier!" He emphasized his words with a flourished movement of his hand.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head back and forth and shrugged. "I can't say, dearie. What matters is you'll get there." He raised a finger and walked on.

Belle opened her mouth, but she pressed her lips together, remembering how deals with the Dark One went.

He would hold up his end of the deal—but you were subject to abide by his rules, by his time.

As they walked on and stepped onto a path that led into the forest, Belle just hoped his time was in her favor.

* * *

The moon stood high in the night sky, casting a soft glow onto the land and illuminating the wildlife on either side of the path.

Belle was lost in her thoughts as she continued to follow the Dark One.

He had been silent since they had stepped onto the path—a silence Belle filled with memories of Katie.

Belle was so deep in her reminiscence that the sound of the eerily familiar voice made her jump ever the slightest.

"You had a life, Belle. Before…this. Family…friends…. What made you choose to come with me?" Rumplestiltskin said, slowing to fall in step beside Belle.

Belle quirked her lips. "Heroism…. Sacrifice…? You know, there aren't a lot of opportunities for women in this land to…show what they can do. To see the world…to _be_ heroes. So…when _you_ arrived…that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. I figured…do the brave thing, and bravery will follow."

"And is it everything you hoped...?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a flourish of his hand.

"Well…uh…" Belle slowly shook her head. "I'm one step closer to helping Katie, but…we'll see how that works out. What matters is that I'm getting to where I need to be—to getting Katie back where she belongs..."

They walked on in silence for a few moments before Belle tilted her head.

"Why did you come to me…?" Belle asked. "In all the stories I've heard…you only appear to those who can benefit you in the end. I don't see what helping me can get you."

"Why, didn't we agree? You promised me a story," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Yes, but… Why do you want to know it?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head. "I'm a fan of true love, dearie, and, more importantly, what it creates."

Belle furrowed her brow. "Did you have it…? Love, that is…?"

Rumplestiltskin pursed his lips and said nothing as he walked on.

Belle bit her lip before she opened her mouth. "I never thought I would find it…. True love…" She shook her head. "Despite all the stories my mother used to read to me and all the books I read on my own… Ones that told of such a wonderful thing… I never thought I would find it."

A slow grin graced Belle's lips. "And then Katie came into my life..." She chuckled softly. "I wanted nothing to do with her at first, I was so uncertain of the feeling I got just by looking at her and being around her. But…she didn't let that stop her. She offered me friendship…and I accepted it. We grew close over time…and then…"

Belle grinned fondly. "Then we fell in love…." She slowly shook her head. "We've been through so much together…."

"So I've heard…" Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle nodded. "But even after everything that's happened…I've realized one thing…."

"And what is that…?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"That love is…" Belle grinned gently. "Love is timeless."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, and Belle shifted uneasily as the noises of the wildlife sounded around them.

They walked on in silence for a long…long moment…

And then Rumplestiltskin spoke.

"There was… There was a son," Rumplestiltskin said quietly. "I lost him…as I did his mother."

"I… I'm sorry," Belle said softly, looking away and biting her lip.

"There was another…before his mother…" Rumplestiltskin continued, his voice growing softer—a great contrast to his usual impish tone. "Cora…" he breathed.

"Did you love her…?" Belle asked softly.

"Aye," Rumplestiltskin said. "But alas…she chose power over me, can you believe?" He slowly shook his head. "And my wife…Milah…well…"

Rumplestiltskin made a face. "Let's just say she found solace in a mangy pirate and sailed off, leaving me and her son behind."

"That's… That's terrible," Belle said, shaking her head.

"Isn't it?" Rumplestiltskin said, the impish tone back in his voice, all gentleness gone as soon as it had come.

Belle pursed her lips and fell quiet as they walked on.

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head. "Tell me more…"

Belle looked at him curiously. "About what…?"

Rumplestiltskin was quiet for a long moment before he spoke.

"About love…."

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin, noticing the gentleness settle back over him before she opened her mouth and began to tell tale after timeless tale.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	40. Chapter 40

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away…"

"_Hush_!" the Sheriff snapped at a cloaked townsperson as he rode through Knighton's town square.

"The Black Knights are ready should the king try to throw us any surprises," Guy said, riding on his own horse beside the Sheriff.

"I doubt he will." The Sheriff laughed. "Huh. 'King' Richard England. More like my ticket to the throne."

"Your ticket…?" Guy asked.

"Yes. _My_ ticket," the Sheriff said snootily. "Prince John knows nothing of power, he's such a coward. _Think_, Guy. If old Richard dies…the one who kills him has direct access to the crown…." He chuckled giddily.

Guy shot the Sheriff a sideways glance, taking in his words.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day…"

"Oh, will you STOP singin' that goddamned SONG?!" the Sheriff shouted, glaring at the poorly-cloaked townspeople below him as they slowly walked up and down the streets.

"What else have they to do?" Guy asked as they rode on, the outlying villages not even miles ahead.

"Fight? Brawl? Pick each other off? Anything but sing that _bloody_ song," the Sheriff said.

"Maybe the song gives them hope where there is none?" Guy asked.

The Sheriff scoffed. "I don't know. And I sure as hell don't care. The sooner we kill the king, the better."

The Sheriff and Guy rode on for a while before the Sheriff clucked his tongue and guided his horse to a stop behind a large building, Guy doing the same beside him.

The two men dismounted, and the Sheriff grinned devilishly as he looked off into the distance, out to the edge of the kingdom's border.

"Speak of the devil…" the Sheriff murmured.

There, in the distance—riding into Knighton on a sleek brown steed—was King Richard, his kingly, white robes flapping behind him as his horse galloped towards the outlying villages.

"It's time…" the Sheriff said, rubbing his hands with a gleeful smile.

Guy nodded and pulled a bow and arrow from his horse's side. He grabbed the sharp-tipped arrow and began to load it when voices stopped him.

The Sheriff and Guy felt a chill crawl up their spines at the disturbing sounds.

"Catch a falling star and…"

"Catch a falling star and…"

"Put it in your pocket…"

"Never let it fade away…"

"Save it for a rainy day…"

The Sheriff furrowed his brow and turned, looking at the buildings of the village around him.

"What the…?"

The Sheriff and Guy watched as the cloaked townspeople slowly surrounded them, their ominous hums becoming clearer as their voices rose in volume.

"For love may come and tap you on the shoulder…some starless night…"

"What the—" The Sheriff turned as he felt a finger tap his shoulder, his head snapping to the side as one of the cloaked figures drove a punch right across his face, sending him falling off his horse and onto the ground.

"Just in case you feel you want to hold her…"

"How dare y—" Guy's head flew back as another cloaked figure decked him in the face, sending him keeling back off of his horse and onto the ground beside the Sheriff.

The Sheriff and Guy shouted as they struggled to stand up, their coats filthy with dust and sand as the cloaked townspeople slowly closed in on them.

"GUARDS!" Guy shouted, his voice piercing through the air.

As King Richard rode towards the village, a hundred Black Knights ran out of the buildings and down the path, heading straight towards their superior—and the townspeople that surrounded him and their Sheriff.

One by one, the townspeople slowly removed their hoods to reveal their faces, one standing apart from them all, a toothy grin in place.

"ROBIN HOOOOOOD!" the Sheriff screamed angrily, snatching the bow and arrow from Guy's hands.

Guy drew his sword and set Robin with a firm glare, knowing full well it was she who had punched him.

The Black Knights yelled out as they drew closer to the masses, and the Sheriff's nostrils flared as his eyes fell on Katie, a small smirk on her face, letting him know full well it was she who had punched him.

"Even your new friend can't help you now…" the Sheriff seethed, sneering at Robin.

Robin just smirked and raised an elegant eyebrow before the townspeople around her spoke at once, their voices a melody, their words a battle cry.

"You'll have a pocketful of star—"

"LIGHT!"

All at once, the townspeople brandished weapons from beneath their cloaks and turned every which way to face the oncoming Black Knights.

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE OLD RICHARD TO ME!" the Sheriff yelled before he shoved Guy in front of him and ran off towards the approaching king.

With a roar of cries and shouts, the townspeople and the Black Knights began to fight, Guy joining the onslaught, neither enemy noticing Marian standing on the tallest rooftop, waving a white handkerchief and signaling for the king to follow her lead.

Down below, the townspeople and the Black Knights raged on, Katie, Robin, Hansel, Gretel, and Tamsin leading the greater good in the battle.

"What was that song all about?" Katie asked as she popped the hilt of her sword up and swiftly knocked one of the knights unconscious.

Robin gracefully dodged an arrow that was aimed for her shoulder before she fired one of her own arrows and hit her target. She turned back to Katie and shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done a mission with a little music before. I thought it'd be fun."

Katie laughed and shook her head before they turned back to face the onslaught of knights.

A burly man ran past and roughly shouldered a knight, knocking him flat onto his back before he bashed his head with his foot, rendering the man unconscious.

"Friar Tuck!" Robin called as she delivered an elbow cut to a knight's chin, snapping his jaw before shoving his unconscious body away. "So nice of you to join us!"

"What can I say?" Friar Tuck called back. "Your lovely lady Marian knocked some sense into me!" He laughed heartily before he ran forward, pummeling knights left and right.

On and on, the battle went—the townspeople fighting against the Black Knights, only rendering them unconscious and showing them compassion where they had seen none since Prince John had taken the throne and plagued them, all with the Sheriff and his tax collections and Guy of Gisbourne and his guard.

On and on, they fought.

Until the Black Knights were slowly becoming outnumbered.

Hansel and Gretel and Tamsin were swift in their movements, following Katie and Robin in the dance they lived to move their feet to, the people finding the same rhythm as the fight grew on.

Gretel shouted as she decked a knight and kneed him to the ground. She looked up at the others. "I'm going to help Mina!" she called before she took off in the direction of the farthest building, where Mina was staying put with the children and all else who were unable to fight, surely tending to the townspeople who had gotten injured since the battle's beginning.

"Get a load of that!" Hansel called before he tackled a knight.

Katie, Robin, and Tamsin looked to see King Richard gallop by on his horse, his white robes weaving in and out of the buildings in the distance. The Sheriff was chasing after him, shouting as he waved the bow and arrow above his head.

"ROBIN!"

The three of them looked to see Guy running towards Robin, his sword held at the ready.

Robin met Guy's gaze evenly before she took off towards him in a sprint.

Katie and Tamsin fought off the surrounding knights, barely managing to see Robin sidestep Guy at the last possible second and trip him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Robin laughed and waved at Guy, egging him on as he jumped back onto his feet and began to strike out with his sword.

Robin dodged the blows, countering a few of them with her bow, the incredibly strong, powerful material a likely equal against its opponent.

"Hey!"

Katie parried a blow from one of the knights before she looked up and met artic blue eyes.

"Slug at three o'clock!" Tamsin called, punching a knight in the face before she lifted her mace and pointed it at something off the path.

Katie followed the direction and looked to see the Sheriff scaling one of the buildings, the bow and arrow attached to his back. In the distance, she saw white robes weaving in and out of the buildings set further ahead.

"Get him, soldier!" Tamsin called before she swung her mace and turned back to fight the remaining knights with Hansel and the townspeople.

Katie gripped her sword in her hand and took off towards the building, her eyes locked on the Sheriff as he continued his climb and disappeared over the ledge. She quickly scaled the building and hopped down onto the roof, instantly looking around, her sword at the ready.

The Sheriff was standing on the other side of the rooftop, his bow and arrow in his hand, his arm drawn back and ready to fire as he chuckled darkly.

Katie sheathed her sword and gritted her teeth before she ran forward and tackled the Sheriff, forcing them both off of the building.

But not before the arrow flew from the bowstring and shot straight towards its target—the king.

Katie quickly braced herself for impact, and the Sheriff screamed and swatted at her as they fell.

The Sheriff let out a cry of agony as they hit the ground hard, his body and bones breaking Katie's fall while he took the full blow of the crash.

Katie winced, and she bit back a painful groan before she sat up and decked the Sheriff in the face, knocking him unconscious. She moved to stand up, and she looked around wildly, trying to find the flash of white robes between the buildings.

Katie turned around, and she stopped as she saw King Richard lolling back and forth on his horse through the doorway of the farthest building, the arrow sheathed in his shoulder.

Katie took off in a run towards the building. She watched as King Richard fell forward on his horse and collapsed onto the ground. Her lips parted as Guy walked out from between two of the buildings, looking at the fallen king with dark eyes and watching him struggle against the pain.

Katie ran past the doorway and towards the other side when quick hands reached out and shoved her against the nearest wall. She gasped as she looked at Marian.

"What are you doing? The king needs help!" Katie said.

"Stay here!" Marian pressed a kiss to Katie's cheek before she turned and ran out of the building and onto the steps.

Katie watched her go, keeping to Marian's words as she looked on.

"Guy!" Marian called, touching the walls of the building as she watched Guy draw his sword and slowly stalk towards the fallen king. She ran down the steps and across the courtyard between the buildings, passing King Richard, where he lay in pain on the ground near the fountain.

"Stop!" Marian said, holding up her hands as she ran towards Guy. "It's over, Guy," she said as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Get out of the way," Guy said flatly as he continued to stalk forward.

"All this time I've been fighting for England," Marian said as she walked backwards, her hands still up. "Do you _think_ I'm going to let you _kill_ England?"

"Marian…get out of the WAY!" Guy roared, swinging his sword out, the blade inches from Marian's body.

Marian eyed the blade before she slowly met Guy's eyes. "You'll have to kill me first," she said, giving Guy a small, challenging smile.

"No…" Guy said softly, his sword still held at point towards Marian. "We're gonna get out of this. I'm gonna do this thing, and then I will have _power_ beyond measure. And we _will_. Be. Together." He continued to walk forward, the king sprawled on the ground mere feet from them.

Marian let out a breathy laugh as she came to a slow stop beside King Richard. "I would rather _die_…than be with you, Guy of Gisbourne."

"No…" Guy breathed, lowering his blade.

Marian exhaled, freedom fluttering in her heart and through her chest as she looked at Guy and voiced the words she'd kept hidden from him for so long.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood," Marian said.

Guy looked at her with a torn expression.

Marian looked back at Guy, her eyes filling with the truth of her words. "I love Robin Hood," she said. She bit her lip, a smile tugging at her lips at the freedom and truth that coursed through her.

Marian looked at Guy, her gaze set as she nodded slightly and breathed.

"I love Robin Hood."

Guy stared at Marian for a few short seconds before he gritted his back teeth and stepped forward, driving the blade of his sword straight into Marian and running her through, holding her body close as she gasped and choked, her eyes filling with burning agony.

Guy looked into Marian's eyes before her body crumpled to the ground beside the fallen king's, blood staining the glove he had held her with.

"MARIAN!"

Guy looked up, and his eyes fell on Robin.

She was running on top of the buildings, jumping swiftly from rooftop to rooftop before she slid down the side of one of the smaller houses and fell to her knees beside Marian, her hands instantly going to cover the bleeding wound.

"GUY!"

Guy looked to see the Sheriff, limping across the sand and bleeding through his nose, his horse's reins in his hand as he waved wildly to him.

Guy took one last look at Marian before he ran towards the Sheriff and mounted the horse, tugging the other man up behind him before he snapped the reins and rode off, galloping past the townspeople as they ran towards the center of the commotion.

The townspeople shouted after the retreating figures of Guy and the Sheriff before they turned and ran to their fallen king and lady.

"Your Majesty!"

Allan, Little John, and Much ran forward, dropping to their knees beside the king as Anjali leaned down and began to work at the arrow sheathed in the king's shoulder.

Katie looked on with torn eyes before she turned and ran towards the safe house—towards the building where Gretel and Mina would be.

Katie burst through the door of the safe house, her eyes instantly seeking out the white witches and finding them finishing tending to the injured. She started for them.

"Gretel! Mina!" Katie said. "Come quick! The king and Marian—they're injured!"

Gretel and Mina quickly rose to their feet, nodding at Hansel and Tamsin, who were looking over the recovering townspeople before they turned and ran after Katie, who led the way back to the fountain.

"Your Majesty..." Mina said gently as she kneeled beside King Richard and gently touched his shoulder. "This is only going to hurt for a moment."

"Do what you must," King Richard said, wincing and hissing as Mina pressed her hand around the arrow and pulled, her other hand resting against the opening wound, her fingertips glowing with a soft, white light.

King Richard gritted his teeth before he slowly exhaled, the burning in his shoulder dulling to a soft ache.

"Alright…" Mina said gently. "It should take a few days to recover…but you'll be good as new."

King Richard nodded and thanked Mina before he slowly moved to lean against the fountain with the Merry Men's help, a single blood wound on the shoulder of his robes.

Katie and Gretel rushed over to Robin and Marian's side.

Katie leaned down and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, watching as Gretel kneeled down beside Marian and held her hands above her stomach.

"Did you have to tell him the truth?" Gretel asked, scrunching her nose.

Marian swallowed hard before a small smirk pulled at her lips. "H-he deserved to k-know," she said shakily before she turned her head and gave Robin a loving look.

Robin gave Marian a small grin and let Katie slowly take her hands off the front of Marian's white, blood-stained dress.

Gretel nodded before she gently placed her hands on Marian's wound, a soft, white light illuminating from her fingertips.

Marian shut her eyes tightly against the excruciating pain before she breathed slowly, the burning sensation being replaced with a gentle warmth and growing sense of fatigue.

"There…" Gretel said softly, slowly removing her hands.

The front of Marian's dress was still soaked with blood, but the worst of the wound was healed.

Gretel looked at Katie and smirked slowly. "Does this seem familiar…?"

Katie grinned and nodded.

Gretel let out a breathy laugh and shook her head.

"Hey," Robin said gently, leaning over Marian.

Marian looked at her softly. "What did I say about running on top of buildings?"

Robin laughed and shook her head before she looked into Marian's eyes. "I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you, too," Marian breathed.

Katie and Gretel grinned at the small exchange of love before they each placed her hands on Robin and Marian's shoulders and carefully helped them lean against the fountain, right next to the king.

Marian winced and leaned heavily against Robin's chest from where she sat sprawled in her lap.

Robin held Marian carefully, giving Katie a grateful look.

Katie just nodded and looked at the people around her.

They were all laughing and hugging and greeting King Richard and praising Robin and Marian for their plan.

They were all talking about the battle and the great fights.

It was only a matter of time before the conversation shifted.

"Did you see her tackle that bastard right off the rooftop?" Allan asked. "I couldn't believe it myself when I saw it."

"Aye, but did you see her when she was fighting off all of those knights?" Little John said.

"She totally kicked more arse than any of us!" Much exclaimed.

"Proved all them stories true, if you ask me." Friar Tuck nodded eagerly.

"A lady in the streets, but a freak on the field," Anjali said with a light laugh.

Katie gave them each a modest, lopsided grin, ducking her head as Robin, Marian, Hansel, Gretel, Mina, and Tamsin looked at her with proud eyes.

"Who'd ever believe the great Lady Katherine helped save Nottingham, huh?" Allan said.

King Richard looked up, his kind eyes falling on Katie. He slowly came to stand on his feet before he looked at her.

"So you are the famous Katherine…." King Richard bowed his head curtly. "I am King Richard. And it is a great honor to have had your help in restoring justice to this kingdom and its provinces."

Katie nodded her head in respect. "It was every honor to fight for such a noble cause—and it was every privilege to do so alongside such great people."

King Richard's eyes twinkled and he nodded. "Yes…I know…."

"Oi!" Allan said. "Did no one check on your brother? Prince John, Your Majesty?"

King Richard nodded. "At ease, Allan. I sent my personal guards long ahead to corner my brother in the castle he occupies with his cowardice. Order shall soon be restored in full. Of that, I am sure of."

King Richard looked out at the townspeople, nodding to each of them with grateful eyes, and bowing his head at Robin and Marian before he lifted his head.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for displaying such strength and bravery. Your actions prove your loyalty not only to me and this kingdom, but to your provinces and Ladies Robin and Marian as well. But more so…you proved your loyalty to each other." King Richard grinned. "And that is something that Nottingham and its provinces of Knighton and Loxley pride themselves on."

King Richard looked out at the people once more, a slow grin tugging at his lips. "With a great battle comes a great appetite. And we shall feast and celebrate our victory. For the greater good!"

"For the greater good!"

"FOR THE GREATER GOOD!"

The townspeople cheered and followed King Richard to the castle, Robin carrying Marian bridal style in her arms, Hansel, Gretel, Mina, and Tamsin smiling behind them, Katie following after them as they all cheered as one.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	41. Chapter 41

"Ayyy!"

The tavern was teeming with an easy activity, light-hearted toasts and tipsy bouts of conversation coming from the many bar dwellers as they submerged themselves in the haze the day after the battle of Nottingham had left them in, entertaining the stragglers that had come to visit after hearing word of the great and glorious fight.

Katie sighed to herself from where she sat at the bar counter.

Soft, mellow music sounded throughout the dimly lit room, providing the late evening crowd with a tranquil environment.

Katie found herself leaning heavily against the bartop, slipping into her own state of mind as the music and the small lot of alcohol in her system lulled her into a haze.

A haze filled only with thoughts and memories of Belle.

Of bright blue eyes and soft, pink lips turned up into a gentle smile…

Of laughing and kissing and holding each other…

Of being happy…

Of being together.

Belle was all Katie thought about as she sat there, slouched over her half-drunk beer, her ears barely making out the slews of soft conversations around her.

Katie's ears perked suddenly as she picked up the sound of a gruff voice speaking in hushed tones not a few tables behind her.

"I told you. Dover is finally weakening. And it's all thanks to me. I reckon King George will let me back into his good graces and restore my glory soon enough. Old George may have dishonored me years ago because I was spared my life in battle, by a woman, no less…but he gave me another chance then. He told me if I went back to Dover and won a duel against the bitch who brought shame to us all…if I could test out just how strong Dover truly was with their new head guard…then my honor would be restored—in more ways than the championship of the tournament. So I did."

"I took up my old identity from back when I was a knight of Gershwin of the Summerlands and changed my whole appearance to look the part. I went back to Dover, and I challenged that righteous bitch. But I lost. And when I returned to Castlebury defeated again….King George took everything from me. My honor, my dignity, my home…even my wife. King George realized Dover was too powerful to conquer—it was too strong with that damned bitch leading their forces—and he took his anger out on me. He tortured me….locked me up for almost two years. Oh…he was cruel. But he was still a leader—he's still _my_ leader. He taught me everything I know about fighting and the real code of the battlefield—the real code of life. It's why I wear this crest on my person even after what the bastard did to me."

"After King George released me…I lived in a hovel. A dump—a fucking fleapit that was. I had nothing…except my son. My boy…Colton. I told him everything. That he would avenge me and become a man. I sent him to Dover—to take that dame's true love hostage. Losing my wife has left a part of me empty—and I wanted that bitch to feel the same way. But she captured my son and locked him up to rot in a pampered cell. I had lost everything. I never wished upon a star… But when I did…I realized why. A fairy appeared to me. The blue bitch told me my wish wasn't 'good' and 'true.' Oh…but I made my own wish come true. I caught that damned fairy and clipped her wings. Though they grow back in time, I made sure those shits were cut to the very edge. I went to Dover with her in my hands and forced her to free my son from right under that dame's nose. But that fucking fairy couldn't do anything. The cells were immune to magic. Queen Farah was a smart one, I'll give Dover that much, having those dark witches add a protective charm to the cells on top of signing a blood ordinance…."

"When I couldn't use the magic to break my son out…I thought of her—the righteous bitch and beloved head guard. I made that fairy help me steal into the vaults, and I copied that dame's handwriting and signature and slapped them both onto forged plans of treason. I made the fairy help me sneak into the beloved head guard's chambers…and I placed those letters in the perfect spot. Sure enough…a maid found the plans…and that beloved dame fell right off her high and mighty pedestal and got banished. She was forced to leave her kingdom—to leave her true love. I wanted that bitch to lose everything just like I had…and she _did_."

Katie's blood began to boil.

The man was talking about his latest and greatest setup.

Against _her_.

Katie stood up abruptly, her stool flying back and crashing into one of the tables, knocking over glasses and dishes and tankards of beer.

A silence immediately fell over the tavern at the commotion.

Katie's expression was livid as she looked at the table of men in front of her.

Slowly, the man sitting in the middle of the bench stood up and turned around, grinning mockingly as his eyes fell on Katie.

"I take it you enjoyed my story…?" the man asked.

Katie stared at the man, and her lips parted.

She hadn't heard wrong.

It _was_ the man who had tried to kill her twice on the battlefield—whose life she had spared.

Though his hair had been shorter during the time of the battle, a few months of growing it out and coloring it and ridding himself of all facial hair had given him an entirely different look.

The look of a complete other.

It was the same man who had dueled her in the tournament.

It was Vincent.

But now Katie saw him as one and the same.

The man who had made her lose everything.

Katie bolted forward and tackled Vincent with pure, unrepressed strength, sending both of them falling back against the hardwood table, the thick boards breaking as it caved in and crashed to the floor from the brute force.

Katie braced her knees on either side of Vincent's waist, her legs locking him in a trap on top of the broken table as she threw punches left and right—fast, hard, and filled with a blinding rage—fracturing his nose and bruising his face until he was broken and bloody and rasping for breath.

Katie was incensed, nothing but raw, vicious emotions fueling her as she let the pang in her heart take over and unleash the beast that had been curled up inside of her.

Through the deafening sound of her fists against Vincent's face and the blazing fire in her eyes, Katie heard chaos all around; Robin was shouting at her, Hansel and Gretel were fighting with Vincent's rogue friends, Tamsin was shoving off onlookers and troublemakers, Mina was crying and pleading for the violence to stop.

The tavern was in a state of brute brawl.

Katie gritted her teeth and yanked Vincent to his feet, her fingers gripping the front of his cloak with white, bloodstained knuckles.

Vincent titled his head back and laughed through the blood in his mouth. "Go ahead, Katherine. Do your worst. But we both know that without me…you'll never set foot in Dover again…much less see your precious princess."

Katie clenched her jaw and shoved Vincent against the wall, his head snapping back against the hard wood before she drove her fist into his face once more—this time with a force that rattled her bones.

Vincent chuckled, gargling on his own blood before he spat. "Have you ever killed before…?" He smiled, broken bloody teeth and all. "You can't kill me. You don't have it in you. Good will and compassion, huh? Bunch of fuckin' dumbasses, your kind are. You'd rather suffer the unfairness of life than do something immoral to escape it—to get it _back_."

Vincent smirked then, a mischievous glint in his blackened, bloodshot eyes. "Tell me…do you even _want_ your beloved princess back…? Or shall I go ahead and line up outside her bed chambers next? I'm sure she's a right good _fuck_, that's probably all she ever kept you around for."

Katie's eyes flashed, and she shouted, sending her fist flying forward.

But instead of colliding with Vincent's face—crushing his nose and killing him on impact—her fist hit the wall and punched a hole in the wooden cabinet, something flaring in her heart as she hissed in pain.

Vincent chuckled wetly. "You should have killed me when you had the chance," he said lowly before he shoved Katie away, a patch of his cloak tearing from the viselike grip of her hand.

Vincent ran out of the bar then, his equally injured men following as they disappeared out of the tavern and into the night.

Katie stared after them with burning green eyes, and she shook out her scraped and bloody fists, the skin rough and red and showing signs of a raw bruise. She gritted her teeth before she turned and stalked out of the bar.

"Katie!" Robin called as she jogged to catch up.

Katie walked on, her footsteps hard and heavy against the ground.

"_Katie_! Katie, _wait_! What's going o—?"

"_You_ heard them, Robin!" Katie snapped, abruptly turning to face her friend. "I was set up—_framed_. I lost _everything_ because of some _fucking bloody IDIOT_!" She shouted and kicked at a nearby water bucket, sending it flying across the path and into the side of a seller's booth, the bucket shattering into pieces on the ground.

The broken sound caused a haze to settle over Katie's eyes—darkening them into green shadows.

Katie stood there, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, her body shaking from the tremors of rage that were rising to the surface within her.

The broken sound sent a trill of satisfaction through Katie.

The broken sound was an outlet.

A burning desire.

A carnal pleasure.

A release for the emotions of the beast raging inside her.

Katie kicked out again, this time sending a pot to follow the same destructive path the bucket had taken—brooms and teacups and other pottery quickly adding to the pile.

Katie went to throw another fragile object when a small piece cloth fell neatly to the debris-covered ground.

It was a cloth bearing the crest of Castlebury—the colors of King George's lands.

It was the cloth Katie had gripped in her hand before it had been ripped from Vincent's cloak.

Vincent…

The beast within Katie flared with newfound fury, a blinding fit of rage sparked and fueling the fire burning around her heart.

Katie growled and yanked her sword from its hilt before she ran forward and attacked the seller's booth—striking at the glass and wood and cloth with fast, fierce, brutal swings, adding to the pile of broken belongings, her eyes burning with anger, face blotched and fuming with rage as she mercilessly stabbed and struck.

"Katie, STOP!" Robin shouted, running forward to prevent Katie from destroying anything else—or hurting herself.

Katie froze at the alarmed tone of Robin's voice, and she seemed to come to as she turned her gaze and took in the scared look on her friend's face.

The dangerous glint slowly vanished from Katie's eyes, leaving behind a sense of emptiness and a painful ache in her chest—right around her heart.

Katie stared at the destruction in front of her as if in a trance.

And then…

Katie slowly fell to her knees on the dirt path, staring blankly into the dark of the forest before she pressed her hands to her face and began to cry, strangled sounds of pure agony spilling from her mouth.

"What's going on here? My lady…?"

A man stepped out of the house behind the seller's booth. He looked at Robin, and then to Katie, who was sobbing brokenly, her pained cries echoing disturbingly down the street. The man's eyes slowly moved to take in the pile of broken belongings and what was left of his booth—a few wooden stakes hanging snapped in half and splintering at the ends.

"Oh, my…" the man said quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll replace everything. For now…please take this as an apology from my friend. She's…had a rough night," Robin said, holding out a small pouch of gold pieces.

The man looked at the pouch and slowly shook his head. "It's quite alright, my lady. Your promise of replacement is fair enough. Besides…" He looked at Katie then. "It seems as if your friend has had more than a rough night…."

"Yeah…" Robin said, frowning as she looked at Katie. "She has…."

* * *

Robin opened the door to Katie's room and stood off to the side to let her friend walk past her.

After apologizing to the man once more, Robin had gently led Katie down the path and towards the keep, tending to her bloodstained hands before she softly urged her into the estate and up the stairs.

Robin watched with sad eyes as Katie walked into the room, her movements slow and sluggish and heavy.

"I'm going to go check on Marian and give her her draught," Robin said, lingering in the doorway.

Katie gave a slight nod, her back still facing Robin.

Robin frowned before she closed the door and went to walk downstairs.

Katie stared blankly at the drawn curtains of the window across the room. She stared at them for a long moment until something slowly drew her attention.

Katie looked at her desk.

There—set neatly on top of the blank pieces of parchment—was her satchel.

Katie slowly walked over to the desk and opened the satchel. She reached inside and gently pulling out Belle's book.

A small note was placed on top of the leather cover—addressed to her from Ben, apologizing for the delay that delicate situations in Dover and the battle of Nottingham had caused.

Katie set the note aside before she swallowed and opened the book, flipping the pages until she reached the plastic sleeves. She slowly pulled out the single piece of folded parchment bearing her name.

Katie thumbed the letter open with shaky fingers and began to read.

_Katie,_

_Dover hasn't been the same since the incident. The people are in a frenzy, they don't know what to believe. They love you, Katie—never doubt that. But Phillip and the court have been feeding them the same lies they fed my father. There's civil segregation amongst the people now, though it's not always so civil. There have been fights and riots, and many have gotten hurt. People who vouch your innocence and those who have allowed themselves to be manipulated by Phillip and the court. That is how the people of Dover stand—divided._

_My father… Katie, he's at a loss. He feels terrible about everything. Despite what happened…he knows you're innocent. He knows that with all his heart—just as I do. But Phillip and the court are manipulating the very foundation my parents set. And my father doesn't know how to stop it; the court has too strong of a hold over the weak-minded people—and it's the weak-minded people who make up the majority right now._

_My father doesn't know how to stop it._

_But I do._

_We both know there's only one way to put an end to this chaos—to bring things back to the way they were._

_I always wanted to be brave. I figured, do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. _

_I'm leaving Dover. Now bravery is going to follow me. To help me find you. _

_Now…bravery is going to help us clear your name. _

_I heard you that night, Katie—our last night together. You promised you would do whatever it takes for us to be together again. _

_And now I'm making the same promise._

_I will do whatever it takes for us to be together, Katie. And that means clearing your name. I'll do whatever it takes for however long it takes. I know in my heart that you're doing the same, and I only hope that our paths cross so we can truly take this on together. Until that time comes…I shall keep you in my heart and mind, as you always have been and always will be—just as I know I am in yours._

_I miss you. _

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Belle _

Katie swallowed thickly, the letter slowly slipping from her fingers and onto the open pages of the book below.

The knowledge Katie had learned moments ago coupled with Belle's letter sent her mind into a pounding haze.

_"True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it…it can never be replaced."_

Katie pressed her hands against her forehead as her mother's words echoed in her head, followed by more, whispering and weaving through her mind.

_"Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences."_

_"Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences…"_

_Sometimes you have to damn the consequences._

Katie tangled her fingers in her hair and tugged, wincing against the pain as the beast raged within her.

* * *

Robin jumped slightly at the sound of a door slamming overhead.

"What was that…?" Marian mumbled drowsily from where she lay on the couch.

"I don't know," Robin said. She slowly stood up from where she had been kneeling beside Marian and walked towards the staircase as footsteps slowly descended them, loud and heavy.

Katie appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her satchels slung over her cloak as she stood in front of Robin.

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the Queen," Katie said flatly.

Robin's face fell. "What...? _Why_?"

Katie slowly reached into the pocket of her cloak and held up a poster.

Below the bold letters, centered right above the smaller text, was a portrait of a woman—with lips as red as blood…skin as white as snow…and hair as black as night.

Robin furrowed her brow. "Katie…"

"The Queen wants something. She wants Snow White. And she's asking for her. These posters are all over the land. If the Queen has taken these measures in her attempts to find Snow White…there's no telling the measures she'll take in rewarding the one who makes it so that Snow is in her custody," Katie said quietly.

"Katie…" Robin slowly shook her head. "_No_. The Queen, she… She's not one to underestimate. Especially when it comes to something like this. _Yes_, she wants Snow captured…but the posters don't even mention a reward. The Queen wants…and people give. There's no retribution. And, Katie…"

Robin's eyes grew wary. "The Queen wants nothing more than for Snow to suffer at her hand…." She tilted her head and looked at her friend uneasily. "Would you _really_ help her do something like that…?"

"Tell me, Robin," Katie said softly. "If you wanted something so badly—so much that you felt you couldn't live right anymore—would you not do anything to get it?"

Robin's lips parted, and she opened her mouth.

But words failed her, and she swallowed.

She would.

She _would_.

She would do anything if it meant getting something she wanted.

But only if it was something important.

Something meaningful.

Something right.

Like what Katie wanted. To clear her name, to go back home, to be with Belle.

What Katie wanted was important and meaningful and right.

But what the Queen wanted…?

It wasn't _right_.

Robin shook her head. "I'm telling you, Katie. Turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you—if you don't get out of my way," Katie said darkly.

Robin stared at Katie—into green eyes that she had grown to know to hold bravery and loyalty and friendship.

Into green eyes that now held a cold threat in their hard, determined stare.

Before Robin could think to move, Katie brushed past her and walked towards the front door.

Robin turned around and watched with a heavy heart as the door slammed shut behind Katie, her retreating figure slowly being consumed by the darkness.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	42. Chapter 42

Katie looked out at the dark fortress, its spires rising high into the dark night sky, the moonlight casting a hostile glow over the black stone walls.

Regina's castle loomed in front of Katie, daunting and displaying every ounce of power the evil regal held with its formidable presence.

Katie's horse whinnied hoarsely, its legs quivering as its raspy breaths sounded through the silence of the castle grounds.

Katie had pushed her horse to the brink of exhaustion to get to the border of the Summerlands.

And she had pushed her horse even harder to ride into Crispin—to the heart of her destination.

Katie had finally arrived outside the Queen's castle.

What would have been a day or more trek for many had been a few hours trip for Katie—made so by the skills she possessed and the prevailing drive she had set.

Katie dismounted her horse and unhitched a satchel from the noble steed's side, slinging it securely over her shoulder. She reached into one of the other satchels and tossed the last remains of food onto the ground for her horse to eat before she turned on her heel and walked towards the castle.

The wrought iron gates were shut, secured for the late hours of the night.

Katie walked closer, her eyes scanning the castle walls as she slowly pulled her hood up over her head.

Katie smirked as she finally saw a dark silhouette set into the black stones, and she approached it with determined steps.

Katie opened the door to the tunnels and headed inside.

"Halt!"

Katie looked ahead to see a guard quickly approaching her. She turned to head the other way when another guard stepped in her path.

She was surrounded.

"Please. I mean you no harm," Katie said with a sly grin. "I wish only to speak with your queen."

The guards exchanged unreadable expressions before they grabbed each of Katie's arms and began to haul her down the tunnels.

Katie paid little mind and attention to detail as she was led through the tunnel and into the weaving passages of the castle.

The guards nodded at their fellow men who stood on either side of a large, ornate door.

The men's faces were blank as they titled their heads and opened the doors.

Katie held her head down as the guards escorted her into the throne room.

"Your Majesty. This one was caught outside the castle walls," one of the guards said as he and his partner guided Katie to a stop.

"Very well. Reveal the trespasser," Regina said lazily from where she lounged in her throne.

The other guard reached out and threw back Katie's hood.

Katie slowly raised her head to meet the Queen's impassive gaze.

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow and slowly moved to sit up. "Katherine of Dover," she said evenly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Katie looked at Regina flatly. "I think you know exactly why I'm here."

"Do I now…?" Regina asked dryly, amusedly.

Katie stared back into dark, calculating eyes before she continued. "Your Majesty…" She bowed her head. "I seek revenge for the wounds inflicted upon me, as do you…."

Katie looked at Regina. "If you will accept, I've come to offer my help."

"Is that so?" Regina asked slowly.

Katie pursed her lips and gave a slight nod. "I was ripped of all my titles—banished from my kingdom. _Someone_," she said, sneering at the thought of Vincent, "set me up. And, in doing so, took everything away from me. Including someone I care deeply for…."

Katie blinked, the brief moment of gentleness gone from green eyes. "I want to clear my name; I want revenge on the man who framed me; I want him strung up and kneeling before my king as he confesses his crimes. I only hope that helping you get what you want will see my reward as fit."

Regina tilted her head and stared at Katie for a long, quiet moment. She slowly tapped her fingernails on the armrest of her throne before she pursed her lips.

"This someone… Do you love them?" Regina asked.

"With all my heart," Katie said, a flash of pure passion burning in her dark green eyes.

Regina tilted her head back and eyed Katie. "Let me get this straight," she said, leaning forward. "You want to work alongside my royal guard? You want to scour the lands and threaten the lives of innocent people? You want to help me in my quest to destroy Snow White? You want to do all of that…for true love and a happy ending?"

Katie shrugged off the guard holding her and stepped forward. "I do," she said as she met Regina's gaze head on, green eyes burning with raw intensity.

Regina eyed Katie once more before she sat back. "Very well. I know you have valuable skills. First female knight in all the land…and the best of them all, if I'm correct. Which I am, of course." She smirked. "Yes, you'll be of value to me and the guard…. Speaking of which…"

Regina dismissed the guards with a raise of her hand.

The guards nodded dutifully and stepped back across the room with Katie held between them. They hovered by the door, far from earshot, watching the Queen.

Regina titled her head. "Roderick…?"

Roderick stepped forward to stand at Regina's side, emerging from where he had stood guarding the back of the throne.

Regina set Katie with a pondering gaze as she spoke. "So this is the great Lady Katherine…. The one you ran into in the forest some time ago…."

"Yes, my queen. That's her alright," Roderick said with a small nod. "Though I don't have the slightest idea what someone such as herself is doing in a place such as this…" he said more so to himself.

Regina looked at Katie for a long moment—into green eyes that stared into hers even across the distance between them.

Into eyes that burned with something Regina knew all too well.

"She's a woman who's had her heart broken…and that can make you do unspeakable things," Regina said quietly, her voice afar, her words a whisper.

Roderick just nodded.

"I think a change to the guard is in order," Regina said, pursing her lips. "Alert your men of their new aide. But first…I'd like to speak with the great Lady Katherine. Oh, and Roderick…? Prepare my bedchambers."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Roderick said with a bow of his head.

Regina watched with a slow smirk as Roderick approached the two guards on either side of Katie and guided them out of the throne room, closing the doors and leaving her and Katie alone.

"Katherine…" Regina said, raising a hand and slowly beckoning to Katie with a sly finger.

Katie slowly walked across the room, coming to a curt, lithe stop a few feet in front of the throne as Regina raised a hand in pause.

Regina stood gracefully from her throne and lazily waved a hand. She smirked as Katie's cloak fell away to reveal a black tunic and trousers and a set of matching boots.

Katie stood still, staring straight ahead as Regina circled her with deliberate, predatory steps.

Regina slowly raked her eyes up and down Katie's figure, grinning hungrily in approval as she let out a small, throaty chuckle. "_Very_ nice…" she said huskily.

"Perfect posture…strong gaze…excellent form…" Regina brushed a hand across Katie's shoulders. She he felt a trill of pleasure course through her as her jaw clenched and her green eyes hardened.

Regina chuckled as she moved to stand in front of Katie, taking in the striking beauty before her.

Regina slowly trailed a manicured finger down Katie's jaw. "_My_…are you quite the attractive one…" Her eyes flashed devilishly. "I'm sure your lover is quite appreciative. It's no wonder you're so keen to get back to them…."

Katie gritted her teeth before she pursed her lips. "Thank you for your interest, Your Majesty. But I'm not here to talk about my concerns…. I'm here to fulfill yours."

"And so you shall…with or without reward," Regina said, a threatening glint in her dark eyes.

Katie set her jaw. "Of course."

Regina tilted her head back and looked at Katie. "I'm well aware of the trip you must have taken to get here, so I shall let you rest fittingly in your designated chambers. Be that as it may… You are to meet with Roderick and the guard tomorrow. You are to plan searches throughout the lands of this realm and see them through accordingly. You are to question and otherwise interrogate any and all who may know of Snow White's whereabouts. You are to come to me with a full report after every search. You are to stay here…until Snow White is in my custody."

Katie nodded slightly before she returned her gaze to Regina.

"Snow White is a curse upon this land," Regina said, clasping her hands behind her back before she slowly started to pace the floor in front of Katie. "She travels with her lover…Red." She sneered. "A peasant…and a curse in and of herself."

Regina pursed her lips. "Red is an ordinary peasant most days…but on nights when the moon is full…she transforms into a wolf." She looked at Katie. "That will pose trouble if you and the guard are to come across the two during such a time. You will thus plan counterattacks and devise ways to best confront the mutt. You will see Red slain at Snow White's feet—wolf form or not—and you will bring her to me to dispose of with whatever ounce of life she has left. But, above all else…you will see Snow White captured and presented before me. And only then will I decide to reward you or not."

Katie looked into Regina's hate-filled eyes and clenched her jaw. "Of course…Your Majesty."

Regina smirked before she placed a hand on Katie's chest, right above her heart, and she slowly leaned in, her breath ghosting across her lips. "I think it'd be best if you stayed in the private chambers…. I wouldn't want to steal into your bed one night and reward you for something more than your charming respect…" She grinned slyly. "Something tells me you wouldn't want that…and neither would your lover."

Katie's eyes flashed, and Regina chuckled throatily, mirth filling her dark brown eyes.

Regina slowly patted Katie's chest and looked at her through striking lashes. "You may retire now, Katherine…as should I."

Regina turned to walk out of the room.

"What did she do to you?"

Regina stopped and slowly turned, her eyebrows furrowing as she knew the very thing Katie was asking. She gently rested a hand on the side of her throne, the other slowly clenching into a tight fist at her side.

"I shared a secret with her. And she couldn't keep it," Regina said flatly. "That betrayal cost me dearly."

Katie stared at Regina for a few more moments before she nodded.

A silence descended upon them, and neither woman uttered a word or shifted their stance for a long…long…long moment; Katie waiting for an explanation—an elaboration of some sort—Regina staring at the tiled floors.

After a few more moments, Katie nodded curtly. She turned to leave when Regina's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Her name was Emma…."

Katie stilled at the unusually soft voice, and she slowly turned back to look at the queen before her.

Regina's hands now cradled each other as they rested atop the armrest of the throne.

Dark brown eyes now held an unfamiliar calm…a surprising softness…an unforeseen gentleness.

Katie's lips parted as she knew hardly any had seen the Queen in such light. She stood, unmoving—afraid to break the vulnerable air that seemed to settle over the autocratic woman.

Regina was quiet for a long moment.

And then…

"She was the stable girl on my parents' estate. My father hired her because she had good work ethic and an even greater heart." A distasteful expression came over Regina's face. "My mother only approved because she didn't look like the very thing she was. A commoner—a peasant, as my mother always said." Her features softened. "Emma and I were young…and we grew close. It was only a matter of time before we fell in love. And…oh…we were in love. Despite my mother's efforts to control my life…Emma helped me get through them—even with the act we had to put up. In front of my mother…we were lady and commoner. But when we were alone…Emma and I were lovers—equals…."

_Emma gently brushed the horse's mane. _

_ Regina walked in, collecting herself as she looked back at the entrance of the stables before she turned. "Emma?" she said tearfully, stepping forward hesitantly._

_ Emma looked at Regina._

_ "I'm sorry I snapped at you," Regina apologized._

_ Emma stopped brushing the horse's mane. "That's alright," she said as she nodded. _

_Emma slowly walked towards Regina. "You'll just have to find some way to make it up to me," she added softly._

_ Emma and Regina looked at each other for a moment before Regina stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the stable girl, kissing her passionately, Emma's arms wrapping around her waist. _

_They slowly pulled away and smiled before meeting each other's lips in a soft kiss._

"All was well. And, one day…there was hope. My mother had arranged a riding lesson for me. So I went. I met with Emma as usual…by our spot under the lone tree…."

_Regina rode her horse to the tree where Emma was waiting, and they both smiled at each other._

_ Emma slowly approached Regina's horse as she guided it to a stop and dismounted with a hearty laugh. _

_ The two met each other in the middle and embraced, giving each other a gentle kiss._

_ "Now, we could take a ride to Firefly Hill. Make it by sundown, have a picnic?" Emma said softly as they pulled away, Regina's hands moving to rest on her shoulders. _

_ Regina breathed. "I can't. I…I have to be back in an hour. Tea time," she said, emphasizing 'tea time' with a mocking nod. "A lady never misses her tea time," she added, almost sarcastically._

_ "This is absurd," Emma said as she slowly let go of Regina and stepped away. "Stealing kisses between lunch and tea. When are you going to tell your parents about us?" she said softly, almost exasperatingly. _

_ Regina shook her head and stepped forward, placing her arms on Emma's shoulders. "It's not my parents. It's her," she said, knowing Emma would know who 'her' was._

_ Emma shook her head. "I don't understand. So I work in the stables. She started out as the daughter of a miller. Wouldn't she of all people understand?"_

_ "She does," Regina insisted, nodding. "But-but she thinks once trajectory needs to keep moving up and—"_

_ "And I'm down." Emma nodded knowingly, moving away from Regina dejectedly. _

_ "_She_ believes that," Regina said. "Emma…" She gently grabbed Emma's arms, turning her to face her. "_I_ know better."_

_ "Regina," Emma said. "Tell her. She'll get over it. What can she _do_?"_

_ Regina exhaled in disbelief. "Have you not seen her magic? Th-the real question is what _can_ she do?"_

_ "Who cares about magic?" Emma said, gently brushing her fingers down the side of Regina's face. "True love…is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything."_

_ Regina looked into Emma's green eyes, seeing the burning truth in her words. _

_They gave her hope._

_ "HELP!"_

_ There was a sudden screaming in the distance._

_ Regina straightened quickly. "Shh! Someone's here!"_

_ Emma and Regina turned to see a young girl astride a wild horse that was galloping across the clearing._

_ "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_ Regina watched the girl's horse take her further and further away, and she moved quickly to her own horse and mounted it._

_ She had to save the little girl._

_ Emma watched her love go._

Regina's jaw clenched. "That's when I met Snow. She was much younger than Emma and me…" She swallowed. "I saved Snow White. And her father—King Leopold—rewarded me. With his hand in marriage."

Regina scoffed. "I didn't accept." Her gaze hardened. "My mother did." She blinked. "I went looking for Emma in the stables that night…"

_Regina opened the doors to the stables. "Emma?" she called desperately._

_ Emma stepped out of one of the stables to see Regina looking for her._

_ "Emma!"_

_ "What is it?" Emma asked worriedly._

_ Regina said nothing, just ran to Emma and threw her arms around her neck, taking comfort in the way Emma's own arms went to wrap around her, holding her tight._

_ Regina pulled out of the hug, placing her hands on Emma's shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Marry me," she said breathlessly. _

_ "Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked. "What's happened? Did you tell your mother?"_

_ "No!" Regina said, shaking her head as she held Emma away. "Now I can never tell her. She _won't_ understand," she said tearfully, shaking her head. "That girl I saved? That was the king's _daughter_. And now he's proposed! To _me_!" she said, gesturing to herself._

_ "What?" Emma asked._

_ "My mother _accepted_!" Regina exclaimed in distress. She turned and stepped away, sniffling._

_ Emma watched her in silent sympathy. _

_ Suddenly, an idea came to Regina's mind. _

_Yes… _

_It was the only way._

_ "The only way out is to run," Regina said before she turned around to walk back to Emma. "For us to leave this place, for us to be married, for us to _never_ come back."_

_ "Regina," Emma said softly, gently taking Regina's hands in hers. "Do you understand what that would mean? Life with a stable girl is a far cry from a life as Queen."_

_ Regina looked into Emma's eyes and shook her head. "Being Queen means nothing. Emma…" she said, gently cupping Emma's face in her hands. "All I care about is you…."_

_ Emma gently held Regina's wrists in her hands. "Then if I am to marry you…we must do this properly," she said with a nod._

_ Regina watched as Emma softly dropped their hands and stepped to one of the saddles on a nearby bench. She exhaled softly as Emma removed a single ring, taking out the thread that bound it._

_ Emma turned to Regina and slowly approached her. She gently took Regina's hand in hers and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. "Here," she said softly, meeting Regina's eyes._

_ Regina smiled at Emma and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her and press a passionate kiss to her lips._

_ Emma and Regina pulled away at the sound of a saddle falling to the ground._

_ Regina gasped when she saw Snow standing in the entrance to the stables, a distraught expression on her face._

_ "Snow!" Regina said. "Dear…wh—wh-what are you doing?"_

_ "You said to get back on the horse," Snow said blankly, her eyes flickering between Emma and Regina as she answered. "What are you doing with her?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes._

_ "Snow, I can explain…" Regina said._

_ Snow said nothing as she sniffled and turned, running out of the entrance to the stables and into the crisp, night air._

_ Emma looked at Regina as she stared after Snow in horror. _

_"No! No! Snow?" Regina said, glancing at Emma before she ran after Snow._

_"SNOW!"_

Regina's hand slowly reached up to trace the piece of jewelry around her neck—on it, a single, aged gold band. "I ran after Snow then…and when I caught up to her…she was so distraught…. But we talked…. We _had_ to."

_"Snow!" Regina called as she chased after the distraught young girl. "Snow! Wait!"_

_Regina watched as Snow tripped and fell to the cold ground, soft cries spilling from her mouth._

_"Snow!" Regina called. "Snow…" She ran forward and leaned down to help the young girl. _

_"Are you okay?" Regina asked, concern filling her voice._

_"No…" Snow mumbled, moving to sit up. "No…." She looked up at Regina with torn eyes. "_Why_ were you kissing that woman in the stable?" she asked. "You're to marry my father. You're to be my _mother_," she said tearfully. _

_"Snow, please. Listen to me. Hey…" Regina gently urged Snow to look at her. "Your father, King Leopold…he's a kind and fair man. But I don't love him."_

_"I don't understand…. Why not?" Snow said shakily. _

_"Love doesn't work that way. Love…_true_ love…is magic. And not just any magic. The most powerful magic of all," Regina said, gently gathering Snow's hands in hers. She smiled. "It creates happiness."_

_"And that woman in the stables? You love her," Snow said slowly._

_"With all my heart," Regina breathed._

_Snow grinned slowly, widely. "Then you _must_ marry her," she said softly, happily, holding Regina's hands in hers._

_Regina chuckled happily as Snow smiled widely at her._

_"I will go tell Father right away!" Snow said, moving to stand on her feet._

_"No, no, no, no!" Regina said, grabbing the hem of Snow's cloak and pulling her back. She shook her head. "You can't."_

_"Why not?" Snow breathed. "Surely he'll understand…."_

_Regina shook her head. "Perhaps…but not everyone will. My mother, for one…she'll…stand in the way." She glanced away in a brief moment of fear before her eyes met innocent green._

_"That's why you're running…" Snow said. _

_"It's the only way our love can survive," Regina said softly. _

_Regina looked into those young, knowing eyes and held small hands more firmly in her own. "Snow…" she said. "Do you know what a secret is?"_

_Snow nodded._

_Regina breathed. "If you really, truly…want to help me…" _

_"I do," Snow whispered eagerly. _

_"Then what you saw…what I told you…you must keep it a secret," Regina said quietly. "Can you do that?"_

_Snow looked at Regina and nodded. "I think so."_

_Regina gently touched Snow's face. "I need you to be certain." She searched green eyes. "You can _never_ speak of this. And above all…you _mustn't_ tell my mother."_

_Snow's eyes widened at the tone of Regina's voice._

_"Will you do that for me?" Regina asked softly. _

_Snow nodded slowly, a smile gracing her lips. "Yes. I promise," she said before she threw her arms around Regina in a hug. _

_Regina hugged Snow back, closing her eyes and placing her trust—and her fate—in that of the young girl in her arms._

"Snow was happy for me. She promised not to speak of what she saw to my mother. She promised…" Regina sneered then. "But she _lied_." She swallowed. "I met with Emma the next night. We were to leave the kingdom, to start a life together…. I was to marry her properly. But then…"

_Regina walked into the stables, cloak on, bag in hand._

_Emma smiled as she saw Regina, and she walked towards her, her own bag in hand. "You ready?" she asked excitedly, a hop in her step._

_Regina smiled and placed a hand on Emma's arm as they kissed sweetly. "Let's go!" she said as they pulled away._

_They moved to walk out of the stables, hand in hand, when Regina gasped. _

_Her mother was standing outside the entrance, blocking their exit._

_"You could've at least left a note," Cora said before she held her hands out and sent Emma and Regina flying backwards into the stables._

_The two women fell on the barn floor as Cora approached them, closing the doors to the stables as she watched them sit up._

_Regina shook her head. "Mother, I—"_

_"_Don't_," Cora said firmly, a disgusted look on her face. "You sneak out of my house in the dead of night and think I won't notice? How _dare_ you?"_

_Emma moved and helped Regina as they stood up._

_"You're _impossible_ to talk to," Regina said. "_Stop_ with the magic and listen to me. I want to be with Emma."_

_"Ugh," Cora said. "You don't know _what_ you want. But I do. I didn't make the sacrifices I did in life to get you to the cusp of greatness so that you can end up the wife of a _stable_ girl," she said, emphasizing 'stable girl' with an incredulous look._

_"It's _my_ life!" Regina exclaimed._

_Cora laughed. "You foolish girl. It's mine…. After what I had to do…the _deals _I had to make to get us out of poverty, to get us…this life, and you just want to toss it away?" she asked incredulously. _

_"Stay strong, Regina," Emma said softly in Regina's ear._

_Regina looked at her mother. "You're magic can't keep us apart. _I love her_."_

_"And I love _her_," Emma said._

_"And I love her, too," Cora added, setting Emma with hard eyes._

_"If you love me, you wouldn't try to keep us apart," Regina said._

_"If you love me, you wouldn't try to run away," Cora retorted softly._

_"I'm sorry, but this is _my_ happiness. We're _going_," Regina said. She stepped forward with Emma._

_"No," Cora said, raising her hand, magic instantly forming in her palm threateningly. "You're not," she said as she closed her hand._

_"So what's your plan?" Regina asked. "You're going to…keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do," she said, stepping back into Emma, who rested a hand on her arm._

_Cora looked between the two women for a long moment before her gaze settled on her daughter. "So this is…your decision. This will…make you happy?"_

_"It already has," Regina breathed._

_Cora stood stoic. "Then who am I to stop you?"_

_Regina approached her mother and wrapped her arms around her in a relieved hug. "Thank you, Mother," she breathed softly as they pulled away._

_Cora looked at Emma from behind Regina's shoulder. "Emma…" she said, stepping around her daughter to approach the stable girl. She looked back at Regina before she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and walked her a little ways away from her daughter to speak. _

_"If you want to have a life together…a family…then there's one important lesson I can…import on you," Cora said softly. "It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what's best…for your children."_

_Emma nodded. "Thank you. I understand," she said softly, looking at Regina, who smiled at her. She looked back at Cora. "Because that's what you're doing now."_

_Cora looked at Emma. "Yes…it is…." _

_Cora reached out abruptly and slid her hand into Emma's chest, gripping her heart, watching as the stable girl instantly began to gasp and gag in pain._

_"MOTHER!" Regina cried._

_Cora slowly ripped Emma's heart from her chest._

_Emma gasped for breath as she collapsed to the stable floor._

_"_NOOO_! No!" Regina cried as she ran forward, dropping to her knees beside her love. "No…_no_," she said as she pulled Emma into her lap and cradled her head, her mother crushing the heart in her hand, letting the ashes sprinkle from her fingers onto the stable floor._

_"Mother, _why have you done this_?!" Regina cried as she looked back at her mother. _

_"Because this is your happy ending," Cora answered._

_"_What_?!" Regina cried. She turned back to Emma's lifeless body and trailed her fingers down her face as she leaned in to kiss her lips once…twice._

_"You have to trust me, Regina…. I know best," Cora said. "Love is _weakness_, Regina. It feels real now. At the start, it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power…_true_ power…endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love."_

_"You've ruined _everything_," Regina seethed, looking at her mother in a flash of hatred. "I _loved_ her. _I LOVED HER_!"_

_"_ENOUGH_!" Cora shouted. "I've endured this…long enough," she said as she reached down and moved her daughter to stand up, away from Emma's body._

_"Now _clean_ yourself up. _Wipe_ away your tears," Cora said, wiping the tears from her daughter's face and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Because now…you're going to be Queen."_

_Regina stared blankly at her mother, Emma's lifeless body the only thing she truly saw._

"Snow told my mother…" Regina continued. "And while my mother may have manipulated many…Snow broke our promise. And that was a price Emma paid." Her jaw clenched. "She ripped her heart out. Because of Snow. Because she _couldn't_ keep her mouth shut. And my _mother_…"

Regina chuckled darkly. "My mother was horrible. She did things to me… She…" Her voice caught with thick emotion.

Regina swallowed hard. "She was the one who set Snow's horse wild. She knew I would save her—that her father would repay me and make me Queen…" She slowly shook her head. "If it hadn't been for Snow…none of that ever would have happened. But it did. It did, and now… Now I want Snow to pay. I made her pay some time ago…. I got rid of her father, he always used to…"

Regina shifted before she pursed her lips. "Well…I gave him what he deserved. But Snow never knew just how he died…or why. I could have killed her all those years ago when she was a child…and then later when she was a teen…. But neither of those times was _right_. It was never the right time. Until now…"

A slow smirk graced Regina's lips. "Now… Now Snow knows the truth. Now she knows the true sufferings of life. Now…" She smiled darkly. "Now Snow has a true love of her own…and she's going to know _exactly_ what it feels like to live with the pain and eternal emptiness I have."

Regina blinked, and—just like that—the spell was broken, all softness gone from her voice and tone, all gentleness vanished from her dark brown eyes. She grinned devilishly at Katie. "Have you had a change of heart…? Are you going to try and stop me now that you know the truth…?" she asked scathingly.

"No," Katie said softly.

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow, masking her shock.

"I understand," Katie said quietly. "You want to kill Red so Snow can know the exact pain you felt when your mother killed Emma. You want Snow to live without Red so she can know the exact pain you still feel. You want her to suffer, just as you did—just as you have been—just as you are. And you want her to die…so your mind can find the very little peace her death will bring you."

Regina looked at Katie for a long moment—her eyes slowly taking in Katie's face, hardened from exile and travels, green eyes dark and tainted with something sinister.

Regina smirked. "Evil looks good on you."

Katie said nothing as she held the Queen's gaze.

Regina tilted her head. "You're familiar with the code…. Therefore you know where one's everlasting source of dignity lies…." She stared at Katie for a long moment before she nodded. "Bring Snow White to me…and I give you my word I will reward you as your terms see fit."

Katie looked back into Regina's dark eyes before the Queen turned and left, the sound of her heels echoing throughout the room before Katie was alone and immersed in silence.

* * *

Katie hiked her satchel further up on her shoulder as walked on in silence, following the direction Roderick had told her to take to get to her so-called private chambers.

had followed Roderick's word and followed the path out of the castle and onto the grounds, walking along the edge of the forest and into the trees, towards the hidden that would lead her to her private, underground chambers.

There was a soft snap and a light whistling sound as an arrow shot past Katie and hit the tree right beside her head.

Katie turned swiftly and looked to see Robin slowly step out from behind a tree, bow armed and arrow at the ready.

"That was a warning shot," Robin said. "Try to run and I promise the next one won't be."

Katie smirked. "Oh, Robin…. You slay me."

"I know what you're trying to do, Katie. And it needs to stop," Robin said, her brown eyes glinting in the moonlight as she spoke. "Just come back to Nottingham."

"It will take Belle _days_ to get there!" Katie seethed. "And then _what_? We'll _both_ be sitting ducks, not having a single clue how to clear my name. I saved us the trouble."

"_Yes_…but at least you'll be _together_. And you're putting _yourself_ in trouble, Katie," Robin said. "Helping Regina's army scour the lands for Snow White? That's _really_ going to give you that much more of a chance at proving your innocence?"

"No," Katie snapped. "But it will put me in good graces with Regina. It already has. She's agreed to help me. She gave me her word."

Robin's eyes widened.

The Queen had never given her sole word to anyone.

_Ever_.

"Katie…" Robin said hesitantly.

"Robin…please don't fight me on this," Katie said softly. "If I do this for Regina, then…she'll help me catch Vincent. She'll help me clear my name and prove my innocence. Then I can go back home…to Dover…and then…" She swallowed. "Then Belle and I can be together again…."

Robin's lips parted at the broken tone in her friend's voice, the sudden plea and remorse that replaced scorn and hostility taking her by slight, her bow and arrow slowly lowering.

Katie looked at Robin with torn eyes before the scorn and hostility set back into her hardened features, and she turned, disappearing into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	43. Chapter 43

"We're nearly there, dearie."

Belle shook her head, the impish voice pulling her out of her deep reverie as they continued their walk up a long, steep incline of land.

They had been traveling for days.

Belle was desperate to get to Katie, but she abided by the Dark One's set pace; never asking about shortening their travel time, not wanting to do or say anything that would make him draw the trip out longer—or leave her unguided all the same.

Belle figured the lengthy trip was due in part to the Dark One's deep yearning for companionship—acquaintanceship.

During their trek, they had talked about their pasts and memories, shared stories and tales—anything to fill the silences that didn't meticulously drag on.

They had talked quite a bit…

So much so that Belle wasn't sure if she truly believed Rumplestiltskin was the Dark One after all—at least…not completely.

Not when he had shown such a gentle air whenever they spoke about love and happiness and—

Belle gasped as they came to a stop at the top of the hill.

There—long before the border of Nottingham and stretching out on either side—were outlying villages; debris visible even across the vast distance, fires raging and burning high into the dark sky, casting a sinister glow in the night.

Belle felt tears instantly fill her eyes at the sounds of screams and cries of agony—each echoing throughout the once quiet night.

Belle swallowed as she saw a large group of knights, clothed all in black, making their way out of the downtrodden village, one figure leading the rest at the frontlines, its dark cloak billowing in the light breeze.

Belle slowly shook her head. "What…?"

Rumplestiltskin looked on with an unreadable expression. "Probably the work of the Queen…" he said quietly.

Belle turned her head and looked at the Dark One, her lips parting at the name. She was well aware who the Queen was; Queen Regina of Crispin, ruler of the Summerlands—autocratic and as tyrannical as King George himself.

Belle wasn't so sure that the Queen was capable of something so vile—but the knights on either side of the frontrunner raised their arms and hoisted up flags bearing the Queen's crest, and all windows of doubt vanished from her heart with a faint pang of sadness.

"Why would she do such a thing…? Those poor, innocent people…" Belle said, her voice breaking, her heart aching.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. None of which you'll ever truly know, I suspect," Rumplestiltskin said with a conclusive giggle.

Belle shook her head at the Dark One's nonchalance, and she followed along as he led her towards Nottingham's border. Her soft features twisted into pain and helplessness as the sounds of the faint screams and cries of agony echoed from far in the distance as they walked on.

Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin turned in one graceful movement.

Belle came to a sudden stop, and she looked at him curiously.

"Well…it seems as if our deal has been met in full," Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle furrowed her brow. "But—"

"I said I'd guide you where you needed to be." Rumplestiltskin shrugged, a light giggle slipping out of his mouth. "And—if I remember correctly—where you need to be…is _there_." He jabbed a sharp finger in the direction behind him, towards the kingdom's border.

"Very well." Belle nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"No…" Rumplestiltskin said almost eerily. "Thank _you_…."

Belle shifted uneasily, an empty silence falling between the two.

After a moment, Rumplestiltskin held his hands up and clasped them together, a strange grin on his lips. "Good luck finding your true love, dearie," he said. "Let's hope your separation hasn't…separated you even more…."

A glint flashed in dark eyes, and then the Dark One was gone in a plume of purple smoke.

Belle blinked and looked around.

Rumplestiltskin was gone.

But Nottingham was there, just a little ways out in the distance.

Belle nodded slowly to herself.

"I'm coming, Katie…."

Belle took a deep breath before she hiked her satchel further up on her shoulder and began to make her way across the long stretch of land that separated her from her love. She relaxed slightly as the haunting sounds of the agonizing screams and cries faded, replaced with only the soft chirping of crickets and hooting of the owls in the nearby trees along the land's edges.

Belle didn't know how long she had been walking before she heard quick, panicked footsteps approaching her. She turned and saw two figures running towards her, a red hood and white cloak billowing in the night air behind them, a perfect contrast of color. Her lips parted as she realized it was two women, a few years older than herself; one tall and striking with gorgeous brown hair, the other fair and dainty with hair as black as night, lips as red as blood, and skin as white as snow.

Snow…

"_Snow_!" the tall woman called urgently.

The shorter woman only nodded as they barreled towards Belle.

It was only when they were within a few feet of her that Belle heard it.

The sound of burning torches and gritting metal blades, shouts and threatening calls, and hurried, predacious footsteps.

It was the sound of an armed group.

The sound of the small army Belle had seen moments ago.

And now they were headed in her direction.

"_Run_!" the taller woman called out.

Before Belle could think to move, she found herself being grabbed by the two women and dragged off to the side, across the width of the land, and into the teeming area of the trees.

"Keep quiet!" the shorter woman hissed as they hurried deeper into the forest, darting around trees and ducking under heavy brush.

"You have our word no harm will come to you—something I assure you those monsters can't promise the same," the taller woman said in a quick, hushed voice.

Belle could only allow herself to be led deeper into the trees, the sounds of the small army becoming fainter as the taller woman suddenly leaned down and threw open a secret hatch, hidden well by thickets of branches and bushes and leaves.

The taller woman quickly ushered the smaller woman closer.

The smaller woman grabbed Belle and tugged her over to the opening of the small door before she quickly and carefully climbed down and disappeared into darkness.

Belle looked at the taller woman, who was holding the trapdoor open and looking back at her with soft, encouraging eyes.

Belle stepped forward and carefully climbed down into the hatch, the taller woman following closely behind and pulling the small door shut behind them, securing it in place.

The three of them were shrouded in darkness…

Until there was a spark, and a small flame flickered to life, held gingerly in the shorter woman's hands.

Belle watched as the shorter woman reached up and placed the match in a lantern, a soft glow lighting up what she could see was a small hovel.

A hideout.

"Who are you?" the shorter woman asked, green eyes staring guardedly into Belle's own blue.

Belle furrowed her brow and fixed her posture as she looked at the shorter woman with an equal gaze.

Movement caught her eye, and Belle slowly looked at the other woman.

The taller woman grinned gently, hazel eyes twinkling with honesty and openness—not a single sign of deception apparent.

"I'm Red. Of Everwood." The taller woman titled her head in a slight encouraging manner.

Belle pursed her lips before she nodded. "Belle. Of Dover of the Frenchlands."

Red's eyes lit up, and she grinned toothily. "Queen Farah's daughter…."

Belle just nodded, and she looked back at the shorter woman.

Green eyes stared at Belle for a long moment before blood-red lips quirked, and the shorter woman relaxed into a formal posture.

"I'm Snow. Of Gershwin of the Summerlands," the shorter woman said.

Belle bowed her head. "King Leopold and Queen Eva's daughter…."

Snow nodded in equal respect.

"You're kind of a long way from home…" Red said.

Belle looked between the two women. "I can say the same for both of you."

"Yes, well…like you…we have our reasons," Snow said, slowly moving to take a seat on one of the aged wooden chairs around the littered room. "One of them being that hoard of monsters we nearly escaped."

"Were they…?"

Red nodded, confirming Belle's suspicions. "The Queen's men…."

"Why did you bring me here…with you…?" Belle asked.

Red and Snow exchanged an uneasy glance before they turned back to Belle.

"The Queen's men are cruel and bear no compassion. They live to serve the Queen and do her bidding—even if that means doing so at the expense of innocent lives and people," Red said, slowly lowering herself into the seat next to Snow. "If they had come across you, they would not have cared to question who you were or what your business was here in unprotected lands. They would have captured you and asked you…"

"Asked me what…?" Belle asked. She slowly moved to sit across from the couple.

Red and Snow exchanged another uneasy glance before Snow nodded.

"They would have asked if you had seen me…. If you had known of my whereabouts." Snow reached into a pocket of her cloak and held up a crumpled piece of parchment.

Belle's lips parted as she took in the poster, a portrait of Snow gracing the middle of the page, set perfectly between the words that accused her of crimes against the Queen.

"Regina's after me," Snow said quietly as she slowly folded the paper back up and slipped it into her pocket.

"Why…?" Belle asked.

Snow was quiet for a long moment before she opened her mouth.

"Because I broke a promise. I shared a secret I had sworn I wouldn't…and that cost the life of her true love by the hand of her evil mother," Snow said. "I was young at the time…and her mother was someone I now know to have been skilled in manipulating people. She tricked me into telling that secret…but Regina has yet to see it that way. She blames me…. She wants me to pay for what I took from her—for what I did…. She had those posters put out almost a year ago…just to rid the kingdom of me. But it wasn't long before she held them to their words. She wants me captured…and she'll comb over every part of the land she can before she starts to terrorize the kingdoms one by one...all until she finds me. It's why she has her men searching and destroying—to find me. Those who have nothing to show are rid of their crops or homes…even their loved ones' lives…"

Snow shook her head. "There are many people who would not hesitate to hide me…but I can't bear to burden anyone with such a risk. It's why I run…with Red."

Belle swallowed and looked at the taller woman.

Red grinned tearfully. "I never had a reason to run…until a year ago…when I found out what I really was…. What I really am…."

Red and Snow exchanged another uneasy glance before Red continued.

"I lived with my Granny…back in Everwood. We lived a simple life as commonfolk; doing chores and offering and selling what we could to the local markets. I had gone out to collect the eggs from the barn one day. That's when I met Snow." Red looked lovingly at Snow.

Green eyes flashed gently as Snow spoke. "I was hiding there for the night. I had heard…something…outside the night before…and I took to the barn for shelter. When I woke…I thought it wise to take some eggs and fill my hunger, but…well…that didn't go quite as planned…."

Red grinned. "She apologized and tried to give the eggs back to me…but I told her it was okay."

Snow smiled slowly. "Red offered me food…friendship…shelter…a home…."

Red titled her head. "And Snow gave me the friend I'd always wanted…. The friend I'd never had even in my childhood bud…Peter…." A flash of sadness filled her eyes then. "Everwood had been astir with talk of a wolf—a beast that fed on our livestock and even attacked some of the local hunting parties. After I met Snow…things had been getting worse…and it was only a matter of time before we found tracks that led to my Granny's cabin—to my window where Peter had stood the night before, talking with me about his plans to leave and start a new life someplace better…" She swallowed. "Snow and I tried to help him. Snow stood in for me one night. I had gone to camp out somewhere safe with Peter—somewhere he could be chained up and not hurt anyone…. But Granny saw our through our plan…and by the time she found the campsite…"

Red shuddered. "That's when I found out that…_I_ was the wolf…. It was me…that whole time…. This cloak…" She gently caressed the red fabric beneath her fingertips. "It stops me from changing when the moon is full—during Wolfstime…but I hadn't worn it the night Peter…"

Red trailed off, and Snow looked at her with soft eyes.

"When the village found out that Red was the wolf…we ran together," Snow said softly. "We've been running ever since…."

"But we got something special out of it all," Red said quietly.

Snow grinned and gently took Red's hand, giving it a soft squeeze before they looked back at Belle.

"One night, we were running from the Queen's men…and we found somewhere to hide just in time." Red bit her lip. "When the guards had gone…I realized my hood was torn. We decided to split up."

"But just for the night," Snow added. "We were going to meet up by a stream in the morning...find someplace safe…like a nice cabin in the woods."

Red and Snow exchanged a sly, knowing look before Red continued.

"I woke by the stream. I went to wash up by the water when someone ran past and snatched my hood—Quinn, a wolf…just like me. He took me to a hideout, much bigger than this one…and I met others just like us. I met my mother…" Red blinked. "She taught me how to control the wolf…made it so that I wouldn't need to rely on my hood to keep me from turning. I stood with her for a while…until Snow found us."

"I tracked Red down…just like she taught me," Snow said softly. She ducked her head and swallowed. "I didn't realize the Queen's men had done the same to me…. They followed me and stormed the hideout. One of them shot Quinn with an arrow…."

Snow slowly shook her head. "The pack was quick to get rid of the guards. I was grateful for their help…but Anita wasn't…."

"My mother blamed Snow for Quinn's death." Red swallowed hard. "She wanted me to kill her. But I couldn't." Her hazel eyes flashed. "So my mother took it upon herself instead…" A wave of sadness crossed her face. "But I stopped her…and she fell…onto a stake. She accused me of choosing Snow—a human. But I told her that I had chosen _me_." She took a slow, deep breath. "I buried my mother under the moon's pale light that night…but I hadn't lost my family. I had protected it."

Red was quiet for a moment before she tilted her head. "And then Snow and I went and looked for that cabin in the woods she was always talking about…."

"And we found it," Snow said with a slow smirk.

"After a lot of feelings were shared…we realized we loved each other," Red said softly.

Snow grinned gently. "We realized we were each other's true loves."

Red smiled smittenly.

Snow slowly shook her head, an incredulous smile on her lips. "For the longest time…I wasn't sure if that was in my future or not… But I'm sure of it now." She looked at Red. "More than anything…."

Belle watched with a fond heart as Red and Snow exchanged a loving glance.

"What about you…?" Red asked, turning to Belle and leaning forward. "Do you have someone?"

"I…I do…." Belle swallowed and slowly shook her head. "She's actually the reason I'm out here. I was heading to Nottingham to find her."

Red and Snow gave Belle apologetic looks.

"We're sorry to have swayed you from finding each other," Snow said softly.

Belle shook her head. "It's fine. Really. You were just helping me."

Red and Snow just grinned gently.

"What do you plan on doing? What with the Queen and all…?" Belle asked.

"We're planning on taking back the kingdom," Snow said. "Together."

"We were headed back from Castlebury when the Queen's men spotted us," Red said. "It looks like they had just finished another search when we ran past…"

Belle blinked. "Castlebury…?" she asked slowly. "You were in King George's lands?"

"In a way…" Snow said. "We have inside help there. Prince Thomas…and Ella. They're the rightful heirs to the throne…but King George keeps them restrained from doing anything about it. It's a part of the reason they're helping us."

"Not only do we share a common goal—stop the Queen's reign and get her out of her destructive power…" Red said. "But by doing so, Thomas and Ella can rule their rightful kingdom…and Snow can do the same."

"With you at my side, of course," Snow added softly.

Red grinned gently.

Belle looked on fondly at the couple as the three of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

A silence that was broken when Red turned to look at Belle once more.

"We've been through some rough terrain together…" Red said. "Did you travel alone?"

"Oh…. No," Belle said, slowly shaking her head. "Rumplestiltskin escorted me up to the point where we crossed paths."

Red and Snow stilled, and their eyes widened slightly in alarm.

"You traveled with the Dark One?" Red asked.

"Yes, I…I did," Belle said.

"And he didn't ask anything from you…?" Snow asked, tilting her head.

"Of course he did. He…he asked me to share my tale with him; the story of me and my true love," Belle said, her heart aching at the mere mention.

Red and Snow bore matching curious expressions before they looked at Belle.

"I must say…that's not the price I'm used to hearing him ask…what with his history," Snow said.

Red nodded. "Thomas and Ella lost their firstborn child to the Dark One. It was the price Ella paid to get out of extreme poverty and an abusive family. But it was a price she never knew about until her life had been at its happiest point…."

Snow nodded solemnly. "It's just strange that he would only ask that of you…as evil as he is."

Belle slowly shook her head. "See, that's just it…. When I told him my tale, he…he seemed…different. Like he'd changed…back into…_whoever_…he used to be before. Someone human… Someone… Someone with a heart."

The three women lapsed into a thoughtful silence once more before Red perked up.

"So…your true love, huh…?" Red asked with a small, playful smirk.

Belle grinned gently and nodded. "Yeah…."

Red and Snow leaned forward with their eyes and ears open as they listened to Belle share her story, grinning and smiling at every happy moment…and frowning at every tragedy.

"Wow…" Red murmured.

"What are you going to do when you find her?" Snow asked.

"I don't know…" Belle said. "But we'll figure it out—together."

Snow grinned. "Just as Red and I will with our own circumstance."

"Speaking of which…" Red said, tilting her head suddenly and standing up in one fluid motion. "We should head out. The guards aren't close…but they're too close to be comfortable anymore."

Belle furrowed her brow in curiosity.

Red shrugged bashfully. "Wolf senses kind of up my human senses."

"Oh…. Of course." Belle nodded.

Red and Snow moved to the hatch and opened it, slowly scanning the surroundings before they climbed up and out.

Belle followed after them, and she grinned gratefully as Red held out a hand and helped her up.

Red and Snow leaned down and shut the hatch, covering it with extra branches and bushes and leaves for good measure before they turned to look at Belle.

"Well…" Red grinned. "It was nice meeting you, Belle."

"You as well, Red." Belle nodded. "Snow."

Snow bowed her head curtly before she laced her fingers with Red's.

Belle looked at them. "Where will you go now?"

"To Castlebury. We'll hide along the border until Thomas and Ella can rendezvous with us. So far, the Queen's men haven't touched the area around King George's lands, they're too afraid of what kind of war that would start..."

"Of course…" Belle said quietly.

"And you…? You're going to go find Katie, right?" Red asked with a small smile.

Belle nodded. "Yes…. I am."

"Good," Snow said. "We hope you find each other."

"Good luck," Red wished.

Belle grinned at the couple. "You as well."

Red and Snow looked at Belle with similar expressions before they waved and took off towards the north—towards the tyrant lands.

Belle watched them go before she turned and headed east, towards Nottingham—towards Katie.

Belle walked on for a long moment, lost in her thoughts.

There was a sudden rustling of branches, and Belle started as the sound of hooves and whinnying echoed loudly around her, hurried footsteps following in their wake.

Belle took off in a run—away from the commotion.

But she was too late.

Belle gasped as a sleek black horse came crashing out of a nearby thicket of trees, and she stopped short—right in front of the Queen herself.

"Not so fast…" Regina drawled with a smirk and slow, shaking finger. She held her hand out. "I believe my guards saw you with the one person I have a rather generous bounty on. Seeing as how they mistook you for her…you'll just have to do for now."

Belle stared hardly at the Queen before she turned and took off in a run, darting through trees and thick areas of brush.

Belle cried out in pain as she was abruptly knocked off of her feet by a brute force and sent crashing to the ground.

Strong hands grabbed Belle's arms and roughly yanked her up onto her feet.

Belle tried to elbow her assailant—but her efforts were futile.

The guard was too strong.

And only more came to surround her, their presence dark and menacing.

Belle looked up at the sound of a slow, sly tsk of disapproval, and she shuddered at the Queen's amused laughter.

"Running from me is foolish," Regina said, guiding her horse to a stop in front of Belle and the guards. She tilted her head. "Foolish…but also brave."

Belle glared at the Queen, only causing the aristocratic woman to chuckle mirthlessly.

Regina nodded to her men. "Take her away."

"NO! Let me _GO_!" Belle shouted, fighting against the guards that moved to restrain her, a cloth doused with something strong coming to press over her mouth and nose.

Belle struggled furiously through the sudden clouding heaviness that slowly settled over her.

She had to go to Nottingham.

She had to find Katie.

She had to…

She had to…

Belle's vision blurred as she was thrown inside a cage attached to the back of one of the strongest steeds, her body weakening by the second as the chemicals from the cloth seeped deep into her system and made her movements grow slow and heavy, her mind just as sluggish as an immense wave of lethargy washed over her.

"Katie…" Belle murmured faintly. "Katie…"

Katie was the last conscious thought on Belle's mind before everything went black.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	44. Chapter 44

"Now…I'm going to ask you one more time…. Where is Snow White?"

Belle glared at Regina, breathing heavily against the discomfort that coursed through her body. "I'm not afraid of you…and I'm _not_ going to tell you anything."

Regina stared hardly at Belle before she pursed her lips. "We'll see about that…." She looked at the guards standing at alert at the cell door. "Heed this now. For every answer my prisoner refuses to give me, she is to be neglected a basic necessity. Seeing as she's come this far already…her stubbornness will see to it that she receives the bare minimum—barely enough to survive. The only necessity I grant her is a timely bath. While these cells may house rats…I don't want my prisoners smelling like one when I question them."

"Yes, my queen," the guards said with short, curt nods.

Regina stared coldly into Belle's eyes. "I shall keep you here until you tell me _exactly_ what I want to know. And don't think I won't stop until Snow White is in my custody—or when I find your weakness…"

Belle clenched her jaw and said nothing.

Regina sneered before she turned on her heel and stalked out of the cell, the guards closing the doors with an echoing slam.

Belle sat back on the flimsy mattress beneath her, the bedframe creaking from her movements as she finally gathered her thoughts.

She had woken with a pounding headache and a vertigo unlike any she had felt before, the dark ceiling of the cell appearing blurred above her. When her eyes had focused and the pain had subsided, she had sat up, only to be greeted by the Queen herself, staring at her with dark, predatory eyes.

The Queen had questioned her—asked her the same question she had in the forest.

And Belle had refused to answer her just as before.

She wasn't going to give Snow away.

Not so she could fall to the fate the Queen had in store for her.

Though Snow had had some part in the death of the Queen's true love…Belle would never help the Queen destroy another's true love out of vengeance.

And certainly not at all.

Belle sat there, staring at the dark walls of the cell and breathing in the dank air.

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours passed by, though Belle couldn't tell just how much.

And it was only a matter of time before fatigue washed over Belle, and she moved to lay down on top of the thin cushions, thinking languid thoughts of love and happiness before her eyelids slowly fluttered shut.

* * *

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours passed by, and Belle couldn't tell just how much.

Time was lost to her as she lay confined to the four dark walls of the cell and the bed that held no warmth or source of comfort.

The guards brought her food and water, though she couldn't tell the meals to be that of breakfast, lunch, or dinner, they all looked the same; plain and thrown together and little in portion.

The Queen came to question her some time before every meal and once after she had bathed and dressed in dull, discolored rags.

And each time, Belle refused to give her the answer she wanted to hear.

The Queen sneered and stalked out every time.

And Belle was left alone, with nothing but her thoughts and memories to keep her company in the solitary confinement of the cell.

* * *

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours…

_Days_ passed by…

And Belle could tell just how much by the tallies she had marked on the wall next to the bed, made with the small flints of rock she had found scattered around the cell.

The guards brought her food and water, though she still couldn't tell the meals to be that of breakfast, lunch, or dinner, they all looked the same; plain and thrown together, and growing smaller in portion with each passing day.

Days that dragged on damnably slow.

Days Belle had learned the dreary pattern to.

The Queen would come to question her some time before every meal and once after she had bathed and dressed in dull, discolored rags.

And each time, Belle would refuse to give her the answer she wanted to hear.

The Queen would sneer and stalk out every time.

And Belle would be left alone, with nothing but her thoughts and memories to keep her company in the solitary confinement of the cell.

* * *

"28 days…"

Regina gritted her teeth as she stared out the bay windows of the Great Hall.

It had been 28 days—and her prisoner still hadn't revealed Snow White's location.

Regina was no fool. Snow White could only hide in one place for so long before she had to run again.

But Regina knew there was a place.

A place Snow White hid for days at a time.

A place her guards had yet to find.

A place her prisoner surely knew about.

Regina slowly ran her tongue over teeth, tasting the delicious tinge of wine that still resided in her mouth.

Dinner had finished some time ago, when she had dismissed her court and the guards to follow up on a possible lead on Snow White's whereabouts; one a smuggler had come to her with after having seen the infamous posters of the fair princess and seeking a reward for his tip.

Regina had dismissed the man with a few gold pieces before she had him escorted out of the castle, Katherine and the guards following after him to investigate the truth of his words.

Now, Regina stood tall and regal as ever, alone in the middle of the Great Hall, cursing Snow White and her damnably stubborn prisoner.

Regina growled lowly before she turned on her heel, whipping her long hair over her shoulder as she looked out over the long, ornate table.

The elegant chairs were pushed neatly into their proper places, bearing no sign of the haste she had dismissed the court and the guards with. The tabletop was shined and polished, rid of the royal meals that had graced its surface before the staff had slipped inside and swiftly did their duties, disappearing without a word or glance to any other.

Regina's dark gaze raked over the table before something caught her eye.

Something out of place.

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow as she took in the sight of a red, leather-bound book, set neatly between the armrests of two distant chairs, hidden subtly.

But not subtly enough.

Regina walked over to the chairs and slowly picked up the book, holding it in her hands, measuring its weight and feeling the smooth leather against her fingertips.

Katherine always seemed to have this particular book in her hands in her rare, spare time around the castle—when she wasn't coordinating searches and planning routes with the guards or going off for days at a time to see her part of the deal through.

Regina pursed her lips before she slowly walked back to the head of the table and took a seat in her throne, situating herself into a comfortable position before she set the book in her lap and began to read.

It was only a matter of minutes before Regina grew bored of the tale and sick of the love story. She went to close the book when an unfamiliar texture stilled her fingers.

Regina furrowed her brow as she turned to the back of the book.

There—set neatly between the last page and the back cover—were clear plastic pages.

Clear plastic pages that had single pieces of parchment pressed gently between the protective plastic, elegant print and scrawl gracing the front.

Regina slowly slipped the pieces of parchment out of the plastic sleeves, holding them gently between her fingers as she began to read.

They were letters.

Love letters.

Each one full of sentiment and declarations of love and promise.

Regina recognized Katherine's elegant scrawl on half of the pages, the other half bearing the elegant print of another—Belle, from what the letters revealed.

Belle…

Regina furrowed her brow.

Whoever this Belle was…well…the letters in Regina's hands were proof enough of Katherine's unconditional love for the woman.

Katherine had shared her tale with Regina in bits and pieces during her time in the Queen's palace.

And Regina had felt every negative emotion rise to the surface of her heart when Katherine had shared with her the wrongs and manipulations and injustices she had suffered through.

Katherine's story only made Regina remember her own twisted tale.

How Snow White and her mother had made her lose the thing she loved most.

How she had pushed her mother through the looking glass and damned her to another realm.

How she had the lust to make Snow White suffer coursing through her veins, fueling her every whim and power, driving her to avenge Emma, making her seek, with every fiber of her being, the happiness she and Emma had longed for.

The happiness only Emma and the end of Snow White could bring her.

Regina sneered and stood up in one graceful movement, the hard-covered tale gripped in her hands. She walked back over to the two chairs to put the book back where she had found it when doors to the Great Hall opened, and an aged servant walked in, an empty tray of food in his wrinkled hands.

"You have quite the prisoner, Your Majesty," the old man said.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked impassively.

"Why, that there is Princess Belle. Of Dover. You know…your old mentor, Queen Farah's daughter. I used to live in the Frenchlands some time ago…when the princess was just a wee little tot." The old man grinned fondly. "She's grown into quite the beauty, now, hasn't she?" He shook his head, returning to his dutiful demeanor as he made his way towards the doors that led to the kitchens. "Anyway. Good night, my queen."

"Yes…" Regina said, her lips pulling into a devilish smile as she slowly caressed the leather-bound book in her lap. "Good night, indeed…."

* * *

Belle sat up with a start as the door to the cell opened, and the Queen walked in, an evil glint in her eyes.

"You can save your breath," Belle said. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Regina smirked slowly. "I wouldn't be so sure of that…." She stepped into the cell and raised a lazy hand, the door closing behind her.

"You see…" Regina walked over to Belle and leaned down, her breath ghosting across soft pink lips. "I've found your weakness."

Belle swallowed. "What are you talking about?"

Regina chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think you know," she said before she flicked her wrist.

Belle gasped as she was sent flying off the bed, and she cried out in pain as she crashed against the far wall.

Belle struggled to catch her breath from the shock of the impact as she watched the Queen approach her with slow, predatory steps.

"Yes…I know all about Katherine…. Your true love…." Regina tilted her head, a sly smile pulling at her lips at the uneasiness that flashed through wide blue eyes. She crossed her arms behind her back as she began to pace slowly in front of Belle's still form. "You see…Katherine's here. She has been for quite some time now. A little longer than your stay here has been, I can assure you that."

Regina paused and looked at Belle. "She's been helping me search for her, you know…" she said with a languid smile. She slowly stepped closer to Belle, her body leaning over the smaller woman's in an intimidating manner. "She's been helping me search for Snow White."

Belle shook her head. "No…"

"Oh, yes…" Regina breathed.

"_No_."

"_Yes_…" Regina said, a devious smile on her face.

Belle shook her head firmly. "Katie would never do that. She would never help you…_kill_…someone."

Regina arched an elegant eyebrow. "Oh, really…?" She waved her hand, and a purple wisp of magic appeared in her hand, a globe taking shape. "Because I think she would…. In fact, I know…because she _has_…."

Regina smirked as the face of the globe became transparent, and Belle gasped softly as Katie's face filled the image.

Belle watched with parted lips, shaking her head as she saw Katie planning with Regina's guards—planning how to capture Snow and what to do with Red in wolf form or not.

"You see…your situation is rather simple. Tell me where Snow White is…and you have my word no harm will come to your precious Katherine," Regina said softly.

Belle said nothing as she continued to stare at Katie's face—hardened from exile and travels, green eyes dark and tainted with something sinister.

"Tell me... Where is Snow White?" Regina breathed.

Belle shook her head. "I won't. I won't tell you."

"Oh…I think you will," Regina said lowly, her eyes flashing as the image in the globe blurred. "Because if you don't…"

Belle watched as the image in the globe slowly focused to form a different scene.

_Katie was standing in the middle of a cell. _

_The very cell Belle had been confined to for almost a month._

_The door opened, and Regina walked in, her eyes burning with something dark and sinister as the door slammed shut behind her._

Belle watched with a heavy heart as the images developed right in front of her eyes, her stomach knotting in uneasiness and growing dread.

_Regina approached Katie slowly—predatorily. _

_And then, suddenly_—before Belle could blink—_Regina swiftly stepped forward and shoved her hand in Katie's chest._

_And squeezed. _

A strangled gasp slipped from Belle's lips, and she cringed, tears stinging her eyes as Katie's screams of pure agony pierced her ears, loud and echoing and coursing with pain.

_Regina retracted her hand in a swift movement and ripped Katie's heart out, tilting her head back and laughing manically as she crumbled it in her hands… Katie's body falling lifeless onto the cold stone floor, the ashes swaying in a slow, dark dance… A few of the gray specks coming to settle on Katie's slack face… All of the light and signs of life gone from those green eyes…. _

_The image faded out, only to start up again, this time playing out in a scene more horrifying and haunting than the last._

Belle swallowed hard against the nausea rising in the pit of her stomach, and she blinked back the tears that blurred her vision—but did nothing to shield her from the piercing sounds of Katie's agonizing screams.

_The image faded out again, only to start back up, this time playing out in a scene more horrifying and haunting than the ones before it._

Belle shook her head and shut her eyes tight, pressing herself against the cell wall as she swallowed thickly against the heart-wrenching sounds.

But her efforts were futile.

_The image faded out again, only to start back up, this time playing out in a scene more horrifying and haunting than the ones before it._

_This time in Belle's mind, making it that much more real._

Belle shook her head, willing the images to go away.

But they didn't.

They played out in her mind, over and over again, filling her ears and driving wave after wave of pain and terror through her heart.

Belle cried out as the images filled her eyes, and she watched the scene again, this time feeling as if it were truly happening right in front of her—_feeling_ Katie's pain and experiencing the agony as a part of her heart was torn upon seeing Katie's lifeless form and that slack, beautiful face, upon looking into those green eyes that bore no sign of light or life—

"_STOP_!" Belle screamed, falling to her knees and pressing her palms to her forehead.

Regina smirked as Belle fiercely shook her head, as if trying to shake the terrifying images away.

"Please…. _Please_, just… Just stop…" Belle sobbed. She trembled violently from the horrifying images and sounds and the terrifyingly realistic vision, her cries echoing off the stone floor.

The exact same floor Katie's body had lain lifeless…her heart destroyed and lying in fragments around her…

Belle whimpered at the thought as more tears fell down her face, and she shivered.

"There…" Regina said as she lowered her hand, the globe vanishing along with the still image of Katie's lifeless form. "That wasn't so hard now, was it…?"

Belle swallowed thickly and struggled to compose herself—to stop her body from shaking so violently.

Regina just looked down at Belle—an unreadable expression on her face.

"They were headed north…to Castlebury," Belle said quietly in a shaky voice. "They were going to hide along the border and rendezvous with their inside help there. They… They were confident that your guards wouldn't dare encroach upon King George's lands… That they would avoid them just like they've been doing…."

Regina quirked an elegant eyebrow. "So I see…" She smiled. "Well, I'm sure old George won't mind a few fatalities so long as he can say he fought my forces. No, but the real victory will be finally having Snow White…"

Regina trailed off, her eyes lighting up with something between pleasure and qualm.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you…?" Belle asked flatly.

Regina laughed and looked at her. "Oh, of course not, dear. Though it may not seem like it to you…I keep to my word. Katherine will not be harmed. And you…" She sneered. "You may leave this land the same."

Belle gave the Queen a perplexed look, and Regina smirked slowly.

"You see…I've grown rather fond of Katherine. In her time here, she's shared with me some of her most treasured memories. As I have with her…" Regina titled her head. "Yes…. She told me all about you. It's amazing, really…. The way her love for you burns in her eyes…. The way she's doing whatever it takes to be with you again…."

Belle was silently shocked to see an unfamiliar expression cross Regina's face.

One of longing and…

_Empathy_.

The Queen blinked, and the expression was gone—just like that.

As if it had never graced her striking features.

Regina looked at Belle and smirked. "What can I say…? Evil looks good on her."

Belle shook her head. "She's not evil. Her heart is _true_. Unlike yours…" she added darkly.

Regina stared at Belle hardly, her lips pressed into a thin line. "You are to leave this land and never return." She raised her hand, and a satchel appeared in her hand in a puff of purple smoke.

Belle's satchel.

Regina held it out. "Go back to Dover—where you belong…."

"W-why are you doing this?" Belle asked as she took the satchel with hesitant fingers and slowly stood to stand, shaking from the tremors that had left her momentarily traumatized—but still resided as painful memories in her heart and mind.

"Because…." Regina said. "Katherine and I share something most people in this land don't ever have the curse of experiencing. We've both lost our true loves…. But Katherine has the chance to get hers back. That's a chance I never had. And I'm not going to let that chance slip past Katherine. While my lust for revenge may sway you to believe otherwise…I know a deserving person when I see one…."

Belle looked at the Queen for a moment before Regina raised her hand.

The cell door opened with the languid movement of slender fingers.

Regina pursed her lips. "Leave. Before I change my mind…."

Belle swallowed before she slowly stepped around the Queen and slung her satchel over her shoulder, darting out of the cell and through the castle…

Running.

Just running….

* * *

Belle breathed heavily as she slowed to a walk outside the wrought iron gates of the castle, the dark fortress looming behind her, its spires rising high into the dark night sky, the moonlight casting a hostile glow over the black stone walls, daunting and displaying every ounce of power the evil regal held with its formidable presence.

Belle's legs quivered, and her raspy breaths sounded through the silence of the castle grounds as she continued to walk towards the edge of the forest.

Belle swallowed, ignoring the flare of pain in her lungs from her exertions as she stepped into the darkness of the trees and walked on, away from the Queen's castle, and on to look for Katie.

Katie…

Who Belle hoped was well and not anywhere near the Queen.

Katie…

Who Belle had not the singlest idea how to find.

Katie…

Who Belle wanted nothing more than to hold and shower with love.

Belle stopped short, her brow furrowing as she looked ahead into the distance.

There—a few feet ahead of her—was a hatch, set neatly into the bottom of the bark of a thick tree.

Belle reached into her satchel and grabbed Katie's dagger, fastening it at her waist before she slung the satchel further onto her shoulder and slowly made her way towards the dark door.

A small, barred window was set at the top of the hatch, centered and providing a modest look into the darkness on the other side.

Belle glanced around, taking in her surroundings, before she turned to the window and looked inside.

A small glow of light from deep inside the darkness revealed a long staircase that disappeared into…

Something else….

Belle reached out and touched the handle of the dark door, gasping softly as it yielded to her movement.

Belle slowly opened the hatch and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She took a slow, deep breath before she cautiously made her way down the levelled stairs.

Belle furrowed her brow as the stairs led her into a small passageway, where a single barred door stood a few feet in front of her, the soft glow of light from a single, lit lantern spilling into the hall from the small window that was set at the top of the door, centered just as the previous door's had been.

Belle reached out and touched the handle, taking in a steadying breath as it, too, yielded to her movement.

Belle slowly opened the door—

And gasped as quick hands grabbed her and snatched her inside, the door slamming shut behind her, latch locking into place as she was thrown up against the cold, hard metal by a dark figure.

Belle quickly unsheathed the dagger at her waist and held it up, pressing it against her aggressor's throat, her heart racing as a hand clamped over hers, forcing the dagger back, both pairs of hands shaking violently from the equal force.

Strong fingers gripped Belle's throat, and she struggled to breathe as her airway began to slowly cut off.

The figure grunted and grabbed Belle, tugging her away from the door before slamming her roughly back against it, her satchel falling to the floor in a slump.

Belle groaned in pain as she connected with the cold, hard metal, and she struggled harder to press the dagger back to her aggressor's throat.

The rough struggles caused the nearby lantern to swing precariously on its hook, casting a soft glow directly onto Belle and the dark figure.

Belle looked at her aggressor—and gasped.

"Katie…?" Belle asked shakily.

Murky green eyes stared back, wide with realization, before the grip around Belle's throat loosened.

"Belle…?" Katie said weakly.

Belle nodded tearfully, and she ripped the dagger out of Katie's hand and flung it away. A sob escaped her mouth as Katie's fingers released her throat and they threw their arms around each other, tears spilling from their eyes as they hugged and held each other, desperate to feel.

To truly know that the other was really there.

Katie and Belle breathed shakily as they pulled away, and Katie cupped Belle's face in her hands and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, a broken sob slipping from her mouth into Belle's own as they kissed deeply, madly, fiercely, every bit of want and need for each other pouring through every movement of their lips against one another's, all of their weight pressing against the door as they fell into each other.

Belle tangled her hands in Katie's hair and tugged her closer as their tongues touched, moaning as Katie pressed their bodies harder together, nipping and biting and licking each other's lips.

Katie felt herself being pushed back, and she stumbled blindly until she fell backwards, landing on top of the ornate bed that graced the middle of the private chambers, Belle coming to fall haphazardly on top of her.

They crawled up the bed and settled against the plush pillows, their kiss never breaking, lips never parting.

Katie felt Belle's hands slide from her hair to her chest, her fingers working desperately to pull at her shirt strings.

Katie and Belle tugged and snatched and pulled at each other's clothes, their breathing heavy and ragged as they kissed and moved roughly against each other—desperate and longing for the other's touch.

It was no time for questions.

It was no time for tales or stories to be shared.

It was only them, holding each other, touching each other, feeling each other, making sweet, hot, passionate love.

Reuniting in a tangle of limbs and a clash of lips and teeth and tongues.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	45. Chapter 45

Belle stared up at the dark ceiling with hazy blue eyes.

Katie was lying half on top of her, snoring softly into her neck, breathing peacefully, their naked bodies pressed deliciously together beneath the thin sheet that blanketed them.

Belle slowly ran her fingers through Katie's hair, holding her close, remembering the events from mere hours ago, when they had fallen into each other—right from the moment they had realized who the other was.

They had cried and kissed, tasted each other's tears on their lips and tongues.

They had made love throughout the night, making up for the time they'd been apart, until they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, glistening with sweat and sated with love and the sense of completeness.

It had been the most peaceful night of sleep either of them had had in a very long time.

Belle turned her head and pressed a kiss to Katie's temple.

Katie stirred, breathing deeply at the feel of Belle's body beneath hers. She pressed a kiss to Belle's neck before she slowly pulled back to meet full, loving eyes—eyes that reflected everything she was feeling.

They looked at each other for a long moment, taking in the beauty they saw.

Katie slowly ran a finger down Belle's jaw. "I love you," she breathed hoarsely.

Belle looked deeply into vulnerable green eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered, her voice thick with as much emotion.

Katie swallowed hard and closed her eyes, bowing her head and letting the soft-spoken proclamations wash over her, warm her—fill her.

Belle tilted her head and pressed her lips to Katie's forehead, pulling her closer and shivering as Katie captured her lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

But their moment of bliss passed, and reality settled in as they slowly moved to slide out of the warmth of their intimate embrace.

Now was the time for questions.

Now was the time for tales and stories to be shared.

Katie and Belle washed up before they dressed, changing into fresh clothes in the middle of the quaint room, their distance never too far apart.

They looked at each other for a moment before Belle reached up and cupped Katie's face in her hands, her eyes slowly taking in striking features, hardened from exile and travels, green eyes dark and tainted with inner confliction.

"What happened?" Belle asked quietly, caressing soft skin with her thumbs. "I thought you were in Nottingham."

Katie swallowed hard. "I was. But…"

Belle looked at Katie with soft eyes and waited.

Katie slowly met Belle's gaze. "It was Vincent." She swallowed. "The reason I was banished…. It was all Vincent's doing. He set me up. He was in the bar one night, with Robin and them. I heard him and—he ran."

Katie shook her head. "I had to do _something_…."

"Sir Vincent…?" Belle furrowed her brow. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He was the one who tried to kill me on the battlefield that day. He's the one whose life I spared. He's the one who challenged me in the tournament." Katie shook her head. "Colton is his son…." She scowled. "He had his reasons. At least, reasons he sees fit. He only ever intended on breaking his son out with the magic he forced out of some fairy, but when he failed, he turned his attention on me."

Katie clenched her jaw. "He's going to pay for what he did. I'm making sure of that."

Belle's hands slowly fell from Katie's face to hover over the front of her black shirt, her fingertips brushing the laces as she looked into dark green eyes. "I know," she said quietly. "I know you're helping the Queen…. Helping her find Snow White…."

Katie swallowed and shifted at the look in blue eyes.

"Those villages I saw…all those suffering people…the fires…the cries…the…the screams…" Belle swallowed thickly. "You didn't do that."

It wasn't a question.

It was a knowing statement.

Katie shook her head. "I may have planned the routes and led the searches…but I never called on the attacks. And Regina never authorized them. Her men… Some of them, they just…lust for carnage. For pleasing their Queen in ways they see worthy…." She breathed shakily. "I haven't found Snow White yet…but her trail growing cold isn't as daunting as the things I've seen…. Things I've never wanted to see…."

"And you don't have to see them anymore," Belle said softly. "We can get out of here and leave this vile place. Go back to Nottingham…."

"I can't," Katie said quietly.

Belle furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

Katie swallowed and looked into inquiring blue eyes. "I have to finish this. I have to find Snow White. And when I do, Regina will have Vincent captured and make it so he can testify in a new trial—make it so my name is cleared of the crimes he committed. And I know she will. There are many people who would reveal his location whereas there are none who would do so for the beloved and fair Snow White."

"So that's it," Belle said. "You find Snow White, let Regina do…_whatever_…vile things she wants to do to her and to her love…and you get to clear your name of the wrongs it's been dealt."

"Yes," Katie said quietly.

Belle titled her head and looked at Katie. "Would you really do that…? Destroy someone else's happiness...? Jeopardize their happy ending…? Take someone's true love away from them…? When you know exactly what that feels like…?"

Belle's voice was quiet—so soft that Katie shivered at her words.

Katie swallowed. "No," she said softly. "But this is the only way. This is the only way I can clear my name. This is the only way I can go back home. This is the only way we can be together…. The way we used to be. The way we _should_ be…."

"No…." Belle slowly shook her head. "We can… Surely we can figure something out. There has to be another way…. Something other than this…"

Katie looked at Belle with saddened eyes. "Another way—something else—that can guarantee everything Regina's promised me and given her sole word she would see through?"

Belle's lips parted.

"The Queen's word is true…as is mine," Katie said quietly. "I made a deal with her…and I'm going to see it in full, no matter what it takes…no matter what happens."

Belle closed her eyes and swallowed thickly.

She knew Katie was right.

While they could both just travel to Nottingham and be together…neither of them would ever abandon their kingdom, their home, their friends and family like that.

It was the only way.

And while Belle never wished for the loss of anyone's happiness or true love…the thought of life without Katie was not only unbearable…

It was unimaginable.

It was the only way.

The only way they could be together.

The way they used to be.

The way they _should_ be.

Belle bit her lip as a verse from her mother's book ran through her mind.

_ Love…_true_ love…is a beautifully selfish thing. For those who have such love would do anything to keep it—to protect it._

A silence descended upon the couple then, hovering between the two for a long moment until Katie looked at Belle.

"What happened with you?" Katie asked softly, looking deeply into blue eyes. "Robin and Marian told me you never made it to Nottingham…."

Belle looked at Katie then—and she choked, tears instantly stinging her eyes and burning as the images Regina had shown her began to flash through her mind.

"Belle…?" Katie furrowed her brow and reached out, her green eyes full.

Belle gasped at the motion, and she closed her eyes and shook her head as the images of Regina reaching into Katie's chest and ripping her heart out clouded her mind, the sounds of Katie's screams filling her ears. She let out a hoarse sob at the image of Katie's slack face and lifeless body, lightless green eyes replacing the ones that now looked at her in concern.

Belle whimpered as Katie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her in a firm embrace, and she shook violently, trying to will away the onslaught of terror she had felt just the night before.

Belle could only cry and gasp and breathe as Katie led her out of the private chambers, up the stairs, and out into the forest.

Belle gasped, taking in the fresh air around her and the comfort of Katie's hands rubbing her back, holding her close.

Belle grasped at Katie then, throwing an arm around her neck and gripping her shirt, holding her tightly against her, her terror and panic slowly subsiding as she listened to Katie's soft voice in her ear and felt her heart—steady and beating and very much alive against her chest.

Belle's breathing slowly evened out, and the images faded into a sliver of memory, the feeling of warmth and love from Katie reassuring her that the visions would not come true, just as they had the night before.

Belle took a deep, shaky breath and swallowed thickly, loosening her grip on the front of Katie's shirt, though she still kept her close.

Katie slowly pulled back just enough to look into blue eyes. "Belle…"

Belle slowly met Katie's gentle gaze.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked gently.

Belle swallowed and shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing…."

"Belle," Katie said softly.

Belle shook her head again. "It's nothing. Really. It… It doesn't matter now."

"Was it nothing when it did matter?" Katie asked.

Belle shut her eyes tight at the question, and she slowly shook her head and opened her eyes, looking into Katie's own. She bit her lip before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I… I was going to Nottingham to find you. Rumplestiltskin—the Dark One—he…he guided me there in exchange for a story—our story." Belle bit her lip. "It took us a few days, but we finally reached the border. He left me to go on my own when I met Red and Snow. They saved me from the Queen's men and…we talked. But then—we had to run, and…and I got caught. The Queen, she… She locked me up and kept me in that cell for days, I refused to tell her where Red and Snow were going. I would have refused her every time, but then she—"

Belle broke off at the memory, and she shook her head.

Katie's eyes flashed, and she slowly leaned in. "Did she do something to you?" she asked quietly.

Belle swallowed and said nothing.

Katie clenched her jaw at the answer in Belle's silence. "What did she do?" she asked lowly.

Belle shook her head again. "Katie, that… That doesn't matter. I'm fine…. I'm fine now. Please…. Just..." She cupped Katie's face in her hands and pulled her closer. "I'm fine. And you're fine. We're fine…."

Katie rested her head against Belle's and was quiet for a moment. "You told her… She let you go…"

Katie furrowed her brow. "She ordered you to leave…didn't she?"

Belle nodded slowly.

"Where will you go…?" Katie frowned before a thought crossed her mind. "I'm sure Robin and Marian will love to have you...until you can go back to Dover…."

"No," Belle said firmly, shaking her head. "I gave the Queen what she wanted. It's only a matter of time before this is all over…." She looked at Katie, a newfound glint in her eyes. "I'm staying with you."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Your Highness."

Katie and Belle started at the voice, and they turned to see Phillip, sitting atop a horse across the way, his court guards on horseback and foot on either side of him.

"Seize her!" Phillip ordered.

The court guards immediately ran forward and headed straight for the couple.

Belle turned to Katie. "Go," she breathed quickly.

Katie furrowed her brow. "No. I'm not leaving you."

Belle cupped Katie's face in her hands and pressed a hard, passionate kiss to her lips. "Go," she said firmly. "There's no time to argue!"

A pained look crossed Katie's face, and she looked at Belle with conflicted eyes before she turned and ran.

"I love you," Belle murmured as she watched Katie's figure dart in between the trees and disappear.

The court guards growled and cursed as they surrounded Belle. Two of them stepped forward and grabbed her by each of her arms.

"I hope you're happy in exile!" Phillip shouted into the trees. "Dover's _much_ better off without you, traitor!"

"That's a _lie_, and you know it!" Belle said. "_Let me go_!" She struggled against the court guards who held her.

"Your efforts are futile, Princess," Phillip said as he approached her and his court guards. "Running away from your kingdom…and all for the very person who almost led to its downfall." He tsked and shook his head. "How irresponsible. Of both you and your father, seeing as how he seemed not in the least bit surprised by your absence. Yes… I suspect Dover will soon be eligible for new leadership."

Belle clenched her jaw and looked at Phillip darkly.

"But that's to be discussed at a later time. Right now, we should get you back to Dover," Phillip said. "Now come along. Lest you want that traitor to die as she should have. I assure you, you won't see her again."

The court guards tightened their grip and guided Belle after their leader.

Belle struggled again. "You _can't_ keep us apart!" she shouted. "I'll _never_ stop fighting for her!"

Phillip tilted his head back and sniffed. "It seems as if your books have finally betrayed you, Your Highness. You see…this is no fairy tale." His gaze darkened. "This…"

An eerie silence descended upon the forest.

"This is reality."

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	46. Chapter 46

Regina turned her head as the doors to the throne room burst open, the expensive surfaces rattling violently as they were slammed closed behind Katie.

Regina slowly stood from her perch on the edge of her loveseat and turned to face her aide.

Katie's features were as striking as ever, though there was a slight, underlying glow, her face flushed with what Regina knew all too well to be repressed anger.

Katie's breathing was slow and heavy as she came to a stop mere feet from the Queen, her fingers twitching dangerously close to the dagger that was sheathed at her waist.

Regina raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. She took a slow, predatory step closer. "I see the reunion went well. _Very_ well, by the looks of it…."

Regina slowly trailed a finger down the side of Katie's neck, caressing the love bites and hickeys that graced soft skin. "Tell me…" She placed a hand on Katie's chest and slowly slid it down the front of her shirt, between clothed breasts, turning her hand as it trailed down a toned stomach, her fingers coming to grip the belt at Katie's hips. "Did you enjoy yourself…?" she asked huskily, her voice low and seductive, her fingers slowly slipping down.

Katie's jaw clenched at the action, and she gripped Regina's hand and pushed her away. "You hurt her," she said flatly.

Regina tilted her head slightly, knowing full well who Katie was talking about. "Indeed, I did." She grinned slowly and raised a slender finger. "But not physically…."

Katie stared hardly at the Queen.

Regina chuckled lightly and shook her head. "The power of the mind coupled with the power of true love…well…it can do more harm than any form of physical torture."

"What did you do?" Katie said through gritted teeth.

Regina shrugged casually. "Only what I needed to so she would cooperate with me."

"_What did you do_?" Katie seethed, grabbing Regina by the front of her dress and shoving her against the nearest wall, her voice echoing throughout the room from its intense volume as she swiftly pressed the tip of her dagger to the Queen's throat.

Regina laughed sensually, her breath ragged from the forceful action. She smirked and leaned forward, her breath ghosting across Katie's lips. "I showed her the one thing no one ever wants to see…."

As Katie glared at her with raging green eyes, Regina's smirk fell, and her lips thinned into a grim line before she opened her mouth and continued.

"The death of their true love."

Katie's lips parted, and she swallowed thickly, taking a faltering step backwards at the pain that coursed through her at the very thought of it all—at the very thought of losing Belle, and the excruciating pain Belle must have felt seeing her die, even in a falsified vision.

"Why would you do that?" Katie asked weakly.

"Because," Regina said firmly. "I needed to know Snow White's location. And the only way your princess would give it to me was if I threatened the thing she loves most."

Katie swallowed hard and sheathed her dagger back at her waist, willing away the daunting images that threatened to overwhelm her.

Regina watched Katie for a moment before she pushed herself off the wall in a graceful movement and stepped towards her. "Enough idling," she said lowly. "I have what you need. Now go out there and bring me what _I_ need."

Katie looked at the Queen with an even gaze. "Where?" she asked.

Regina's lips curled into a pleased snarl. "The borderlines of Castlebury. Plan however you must. Find me…Snow…White."

With that, the Queen turned on her heel and walked back to her throne, a wave of pleasure coursing through her as the doors of the grand room opened and her aide left to stalk her prey—even if it took far into the dead of night.

* * *

"Red!"

"This way! Hurry!" Red called as softly as she could.

Snow breathed heavily as she ran after her love, avoiding branches and stumps that would surely endanger them should they trip or stumble to the forest floor.

They had been running for hours. Since the sun had begun to set on the horizon, on until the reassuring light slowly disappeared, replaced by the rise of a full moon.

The Queen's men had ambushed them on the borderlines of Castlebury, led by one cloaked figure in particular. Red and Snow had fled, dodging arrows and swords as the Queen's men had pursued them across the expanse of open fields and deep into the trees.

They ran on for what seemed like hours, but what was really mere minutes, time suspended in a sluggish haze even as the dark clouds slowly parted to reveal the moon's pale light.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Red said in a hushed tone as they approached the end of the thick forest, the mountains and forests of Everwood in the distance glowing promisingly from the pale light of the moon.

Red and Snow broke through the last thicket of trees and out into open air, their sights set solely on the mountains and forestland ahead of them.

"Come on! I think we've lost them!" Snow said as she surged forward.

"Snow! Wait!" Red called suddenly.

But it was too late.

Red and Snow stumbled to a stop, reaching to hold one another as a mass of the small army that had ambushed them burst out of the trees and surrounded the area around them, circling them like prey.

A cloaked figure was on foot—the same one that had led the ambush from hours ago—and it approached them slowly.

"Excellent job, Katie," Roderick said from his seat atop his horse. "You have proven brain and brawns are more worthy than the mere latter."

Red and Snow furrowed their brows at the name, memories of their encounter with Belle racing through their minds.

"Thank you, Roderick," Katie said, slowly pulling back her hood to reveal her face, her green eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Fan out and keep formation. Do nothing more. Leave these two to me."

Roderick nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He turned to look out at his men as they moved away from Katie, leaving her to stand in the middle of the wide clearing, Red and Snow just a few feet across from her.

"How did you…?" Red started.

Katie smirked. "It's always nice to pay attention to what your physician prescribes you. A bit of light reading and you'll find out that a certain herb not only does wonders for pain when fixed into a draught, but also masks the scent of human flesh far better than any other."

"Funny," Snow huffed, her breathing heavy from her previous exertions. "Your love never mentioned you liked to read." Her eyes narrowed. "She also failed to mention you worked for the Queen."

Katie chuckled darkly. "I know you've heard of me, just as I've heard of you. And she only failed to mention that part because she didn't know it at the time of your little encounter."

Red and Snow shot Katie mixed expressions before she scowled at them.

"Now…" Katie said, slowly drawing her sword. "Enough small talk. Submit now…or face the consequences."

Red and Snow stood their ground, slowly moving into defensive, ready stances.

Katie looked at them in challenge. "Don't make this harder than it has to be," she said lowly.

"Don't _do_ this," Red said, her brow furrowing in frustration.

"I don't get it…" Snow said softly, slowly shaking her head. She looked at Katie. "Belle told us all about her true love…. But I fail to see how that can _possibly_ be _you_."

Katie gritted her teeth and lashed out, the metal blade of her sword glinting in the moonlight as it sliced the air threateningly in front of Snow's torso.

Katie spun her sword in her hand and pulled back, ready for another strike, when Red jumped in front of Snow, a fierce, guttural growl spilling from her lips.

Katie blinked.

Where a beautiful woman once stood, there was now a wolf, lean and gray, and staring at her with raging eyes and a foaming snarl.

Katie raised her sword—and the wolf pounced.

Katie stumbled back and struck out in a swift strike, her ears ringing with a high-pitched, painful whine, her vision filling with gray as she crashed to the ground, flat on her back. She clenched her jaw as her sword made impact with thick skin, bile rising in her throat as she felt the tearing of muscle and tissue.

"REEEEDDDD! NOOO!" Snow screamed.

Katie breathed heavily as she looked at the animal on top of her—into wide eyes that were filled with tears and pain. She sat up and gently pushed the wolf off of her, her stomach churning as she withdrew her sword, fresh, dark blood coating the metal blade.

The wolf whimpered, and it limped away before it keeled over and collapsed onto the cold grass, right at Snow's feet.

Snow instantly fell to her knees. "What have you _done_…?" she cried, her voice cracking in pain as she held her hands out uselessly over the wolf's gaping, bloody wound.

Katie swallowed and stood up, slowly approaching the princess and the wolf. "She'll live…" she said quietly. "So long as you listen to me and follow my orders. You can't run from the Queen, Snow White. Not anymore…."

Katie raised a hand, and Roderick and his men slowly closed in.

"What are you doing to do with us?" Snow asked shakily, her hands placed on the wolf's fur in a protective manner.

"I'm sure the Queen will love to tell you," Katie answered blankly.

Snow tilted her head and gently placed her hands on either side of the wolf's face, leaning down and looking into teary eyes that held the pain in her own.

The wolf whimpered weakly, and Snow nodded slowly against its fur before she lifted her head.

Snow looked at Katie for a long moment before she pursed her lips. "Very well."

Katie nodded and turned to look at the wolf. She slowly kneeled down, keeping distance from its bloody snout. "I'm not sorry for defending myself," she said quietly. "But I _am_ sorry I hurt you."

Katie slowly reached out to touch the gray fur matted with blood, and the wolf growled weakly, baring its blood-stained teeth.

Katie clenched her jaw and stood up. She looked down at the princess and the wolf with a blank gaze. "Let's go," she said.

With that, Katie stepped behind her captives and watched as Snow pressed her lips to the wolf's fur.

Roderick's men approached with a cage and guided the wolf inside, carefully, abiding to Katie's prearranged orders.

Snow watched the wolf as one of the men shut the cage door and locked it before she turned to face Katie. "Well…" she said. "Lead the way."

Katie looked into the princess' teary eyes before she grabbed Snow by the arm and led her away, Roderick and his men following, the wolf caged between them.

* * *

"Keep that wound cleaned and clotted," Roderick ordered. "If the wolf dies, there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, sir," the men called as they carted the cage off to edge of the field.

They had finally made it back to the Summerlands by dawn—to Crispin and into the fields outside the Queen's inner kingdom by breakfast's end.

"Thank you, Roderick," Katie said. "That will be all. Have your men remain at their posts. Though I can assure you the fairest of them all won't try anything at this point."

Roderick nodded. "Of course." He shot Snow White a wary look before he turned and walked off.

Katie watched him go before she turned and faced Snow.

The princess stood staring into the distance, at the cage that held her love, still in wolf form.

Katie knew as well as Snow that if the wolf should transform back into Red's human form, then Red would surely die—quicker and at a hand more painful.

"I told you," Katie said quietly. "No harm will come to her…so long as you listen to me and follow my orders."

"Very well" Snow nodded. "Where is she?" she asked, knowing full well Katie knew who she meant.

Katie tilted her head. "In the stables."

Snow's eyes flashed with vivid memories before she nodded slowly. "Okay…."

Snow started forward and began to walk towards the stables a few feet away—but she stopped as the metal tip of Katie's sword pressed into her back.

"Try to run…and I promise you…you won't get far," Katie said lowly.

Snow swallowed and glanced around as she walked on, taking in the sights of the guards that stood at their posts all around the area, lingering at the cage that held her true love. She shut her eyes tight as thoughts pervaded her, piecing together and forming a truth she felt all too well in her heart.

Snow willed back tears and opened her eyes as she came to a slow stop, staring straight ahead, at the stables that stood waiting in front of her.

Awaiting her fate.

"I would do the same…" Snow said quietly. "If I were you… I would do the same…."

Katie watched as Snow's eyes flashed with pain before she turned and disappeared behind the stables and into the open entrance.

Katie swallowed before she turned and walked away, her sword held at the ready as she looked on, watching the Evil Queen and Snow White from her designated post.

Regina stood in the stables, looking down in grievance at the very place Emma had died, her eyes raking over the ground as the memories flashed unpleasantly in her mind.

"Well, Regina?" Snow's voice sounded from behind her.

Regina composed herself, drawing in all her pain before she turned to look at Snow who held her hands up. "Follow me," she said simply as she walked past Snow who still held her pose.

Snow waited until Regina was a few feet away from her before she followed closely behind.

"Do you remember when I ran down your runaway horse, Snow?" Regina asked as she led Snow up the small hill she had stood with Emma years ago. "Do you remember when I saved your life?"

"Of course," Snow said softly. "It all looks the same," she added surprisingly.

"Not quite," Regina corrected as she came to stand in front of a smooth, concrete platform. "This is new," she said, looking at the worn-down dais that had a simple heart engraved and painted carefully on its front.

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"It's a grave," Regina answered hardly.

Snow slowly looked at Regina, who took a deep breath as tears formed in her eyes.

"Emma's grave," Regina added in a soft, sad tone.

"Emma…" Snow breathed, remembering the kind blonde woman. "But I thought—"

"She was buried in the royal mausoleum?" Regina asked mockingly. "I told you that to spare your feelings out of kindness." She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke again. "She died because of you…."

"I-I… I'm…" Snow stuttered before she collected herself and looked at Regina. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Regina said hardly. "But nothing can change what happened. What you did. You promised to keep my secret. You promised, but you _lied_."

Snow swallowed. "I was very young and your mother—"

"She. _Ripped_. Her heart out. _Because of you_! Because you _couldn't_ _listen_ to me!" Regina said, her voice breaking at her raised, heartbroken tone.

"You took my father," Snow said tearfully. "Haven't we both suffered enough?"

"No," Regina said hardly.

Snow breathed in soft exasperation as she watched Regina reach into the gray pouch she held in her hands. "What is that?" she asked.

"It's just a morsel," Regina answered blankly as she looked down and pulled out an apple red as blood.

There was a terse silence between the two women before Regina spoke.

"Did you know that apples stand for health and wisdom?" Regina asked.

"So why do I get the feeling that one might kill me?" Snow asked abruptly.

"It won't kill you," Regina said simply. "No…what it will do is far worse." She leaned in closer. "Your body will be your tomb. And you'll be in there with nothing but dreams formed of your own regrets."

"You're going to force me to eat it," Snow said flatly, giving Regina a knowing look.

"Oh…." Regina chuckled breathily. "Of course not. It wouldn't work, anyway." She leaned in. "The choice is yours. It must be taken willingly."

"And _why_…would I do that?" Snow asked.

"Because if you refuse the apple…your Red…your _true love_…" Regina said mockingly, "will be killed." She grinned wickedly.

Tears instantly formed in Snow's eyes at the words, and emotion thickened her throat at the unbearable, unimaginable image. "_No_," she said thickly.

"As I said, the choice is yours," Regina said evenly, nonchalantly breaking their gaze and looking out over the fields that glowed softly with the sun's warmth, a sharp contrast to the darkness that idled between the two women.

"I take that apple…and she lives?" Snow asked shakily, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "_That's_ the deal you want to make?"

"With all my heart," Regina said with ire passion, her eyes burning with emotion.

Snow slowly reached up to touch the apple. "Then congratulations…." She slowly took the apple from Regina's hand and held it in front of her mouth. "You've won," she said before she met dark brown eyes with a determined look and bit into the apple.

Regina watched in pure pleasure as Snow chewed for a few moments before she choked silently, the poison snaking its way through her body and cursing her into the very fate the Queen had enchanted it to.

Regina smirked viciously as Snow White slowly collapsed to the ground—into a deathlike sleep.

A few feet across the way, in the near distance, Katie watched with parted lips as the apple rolled down the hill and came to a slow stop in front of her boots. She swallowed hard and kicked it away before she turned and walked back to the heart of the kingdom and back to the Queen's fortress.

Away from the scene that played ceaselessly behind her closed eyes.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	47. Chapter 47

Katie tapped her foot nervously as she sat in an ornate chair across from the royal throne, awaiting the Queen's arrival.

And her reward.

Katie hadn't seen Regina since she had left the scene the day before. She knew of Regina's plan following the aftermath of Snow White's downfall, and she knew that the deeds took time.

Time to place Snow White's death-like body in a glass coffin and hide it far…far away.

In the heart of the deepest forests.

Time to heal Red Riding Hood and let her go—back to her home of Everwood.

Back to aimlessly search for her true love.

It all took time.

But now the deeds were done, and the deal between Katie and Regina was soon to be drawn to a close.

Katie stood up as the backdoors to the throne room opened, and the Queen stepped in, looking as majestic and regal as ever.

Regina smirked as her dark eyes landed on Katie. She walked over to her, shaking her head. "Katherine…. Katherine, Katherine, _Katherine_…."

Regina took Katie's hands in hers and took a deep, victorious breath. "_My_…have you done well. And you shall be rewarded as such." She laughed huskily before she dropped Katie's hands and twirled gracefully in the middle of the floor.

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sir Vincent…?"

"Is already being hunted down by my best men," Regina said. She smirked. "An accomplice of mine will assure your justice is served in a timely manner—as my word promises."

Katie nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Regina chuckled and shook her head, grasping Katie's arms. "Oh no, my dear…" She smirked happily. "Thank _you_…."

Katie looked into the Queen's twinkling brown eyes and nodded.

Regina sighed blissfully and slid her hands down Katie's arms before she clasped them together. "Have a safe journey home now…."

"Live long and prosper," Katie said. She turned to walk out of the throne room when Regina's voice stopped her.

"Oh, and Katherine…"

Katie turned back around and looked at the Queen.

Regina waved her hand, and a single scroll appeared in front of Katie.

Katie furrowed her brow and slowly took the rolled parchment in her hand. "What is this…?"

Regina smirked. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure…. I'd keep it on your person if I were you…."

Katie stared at the Queen for a moment before she nodded slowly and turned, stepping through the grand doors. She made her way out of the castle and towards her private chambers to gather her things before her trip back to the Frenchlands.

Back to Dover.

Back home.

* * *

Katie took a deep, shaky breath as she looked at the sight in front of her.

The castle of Dover stood proud and tall in the distance, just over the hills and valleys, the beauty of its surroundings adding to the sense of home Katie felt warming her heart.

Katie grinned before she started across the fields, her satchels slung around her shoulders, swordbelt fitted neatly around her waist.

It took a while, but as she grew closer, Katie heard indecipherable sounds echoing in the distance.

As she walked on, the noises grew louder and louder, slowly taking shape into sounds Katie knew all too well.

They were the sounds of crying.

They were the sounds of screaming.

They were the sounds of battle.

Katie pushed forward and quickly walked to the top of the hill and looked out.

What she saw made her heart drop.

Figures bearing the colors of Dover and Castlebury littered the fields across the kingdom's border, the silver of sharp swords glinting blindingly in the sun as they clashed and clanged and pierced and parried. Horses were running rampant, others splayed across the grass from injuries as the men and women fought around them.

Katie's lips parted as she saw her friends locked in intense duels amidst the vicious mix of clashing swords and battles cries. She threw her satchels off of her shoulders and ran, drawing her sword as she sprinted into the heart of the battle.

Katie's mind was reeling.

All around her there was fighting.

All around her there were threats—army men and knights falling from wounds, swords aimed for her throat or any part of her that the sharp metal could pierce, fists clenched and targeting her face and gut.

Katie's mind was reeling—but she was thinking.

Quickly, just as her mother had taught her.

In such times like these—times of chaos—one had to be quick and strategic.

Both of which Katie was.

Katie yelled as she threw herself forward and blocked a deadly swing that would have surely put an end to Arthur's life.

Arthur started and looked, his blue eyes lighting up. "Katie!" he cried before he blocked a swing from one of the army men and knocked him unconscious with a swift punch. "My gods, you couldn't have come at a better time!"

"What's going on?" Katie called as she fought alongside him, blocking fierce blows and dishing out some of her own, knocking army men unconscious left and right.

Arthur grunted as he kicked out and swung, disabling an army man. "King George! He's had this whole attack planned since your banishment. It only took him so long to strike, he didn't have enough men to fight after our last skirmish."

"What happened to Sir Gregory? He gave me his word he would never threaten these lands again!" Katie said as she easily parried and disabled the army men she fought.

"He kept to his word! But when King George found out Sir Gregory lost the battle and called a truce with you… King George couldn't have that kind of leadership in his ranks." Arthur sent an army man flying backwards before he looked at Katie. "King George killed him. Sir Gregory…and all those men who lost to us in battle that day. Save for one man…"

Katie gritted her teeth.

She knew who that man was.

Katie and Arthur fought on for a few more moments before they found themselves in a huddled fight between a group of their fellow knights and an onslaught of the rogue army men.

"Katie!" Sean called.

"You're here! Oh, thank gods!" Rory cried.

"We were getting our asses kicked earlier!" Nicole shouted.

"They came out of nowhere!" Parker added.

Katie took in their words as they each battled on, deflecting blow after deadly blow and swinging out with strikes and punches strong enough to disable and knock the men around them back and into unconscious.

A window of time was cleared then, with a moment long enough for each of them to catch their breath and smile at each other.

Katie swallowed as she saw the love and loyalty reflected in each of her fellow knights' eyes.

In each of her friend's eyes.

Even in the ones of those further out on the battlefield, fighting even as they glanced her way in shock, surprise, and happiness.

There was a vicious clash of swords and fists—the knights fueled with a newfound strength and drive after seeing their leader amongst them again.

Arthur looked at Katie and nodded. "You know what to do."

Katie just nodded before she turned and took off in a run towards the remaining onslaught of army men, Arthur, Sean, Rory, Nicole, and Parker following behind her, shouting all the way.

The knights and army men fought, on and on…until the standing colors of Dover and the Frenchlands slowly began to outnumber those of Castlebury.

Slowly, the army men were being forced backwards towards the border, their leader nowhere in sight as they began to flee one by one.

And then…

Amidst the ongoing fighting and retreating figures of the army men, a man approached Katie from between the clashing metal and chaos, running in between his fellow men who were still fighting the knights, a sword in his hand, waving it wildly above his head.

It was King George.

Katie started and held her sword, prepared to defend herself.

Prepared to fight.

"_You_!" King George seethed. "I thought I got rid of you."

"_You_ didn't get rid of me. Your good-for-nothing crony did. And I've just about had it with the likes of you," Katie snapped before she stepped forward and swung out, her sword striking against King George's own as he blocked the hit.

Katie pulled back and swung out again, and the two leaders fell into a fast-paced dance, parrying fiercely amidst the remaining chaos on the battlefield.

Katie and King George dueled back and forth, back and forth, neither relenting in step nor strike.

King George growled, knowing full well that Katie wasn't going to give up, and growing furious that she was slowly gaining the upper hand.

King George lashed out at Katie, and she dodged quickly, the metal of the sword avoiding her before it drove into the dirt beside her.

King George growled and fought to draw his sword out of the ground.

Katie saw her chance and kicked out, her foot making contact with King George's gut and sending him flying backwards.

Katie approached the fallen king and pressed the metal tip of her sword to his neck as the knights cheered and cried out in victory around her, signaling the end of the battle.

And the end of King George's threat.

Hank and Nicole leaned down and grabbed King George by the front of his armor. They yanked him off the ground and held him firmly between them as Arthur stepped forward and shackled his hands and feet.

"Your reign of terror is over," Parker said lowly.

"Yeah, you right bastard," Rory added with a scowl.

Katie stared at King George's heartless eyes before she looked out, searching for the rest of her fellow knights.

And she didn't have to look far.

The battlefield was littered with chaos and destruction and the fallen bodies of the army men and horses, but the knights began to cheer, running forward all at once.

Towards Katie; grabbing her and pounding her on the back, all pain of their injuries forgotten in the moment as the rush of adrenaline—the rush of victory—coursed through them as they shouted and cheered and hugged and cried, all the way to the castle courtyard, where the people were gathered and looked on in shock and surprise and happiness and wonder as the knights shouted the victorious tale of mere moments ago.

"We _knew_ the fucking court was wrong, Katie!"

"You're a bloody _hero_, you are!"

"You saved us! Oh, gods, you saved us, you bloody dame, you!"

"The most tyrannical king fallen to the mercy of the greatest knight in all the realm! Ain't that right, Old Georgie, ya _bastard_?"

Katie laughed and smiled as her knights and people surrounded her with love and support.

But the praise of victory was cut short as the crowd parted, and Phillip and his court guards stepped forward, scowls of disgust on their faces.

"_You_!" Phillip seethed, pointing a finger at Katie.

The court guards ran forward and roughly grabbed Katie, handcuffing her wrists behind her back, the metal cutting into her skin.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Arthur demanded.

"Arresting a traitor, and one who broke the terms of banishment," one of the guards said.

"She saved us back there, you idiots!" Sean snapped.

"All would have been lost if she hadn't shown up. Why do you _insist_ on being so fucking _stupid_?" Nicole said through gritted teeth.

"This is ridiculous!" Rory cried.

"This is _not_ ridiculous! This is justice as it should be handled!" Phillip said, his voice booming throughout the courtyard.

"That's a load of _rubbish_!" Parker exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Phillip shouted. "All of you hush up and listen!"

"No, _you_ listen, you sullied bastard!" Arthur snapped.

"How _dare_ you?" Phillip bristled. "I ought to have you dishonored where you stand!"

"Oh, I'd love to see you try," Arthur said lowly.

Phillip's face flushed with anger. "Why, you…"

Just like that, the courtyard erupted into chaos—the knights supporting Katie against the onslaught of Phillips's lies, the people joining them; the ones who had been long swayed by the court now having had their faith in Katie restored upon hearing the news of the battle and seeing the sight of King George held defeated between Hank and Nicole.

There were shouts and cries, crude words and statements thrown back and forth between the people and the court, drowning each other out and filling Katie's ears as she stood helplessly among the chaos.

Suddenly, the doors to the grand entrance were thrown open, and a voice sounded, rising above all the others.

"STOP!"

At the sound of Belle's voice—loud and ringing across the courtyard—all of the people immediately ceased their arguments, startled by the power in the shout and the commanding tone that underlined it.

Katie and the people looked up, inhaling sharply as they saw Belle standing at the foot of the grand entrance stairs, her expression bearing every striking feature her mother had ruled with before her.

"_Release her_!" Belle said as she descended the stairs, her gaze locked on the court guards who held Katie restrained between them.

The men practically cowered in shock at the firm authority in the princess' voice, and they hastily unshackled Katie's hands, avoiding stormy blue eyes as they stepped behind Phillip.

"Katie!" Belle cried as she ran forward and threw her arms around her neck.

"Belle…" Katie breathed as she held her in her arms.

"Belle!"

Katie and Belle pulled away, though they stayed in each other's arms, and they looked on with the people to see Maurice quickly descending the stairs.

Maurice came to an abrupt stop as his eyes landed first on Katie and then on the defeated King George, held between Hank and Nicole.

"Katie…" Maurice said, his eyes twinkling.

Phillip sneered and shoved his way forward. "Your Majesty, I _demand_ a council!"

"I second that on the grounds of a mistrial," Katie said.

"_Preposterous_!" Phillip snapped. He turned to Maurice. "Your Majesty, _honestly_! She has _broken_ the terms of banishment."

"Yeah! But lucky she did, seeing as how she turned the battle in our favor and defeated our kingdom's gravest threat," Arthur spoke up.

"Katie saved our lives. She saved the _kingdom_," Parker said.

"_Think_! If she was a traitor, why would she do that?" Nicole added.

Phillip bristled before he gritted his teeth and looked at Maurice once again. "Your Majesty…a council, if you _please_."

Maurice was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Very well. But Katherine is to be kept out of chains. She bears no threat to us."

"At the moment…" Phillip muttered under his breath.

Maurice turned and stepped inside the castle. Phillip and the people followed, and they all walked into the Great Hall.

Maurice moved to take a seat in his throne at the head of the long table.

Katie was being huddled between the two court guards as she was led to stand towards the left, across from the dais.

The court members gathered along the floor between the dais and Katie.

The people trickled in behind them and crowded into the room, watching as Hank and Nicole guided King George to stand between them on Maurice's right.

Belle walked over to her father's side, watching Phillip with hard eyes as he went to consult with his courtsmen before she moved her gaze and looked warningly at the court guards who held Katie between them.

The court guards gulped and removed their hands from Katie's arms.

The Great Hall instantly quieted and moved to stand at attention as they looked at the king.

"Permission to commence council granted," Maurice said. "The floor is yours, Phillip."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Phillip said before he looked at Katie with dark eyes. "Katherine Elizabeth Daly…. You have broken your terms of banishment. As such…you are hereby subject to life in prison."

"I have not broken the terms of banishment, for those terms no longer apply to me. I seek the grounds of a mistrial," Katie said.

Phillip sneered. "And what evidence do you _possibly_ have to support such an appeal?"

"Quite enough, dearie."

The Great Hall was filled with gasps as all eyes looked to land on the imp standing at the back of the room, right inside the grand doors, skin green and scaly and discolored, eyes dark and glinting with glee. A man bound in chains beside him, his face hidden by the hood over his head.

"_You_!" Maurice said, knowing full well of Belle's past trek with the monster.

"_I_," the imp said, placing a hand to his chest in a flourish.

"Who the _devil_ are you?" Phillip asked.

The imp giggled madly and dipped into a low, exaggerated bow. "Rumplestiltskin," he said, rolling his r's. He slowly straightened his posture. "Otherwise known as the Dark One. Ah…but that's not important now, dearie."

There were murmurs throughout the Great Hall as Rumplestiltskin slowly approached the dais, and the crowd parted to create a path for him as he went.

"And what exactly is important now, imp?" Phillip demanded.

"You're a touchy one, aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin said with a distasteful nod as he pointed a sharp finger at the arbiter.

Phillip just bristled.

"Well…" Rumplestiltskin said. "_Somebody_ needs a hug. Or a couple of light slams…"

"_Out with it_, _imp_!" Phillip snapped.

Rumplestiltskin clapped and hopped in his place before he gestured to the man beside him with a flourish. "The lady's evidence, if I may…."

Maurice nodded. "Very well."

Rumplestiltskin giggled before he reached out and snatched the hood off the man's head.

The Great Hall was filled with soft cries and shouts at the sight of Sir Vincent's face—bruised and broken from the beating Katie had given him some time ago.

"What is this?" Phillip asked.

"Why, the rightfully guilty party," Rumplestiltskin said with a faux aristocratic voice, tugging on the lapels of his worn leather coat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phillip demanded.

Rumplestiltskin merely raised a scaly eyebrow.

Sir Vincent looked at Maurice for a long moment…

And then he began to speak.

"Your Majesty…" Sir Vincent said, quirking his mouth in distaste at the words. He swallowed. "It was I who placed the forged plans of treason in Katherine's chambers. It was I who forged the letters. It was I who took the kingdom's plans from the vaults. I held a fairy captive and used magic to do so, at first, only wanting to free my son, but not knowing the power the cells of this kingdom have against magic," he said in a quiet, monotone voice.

"And is this fairy present to confirm these claims?" Phillip asked.

Rumplestiltskin waved a hand. "If you wish it to be so…"

There was a brief moment of quiet, and then…

A blue fairy appeared, fluttering around Sir Vincent's head.

The Blue Fairy nodded curtly at Maurice. "It is true, what this man says. I appeared to him one night upon his wish. But when I warned him that I could not free his son…he captured me and clipped my wings; forced me to steal into the vaults and forge Katherine's hand on the plans and letters of treason—to steal into her chambers and plant them where they would raise the most suspicion."

"Fairies always tell the truth…"

"Aye, indeed they do…."

Phillip gritted his teeth at the sound of his courtsmen's words.

"Katherine did nothing. It was I, all along. I strove to kill her in battle long ago, when King George's rogue army threatened these lands, and again—during the tournament—disguised by my altered appearance. I did it. Everything. I would have kept running after Katherine confronted me in a bar in Loxley of Nottingham some time ago…" Sir Vincent slowly shook his head. "But all I truly want is to be with my son. And if that's in a cell…then so be it. He's all I have left…."

"Sir Phillip…?" Maurice prompted. His tone was hard and authoritative.

Phillip clenched his jaw before he pursed his lips and turned to consult with his court.

After a long moment, the court turned to Maurice.

"The evidence presented before the court has been deemed just and true," Phillip said through gritted teeth. "Katherine Elizabeth Daly is innocent of all crimes previously accused and vindicated against her, and her verdict stands such and forth as a mistrial."

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and shouts of joy at the arbiter's words, and Katie swallowed, meeting Belle's bright, twinkling eyes from across the room.

"Take him away," Phillip said flatly, gesturing to his court guards to escort Sir Vincent to the dungeons.

"Well…my job here is done," Rumplestiltskin said. He looked around the Great Hall and smiled impishly at Maurice. "_Love_ what you've done with the place."

With one last mad giggle, Rumplestiltskin was gone, a plume of purple smoke the only thing in his wake.

The Blue Fairy smiled before she, too, disappeared in a twinkling spark of sapphire.

The Great Hall was buzzing with shouts and cries of congratulations at Katie, and Phillip just balled his hands into fists as it all made him tick.

"BUT WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF YOUR AFFAIRS WITH THE EVIL QUEEN?" Phillip shouted, pointing a finger at Katie, his voice loud and ringing throughout the Great Hall.

A hush immediately fell over the people as they looked between Katie and Phillip.

Phillip turned to Maurice. "_Well_, Your Majesty? _You_ know what I'm talking about _just_ as well as Katherine, I _told_ you what she was up to when I went with my men to retrieve Belle!"

Maurice glanced between Katie and Phillip, his blue eyes conflicted before he nodded. "Yes…I am aware of the affairs you speak of."

Phillip nodded before he turned back to Katie. "_Well_? What do you have to say about _this_?"

Katie was quiet for a long moment before she looked at Phillip evenly and began to speak.

"I admit to my affairs with Queen Regina. I admit I helped her and her forces track down Snow White and see to it that the punishments against her were made in full. I do not deny any of my actions concerning these affairs."

"A-_HA_!" Phillip exclaimed, pointing a finger at Katie yet again. He turned to Maurice. "That in and of itself is a crime, Your Majesty. And it is punishable by the highest decree."

"Pardon my interruption, but you might want to check your sources on that one, Your Majesty."

The Great Hall filled with murmurs as all eyes looked to see a man standing inside the grand doorway, William, Gwen, and Merlin on either side of him.

"And who are you?" Phillip asked with a sneer.

"Eoin Maccabee Thomson, Your Majesty. Advisor to the local court of Huvenly, and eldest brother of your knights and guards, Sean and Rory," the man said, directing his answer to the king as he made his way towards the dais and held out a scroll of merit.

Maurice took the parchment in his hand and opened it, reading over the page before he looked up. "And what is your business here, good sir?"

Eoin bowed his head. "I am here to represent Katherine Daly, as it has come to my attention that she is now being accused of crimes of which are not true crimes, be it that they are claimed as such in the Old Laws."

Maurice was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "Proceed."

Eoin bowed his head again before he turned to Katie. "Tell me, Miss Daly…. Did you ever wear the noble attire of that of Crispin of the Summerlands or that of any other kingdom?"

"No," Katie said evenly.

"Did you ever raise Queen Regina's flag or that of any other kingdom?"

"No."

"Did you ever bow down to Queen Regina or any other sovereign leader and swore to the same oath you gave in this very room some years ago?"

"No."

Eoin nodded before he turned to Maurice and the court. "The Old Laws are decrees in which each kingdom and province of this realm are governed on. They are universal—otherwise known as common laws. As such…they apply to this case. Your arbiter of the court claims that Miss Daly's affairs with Queen Regina are criminal and punishable by law. However, this is untrue."

Eoin reached into his coat pocket and produced a scroll of parchment, nodding his head as he handed it to Maurice to read and pass on to the court. "The Old Laws state that so long as a citizen of a kingdom never bows nor claims their name to the laws and or titles of any other, that citizen is therefore constituted as irrevocably loyal."

Maurice nodded along with the rest of the court, the words on the parchment justifying Eoin's words.

Phillip stood by idly, wringing his hands as he glanced back and forth between Eoin and the king and his court.

Eoin walked over to the court guards on either side of Katie and conversed quietly with them for a moment before one of the men handed him a scroll.

Eoin nodded in thanks before he opened the parchment and read it over. He uttered another gratitude to the court guards before he turned back to Maurice and the court.

Eoin paced back and forth in front of the dais. "Miss Day stated that she never wore the noble attire of Crispin or the Summerlands, that she never raised such a flag, and that she never bowed down to Queen Regina and swore to the same oath she gave in this very room some years ago. And if Miss Daly's word is not enough for you or the court…then let this scroll, written and signed by Queen Regina herself, be proof enough, as it was on Miss Daly's person upon her search prior to this trial. It seems as if the court guards have not yet mastered the art of checking what they confiscate, Mister Phillip…."

Eoin handed the said scroll to Maurice, who looked it over before he passed it to the court. Each of the men read it, their faces registering the truth of Eoin's words—and Katie's own.

Eoin nodded and turned on his heel. "In addition, and as the document of the Old Laws previously presented to you also states… Any citizen who helps the current ruler of another kingdom or province capture a wanted person _of_ that kingdom or province is constituted as an allied aide in carrying out justice outside their homelands and in the realm we share. As you can see by the law written and approved by our late and beloved sovereign leaders before us…Katherine is in no way, shape, or form eligible for prosecution of any crime or crimes."

Maurice was quiet for a moment. He glanced over the parchments bearing the Old Laws once more before he looked at Phillip. "Where are these documents?"

Phillip shifted on his feet.

Maurice's gaze hardened. "Phillip…. Where are these documents?"

Phillip swallowed thickly. "G-gone, Your Majesty."

"Gone?" Maurice repeated, his tone bristled. "Why are they gone if they state a common law and belong in the vaults with such other important decrees?"

"B-because I…" Phillip swallowed again. "I hid them…."

The Great Hall was filled with gasps and cries and shouts of outrage at the admission.

Maurice slowly rose from his seat. "Do you mean to tell me that you stole into the royal vaults and hid such documents containing important laws this realm is governed on, _knowing_ they may be needed in such a time as this?"

Phillip trembled at the king's stony voice. "Y-yes, Your Majesty." He licked his parched lips. "B-but I did it because Katherine needs to be punished. F-for the crimes she's so easily evaded!"

Maurice stared at Phillip for a long moment, his face slowly contorting in anger. "You are a _disgrace_! To this court! To this kingdom! To _everything_ your late queen taught you! You are hereby dismissed _infinitely_, and you shall _never_ serve in a court of _any_ standing _ever_ again! Is this understood?"

Phillip swallowed again, and he trembled rapidly in his place. "Y-y-yes, Your Majesty. I-I-it is understood."

"Good," Maurice said lowly. "Now _leave_…and may you adjust well to the confinement of a cell."

The court guards straightened up before they grabbed Phillip by each of his arms and hauled him off to the dungeons.

Maurice took a deep, calming breath before he nodded. "Has the court reached a verdict?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of the courtsmen said. "Indeed, we have."

Maurice nodded. "Very well."

The man cleared his throat before he spoke. "Mister Thomson's claims have been deemed just and true, as pursuant to the common laws set before us. Katherine Elizabeth Daly is accused of no such crime or crimes, and her innocence stands as such."

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment," Maurice said, his voice loud and sounding throughout the Great Hall. "And under the circumstance…I am honored to reinstate all of Miss Daly's titles and privileges…and hereby present forth _Lady_ Katherine, _Head Guard_ of Dover, whose duties will resume in full effect as of tomorrow."

The Great Hall erupted into cheers and shouts of joy as Maurice hit the wooden gavel on the long table before him, and the people instantly surrounded Katie, congratulating her all around.

Belle watched with teary eyes.

Maurice nodded before he approached Eoin. "As you can see…I'm in need of a new arbiter of the court." He grinned. "I would be honored to have a noble man such as yourself take the position in all its true and rightful power."

Eoin bowed his head before he met Maurice's eyes. "The honor is mine, Your Majesty. I accept such a position."

Maurice clapped Eoin on the back and smiled. "Very well. You shall meet with the court tomorrow."

Eoin smiled. "Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty."

Maurice nodded before he erupted into a hearty laugh and held his hands out. "Katherine, my dear!"  
Katie smiled and placed her hands in his own.

Maurice shook his head. "I can't tell you how relieved I am to be rid of this misguided injustice."

"What matters is it no longer plagues us, sire," Katie said.

Maurice chuckled. "Of course, of course." He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. "It's such a joy to have you back."

"I'm happy to be back," Katie said. "I've missed it all so much."

"I have no doubt you have." Maurice grinned before he squeezed Katie's hands. "We'll talk more at a later time. Right now…breathe easy."

Katie nodded and smiled, and Maurice chuckled before he turned to consult with his court over King George's capture.

"My lady!"

Katie turned to see Darcy running towards her.

"Oh, my lady! I am so sorry about everything! If I had never gone to the king and his court, none of this would have happened!" Darcy cried.

"It's okay. Really. You were just doing what was right. Anyone would have done the same. The blame rests in Phillip's corrupted power and misguided court. Please…don't let this distress you like it is," Katie said gently.

Darcy sniffled before she nodded. "Yes, my lady. Of course. It's good to have you back. The staff has missed you so."

Katie grinned gently at the maid before Darcy nodded and turned to disappear back into the crowd.

Katie watched her go, but she perked up as she saw Eoin standing off to the side, conversing with Sean and Rory.

"Eoin," Katie called.

Eoin turned and smiled at her. "Katherine."

Katie slowly shook her head. "Thank you. Truly, I… I can't even express my gratitude enough."

Eoin chuckled good-naturedly. "You're very welcome. It was an honor to take such a case."

"How did you even know about it? It all happened so quick…" Katie said.

"Ah. You see…the answer to that question is standing right behind you," Eoin said with an amused smirk.

Katie furrowed her brow and turned. She laughed as she saw her father, Gwen, and Merlin standing together.

"We saw when you arrived and ran into battle," Gwen said with a smile.

"We were hiding in the trees, assisting the knights when they needed it," Merlin explained.

"When they caught sight of you, they came running to fetch me. They told me of Sean and Rory's brother, and we rode out to Huvenly the first chance we got. We figured Phillip would start a mess in the court," William said, shaking his head.

Katie smiled before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the three of them in a group hug.

William, Gwen, and Merlin laughed and hugged back.

"Thank you," Katie said as they pulled out of the embrace.

William, Gwen, and Merlin just smiled before they looked at something behind Katie's shoulder. They grinned knowingly.

"There will be plenty of time to talk and celebrate later," William said.

"As for right now…" Merlin prompted.

"You have a bit more…catching up to do," Gwen said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. She giggled before she walked away with William and Merlin.

Katie watched them go before she slowly turned around. Her lips parted as she saw Belle, standing in front of her with those beautiful, loving blue eyes.

Katie smiled then, bright and happy, and Belle smiled back before they stepped forward and threw their arms around each other.

They slowly pulled back to look into each other's eyes, and Belle grinned tearfully before she pulled Katie into a deep, passionate kiss and held her close.

Katie fell into Belle's embrace, their hearts beating in time as they kissed and hugged, reveling in the happiness that stirred within them and surrounded the very place they stood.

They were finally reunited—this time, for good.

Katie was finally back in Dover.

Back home.

Back in Belle's arms.

Where she belonged.

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	48. Chapter 48

"Well, this is new. And…strangely nice," Katie said.

Belle grinned fondly. "In all your time as head guard, I still can't believe we've never taken a carriage ride."

"Yeah…." Katie grimaced, bracing herself against her seat as the carriage moved and swayed precariously from the textured path it was traveling on.

"Well…you know what they say." Katie shrugged. "There's a first time for everything. Or…some things." She quirked her lips as she looked out the carriage's ornate window.

Belle just let out a breathy laugh.

They were taking a carriage ride to Gershwin of the Summerlands to meet with the other sovereign leaders of the realm to discuss matters of recent and utter importance.

It had been two months since Katie's name had been cleared, and in that time, much had changed.

And all for the better.

With Phillip removed from the court and Katie back as the head guard, Dover saw its days back to their usual, spirited ways, and peace and justice and order graced the Frenchlands once more. Katie and Belle had settled right back into the happiness previous situations had neglected, and all regret was forgotten, for life was theirs to live.

It had been two months, and all had been well since then.

Katie muttered to herself and sat up, having slid down in her seat due to the carriage's jittery movements.

Belle titled her head and looked at Katie with curious, loving blue eyes. "How does it feel? Getting to do something like this…?"

Katie furrowed her brow. "Oddly peculiar... Like you're training me for something," she added, giving Belle a pointed look.

Belle quirked her lips and shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say…? I'm to be crowned queen one day. I need to exercise my power outside the land—at the Round Table." She grinned slowly then, eyes twinkling with a gentle fondness. "And what better way to do that than with my future queen by my side…?"

Katie's lips parted at the words, and she smiled bashfully, ducking her head as a soft blush came to her face.

Belle grinned, and her heart fluttered at the adorableness that was her love—her Katie.

The carriage hit a particularly deep pothole then, and Katie bounced up in her seat, hitting the top of the roof with a resounding smack.

"Ah!" Katie yelped. "_Shit_…" she muttered, rubbing the spot on her head.

Belle brought a hand to her mouth. "Are you okay…?" she asked, fighting back a fit of laughter.

"Fine…. Just fine…" Katie mumbled, wincing at the dull throb in her head.

Belle bit back an amused smirk and giggled.

Katie huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"I'm sorry. Here. Let me see…" Belle said, leaning across the space.

"No, no…" Katie said, shaking her head and motioning for Belle to stay in her seat. "Leave me to sulk on this side of the carriage alone." She crossed her arms again. "Laughing at my pain..." she muttered under her breath.

Belle just erupted into a light fit of giggles as Katie continued to grumble.

Suddenly, the carriage hit a deep ridge in the path.

Belle gasped and let out a small squeak as she was thrown forward and landed haphazardly in Katie's lap, quick hands coming to steady her as they settled on her hips.

Katie raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked. "Are you okay…?" she asked, holding Belle securely.

Belle blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for asking."

Katie grinned. "Good. Now stay on your side of the carriage…."

Belle shot Katie a look.

"Please," Katie added.

Belle just rolled her eyes and allowed Katie to help her back into the seat across from her.

"Honestly…" Katie said. She furrowed her brow in thought. "Maybe if we sat on my side of the carriage, it would throw off the balance so we wouldn't get jostled around as mu—"

The carriage hit another bump.

Katie yelped as she was thrown forward and landed on top of Belle, one hand bracing herself against the headrest, the other settled suggestively between Belle's legs, dangerously close to her—

"You were saying…?" Belle said, a small smirk playing at her lips as she looked at Katie, their lips mere centimeters apart.

Katie breathed from the rush of the fall, and she rolled her eyes before she gave Belle a teasing grin. Her heart raced from more than the abrupt action as Belle's fingers slowly moved to toy with the front of her uniform jacket, tracing the embroidery of her tie.

"On second thought…" Katie said, her eyes following the smooth texture of Belle's lips. "Let's stay on your side of this bloody thing."

Belle giggled flirtatiously before she tugged on Katie's tie and pulled her into a deep kiss.

As Merlin urged the horses further on towards the Summerlands, the carriage continued to rock precariously—this time from something more than the dips and bumps in the road.

* * *

"Here we are…" Merlin said as he slowly guided the horse-drawn carriage to a stop outside the path that led to the Summer Palace.

The modest castle was set neatly at the edge of the path, the sunlight shimmering off the surface of the lake around it, the mountains rising tall and green and homely in the background—a perfect complement to the cloudless blue skies above.

Merlin secured the horses' reins and hopped out of his chair. He walked over to one of the carriage doors and knocked three times, noticing the drawn curtains. "Katie? Belle?" he called. "We've arrived."

"Thank you, Merlin. We'll be right out," Belle called.

"Unfortunately," Katie added.

Merlin just chuckled and shook his head before he moved to tend to the horses.

After a few minutes, the carriage door opened, and Katie and Belle stepped out, looking ever the finest couple in their noble and royal garb.

Katie adjusted her tie before she closed the carriage door and turned to Belle.

The two grinned lovingly at each other before they looked out at the sight in front of them.

They exhaled softly.

"Wow…" Katie breathed.

"It's beautiful…" Belle said.

"That it is." Merlin smiled. "I'm going to go get these guys rested up. Send for me when the meeting's over."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Will do."

Merlin nodded before he turned and walked the horses down to the stables.

Katie and Belle watched him go before they hooked their arms and made their way towards the grand entrance. They nodded gratefully as two guards opened the doors, and together, they stepped through.

The sight of a modest foyer greeted them instantly. A group of people were conversing amongst themselves outside the doors to what looked to be the Great Hall.

"Katie!"

"Hey!" Katie smiled and laughed as she found herself being thrown backwards from the force of Robin's hug. "It's good to see you, too," she said as she hugged back.

"Hell yeah, it is! I've missed you," Robin said, grinning widely as she pulled out of the hug.

"What can I say? I suppose I've missed your face," Katie said with a small smirk.

Robin rolled her eyes and laughed before she looked at Belle. Her eyes lit up. "Hi! You must be Belle."

"Yes." Belle grinned kindly. "I take it you're Robin?"

Robin nodded before she bowed her head. "I am." She clapped her hands together and grinned toothily. "Wow. You really are everything Katie said you were."

Belle smiled. "Katie's told me all about you."

"Oh, I bet." Robin chuckled before she started. "Oh!" She turned and gently placed her hands on a woman's waist.

The woman turned and grinned as she saw Katie.

"Marian. It's nice to see you again," Katie said.

Marian smiled. "You as well." She looked at Belle. "I'm Marian."

"Of course." Belle smiled. "I'm Belle."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Marian chuckled lightly." Katie told us so much about you."

"And I, you," Belle said with a small laugh.

"You look great, Marian," Katie said.

"You should know," a voice said.

Katie grinned at the familiar face that greeted her.

"After all, you healed up nicely yourself," Gretel said.

Katie smiled. "Hey, Gretel."

Gretel smirked and nodded before she looked at Belle. "My name is Gretel," she said. She smirked as hands settled on her hips and a blonde woman with artic blue eyes pressed against her back and rested her head against hers. "And this is my girlfriend, Tamsin."

"Hi," Tamsin greeted with a small grin.

"It's nice to meet you," Belle said. She grinned before she looked at Gretel with soft blue eyes. "And thank you. For what you did…."

Gretel grinned gently. "It's the least I could do."

Belle nodded and smiled.

"Ah. Katherine!"

Katie smiled and bowed her head. "King Richard. How's that shoulder?"

King Richard laughed heartily and nodded as he approached the group. "As good as ever." His warm eyes landed on Belle, and he grinned fondly. "Wow…. You truly are a beauty, Farah made no mistake in your name."

Belle bowed her head and smiled kindly at the man.

"King Richard England of Nottingham," King Richard said as he bowed.

Belle curtseyed.

"I must say…it warms my heart to know two individuals such as yourselves ended up together, even after all the trials I have no doubt you've faced," King Richard said, grinning as he looked between Katie and Belle.

"Yeah. It's why it's called endgame," Tamsin said, much to their laughter.

"How right you are," King Richard said with a chuckle.

"Excuse me," a voice called from beside them all.

"Yes, Mayor?" Gretel asked.

"They're ready when you are," Mayor Engleman said.

"Of course, of course." King Richard nodded. He gestured to the Great Hall. "Shall we?"

The sovereign leaders voiced their agreement before they followed King Richard to the doors.

Mayor Engleman opened them, and the group stepped into a modest Great Hall, where a single, large round table was set in the middle of the room, Red, Snow, and two figures standing behind four of the ten chairs.

The group took their respective seats around the Round Table; Red, Snow, and the two figures being the last to sit.

"Hello, and welcome to Gershwin and the Summerlands," Snow said, nodding and giving everyone a small smile.

Red grinned at each of them. "We're very pleased that each of you had a safe journey here."

"Without further ado, I, Snow White, Princess of Gershwin and the Summerlands, do hereby commence this meeting."

Snow bowed her head, and everyone seated around the table followed suit.

Snow raised her head and nodded at a blonde woman sitting off to her right.

The woman nodded in return and looked out at the others seated around the table.

"Two months ago, King George was captured by Dover's guard. The tyrant leader was then escorted back to Castlebury as arranged by Dover's head guard, Lady Katherine, to who we owe our deepest gratitude."

All eyes turned to Katie, who bowed her head in acknowledgment.

"King George was under lock and key in the month preceding his execution, and it is without pause that I, Cinderella, Princess of Castlebury, state that King George's reign of terror is over—now and forever."

The sandy-haired man next to her nodded.

"I, Prince Thomas of Castlebury, second this notion. Upon King George's return and defeat, Ella and I took our rightful place on the throne…and Castlebury has never seen better days."

There was a small round of nods and remarks at their words, and Thomas and Ella nodded before a silence fell around the table.

After a moment, Red cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"During Thomas and Ella's time of justice…Snow and I saw our own. Though it wasn't always like that…" Red took a slow, deep breath. "I was injured for quite some time, though I healed nicely and am as well as ever. As for Snow… Well…"

_Red ran further into the forest. _

_It took what felt like days to get to her, and when Red finally did, the last thing she thought she could bear was right in front of her. _

_Her love was in a coffin. _

_Red started for the seven dwarfs surrounding it._

_"You're too late," Doc said solemnly. _

_"No." Red ran to the coffin. "NO!" She looked longingly at her beautiful Snow. "Open it."_

_"I'm sorry. She's gone," Grumpy answered flatly._

_"At least let me say goodbye…" Red said softly. _

_The dwarfs looked at each other before they slowly removed the glass lid. _

_Red leaned over and looked at her love. She kissed her, and, just like that, she felt Snow's lips attach to hers. _

_When Red pulled away, her love breathed in the breath of life._

_Snow looked around for a moment before her eyes met those of her true love—warm and hazel and teary. She smiled. "You…" She touched Red's face. "You found me…."_

_"Did you ever doubt I would?" Red asked as she ran her fingers along Snow's forearm and leaned into her lover's touch._

_"Truthfully…the glass coffin gave me pause…" Snow said as Red gently helped her sit up._

_They touched each other's faces like it was the first time they realized they loved each other, and the dwarfs looked on with gentle grins and smiles._

_When Red Riding Hood saw her beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, she knew that all was left was to say goodbye. _

_She had to give her one last kiss. _

_And when she did, true love proved more powerful than any curse. _

_A pulse of pure love shuttered out and engulfed the land, waking up Snow White—and bringing light to the darkness. _

Red and Snow grinned gently at the memory.

Snow glanced down at the ring that adorned her left hand—a ring that matched the one on Red's own in both beauty and significance.

"After Red found me…we proposed to each other." Snow looked out at the kind faces around her. "And in celebration of our engagement, we proceeded with our plan. To take back the kingdom. And to rid this land of the Evil Queen's treacherous ways."

"Snow and I had rendezvoused with Thomas and Ella when we had been on the run," Red said.

"And it was with our rise to rightful power that Thomas and I were able to assist Red and Snow in overthrowing Queen Regina," Ella said.

"And a victorious battle it was." Red nodded. "There was no bloodshed…no carnage…no suffering of innocent people."

"There was only justice." Snow pursed her lips. "The Evil Queen was captured and locked in a cell impervious to magic where she was to wait out the time leading up to her execution, as arranged by my personal guard, Prince James, and agreed upon by Red and myself."

Snow's eyes took on a faraway look. "The Queen's execution was upon the realm…but I stopped it before the arrows could claim her life…. It was that night that I made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. In light of similar interests, Rumplestiltskin brandished a dagger that would bring no harm to myself. The dagger was to be used to test the Queen's redemption…."

Snow swallowed. "It was a test the Queen undoubtedly failed. In light of her actions, Red and I banished the Queen indefinitely from our kingdom of the Summerlands, and her whereabouts are now being monitored by our most skilled forces. Though she still bears her magic…we can assure each and every one of you that you and your people can rest easy. The Evil Queen poses no threat to any."

"The Queen's downfall is upon us, and now is the time for the kingdoms of this realm to live and prosper in peace," Red said.

King Richard nodded. "Excellent."

"Very well," Mayor Engleman said.

"We will send word to Everwood as soon as soon as we have alerted our people of Castlebury," Ella said, giving Red a knowing look.

"Of course," Red said. She nodded her head gratefully.

"Well…with that said… Red and I thank you all for your time. We will be in touch in the near future," Snow said as she stood up.

Red rose from her seat. "Until that time comes…we hope that each of you has a safe journey back home."

"Thank you for having us," King Richard said before he stood with Mayor Engleman and eased into conversation concerning Nottingham's relations with Augsburg.

"Katie. Belle."

Katie and Belle stood up and looked to see Robin, Marian, Tamsin, and Gretel standing behind them.

"It was great to see you guys. We'll have to keep in touch, we're all busy bees nowadays," Robin said.

"Don't I know it." Katie smiled before she leaned forward and hugged Robin.

Robin laughed and pulled away to hug Belle, who smiled and returned the embrace.

"It was lovely to meet you," Marian said as Robin and Belle pulled away.

Belle grinned. "You as well."

"Always a pleasure, Captain. Your beautiful Highness…" Tamsin said, giving Katie a lazy salute before she ducked her head in a half-hearted bow to Belle.

Belle smirked at Gretel, who was rolling her eyes at Tamsin's actions, though a loving grin played at her lips.

"It was nice to meet you, Belle," Gretel said.

Belle smiled. "You, too. Thank you again…."

Gretel bowed her head. "Of course." She grinned at Katie. "Until next time…"

Katie gave her a small wave.

"Come on, you…" Gretel said, nudging Tamsin. "We've got to get the mayor back home."

"And we must do the same with King Richard," Marian said, giving Robin a pointed look.

"Right!" Robin said. She smiled at Katie and Belle. "See you later!"

"Goodbye, Katie," Marian said, opening her arms.

Katie grinned and leaned into her embrace. "Take care, Marian."

"You as well." Marian smiled at Katie and Belle once more before she turned and walked out of the Great Hall, King Richard, Robin, Mayor Engleman, Tamsin, and Gretel following after her.

Katie and Belle looked to see Thomas and Ella wishing Red and Snow goodbye before they, too, turned to walk out of the Great Hall.

They stopped short as they saw Katie and Belle, and they smiled as they walked over to them.

"Hi. I don't think we've been properly introduced," Ella said. "I'm Ella."

Thomas grinned. "And I'm Thomas."

"Katie," Katie said with a small nod.

Belle smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Belle."

"So we've heard," Ella said.

Thomas nodded. "Castlebury was once graced with your mother's help. It's good to know her leadership and kind heart live on in you."

As Belle eased into conversation with Thomas and Ella, Katie slowly turned and walked over to stand idly in front of Red and Snow.

The three stood there awkwardly, the sounds of Thomas, Ella, and Belle's voices the only sounds in the Great Hall.

Katie shoved her hands in her pockets, Red wrung her hands, and Snow pursed her lips, her green eyes looking anywhere but at the woman standing in front of her.

After a long moment, Katie opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry about…you know…."

Katie and Snow looked at each other and shifted uneasily.

"Yeah…." Snow cleared her throat and averted her gaze.

Red quirked her lips and stared at Katie for a long moment. "I'm willing to put all of that behind us…" she titled her head, "for Belle's sake."

Katie nodded, and Snow did the same.

"Okay."

"Agreed."

"Alright then."

The three fell into an awkward silence, clearing their throats and shifting uneasily once more.

The awkward tension was broken as Belle walked over and placed a hand on Katie's arm.

"Red. Snow," Belle said, grinning at the two women. "It's good to see you."

"You, too," Red said with a wide smile.

"It's nice to see everything worked out well…for all of us," Snow said.

"Yes…well…" Belle looked each of them. "Everything did turn out all right in the end…didn't it?"

Red and Snow looked at each other before they smiled slowly and laced their fingers, the rings on each of their hands catching the sunlight that streamed through the large bay windows.

"Yeah…" Red said.

Snow grinned. "It did…."

Belle smiled, and Katie managed a small grin.

"Well…we'd better get going," Katie said after a moment.

"Of course." Belle nodded before she looked at Red and Snow. "We hope to make it back by dinner."

"Well, then… Have a safe trip," Red said with a wide smile.

Snow grinned. "Take care."

"Thank you. You as well," Belle said.

Katie just nodded before she gently took Belle's hand.

Red and Snow watched as the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess walked out of the Great Hall, the grand doors shutting closed behind them.

"Well…that went well," Belle said as she and Katie walked through the grand entrance, hand in hand.

"You think?" Katie mumbled, reaching a hand up to toy with her tie. "Where the hell is Merlin?" she muttered as she looked out towards the stables.

"Katie…" Belle said.

"What?" Katie asked distractedly.

Belle smirked softly and raised a finger. "The stables are that way."

Katie turned her head and looked in the opposite direction. She blushed slightly. "Oh…."

Belle grinned and leaned her head against Katie's as they watched Merlin lead the horse-drawn carriage to a stop in front of them.

"You're so tense…" Belle said as she gently ran her hands down Katie's shoulders.

"Yeah, well… You would be, too, if you were me," Katie mumbled.

Belle just titled her head and dropped a kiss onto Katie's shoulder before she wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Here we are…" Merlin said as he hopped down and opened the carriage door.

"Thank you, Merlin," Belle said. She gave him a small smile before she stepped inside the carriage.

Katie placed a foot on the first step before she looked at Merlin. "I'll double your pay if you get us out of here—fast."

Merlin grinned knowingly. "That awkward…?"

"You have no idea," Katie muttered before she climbed inside the carriage.

Merlin chuckled and shook his head before he closed the door and climbed back into his spot. He snapped the horses' reins and took off in a steady trot.

Katie leaned back against the headrest and sighed, closing her eyes.

Belle looked at Katie with soft eyes before a slow smirk played at her lips.

"Katie…"

"What?" Katie mumbled. She opened her eyes—and froze at the look glinting in dark blue.

"It's a long trip back home…" Belle said, her voice low and suggestive.

Katie swallowed, her green eyes darkening as Belle slowly moved forward and leaned over her.

Belle brushed her lips against Katie's. "You really should relax," she breathed.

Katie's lips parted as Belle loosened her tie and pulled her closer, titling her head to meet her lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Belle hummed as Katie's hands slid up her sides and gently pulled her onto her lap.

As Merlin urged the horses further on towards the Frenchlands, the carriage continued to rock precariously—and from something more than the dips and bumps in the road.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

For more Katie and Belle (Storybrooke fics, gifs, pics, profiles) go to kelleways dot tumblr dot com.


	49. Chapter 49

"You know better than to be here."

"Leave now…or face the consequences."

Red and Snow stared hardly at the Queen as she stood across from them on the other side of the Great Hall.

It had been a month since they had held the sovereign-wide meeting in that very room, and in that time, all had been well.

Until just a few moments before, when they had been merrily discussing wedding preparations, and the doors to the Great Hall had burst open, and the Queen had walked in, looking as regal as ever even in her downfall.

Regina pursed her lips. "I pose no threat to you two idiots." She smirked slowly. "_Yet_…."

"What do you want, Regina?" Snow asked, her irritation growing as she looked at the woman in front of her—the woman she shared a broken past and current history with.

Regina looked at Snow in distaste before she gave the two women a forced grin. "I just want to congratulate you on your engagement. I hadn't had the chance to—seeing as how you celebrated your engagement by overthrowing me." She sneered.

"Well…" Red said, her eyes narrowed, "that's very kind of you…but now you really should go."

Regina chuckled dryly. "Of course, of course…. I'll be on my way…." She looked at Red and Snow with hardened eyes. "But not without a few pre-wedding words."

Red and Snow tensed as the Queen looked at them with malicious eyes.

"I shall destroy your happiness…if it is the _last_ thing I do," Regina snarled.

"_Now_!" Red yelled to the guards that surrounded them.

But it was too late.

Regina laughed as a cloud of purple smoke encompassed her, and just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Regina huffed and whipped her hair behind her shoulder as she stalked towards the broken mirror on the other side of the rundown castle—ruins she had reconstructed to make do for a home.

Regina tensed as she felt a change in the air, and she sneered. "I had you bring in Sir Vincent to Katherine's trial."

Rumplestiltskin giggled from where he sat perched on the armrest of a downtrodden couch. "That you did."

"And in return, you asked me to send Everwood into poverty." Regina turned to face the imp. "Why…?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Why, I needed those peasants bankrupt."

"And I need Snow White to suffer," Regina snapped.

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "Ooo, hoo-hoo…" He shivered and tapped his fingers in growing joy. "Yes, yes… I can tell…."

"Help me," Regina said. "I know you can."

Rumplestiltskin tilted his head. "Well…that depends." He smirked. "Are you willing to pay the price…?"

"With all my heart," Regina said chillingly.

Rumplestiltskin grinned slowly before he stepped towards her. "I can help you get what you want…. A curse…. One that will send you to a place where there is no happiness but that of your own…. A place where Snow White and all who call her fair will suffer…."

"Yes…" Regina breathed.

"And the price…" Rumplestiltskin prompted.

"Name it," Regina said firmly.

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "My happiness."

Regina looked at him blankly. "And just what would that be?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged and held out his arms. "Why, a fortune and the guarantee that you will leave me to go about my way in peace in this new land."

Regina looked at the imp in front of her for a moment before she nodded. "Deal. Now…" Her eyes widened with growing desire. "What about this curse…?"

Rumplestiltskin just grinned and leaned forward, and a sinister smile graced Regina's lips as she listened to all he had to tell.

* * *

All was well.

In Everwood and in Castlebury.

In Augsburg and Braunschweig and Janssen.

In Nottingham and Knighton and Loxley.

In Dover and Huvenly and the Frenchlands.

All was well even as each kingdom unknowingly faced the threat that was slowly snaking its way out of the outskirts of Crispin…

Through Gershwin and the Summerlands…

Poisoning the lands of the realm as it crawled along, injecting its curse on the unsuspecting—and planting primal fear in the hearts of those to come.

* * *

Katie and Belle looked down at the people that stood in masses throughout the courtyard of Dover castle.

At the people that looked right back at them and Maurice at their side.

Word of the Evil Queen's curse had reached Dover and the Frenchlands by the darkest before the dawn, and Maurice had extended room and board for all within the castle's walls—the little protection they had against the ever-growing threat on the horizon.

The people were all huddled together, in groups and in couples—no one person left alone to face the curse that drew closer and closer with each wary breath.

The people's eyes were a beautiful mix of valor and trepidation—standing brave and tall and holding their friends and family as they looked the devilish smoke in the eye; swallowing thickly and clinging to their loved ones as they watched the arrival of their impending doom rise before the sinking sun.

All as one, Maurice, Belle, the court, the nobles, the royal staff, and Katie and the guard bowed their heads.

And one by one…the people bowed their heads in return.

Maurice slowly turned and met the eyes of the court, the nobles, and the royal staff before he bowed his head—and Katie and Belle did the same.

Each noble and member of the court and the royal staff bowed their heads in turn before they turned and made their way into the castle to gather with their friends and family.

Maurice turned to Katie and the guard and nodded slowly—firmly. "I have never been blessed with such a finer guard. Truly…. I thank you. Each of you."

Katie and the guard bowed their heads.

Maurice looked at Katie then, and he grinned shakily. "Katherine… Katie… Thank you."

Katie grinned back and nodded once. "Thank _you_…."

Maurice nodded firmly before he embraced Katie, and the two shared a brief hug.

Maurice pulled away and looked at Belle tearfully. "My darling Belle…"

The king's voice broke then, and Belle gently wrapped her arms around her father.

"I love you," Maurice managed quietly.

Belle leaned her head against her father's and shut her eyes. "I love you, too, Papa," she said softly.

Father and daughter embraced for a few more tender moments before Maurice slowly pulled away and nodded.

Maurice chuckled lightly to himself, and he gently hooked his thumb under his daughter's chin, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he smiled proudly.

Belle grinned back at her father before he slowly turned and walked into the castle.

Katie looked at the guard—at her brothers and sisters, in a way—her eyes lingering on Sean, Hank, Nicole, Rory, and Parker.

"I love you, awesome nerds," Katie said with a crooked grin.

The guard smiled back.

"We love you, too," Parker said, and Sean, Hank, Nicole, and Rory nodded in turn.

Katie and her guard brothers and sisters looked at each other for a moment longer before the guard slowly turned around and headed into the castle to gather with their loved ones.

Katie, Belle, and Arthur stood out on the balcony, and Gwen joined them moments later, huddling close to Arthur.

They were quiet for a long moment before Arthur stepped forward.

"This is not the end," Arthur said, tilting his head in finality.

Katie looked at him and nodded firmly.

Arthur grinned smally before he pulled Katie into a bear hug.

Katie swallowed before she hugged back. "Thank you, Arthur," she said quietly.

Arthur grinned into her shoulder. "You, too," he breathed.

They chuckled as they pulled away, and Belle grinned and looked at Arthur before she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Arthur just grinned before Gwen stepped forward and threw her arms around Katie and Belle.

The women embraced for a few moments, until Katie looked up and grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the hug.

The four of them slowly pulled away and grinned at each other before they nodded once more.

Katie and Belle laced their fingers together, and Arthur and Gwen held each other close before each couple turned and walked into the castle, parting as they went their separate ways.

The sounds of quiet whispers and murmurs of affection slowly faded as Katie and Belle made their way to the library.

Belle slowly let her fingers fall from Katie's as she walked across the room, her fingertips caressing the top of the case that held her mother's book before she stepped through the open bay windows and onto the balcony.

Katie looked around the room that held ancient whispers and memories of lovers and friends—of all the things the encased book told in its stories and tales. She slowly walked over to the bay windows and hovered in the doorway.

"It's almost time…" Belle said, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked out into the hazy distance.

Katie swallowed before she stepped out onto the balcony. She slowly walked over until she was pressed gently against Belle's back, her arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace, their fingers laced and resting below Belle's waist.

"Are you afraid…?" Katie asked quietly.

Belle swallowed thickly before she turned around in Katie's arms. "No," she said softly.

"We don't know what's going to happen… What this curse will do…" Katie said. "Only that it will do terrible, terrible things…."

"I know…." Belle slid her hands up Katie's arms to cup her face. "But I also know…that no matter what happens…we _will_ be together."

Katie's lips parted at the raw conviction in Belle's words—at blue eyes that burned with love and faith.

Suddenly, bells began to clang loudly in the distance, ringing warningly throughout the grounds.

"THE CURRRSE! IT'S HEEERE!"

Katie and Belle looked out—eyes both blue and green reflecting the crackling wave of purple smoke that flashed and thundered precariously in the near distance— the breath of a vicious wind caressing their cheeks and stroking their hair as it slowly started to pick up in tandem.

Katie and Belle slowly looked back at each other, and Belle slowly slid her hands down to rest on Katie's shoulders.

"I love you," Katie said thickly.

"I love you," Belle said softly.

Katie swallowed before she met Belle's lips in a slow, deep, passionate kiss, their arms wrapping around one another and holding each other close.

As the valiant knight and the kind-hearted princess kissed, the wave of purple smoke descended upon the castle in a crackling wave; the flashes blinding even through closed lids; thunder deafening despite shielded ears; vicious wind relentless as it bit and scratched at bare and clothed skin, cycling in a large, threatening, lingering storm.

Through the deafening sounds of chaos and promising doom, a single, cackling, melodious laugh echoed through the cursed, blinding haze, sounding of nothing but mirth and unadulterated ecstasy.

And then…

Everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N**: I do apologize for the wait that was this chapter. Life, as well as the muse, neglected it for a while, but both are now back to basics, which means more writing is in store. And, without further ado...

Thank you for taking an interest in my story, and thank you to those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed.

_Heart of Beauty_ has reached its end, but that just means it's time to go write ahead to the next story.

For those who are interested, the sequel to _Heart of Beauty_ is already underway and coming soon.

**Natalie** (fluent-in-lesbianism): Thank you for being there from the very beginning. _Heart of Beauty_ was just an idea milling in my mind, but your support and encouragement made it all take off. I remember that day as if it happened just a few weeks ago, and the fact that it's actually been months always shocks me. Katie and Belle have come so far and have got so far to go, and a big part of that is thanks to you.

**Amber** (connectedthroughourhearts): Thank you for your support, and for all of your amazing reviews and comments. Without them, the final edit of _Heart of Beauty_ would not be what it is, Katie and Belle would not be where they are, and I would be going mental from the lack of feedback. But you have given me such amazing feedback, and it has all paid off. I look forward to the support, reviews, and comments I know you're sure to give me as I write on to the next adventure.

**Amber** (m3ghanory): Thank you for your support and enthusiasm, and especially for your amazing fanart. You gave me my first pieces of fanart, and they are each just as lovely as you. I look forward to the support and enthusiasm I already know you have for _Storybrooke Times, _and I definitely look forward to the lovely fanart I know you're sure to create.

Until next time... Much love to all.


End file.
